Le Rescapé
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Nicole Raymond débarque fraichement en Angleterre pour un nouvel emploi quand elle trouve un petit garçon de 5 ans, laissé pour mort, dans une boîte en carton à côté de son immeuble. C'est alors que la vie change du tout au tout. Autant pour elle que pour le petit Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Elle se promenait près de palais de Buckingham avec un groupe de touriste. Nicole a toujours rêvé d'aller en Angleterre depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Alors quand on lui a proposé un poste de comptable pour une entreprise de jeu vidéo québécoise dans leur succursale anglaise, elle a sauté dessus. Depuis maintenant 3 mois elle est responsable de l'équipe de 6 comptables que compte l'entreprise sur le sol Britannique. En ce jour de congé, la jeune femme de 22 ans décide de faire la touriste pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

En arrivant près de son nouvel appartement, elle voit une boîte de carton qui n'était pas là ce matin. Intriguée, elle s'approche pour voir ce que c'est. Un gémissement étouffé se fait entendre en provenance de la boîte. Sans plus attendre, la comptable se précipite vers lui et l'ouvre avec précaution. Ce qu'elle y voit lui déchire le cœur. C'est un petit garçon de plus ou moins 5 ans avec des vêtements en lambeaux et couvert de sang et de saleté. Nicole enlève sa veste légère sans manche et enroule l'enfant dedans précautionneusement et l'emmène chez elle pour le soigner du mieux qu'elle le peut.

\- Stéphane, tu sais, ce médecin que tu connais. Tu penses que tu peux lui demander de venir chez moi le plus rapidement possible? Demande la jeune femme à l'un de ses collègues au téléphone.

Elle avait posé le garçon sur la table de la cuisine et le déshabille doucement pour pouvoir le laver et voir l'étendu des dégâts sur le petit corps de l'enfant. Une demi heure plus tard, on frappe à la porte de son appartement. Le médecin regarde le garçon avec horreur et Nicole avec suspicion. Elle explique qu'elle ne connait pas cet enfant, mais c'était inconcevable pour elle de le laisser là où il était. Le garçon a de nombreuses fractures et contusions sur son petit corps. Il doit absolument être hospitalisé. La jeune femme aide le médecin à penser les plaies après les avoir nettoyées et l'enroule précautionneusement dans un drap blanc et propre. Elle monte derrière la voiture du médecin en veillant sur l'enfant à côté d'elle pendant qu'il les conduit à l'hôpital où il travaille. Une fois arrivés, Jack, le médecin en question, prend doucement le petit corps meurtrie de l'enfant et Nicole les suit comme un ombre. Ils entrent immédiatement dans le bloc opératoire et la jeune femme campe dans la salle d'attente pour attendre les nouvelles.

Après plus de 10 heures, Jack la rejoint en lui disant que l'enfant était hors de danger. Nicole soupire de soulagement en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix inquiète.

\- C'est inhabituel, comme vous n'êtes pas de la famille de l'enfant. Mais vue de la manière dont vous l'avez trouvé, je pense que c'est approprié.

Depuis ce temps, la jeune femme allait voir le petit garçon de 5 ans tout les jours après le travail. Elle lui amenait parfois une peluche, des livres d'enfants de son âge, des casse-têtes. Ils avaient un profond lien t'attachement l'un envers l'autre. Si bien que le psychologue qui suivait le garçon avait demandé l'aide de la jeune femme pour qu'il lui parle. L'enfant n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après les opérations qu'il a eu.

Nicole entre doucement dans la chambre du petit garçon aux yeux verts perçants et il se détend en la voyant entrer dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, mon bonhomme, dit doucement la comptable. Je t'ai amené un petit quelque chose.

Elle s'approche lentement de lui et dépose un livre sur la couverture de son lit. C'est un livre sur Merlin l'Enchanteur.

\- Est-ce que tu peux le lire tout seul, ou tu aimes mieux que je le lise pour toi?

Le gamin au cheveux noirs en bataille prend le livre et le regarde sous toutes ses coutures avant de le tendre à Nicole avec un regard incertain.

\- C'est bon, je vais te lire un chapitre aujourd'hui et le second demain, quand je reviendrai. Ça te va?

La garçon hoche doucement la tête en s'assoyant péniblement dans son lit d'hôpital. Nicole s'approche doucement de lui et l'aide à se redresser sur les nombreux oreillers derrière lui.

\- Personne n'arrive à le toucher, ici, dit une infirmière qui était entrée silencieusement dans la pièce. Vous être la première personne que je voit qui arrive à s'approcher assez sans qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique.

\- Et bien, quand ce petit bonhomme se sentira assez bien pour me raconter son histoire, on pourra peut-être remédier à la situation?

Après avoir lue le premier chapitre elle voit le petit garçon s'endormir. Elle dépose un baiser sur son front où trône une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et dépose le livre sur la table de chevet.

Chaque jour, depuis presque 2 mois, c'est la même routine pour la jeune femme. Elle travaille de 8h00 à 16h00 et file à l'hôpital voir le rescapé de 5 ans. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent.

\- Bonjour mon grand, dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

\- Bonjour, dit une petite voix rauque et peu assurée.

\- Je suis contente d'entendre le son de ta voix.

Le garçon rougie violement et baisse la tête.

\- Mon grand, ne te cache pas, je suis heureuse que tu acceptes de me parler. Et tu as une très jolie voix.

Elle s'assoit doucement sur le lit du garçon et le regarde de ses yeux pers et expressifs.

\- Crois-tu que tu pourrais me dire comment tu t'appelles?

\- Ha…

\- Prends ton temps, rien ne presse, mon bonhomme.

\- Harry, dit timidement le bambin.

\- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Harry. Moi, c'est Nicole. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Nicki.

Cette phrase fait ricaner le Harry en question. La jeune femme vient le voir tout les jours depuis qu'il est ici et elle lui dit ça comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais vue avant.

Jack, qui venait de passer dans le couloir, est plus que surpris d'entendre la voix de Harry pour la première fois depuis que le jeune homme est ici. Cette jeune femme fait vraiment des merveilles avec ce petit. Même le psy n'arrive pas à lui arracher un mot. Sur le fichier médical du garçon, le nom qui y est inscrit est John Smith, en attendent de connaître son véritable nom. Il met alors Harry comme prénom. C'est un bon début, il ne manque que le nom de famille. La police continue de chercher activement la famille de cet enfant. Mais fait surprenant, personne ne l'a déclaré disparu. Et tout porte à croire que c'est les personnes qui l'élevaient qui l'a battu au point de le laisser pour mort dans la boîte où Nicki l'a trouvé.

Quand le médecin en avait parlé à Nicole, elle avait immédiatement proposé de le prendre chez elle. Elle travaillait de son appartement et avait tout son temps pour aider le jeune Harry à penser ses blessures.

L'employeur de la jeune femme l'avait appuyé dans ses démarches et l'Hôpital aussi. Tout le personnel voyait comment le jeune John, maintenant Harry, était attaché à Nicole et l'inverse était une évidence.

\- Harry, demande la jeune femme. J'ai une question très importante à te poser.

Le petit Harry s'assoit un peu plus droit dans son grand lit pour l'écouter attentivement.

\- Je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi, depuis que je t'ai trouvé, dit-elle avec lenteur, pour être certaine qu'il comprend tout. Et comme les médecins pensent que se sont les gens chez qui tu habitais qui t'ont fait… qui t'on fait ça. Je me demandais si tu… si tu aurais envie de venir habiter avec moi.

\- Habiter avec toi? Demande Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui, avec moi, dans ma maison. Tu aurais une chambre juste pour toi, juste en face de la mienne. Comme je travaille de chez moi, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi. Tu pourrais aller à l'école ou une personne pourrait venir te donner des cours à la maison.

\- Et tu serais ma maman?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui.

\- Et je pourrais faire le ménage en échange, faire à manger et sortir les poubelles.

\- Harry, calme toi, dit Nicki en riant. Je ne te demande que de faire le ménage de ta chambre, j'ai déjà une personne très compétente pour le ménage. Pour ce qui est des repas, tu peux m'aider si tu le souhaites, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Et pour les poubelles, je m'en charge.

À partir de cette soirée, Nicole et l'hôpital remplissent les papiers pour que la jeune femme puisse avoir la garde de Harry. Il se nomme maintenant Harry Raymond-Potter. La police avait retrouvé la trace de sa famille, les Dursley, dans le Surrey et les avaient arrêtés pour négligence envers mineur et d'autres chefs d'accusations les plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Une semaine plus tard, Nicole amenait Harry dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait tout préparé. La couleur dominante de la chambre de son nouveau fils était le vert, sa couleur préférée. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier-peint à l'image d'une magnifique forêt. Il y avait trois bibliothèques dans la pièce. Une avec des livres pour enfant de l'âge de Harry, une avec des jouets, des casse-têtes et des peluches. Et l'autre n'avait rien dedans pour le moment. Elle l'avait mise là pour que Harry puisse y mettre ses futures possessions et ce qu'il aime vraiment. Le lit était grand et moelleux avec un édredon vert et bleu marin où un croissant de lune trônait en son centre.

Quand Nicole guide Harry dans la pièce, il s'arrête net dans l'entrée.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Lui demande sa nouvelle maman avec inquiétude.

\- C'est… c'est pour moi?

\- Bien sûr que c'est pour toi. Juste pour toi. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry prend la main de Nicki et entre dans la pièce en regardant partout à la fois. Dans deux bibliothèques, il y a tout les livres, les casse-têtes et les peluches que Nicole lui avait amené à l'hôpital. Il y avait un fauteuil à bascule dans le coin de la chambre, près de la fenêtre, un grand lit qui l'appelait pour dormir dedans avec une peluche en forme de chat gris et blanc qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au chat de Nicole, Inox.

Les jours passent et Harry semble s'habituer tout doucement à sa nouvelle vie. Les Dursley sont en prison et leur fils dans un centre pour enfants violents. Le juge a confirmé la garde de Harry Potter, maintenant Harry Raymond-Potter, à Nicole et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Comme Harry ne faisait toujours confiance en personne sauf Nicole, elle avait engagé un précepteur privé qui enseignait à Harry tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour un enfant de son âge. Lire, écrire, compter et Nicki restait travailler dans la pièce pour garder un œil sur eux, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Deux ans passent et pour son anniversaire, Nicole décide de faire une journée mère/fils dans le centre-ville de Londres avec Harry. C'est son 7e anniversaire en ce 31 juillet 1987. Ils vont déjeuner dans un fast food, ce qui n'est pas dans les habitudes de la petite famille, qui mange très équilibré. Ils vont ensuite au cinéma et Harry demande à sa mère si ils peuvent aller au musé d'histoire naturelle.

Ils vont donc dans le cartier culturel de la métropole et Harry regarde partout en même temps.

\- Maman?

\- Oui, mon cœur?

\- Tu crois que Merlin pourrait faire des potions avec des os de dinosaures? Demande la garçon qui avait une obsession pour l'enchanteur.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit patiemment Nicole en regardant le squelette d'un de ses animaux disparus. Pour ça, il aurait fallut que Merlin existe en même temps que les dinosaures, mon cœur. Ou qu'il ait su où en trouvé. Tu ne crois pas?

La mère et le fils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils ont attiré l'attention d'un homme pas très loin d'eux. Il est particulièrement grand, les cheveux lisses et noirs, comme ses yeux et sa chemise. Un nez busqué, qui donne du caractère à son visage sévère au regard impénétrable.

\- Tu crois que ça existe vraiment, les potions, maman?

\- Et pourquoi pas? Demande la jeune femme de 24 ans. Nous avons bien les médicaments, les produits ménager et bien d'autres mixtures pour nous simplifier la vie. Ce ne sont pas des potions, pour toi?

\- Mais non, maman, dit le petit garçon au cheveux noirs d'un air exaspéré. Je te parle de vraies potions. Tu sais, comme dans les films. Avec un chaudron, une cuillère de bois et tout le reste.

\- Je n'en ai jamais vue, mon cœur. Mais c'est comme les billets de 1000 dollars canadiens. Je n'en ai jamais vue, mais je sais qu'ils existent.

L'homme en noir fronce des sourcils en entendant l'enfant ricaner derrière sa petite main. Le garçon demande à sa mère si il peut aller se promener un peu vers les mammouths et elle acquiesce en lui rappelant la règle de toujours être dans son champ de vision.

Le gamin la remercie et va directement au fond de la salle d'exposition. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, un bruit d'explosion se fait entendre, les murs tremblent sur leurs fondations, l'un des murs s'écroule et la salle d'exposition est remplie de poussière.

L'homme en noir entend le crie déchirant de la jeune femme.

\- HARRY! Harry où es-tu? HARRY!

\- Maman! Entend la jeune femme vers le fond de la salle.

Malgré la douleur de sa jambe droite, Nicki se précipite le plus rapidement possible vers la voix de son fils. Mais un bout de mur emprisonne l'enfant. Elle voit ses yeux verts et terrifiés derrière le pan de mur qui les sépare.

\- Harry! Est-ce que tu es blessé? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?

\- J'ai peur, maman, dit l'enfant d'une voix emplie de sanglots.

\- Madame, reculez-vous, je vais essayer de tasser le mur, dit une voix cassante derrière elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'exécute pour laisser de la place à un homme de son âge habillé avec un pantalon et une chemise qui auraient dû être noirs avant l'explosion. Elle ne quitte pas son fils des yeux dans le trou où elle voit son regard. Elle ne remarque pas que l'homme a sorti un bout de bois long, noir et fin. Elle sait juste que son fils peut enfin sortir des gravas pour la rejoindre.

\- Maman!

\- Harry! Mon cœur, est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?

Elle écarte des mèches de cheveux du visage de l'enfant et l'homme remarque l'éclair sur le front du garçon. Elle sert son enfant contre elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui a libéré son fils.

\- Merci, monsieur. Merci infiniment. Comment puis-je vous remercier? Demande la jeune femme.

\- Acceptez de prendre un café avec moi dans quelques jours pour me donner des nouvelles de ce garçon, propose l'homme en lui tendant une carte d'affaire.

La jeune femme fronce des sourcils en prenant la carte professionnelle pendant que Harry se dégage de ses bras pour remercier l'homme à son tour.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit le gamin en lui tendant la main. Je suis Harry, Harry Raymond. Maman s'appelle Nicole.

\- Pas de quoi, jeune homme, dit l'homme de son regard analytique. Je suis Severus Rogue, ajoute-t-il en lui serrant la main.

L'homme se penche doucement vers l'enfant et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille avant de saluer la jeune femme d'un signe de tête et de partir. Harry a un sourire rayonnant en retournant dans les bras de sa mère adoptive.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, mon cœur?

\- Mr Rogue m'a dit que les potions existaient pour vrai, dit le gamin, émerveillé.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Harry, mon cœur, attend, dit Nicole, à bout de souffle. Je ne peux pas te suivre comme avant, dit-elle avec sa canne.

\- Mais maman, on va être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec Mr Rogue, dit Harry avec impatience.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel devant l'excitation de son fils. Jamais il n'a été impatient de rencontrer qui que se soit, avant Mr Rogue. Il a fallut une seule phrase de cet homme pour que le garçon devienne insoutenable.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que l'explosion de gaz avait eu lieu au musé et Harry était plus qu'impatient de revoir cet homme qui lui avait certifié que les potions existaient bel et bien. Sous l'insistance constante de Harry, elle avait finit par appeler l'homme et lui proposer un rendez-vous dans un café à proximité de chez elle avec Harry. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais comme Harry ne faisait confiance en personne, habituellement, elle avait fini par céder et l'appeler. Le petit garçon de 7 ans avait été fou de joie de savoir qu'il allait revoir l'homme en noir qui l'avait sorti de sa prison de ciment la semaine précédente.

Le gamin passe devant la baie vitrée du café et fait un sourire rayonnant à Mr Rogue qui les attend à l'intérieur. Harry tient la porte à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse entrer plus facilement avec sa canne. Quand ils s'approchent de la table de Mr Rogue, celui-ci se lève et tire la chaise en face de lui pour inviter Nicole à s'y assoir.

\- Maman, il est galant, lui, chuchote Harry à l'oreille de sa mère une fois assise.

\- Merci, Mr Rogue, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux à l'enfant.

Depuis quelques temps, Jack avait commencé à tenter de lui faire du charme, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Il essayait par tout les moyens de convaincre sa mère que Jack n'était pas un homme pour elle. Il le trouvait grossier, matcho et rustre. Et en plus, Jack était allergique aux chats. La preuve que l'éducation ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il aimait bien ce Mr Rogue.

\- Miss Raymond, dit Mr Rogue, je suis heureux que vous aillez accepté de me revoir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, même si le contraire avait été vrai, je n'aurais pas vraiment eu le choix, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande l'homme en noir en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai un jeune homme, à la maison, qui était plus qu'impatient de vous revoir, monsieur.

\- Severus, appelez moi Severus.

\- Parfait, appelez moi Nicole, dans ce cas.

Nicole, Severus et Harry discutent de tout et de rien et quand Harry voit bien que la conversation, menée par Mr Rogue, est plus que barbante, il demande la permission à sa mère d'aller jouer aux jeux d'arcades au fond du café. C'était exactement pour ça que Nicki avait choisit cet endroit.

\- D'accord, mais demande à Richard de garder un œil sur toi, lui dit sa mère en lui donnant un billet de 5 livres.

Une fois le garçon partie, elle se tourne vers l'homme en noir en levant un sourcil.

\- Maintenant que vous avez réussi à éloigner mon fils, puis-je savoir de quoi vous voulez me parler?

\- Écoutez, Nicole. Je vois bien que vous êtes une excellente mère, pour Harry.

\- Merci. Mais je sens qu'il y a un mais qui arrive.

\- J'ai reconnu votre fils. Il est le fils biologique d'une amie d'enfance, dit Severus. Et bien que vous soyez une femme avenante et compréhensive, je pense qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui pourraient en avoir la responsabilité.

\- Il n'en est pas question! Dit la jeune femme, d'une voix basse et menaçante. Il n'y a personne qui m'enlèvera mon fils.

\- Il a… il a un don particulier, dit Severus, relativement mal à l'aise.

\- Et vous pensez que je n'ai jamais remarqué? Demande la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas stupide, Severus. Je sais très bien que Harry a des capacités que je n'ai pas. Et j'imagine que vous les partagées. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas la personne la plus à même de comprendre les capacités qu'il a. Mais avec ce qu'il a vécu avant que je le trouve et ce que j'ai apprise pendant l'audience, il n'est pas question que la personne qui l'a placé dans cette immonde famille ne remette le nez dans sa vie. Je n'ai rien contre vous, Severus. Si vous voulez voir Harry, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Je serais même heureuse qu'une personne qui le comprend puisse lui expliquer ce qui se passe en lui. Que quelqu'un lui parle de ses parents biologiques, que je ne connais pas du tout. Mais il n'est pas question qu'il parte loin de moi, jamais.

Sur ce, la jeune femme sort un dossier médical de son sac et le glisse sur la table vers Severus.

\- C'est le dossier médical de Harry. Si vous voulez encore me l'enlever après avoir lut ça, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Elle se lève avec toute la dignité qu'elle a et rejoint son fils au fond du café.

Dans sa petite maison de Charbonne-les-Mines, Severus s'installe à la table bancale de sa cuisine pour lire le dossier médical de Harry Raymond-Potter. Il s'étouffe avec sa gorgée de thé quand il commence à le lire. Cet enfant a vécu l'enfer dans la famille où Dumbledore l'a laissé. Des fractures, vieilles et récentes, il a été affamé, il soufrait de déshydratation sévère, de carences de toutes sortes, il avait des séquelles physiques et psychologiques. Il avait été muet pendant presque 3 mois après son hospitalisation et le rapport médical affirmait aussi que l'enfant avait été victime de viols répétés. Il y avait un rapport de police sur les Dursley et Vernon Dursley avait avoué avoir violé le gamin à plusieurs reprises quand sa femme sortait faire les courses avec leur fils, Dudley. Affirmant que le monstre n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Que personne n'avait le droit le leur imposer cet anormal dans leur maison. Qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne et qu'ils avaient été obligés d'accepter cette bête chez eux. Que si quelqu'un devait être poursuivi et emprisonné, c'est le monstre qui avait déposé cette immondice, en pleine nuit d'automne, sur leur paillasson.

\- Il a fait quoi? Siffle le Maître des Potions entre ses dents.

Il ne savait plus à qui en vouloir, à Harry Potter, pour s'être imposé dans sa vie avant l'heure, Vernon Dursley, pour avoir martyrisé un enfant innocent qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, ou à Dumbledore, ce vieux fou qui jouait à Dieu en disposant de tout et tout le monde comme il en avait envie.

\- Je m'engage, Nicole Raymond, à ce que rien ni personne ne vous enlève votre fils, murmure Severus à la pièce vide.

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite maison en banlieue de Londres, Harry ouvre la porte d'entrée et fusille Jack du regard quand il le voit sur le porche de la maison.

\- Bonjour, garçon, dit aimablement Jack.

\- J'aime pas me faire appeler comme ça, lui dit Harry pour le 300e fois, au moins.

Jack fait comme si il n'avait rien entendu et entre dans la maison en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en batail de Harry qui essaye de les aplatir, sans succès.

Jack s'avance dans la demeure des Raymond et trouve Nicki dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner. Il passe derrière elle et la prend par la taille sans rien dire.

\- Jack! S'écrit la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demande Nicki en s'extirpant des bras du médecin.

\- Je m'ennuyais, dit-il simplement en lui faisant un sourire qui se veut ravageur.

\- Et appeler avant, ça ne t'es pas passé à l'esprit?

\- J'avais envie de te voir, répond Jack en la reprenant par la taille.

\- Jack, arrête ça, s'il te plait.

Mais il fait comme avec Harry et semble ne pas avoir entendu la demande de Nicole. La jeune femme dépose le saladier sur le comptoir et se tourne vers le médecin pour lui dire clairement qu'elle veut qu'il la lâche. Mais quand elle ouvre la bouche, une paire de lèvres prend possession des siennes et une langue s'impose dans sa bouche. Sous le choc, Nicki ne réagit pas tout de suite. Deux secondes plus tard, Jack reçoit une gifle monumentale au visage.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, dit la jeune mère en le fusillant du regard. Maintenant, tu tournes les talons, tu sors de ma maison et tu oublis notre existence à Harry et moi. Compris?

\- Mais… Nicki.

\- Il n'y a pas de Nicki. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire ça et tu t'es imposé à moi. Mais pour qui tu te prends? Vas-t-en d'ici. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison.

Dépité, Jack fait ce qu'elle demande et croise un homme légèrement plus jeune que lui sur le porche. Il a une chemise et un pantalon noirs, le regard glacial et un visage impassible.

\- Alors c'est à cause de vous qu'elle m'a mise dehors? Demande le médecin avec arrogance. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle vous trouve, crache Jack avec dégoût en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Il ne l'a jamais obligé à rien, lui, dit Harry avec mépris sur le seuil de la maison en regardant Jack partir. Bonjour, Mr Rogue! Maman va être contente de vous revoir. On allait dîner. J'espère que vous allez rester avec nous, dit le gamin, pour enfoncer le clou dans l'égo du médecin.

Le Maître des Potions lève un sourcil en regardant l'autre homme partir et monter dans une voiture sport hors de prix. Le garçon lui explique ce qui vient de se passer avant de l'inviter à entrer dans la maison pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle entend des pas un peu plus pesants que ceux de son fils et se tourne pour engueuler Jack et le foutre à la porte. Mais elle se fige en voyant que c'est Severus, il a le dossier médical de Harry dans les mains.

\- Je crois que je n'arrive pas au meilleur moment, dit Severus, relativement mal à l'aise de ce trouver là sans avoir appeler avant, en voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus, dit Nicole en perdant de sa froideur. Ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux. Harry, tu peux mettre la salade sur la table pendant que je discute avec Severus un moment.

\- Oui, maman. Est-ce que je rajoute un couvert?

\- On verra, dit la jeune femme en entrainant l'homme vers son bureau de travail.

Harry rajoute tout de même une assiette, un bol, des couverts et un verre pour Mr Rogue. Il espère qu'il restera pour le dîner.

Pendant ce temps, Nicole reprend le dossier de Harry et le met dans une filière réservé à son fils.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Severus en la regardant dans les yeux. Je connais l'homme qui a placé Potter dans cette famille de dégénérés et il nous a toujours assuré qu'il allait très bien, qu'il était heureux et bien traité là-bas.

\- Je comprends, répond doucement la jeune femme. Mais comme vous étiez un ami de sa mère, vous n'avez jamais pensé à aller vérifier vous-même? Demande Nicole en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Écoutez, les gens comme nous, je veux dire, Potter et moi, avons certaines règles à respecter qui font en sorte que je n'ai jamais pu y aller moi-même.

\- Severus, je comprends qu'il faut que vous gardiez le secret sur vos capacités, explique patiemment la comptable. La chasse aux sorcières, le christianisme et toutes ses horreurs donneraient la frousse à n'importe qui qui n'entre pas dans le moule du commun des mortels. Mais vous n'aviez aucunement besoin de vos capacités particulières pour juste voire cet enfant par une fenêtre ou au parc, par exemple.

\- Comment vous?

\- Harry est une personne qui apprend doucement, par lui-même, avec un peu d'aide de ma part, à contrôler son don. Nous savons, lui et moi, qu'il fait de la magie. Et j'imagine que vous en faites aussi.

Severus, après avoir encaissé le choc, explique la protection du sang qui protégeait Potter dans la famille Moldue de sa mère.

\- Moldue?

\- Les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, explique patiemment l'homme en noir.

\- Ce n'est pas très ragoûtant comme mot, pour décrire un individu, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais pour ce qui est de la protection du sang dont vous parlez, elle n'a jamais protégé Harry contre sa _famille_, dit la jeune femme en crachant le dernier mot de sa phrase.

\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, dit sombrement Severus. Je… je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je discute avec votre fils pour lui expliquer ce qu'il est et ce qui va se passer dans quelques temps.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- À l'âge de 11 ans, tous les sorciers, qu'ils soient nés de parents sorciers ou non, reçoivent une lettre de Poudlard. Qui est l'école de magie de Grande-Bretagne.

\- D'accord, et?

\- Et le directeur de cet établissement est l'homme qui a laissé Potter sur le paillasson des Dursley.

\- Il n'est pas question qu'il aille là-bas, dit Nicki, catégorique. J'imagine qu'il y a d'autres écoles, ou des précepteurs privés.

\- En effet, mais si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais discuter avec Potter avant que vous preniez une décision.

\- Ça me va. Mais à une condition. Vous l'appelez Harry.

\- Mais…

\- Son oncle l'appelait soit par _garçon_ ou _Potter_. Il vous apprécie beaucoup, Severus. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il retourne dans ses mauvais souvenir pour un mal entendu. S'il-vous plait, l'implore la jeune femme.

\- Soit, capitule l'homme en noir avant de la suivre vers la cuisine où Harry les attendait avec impatience.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois dans la cuisine, Nicole lève les yeux au ciel en voyant que son fils avait rajouté une place pour Severus. C'est bien la première fois que Harry avait envie d'avoir une nouvelle personne dans la maison. Habituellement, il tolérait son précepteur privé et les 6 comptables sous la responsabilité de sa mère. Mais à part ça, il était plutôt… sauvage. Étant méfiant de tout et de tout le monde. Mais avec Severus, il avait suffit d'une phrase pour que l'enfant soit conquis.

Malgré tout ses efforts, Jack n'avait jamais réussi à entrer dans les petits papiers de l'enfant de la femme qu'il convoitait. Les cadeaux, les sorties et les attentions n'y avaient jamais fait. Harry n'était pas le genre d'enfant qu'on achetait et Nicki était très fière de son fils. Il avait un instinct très développé pour savoir en qui avoir confiance ou pas. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle aurait dû lui faire plus confiance, surtout en ce qui concerne Jack.

\- Maman, est-ce que Mr Rogue peut dîner avec nous? Demande Harry avec des yeux implorants.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Donc c'est à lui que tu dois le demander.

\- Mr Rogue, est-ce que vous allez rester avec nous?

\- C'est d'accord, répond le Maître des Potions, surpris que le fils Potter ait envie qu'il reste plus longtemps chez lui.

Harry, qui avait retenu le geste de l'homme en noir au café, se place derrière la chaise de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir. La jeune femme lève un sourcil surpris avant de remercier son fils avec un léger sourire en coin. Quand la salade ait mangée et le repas principal servi, Severus commence la grande discussion avec Harry. Il lui explique patiemment qu'il est un sorcier et lui aussi. Il lui explique son métier, Maître de Potions et qu'il enseigne dans une école de magie, sans la nommer.

\- Ça veut dire que vous seriez capable de répondre à ma question, demande la garçon.

\- Et quelle est-elle?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire des potions avec un os de dinosaures?

Nicole lève les yeux au ciel en ricanant doucement alors que Severus reste un moment incrédule devant cette question plus qu'étrange.

\- Pour être honnête, Harry, je n'ai jamais essayé. Je pense que ça serait intéressant de tenter le coup.

\- Vous pourriez m'apprendre? Demande l'enfant, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

\- Je crois que ça peut se faire, si votre mère est d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Maman?

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait trouver un endroit sécuritaire dans la maison, mais ça peut se faire, si Severus reste avec toi et que tu ne fais jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS de potions sans lui avant qu'il ne juge que tu sois assez expérimenté pour ça.

\- Merci! S'écrit le gamin en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

Le repas se passe très bien et Nicole est ravie de voir son fils s'ouvrir à une autre personne qu'elle. Severus lui parle de ses études de magie, qu'il était ami avec la mère biologique de Harry et la lui décrit du mieux de ses souvenirs.

\- Et mon père? Demande le garçon.

\- Votre père et moi, on ne s'est jamais entendu. Alors je ne le connais pas vraiment.

\- Oh! D'accord, dit le garçon en changeant de sujet pour ne pas énervé l'homme en noir. Je me demandais autre chose. Est-ce que tout les sorciers peuvent parler aux animaux?

\- Il y en a quelques uns, mais c'est très rare. Vous pouvez, Harry?

Il voit le gamin rougir violement en regardant sa mère d'un air implorant. Elle dépose sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et explique à leur invité que Harry est capable de parler et de comprendre les serpents quand il en voyait un. Il en a même un dans sa chambre. En fait, il peut parler avec toutes les sortes de reptiles qu'il a rencontré. Que se soit des caméléons, des gecko, des iguanes, des lézards, des tortues ou des serpents, Harry les comprenait tous.

\- C'est un don très rare et précieux, dit le Maître des Potions, ce qui rassure immédiatement Harry. Mais ce pouvoir est très controversé, en Angleterre. En Russie, par contre, c'est un don très apprécié. Toute fois, dans le pays où nous sommes, la mentalité est beaucoup plus conservatrice.

\- Dans quelle sens? Demande la garçon, plus qu'intéressé.

Severus explique alors la position du Ministère de la Magie sur les créatures magiques pensantes, comme les loup-garou, les vampires, les Gobelins ou les elfes de maison. Il explique patiemment à ses deux hôtes ce que sont les Gobelins et les elfes de maison.

\- Mais les loup-garou et les vampires n'étaient-ils pas humains, avant d'être transformés? Demande Nicole, incrédule des lois empêchant ces êtres de vivre leur vie tranquille et au grand jour.

\- On appelle ça un oubli sélectif, dit Severus avec un rictus méprisant.

\- Mr Rogue, un oubli sélectif, c'est quand je ne fais pas mon lit le matin ou que je ne me brosse pas les dents avant d'aller au lit, dit Harry en levant les sourcils. Mais ça, c'est juste… méchant!

\- Je suis de votre avis, Harry, dit doucement l'homme en noir, qui appréciait de plus en plus cet enfant.

Le dessert est terminé et Harry essaye de réprimer un long bayement qui n'échappe pas à l'œil expert de sa mère. Il est maintenant 19h30 et Harry doit être dans son lit à 20h00. Elle s'excuse au près de Severus et guide son fils vers la salle de bain où il va prendre une douche, se brosser les dents et mettre son pyjama avant d'aller au lit. Une fois entre les draps, Harry ferme doucement les yeux avec un léger sourire.

\- Maman?

\- Oui, mon cœur?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Mr Rogue accepterait d'être mon professeur?

\- Il n'a pas déjà accepté de d'initier aux potions?

\- Oui, mais je veux dire, mon professeur tout le temps. J'ai bien vue que quand il parlait de l'école où il enseigne, tu avais l'air en colère et que tu ne voudrais pas que j'y aille.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue. Mais le directeur de cette école… c'est lui qui t'a envoyé chez les Dursley et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse entrer dans ta vie une nouvelle fois. Il y a d'autres écoles, mon cœur, où tu pourras apprendre à contrôler ta magie.

\- Pourquoi un directeur d'école avait le droit de décider de où je devrais vivre?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mon ange. Mais je te promet de tout faire pour qu'il ne te retrouve jamais. On changera de pays si il le faut. Mais plus jamais il ne pourra mettre le nez dans ta vie, lui promet la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci maman.

\- Dors, mon cœur. Je veille sur toi.

Une fois que Harry est endormi, elle retourne à la cuisine où Severus l'attend sagement. Il est debout devant une étagère à regarder ses livres de recettes.

\- Ce n'est pas des potions, dit le jeune femme en s'approchant, mais Harry est très doué pour les techniques de découpe et de préparations.

Severus se tourne vers elle et lève un sourcil en souriant légèrement. Elle l'invite à passer au salon et lui explique la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Harry quand elle l'a bordé avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

\- Il me veut moi, comme professeur? Demande le Maître des Potions, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il vous appréciait, Severus. Et croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup de personne. En fait, je crois que pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que quatre. Le troisième étant Richard, le propriétaire du café où nous nous sommes rencontré plus tôt, aujourd'hui. Et le 4e, est Basil, le Heterodon nasicus, plus connu sous le nom de couleuvre à nez retroussé. Le serpent de compagnie de Harry.

\- Vous le laissez vraiment avec un serpent dans sa chambre? Demande l'homme en levant un sourcil septique.

\- Venez, dit simplement la jeune femme en se levant de son fauteuil pour le guider vers la chambre de Harry.

Septique, l'homme la suit vers le 2e étage. La chambre de Harry est éclairée par une douce lumière verte par une veilleuse sur la table de chevet du garçon. De l'entrée de la chambre, Severus pouvait voir un terrarium assez grand avec un environnement sec qui rappel le désert. La jeune femme s'avance sans bruit dans la pièce et propose doucement son poignet droit au petit serpent beige et marron dans le vivarium. Severus voit le reptile se lover doucement autour du bras de la jeune femme qui sourit de toute ses dents au petit serpent. Elle sort à pas de loup de la pièce et ils retournent au salon.

Elle rit doucement en voyant Severus froncer des sourcils en regardant la jeune femme siffler doucement en regardant le petit serpent de plus ou moins 50 centimètres.

\- Harry m'a appris quelques mots, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai expliqué à Basil que vous étiez un ami de la famille. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème si vous voulez le prendre, mais laissez le venir vers vous en premier. Il va sentir votre odeur et il jugera par la suite si il peut vous faire confiance ou pas. Mais il est aussi sélectif que Harry dans ses fréquentations, rit la jeune femme en tendant son poignet vers le Maître des Potions.

\- Pourquoi Basil? Demande Severus en regardant le serpent qui s'approchait doucement de lui en sortant sa langue noire pour humer l'air et la peau de l'homme en noir.

\- Selon le mythe dans l'antiquité gréco-romaine, le Basilic était appelé le roi des serpents, ou petit roi. Et comme Harry m'a dit que ce serpent avait un égo surdimensionné, nous nous sommes entendu pour l'appeler Basil, un diminutif de Basilic. Et croyez moi, Basil en a été plus que ravi.

Basil se laisse prendre quelques minutes par le Maître des Potions avant de retourner vers Nicole et se lover don son cou, sous sa chevelure châtaine-rousse, pour conserver sa chaleur. Severus voit la jeune femme lever les yeux au ciel quand le petit serpent siffle doucement près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle siffle doucement quelque chose qui ressemble à quelques mots et le serpent semble se renfrogner en se cachant sous sa chevelure.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demande l'enseignant.

\- Il semble que j'ai, sous mon toit, le premier serpent de l'histoire qui essaye de jouer les marieuses, dit Nicki en riant doucement.

Elle propose ensuite un dernier café à Severus avant de le guider vers la porte en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

\- _Fascinant_, chuchote Basil à l'oreille de Nicole quand la porte se referme derrière Severus.

-_ Je trouve aussi_, lui répond la jeune femme avant de verrouiller la porte et de ramener Basil dans son terrarium pour ensuite aller se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours passent lentement et Nicole fait comme à chaque semaine, les samedis. Elle surveille trois des enfants de ses collègues de travail qui ont l'âge de Harry. Ça aide son fils à socialiser et sa rassure les parents en laissant leurs enfants à une personne qu'ils connaissent bien. Elle sourit doucement en voyant Harry et Guillaume sauter dans la piscine de la coure arrière. Guillaume est aussi introverti que Harry, habituellement. Mais ensemble, ils sont de vrais petits diables. Ce qui rassure la jeune mère. Harry accepte de se laisser aller en compagnie de Guillaume et d'agir comme un garçon de son âge. Pendant ce temps, Aline et Alice, les deux petites jumelles de 6 ans, jouent à la dinette à une petite table en bois que Nicki leur avait fabriquée avec l'aide de Harry il y a quelques semaines. Inox, la chatte de Nicki, n'est visiblement pas ravie de porter une robe de poupée rose avec un bonnet sur la tête. Sa queue bat l'air sous son agacement, mais elle est toujours d'une patience olympienne avec les deux jumelles.

Nicole lit le livre de technique de potions que Severus a laissé à Harry pendant que les enfants sont occupés. Ce livre explique les différentes façons de couper un ingrédient et pourquoi il faut le couper de cette façon, le langage courant dans un manuel de potions, des techniques les plus efficaces pour rattraper une potion et tout le reste. Nicole se surprend à trouver cet ouvrage très intéressant. Assise sur son fauteuil de jardin, elle garde un œil en permanence sur la piscine et les deux jumelles. Mais elle est tout de même surprise quand elle entend Harry crier.

\- Maman!

Elle lève les yeux du vieux grimoire pour regarder son fils qui pointe une direction du doigt. Son regard suit cette direction et ses yeux s'étrécissent de colère quand elle voit Jack entrer dans la coure par la porte de la clôture à côté de la maison. Elle se lève en déposant précautionneusement le livre sous le coussin du fauteuil, pour que le soleil n'abime pas le cuir usé, et se dirige vers l'intrus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demande Nicole avec colère. Je n'ai pas été assez claire la dernière fois que tu es venu? Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi!

\- C'est à cause de ce guignol aux cheveux gras que tu me quittes?

\- Pour te quitter, il aurait fallut que l'on soit ensemble, dit Nicki d'une voix polaire. Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, cet abrutit?

\- Tu parles du professeur de chimie de l'école pour surdoués la plus réputée de la planète? Saint-Gracius, ça te dit quelque chose? Demande innocemment Harry, qui s'était rapproché pour soutenir sa mère.

\- Il est quoi? Demande le médecin en pâlissant.

\- Cherche Severus Rogue sur internet, lui suggère le garçon de 7 ans. Et on verra qui est le plus guignol entre toi et lui, dit-il en levant un sourcil, en essayant d'imiter Severus, ce qu'il réussissait assez bien.

Severus leur avait expliqué la couverture de Poudlard pour les enfants nés de parents sans pouvoir magique. Pour les « Moldus » en général, les enfants sorciers allaient dans un pensionnat du nom de Saint-Gracius, qui était vue comme l'école la plus prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne. C'était l'école, qui proposait une place aux enfants, jamais l'inverse. Pour les sans pouvoir, il n'y avait que les enfants les plus brillants de cette planète qui recevaient l'immense honneur de se voir recevoir une proposition d'inscription dans cette école. Et en être l'un des enseignants était vue comme la consécration d'une carrière.

\- Maman, il a quel âge déjà, Mr Rogue? Demande Harry, pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

\- 27 ans, je crois, dit la jeune femme en fronçant des sourcils, pas certaine de sa réponse.

\- Alors, c'est qui le guignol, maintenant?

Sur ce, Jack tourne les talons et sort de la coure, sous le soupir de soulagement de Nicki.

Rendu dans sa voiture, il prend le téléphone de son véhicule et fait un appel.

\- Steven, tu peux chercher quelque chose pour moi? Demande le médecin à son frère, qui est inspecteur à Scotland Yard.

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Tu sais, la comptable que j'ai dans mon viseur, elle sort avec un gars qui est supposé enseigner à St-Gracius.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Mais j'y crois pas une seconde, tu peux vérifier? Je voudrais pas qu'elle tombe sur un malade.

\- Tu parles de la femme qui a trouvé le gamin dans les poubelles il y a deux ans?

\- Ouais. Le gars s'appelle Severus Rogue.

\- Date de naissance?

\- Aucune idée, soupir Jack. Mais il a 27 ans maintenant.

\- Okay, j'ai quelque chose. Il est fiché, dit Steven après une demi douzaine de minutes.

\- Je le savais!

\- Mais pas du tout comme criminel, se reprend son frère. Minute, Severus Tobias Rogue, né le 9 janvier 1960 à Charbone-les-Mines, Yorkshire, fils de Tobias Rogue et de Lady Eileen Prince, les deux décédés. Il est professeur de chimie au Pensionnat St-Gracius pour surdoués depuis 6 ans… Attends, il est titulaire de la Victoria's Cross pour faits de guerre. Mais je ne peux pas accéder au dossier complet, il est classé Secret Défense par ordre du Premier Ministre.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi? Demande Jack.

\- Mmmmmmmm, vue l'âge qu'il a, je dirais qu'il a fait les Malouines et le Secret Défense, le MI 5, peut-être. Ça, ça veut dire que t'es dans la merde et que tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette fille. T'as aucune chance contre ce gars. Héro de la couronne, fils d'une Lady et prof à St-Gracius. Rends toi service et oublis la, lui conseil son frère.

\- Mouais, on verra, dit Jack avant de raccrocher.

Jack Hanscom ne baissait jamais les bras devant un défit, et là, il en avait un de taille. Ce Severus Rogue allait retourner dans son pensionnat la queue entre les deux jambes.

Pendant ce temps, le Severus en question était en train de faire deux pendentifs d'appel pour Harry et Nicole. Savoir que Dumbledore avait déposé Harry dans cette famille de fous et n'avait rien fait par la suite n'augurait rien de bon pour le garçon. Et si Nicole se mettait en travers du chemin d'Albus, ce qui serait probablement le cas, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau sans une aide magique. Il trempe les deux pendentifs en forme de chaudron de jade dans une potion avec son propre sang dedans. Un troisième avec celui de Nicole et Harry. Il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire et les deux avaient accepté de lui donner quelques goûtes de leur sang pour son pendentif. Ainsi, Harry et Nicole n'auraient qu'à porter la main sur leur pendentif en prononçant son nom complet et il sentirait le sien chauffer légèrement pour le cas de Harry, et se refroidir pour le cas de Nicole. Si les deux étaient en danger en même temps et l'appelait simultanément, c'est une sensation de légère électricité statique qu'il ressentirait. Quand il avait croisé ces deux-là, il ne s'imaginait pas se rapprocher d'eux aussi rapidement.

Il est encore surpris que Nicole soit plus respectueuse de la Magie que bien des Sang-Pur de sa connaissance. La jeune femme était fascinée par l'histoire des créatures magiques et avait chaudement félicité le Maître des Potions pour son invention de la potion Tue-Loup et l'avait encouragé à trouver une solution pour la métamorphose plus que douloureuse. Tout le monde est agréablement étrange, dans cette petite famille. Autant la mère, que le fils, le serpent et le chat. Mais ensemble, ils font une petite famille parfaite dans leurs excentricités. Il en vient à se sentir privilégié de faire partie des rares élus qui sont acceptés par Harry et Nicki. Et ce serpent qui joue les entremetteurs entre lui et la jeune femme. C'était plus que bizarre.

Une fois qu'il a fini, il téléphone à la jeune femme pour lui proposer de venir leur porter le fruit de son travail. Elle accepte immédiatement et lui signale de passer par la porte de la clôture blanche, à côté de la maison. Elle est dans la coure avec Harry et 3 autres enfants. Il transplane donc dans un coin discret de la maison et entre dans la coure de chez les Raymond.

\- Monsieur Rogue! S'écrit Harry en sortant de la piscine pour le rejoindre. Je suis content de vous voir!

\- Ravi de vous revoir aussi, Harry, dit sobrement le Maître des Potions avec un geste sec de la tête pour le saluer.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, si vous voulez, dit le gamin en riant. Je suis tout petit, comparé à vous.

\- Vue sous cet angle, dit l'homme en noir en levant un sourcil avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oh! En passant, Jack croit que vous sortez avec maman et je le ne l'ai pas nié, pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

\- Il est revenu?

\- Ouais, dit Harry en maugréant.

Pendant ce temps, Nicki se lève pour accueillir son invité. Elle est plus que surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il est arrivé et il lui explique le principe du transplanage. La jeune femme est littéralement bouche bée.

Harry présente son ami Guillaume et les jumelles à Severus pendant que sa mère va chercher du thé glacé à la framboise pour tout le monde dans la coure. Quand elle revient, elle est plus que surprise de voir Severus, accaparé par Aline et Alice. Quand Harry leur a expliqué le travail de l'enseignant, elles voulaient savoir pourquoi le thé qu'elles faisaient pour jouer était horrible.

Après une gorgée de thé et une grimace de dégoût, il explique patiemment aux deux fillettes qu'elles laissaient le thé infusé trop longtemps. Six minutes est tout à fait suffisant.

\- Mais comment on fait pour savoir que ça fait 6 minutes? Demande Aline en regardant l'homme en noir.

\- C'est facile, dit doucement Nicki qui s'était approchée. Vous connaissez la chanson, le petit reine au nez rouge?

\- OUI! S'exclame les deux fillettes d'une même voix.

\- Parfait, elle prend 2 minutes à chanter. Il suffit de la chanter 3 fois, et le thé sera prêt, dit simplement la jeune femme.

\- On peut essayer? Demandent les jumelles en cœur.

\- Bien sûr, dit Nicki en tirant le Maître des Potions par la chemise pour laisser les enfants à leur chanson de Noël.

\- J'adore ces gamines, lui murmure Nicole, mais elles chantent comme des casserole. Si vous tenez à vous tympans, courrez.

Sur ce, les deux adultes s'éloignent rapidement de Aline et Alice pour s'installer dans les fauteuils de jardin sous un grand parasol bleu gris.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Harry et Guillaume sortent enfin de la piscine, Harry donne une serviette réchauffée par le soleil à son meilleur ami et s'en prend une aussi pour s'enrouler avec bonheur dedans. Il va ensuite rejoindre Mr Rogue avec son ami et lui présente en bonne et dû forme pendant que sa mère prépare le dîner au BBQ. L'odeur des légumes en papillote et les brochettes de poulet embaume l'air de la coure et donne l'eau à la bouche de tous.

Pendant que Severus explique le principe de base et d'acide à Harry et Guillaume, les jumelles préparent la salade sous l'œil vigilant de Nicki.

\- Alors, les filles, demande la jeune femme. Est-ce que ça a marché? En parlant de l'épisode du thé, un peu plus tôt.

\- Ça a très bien marché, dit Aline avec assurance.

\- Notre thé était encore meilleur que celui de la reine, renchérit Alice. Enfin, je suppose, rajoute t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nicole rit doucement en les regardant déchirer les feuilles de romaine pour l'une et couper les tomates en dés, pour l'autre, avec un couteau pour enfants.

Harry et Guillaume disposent les aliments sur la table que Severus et Nicole l'avaient déplacée sous le grand parasol. Avec la couleur de la peau et des vêtements de Severus, il était évident qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise sous le soleil de plomb de ce jour de août.

\- Nicki, pourquoi on ne va pas au soleil, comme d'habitude? Demande Guillaume en s'installant à côté de son meilleur ami.

\- Parce que je crois que Mr Rogue n'a pas mis de crème solaire et comme il ne m'en reste plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait un coup de soleil à cause de moi.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait mal, des coups de soleil, approuvent les jumelles en cœur, en hochant de leurs petites têtes blondes.

Le repas est ponctué de rire des enfants quand Severus explique à ces derniers le nombre d'étudiants qui font exploser leur mixture dans son cours et certaines anecdotes de l'école où il enseigne. Il leur parle du directeur, qui ressemble au père Noël et à la directrice adjointe, qui pourrait gagner le titre de mère Noël si elle n'était pas aussi sévère.

\- Et elle a été votre professeur quand vous aviez étudié dans cette école? Demande Harry, fasciné.

\- En effet, elle est ma professeur de science physique, dit-il pour remplacer la matière de métamorphose pour son homologue non magique.

\- Vous devez être vraiment intelligent pour avoir étudié là et en plus, y être professeur aussi jeune, dit Guillaume avec admiration.

\- Je me débrouille, dit simplement le Maître des Potions en haussant les épaules.

Vers 19h00, les parents viennent chercher leurs enfants en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Nicole, Harry et Severus. Avant de fermer la porte, Nicki voit Guillaume chanter les louanges du cerveau de Severus. Elle rit doucement en retrouvant les deux jeunes hommes au salon.

\- Il semblerait que vous aillez un fan, Severus.

L'homme en noir hausse un sourcil en la regardant sans comprendre. Elle lui raconte ce que Guillaume a dit à son père quand il a quitté la maison et elle sourit en voyant les joues de Severus rosir légèrement. Visiblement, cet homme n'est pas un habitué des compliments mérités. Elle avait remarqué la même chose quand elle l'avait félicité pour la potion Tue-Loup qu'il a inventé. Quand il lui a expliqué le principe, Nicole avait été particulièrement impressionnée.

\- Harry, dit Severus en se tournant vers le garçon, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as demandé à ta mère, quand je suis venu ici la première fois.

\- Sur quel sujet, exactement? Demande le jeune sorcier.

\- Pour devenir ton professeur permanant. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, si vous êtes d'accord tout les deux.

\- J'en serais très content, soutien Harry avec un sourire rayonnant. Mais vous n'aurez pas de problème avec le travail que vous avez déjà?

\- C'est possible, mais je suis certain que je pourrai me débrouiller.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit doucement Nicole. Mais il va falloir en discuter d'abord. J'aimerais connaître vos exigences, en tant qu'enseignant, avant d'accepter.

À 19h30, Nicole envoie son fils à la douche, pour ensuite se brosser les dents et l'envoyer au lit. Une fois fais, il redescend pour dire bonne nuit à Severus et retourne dans sa chambre aller se coucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, maman, avant de dire oui? Demande le garçon, appuyé sur son oreiller en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Et bien, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. J'aimerais savoir le genre d'horaire et les cours qu'il veut te donner, le salaire qu'il va demander, le matériel dont tu aurais besoin. Ce genre de choses, mon cœur.

\- C'est logique, dit le garçon en fermant les yeux. J'espère que tu vas dire oui.

\- On verra, dit doucement la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils pendant qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle retourne au salon où Severus est resté à l'attendre en regardant les livres de sa bibliothèque.

\- Ça devient une habitude, dit Nicki avec un sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les sciences, dit Severus en sortant un livre sur la physique de la bibliothèque.

\- J'adore les sciences, mais je ne suis pas douée, se désole la jeune femme. En mathématique, je le suis, mais quand c'est le temps de mettre la théorie en pratique, c'est peine perdue, je n'arrive à rien. Dire que je voulais devenir physicienne nucléaire en photothérapie quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai bien vite compris que c'était inaccessible pour moi. Alors j'ai choisi un plan B qui était plus en.. harmonie, avec mes capacités. Je suis alors devenu comptable. Et je dois avouer que je ne regrette pas du tout. J'adore ça!

Elle l'invite à passer dans son bureau pour discuter des modalités. Elle apprend qu'il enseigne à Poudlard seulement parce qu'il a fait un Serment Inviolable envers le directeur de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Harry finisse ses études là-bas pour le protéger de Voldemort. Il lui explique alors ce qu'est un Serment Inviolable et qui est Voldemort et ce qu'il a fait concernant Harry. La jeune femme est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et a besoin de s'assoir pour encaisser le choc.

\- Donc, votre Serment est caduc, dit Nicole en levant les yeux vers Severus. Comme Harry n'ira jamais à Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas tenu de faire votre serment, soutient Nicki. Et comme vous avez promis de le protéger à partir du moment qu'il entrera à Poudlard, ce serment n'a plus de raison d'être. Si vous voulez vraiment protéger Harry, la meilleure façon de la faire, c'est de le voir ici.

\- Vous avez raison, affirme Severus en soupirant de soulagement. Vous venez, sans le faire exprès, de me soulager d'un immense poids. Enseigner à cette bande de cornichons sans jugement et me trouver un élève plus que motivé et me libérer de ces serments, est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

\- Ce n'est pas encore bouclé, dit la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas du tout le salaire que l'on doit donner à un précepteur privé sorcier. Et je suis chef comptable, Severus, pas la reine d'Angleterre. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai les moyens de vous payer.

\- Il est vrai que les précepteurs privés sont particulièrement dispendieux, dans le monde Magique. Mais je suis certain que l'on peut trouver un accord.

Nicole lève un sourcil perplexe en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Écoutez, Dumbledore est certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra. Ce qui veut dire que Harry aura besoin d'une protection constante. Je vous propose de m'offrir le gîte et le couvert, et en échange, je vous protège, Harry et vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à payer le matériel scolaire de Harry et mon salaire comme n'importe quel instituteur privé sans pouvoir.

\- Je vais y réfléchir et en parler avec Harry. Même si je connais déjà sa réponse. Je vais vous faire visiter la maison, juste au cas où. Et si j'accepte, il vous faudra un laboratoire.

Elle le guide alors dans la maison. Le demi sous-sol ferait un excellent laboratoire, selon Severus. Et comme il est aussi grand que l'étage au dessus, il pourrait l'aménager en appartement complet si la jeune femme accepte sa proposition. Il y a même une entrée privée pour y accéder.

Nicole doit avouer qu'elle est soulagée de la proposition de Severus. Si ce psychopathe en a vraiment après Harry pour une stupide prophétie, son fils aura besoin de toute la protection qu'elle peut lui trouver. Le Maître des Potions lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il était un ancien Mangemort, le nom que donnait ce cinglé aux sorciers qui lui avaient prêté allégeance. Il lui avait même montré son ancien tatouage, sur son avant bras gauche. Elle était presque effacée, mais la Marque était encore là.

Nicole se perd dans ses pensées quand Severus sort de la maison pour retourner chez lui. Elle est certaine qu'il peut la retirer. Il avait l'air tellement triste et plein de remords quand il lui avait montrée.

\- Et bien si une potion et un sort ne marche pas, réfléchit tout haut la comptable, il n'y a qu'a essayer avec de l'huile de coude bien « Moldu ».

Elle retourne dans son bureau pour prendre quelques notes et monte ensuite se coucher.

Quelques jours plus tard, on sonne à la porte et Harry va répondre.

\- Salut, garçon, dit l'homme en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry.

\- Maman ne veut plus te voir, dit durement la gamin de 7 ans en restant devant la porte pour empêcher l'homme d'entrer.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle le pensait vraiment, dit Jack, avec un sourire suffisant. Elle est là?

\- Elle travaille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Va chercher ta mère, gamin.

Harry referme la porte avant d'aller la chercher. Mais Jack avait mis son pied pour qu'elle ne se clenche pas. Il entre alors dans le petit Hall en souriant, satisfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demande Nicki d'un ton glacial.

\- Écoutes, j'ai fait des recherches sur ce gars, dit Jack. Il n'est pas fiable. Il cache quelque chose. Tu savais que son père avait été soupçonné d'avoir tué sa femme?

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, s'insulte la jeune femme en mettant son fils derrière elle. Et il a juste encore plus de mérite d'avoir réussi sa vie dans des circonstances aussi difficiles. Maintenant, DEHORS!

\- Nicki, il est dangereux, insiste le médecin.

\- Pour l'instant, la seule menace que je vois ici, c'est toi, cingle Nicole.

Jack s'avance encore vers elle et Harry pose sa main sur son pendentif en jade en forme de chaudron.

\- Severus Tobias Rogue est un homme bien, siffle Harry, qui savait que le nom complet de l'homme allait le faire arriver dans les secondes qui suives. C'est toi qui veux forcer ma mère à être avec toi pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est toi qui l'a embrassé de force dans sa propre maison. C'est toi qui la harcèle depuis qu'elle t'a dit non!

\- Nicole, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est une évidence.

\- La seule évidence que je vois, c'est que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans cette demeure, dit une voix coupante dans la porte d'entrée.

\- Severus! S'écrit Harry en s'élançant contre lui.

À la surprise du Maître des Potions, le petit Harry se réfugie dans ses bras en le suppliant du regard. Severus comprend le message et prend l'enfant dans ses bras en s'approchant de la jeune femme en lui embrassant la joue, sous la surprise des trois autres présent.

\- Nicki, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Severus qui replace Harry dans ses bras pour passer son bras droit autour de la taille de Nicole.

\- Jack ne semble pas comprendre que sa présence est loin d'être désirée dans cette maison. J'espère qu'il aura compris avant que tu n'emménage ici, Severus.

\- Quoi? S'écrit le médecin. Il emménage ici? Vous ne vous connaissez même pas! Ça fait 2 ans que je te fait la coure, 2 ANS! Et tu n'as jamais rien voulu savoir et là, ce gars arrive de nulle part, comme une fleur et tu le laisses emménager chez toi!

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps? Demande Nicole en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu m'en aurais parlé, dit rapidement Jack.

\- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? Tu étais le médecin de mon fils, rien de plus. Pourquoi je t'aurais parlé de Severus?

\- Ce n'est pas bon, pour Harry, de laisser entrer n'importe qui dans sa vie. On pourrait te l'enlever.

\- N'essaye même pas, dit Nicki d'un air menaçant en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine du médecin. Maintenant, tu t'en vas et tu ne reviens plus ici, sinon j'appelle la police. Tu restes loin de ma famille et moi. DEHORS!

Jack s'exécute non sans un dernier regard vers la jeune comptable avant de passer la porte et de partir dans sa voiture de luxe. Harry descend des bras du Maître des Potions en le remerciant d'être arrivé aussi vite. Le gamin se demande tout haut pourquoi Jack insiste autant alors qu'il a tout le personnel féminin de l'hôpital à ses pieds. Severus trouve que c'est une excellente question et se promet de trouver rapidement la réponse.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous acceptez ma proposition? Demande Severus à Nicole.

\- Si elle tient toujours, oui.

\- Qu'elle proposition? Demande Harry.

Nicki rit doucement en expliquant que Severus va venir vivre avec eux. Elle va aménager le demi sous-sol pour en faire un vrai appartement pour Severus, mais il aura accès au reste de la maison. Il pourra manger avec eux quand il en a envie ou rester un peu seul quand il en ressent le besoin.

\- Et il n'est pas question que tu ailles chez lui sans frapper d'abord et qu'il te donne son accord pour que tu entres. Je te connais, Harry James Raymond-Potter!

Le petit garçon a la grâce de rougir violement en se cachant derrière son futur professeur qui lève un sourcil, surpris.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais plus peur de ta mère que de moi, jeune homme, dit Severus.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Vous vous rappelez de tante Pétunia? Demande le garçon.

\- En effet, dit Severus.

\- Et bien, maman est encore pire quand elle est en colère. Elle ne me frapperait jamais, mais les regards qu'elle fait! Et je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer la four avec une brosse à dents!

\- Vous faites ça, Nicole?

\- Et ça marche très bien, dit-elle avec un rictus en regardant son fils qui se ratatine sur lui-même, derrière l'homme en noir.

Severus ricane doucement en expliquant que quand il donne une retenue à ses étudiants, il les fait récurer des chaudrons, sans magie, pendant toute une soirée.

\- Maman, tu as trouvé ton âme sœur, dit le garçon avant d'éclater de rire sous les regards incrédules de Severus et sa mère.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Severus décide d'aller chez ce Jack pendant son absence. D'un simple Alohomora, il déverrouille la porte du condo de luxe, ultra moderne, du médecin et fouille un peu partout en effaçant ses traces au fur et à mesure. Dans le bureau de Jack, il fronce des sourcils quand il trouve un dossier avec le nom de Harry Potter, dessus. Quand il l'ouvre, il comprend maintenant pourquoi l'homme insiste autant pour courtiser sa mère adoptive.

Dans ce dossier, on apprend que les parents biologiques de Harry sont Lord James Charlus Potter et Lady Lily Rose Potter, née Evans. Les Potter sont l'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre, autant Moldue que Sorcière, et techniquement, c'est Nicole qui gère ses avoirs, du moins, ses avoirs Moldus. Et comme Harry est le seul héritier de ses deux parents, il a un compte en banque assez conséquent que Nicki fait fructifier d'une main de Maître depuis qu'elle a la garde de son fils. Et vue qu'elle vit modestement, avec son salaire, elle refuse de toucher à l'argent de son fils.

Dans ce dossier, il y a avait des documents d'adoptions aux noms de Jack Hanscom et de Harry Potter. Ils n'étaient pas officialisés, mais les intentions de ce médecin étaient claires. Adopter Harry et s'approprier ses avoirs. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallut convaincre Nicole pour ensuite, l'évincer de la vie de son fils.

Severus refait le tour du condo et embarque tout ce qui concerne Harry et Nicole avec lui en les réduisant et les mettant dans sa poche. L'homme en noir attend patiemment le retour du médecin, assis dans son salon dans le fauteuil le plus confortable, baguette à la main.

Vers midi, Jack entre enfin chez lui et sursaute en voyant Severus Rogue, installé dans son salon, comme si il était chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est chez moi ici! Dégage, vermine!

\- Comme c'est charmant, dit le Maître des Potions, glacial, en se relevant et en toisant Jack de toute sa hauteur.

L'homme en noir faisait au moins une tête de plus que son vis-à-vis.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi vous insistiez autant pour conquérir le cœur de Nicole. Finalement, ce n'était pas son cœur, que vous vouliez, mais le porte feuille de son fils.

\- Quoi? Mais… Non!

\- Le vilain petit serpent perfide, sourit méchamment le Serpentard. Même moi je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Et vous auriez fait quoi, après, pour avoir l'accès total à l'héritage de Potter?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

\- Legilimen!

Severus fouille dans l'esprit du médecin et y trouve rapidement ce qu'il cherche. Il avait l'intention de la faire tuer et de faire croire à un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Définitivement, Harry a un 6e sens pour savoir à qui faire confiance ou non. Severus en profite pour effacer de sa mémoire tous ses souvenirs concernant les Raymond et l'héritage de Harry Potter. Un manipulateur était suffisant. Si il pouvait ce débarrasser de Dumbledore comme il était en train de le faire avec Hanscom. Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre, à ce qu'il parait.

Severus sort en vitesse de l'immeuble après un sort de désillusion. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait très bien qu'il y a des caméras dans ce genre d'immeuble. Il transplane immédiatement vers la maison de Nicole et Harry.

\- Severus? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Est-ce que Harry est là?

\- Non, il est chez Guillaume aujourd'hui. Il dort là-bas cette nuit. Vous vouliez le voir?

\- En faite, c'est vous que je viens voir. Je sais pourquoi Jack insistait autant pour que vous sortiez avec lui.

Nicki le fait entrer et écoute attentivement l'histoire de l'homme devant elle. Plus il avance dans son récit, preuves à l'appuis avec les dossiers à qui il redonne leur forme initiale, plus il la voit bouillir de rage. Son regard se fait plus dur, ses lèvres pincées, ses joues plus rouges et ses points se serrer au point de devenir presque blancs. Severus comprend Harry, maintenant, quand il dit que sa mère peut être terrifiante quand elle est en colère.

\- Je vais le tuer, siffle la jeune femme entre ses dents.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Severus en s'approchant doucement d'elle. J'ai effacé sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelle plus de rien concernant Harry et vous.

\- Quoi? Comment?

\- Vous avez vos petits secrets, j'ai les miens, dit Severus avec un rictus amusé.

\- Comment vous savez que ça a vraiment marché?

\- Il va falloir arrêter de douter de moi de cette façon, Nicole.

Sur ce, Nicki lui saute au cou et le remercie d'innombrable fois en ponctuant chaque merci d'un baiser sur la joue gauche et rasée de près de Severus.

Quand la jeune femme finit par avoir conscience de se qu'elle fait, elle se recule un peu pour s'excuser au Maître des Potions. Mais quand leurs regards se croisent et s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, Severus et Nicole se perdent dans un baiser impatient et passionné.

La jeune femme sent les bras puissants du sorcier entourer sa taille et elle passe les siens autour de son cou en agrippant ses cheveux mi longs avec tendresse. Severus tombe alors, assit sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et Nicole est assise à califourchon sur lui. Quand leurs poumons manquent d'air, ils reprennent leur souffle rapidement et continus leur baiser où il l'avait laisser.

La jeune femme sent l'excitation de Severus par la bosse dans son pantalon, qu'elle sent sur sa cuisse et bouge lascivement sur lui. Les mains du Maître des Potions passe sous son chemisier et caresse doucement la peau de ses flancs.

Quand leurs visages se séparent enfin plus de 2 secondes, Nicki regarde son vis-à-vis, les joues rougies et les yeux voilés de désirs.

\- Wow, murmure Severus, toujours sous elle.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Si je te dérange, il faut le dire, dit Nicki avec un sourire espiègle.

\- N'importe quoi, soupir Severus avant de lui ravir ses lèvres une autres fois.

Il l'agrippe par les fesses et se lève du fauteuil. Nicki pousse un cri de surprise qui se transforme en éclat de rire en s'accrochant au cou du Maître des Potions en enroulant ses jambes élancées autour de sa taille.

\- Ma chambre? Propose la jeune femme.

\- Où tu veux, lui répond Severus en montant l'escalier avec la jeune femme encore dans ses bras.

Après leurs ébats fantastiques, du moins, du point de vue de Nicole, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans leur plus simple appareil, dans la grand lit confortable de la jeune femme.

Quand Nicole ouvre les yeux, dans la soirée, elle sent que sa tête repose sur quelque chose qui monte et descend à un rythme lent et régulier. Elle fronce ses sourcils châtains avant de se rappeler qu'elle s'est endormie dans les bras de Severus. Elle savoure ses quelques moments de tranquillité en resserrant doucement son bras gauche autour du ventre plat du sorcier.

Severus sent la douce caresse de la main satinée de Nicole sur sa peau en se réveillant. C'est définitivement le réveil le plus agréable qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à présent. Le corps nu et chaud de la jeune femme, blottit contre le sien, ses caresses sur son torse, du bout des doigts, qui lui donne la chaire de poule, le souffle chaud de Nicki contre son épaule. Il ne refuserait pas de se réveiller de cette façon pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Bon soir, murmure le Maître des Potions, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés pour mieux sentir ses caresses.

\- Bon soir, lui répond la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Severus se tourne doucement vers elle pour être couché sur le côté pour la regarder en face. Il passe doucement sa main droite sur la joue de Nicole qui ferme les yeux et appuis son visage sur sa main pour plus de contact. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit le regard étrange de Severus.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Lui demande Nicole avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout.

\- L'habitude de quoi? Demande Nicole, sans comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude à ce que quelqu'un soit heureux de me voir, dit simplement l'homme en haussant des épaules. À ce qu'on ait hâte de me revoir quand je pars d'un endroit. Juste là, en ce moment, dit Severus en croisant ses doigts à ceux de Nicki, tu me regardes comme si j'était la 8e merveille du monde. Je… je n'ai jamais vécu ça. Et Harry, qui se précipite vers moi à chaque fois qu'il me voit et qui me regarde comme si j'était un genre de super héro de bande dessinée. Qui fait de son mieux pour que j'ai envie de revenir le voir. Alors qu'il n'en a aucunement besoin. C'est bizarre, je me sens… heureux, quand je passe le pas de la porte de cette maison.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais t'habiter à ce genre de choses? Demande nerveusement Nicole. Crois-tu que c'est quelque chose que tu aimerais vivre de façon plus… permanente?

\- Nicole, ce que j'essaye de te dire, sans vraiment y arriver, c'est qui si c'était possible, si j'avais… si j'avais ce qu'il faut pour vous rendre la pareil, je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais, avec ce qui s'en vient. Je ne sais pas quand ou comment, mais _IL_ reviendra. Et à ce moment, je n'aurai pas le choix d'y retourner. Avec cette horreur sur mon bras, c'est impossible.

\- J'y ai réfléchi, dit doucement la comptable en se blottissant contre lui. Et si tu l'enlevais?

\- Nicki, soupir Severus. J'ai tout essayé. Aucune potion et aucun sort ne marche sur cette… cette chose.

\- Je ne parle pas de sort ou de potion, Severus. Je parle de l'enlever, littéralement.

Severus la regarde en levant un sourcil, septique.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a surement des potions ou des sorts puissant d'anesthésie locale, non? Et d'autres pour la régénération des tissus, comme la peau.

\- En effet, dit doucement Severus qui commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Un petit sort de ton cru sur l'esprit d'un chirurgien sans pouvoir compétent et il t'enlève ça en moins de deux. Comme ton bras serait complètement anesthésié, tu ne sentirais rien et ensuite, tu fais ce qu'il faut pour que ta peau se régénère et tu auras un avant bras tout neuf.

Nicki voit Severus la regarder comme si elle avait deux têtes et se recroqueville entre ses bras. Elle a peur d'avoir dit une bêtise énorme.

\- Bordel, murmure Severus en la regardant. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à ça.

\- Parce que tu penses comme un sorcier, dit doucement Nicole, qui se détend doucement en se recallant contre le torse de son amant. Et comme tu dis que Jack nous a oublié, Harry et moi, on pourrait tester tes sorts d'oubli. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Jack est un enfoiré, mais c'est un bon chirurgien.

\- Et tu crois qu'on peut faire ça quand?

\- Quand tu veux, j'imagine.

Ils s'entendent donc pour faire ça se soir. Severus se rhabille et retourne chez lui, à l'Impasse-du-Tisseur, pour se prendre les potions appropriées et les goûtes de larmes de phénix qu'il a en réserve. Il retourne ensuite chez Nicole et Harry pour que Nicole l'emmène en voiture jusqu'à la clinique privé où travaille Jack les dimanches.

Après un sort de confusion sur le médecin arrogant, Severus badigeonne son avant bras gauche de potion anesthésiante et Nicki lui fait un sourire confiant pendant qu'il se couche sur la table d'opération. La manœuvre est plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En moins de 30 minutes, le Docteur Hanscom avait tracé le pourtour de son tatouage et avait passé la lame entre la peau et les muscles avec une précision que même la magie n'aurait égalée. Le chirurgien dépose le lambeau de peau dans un espèce de petit incinérateur et la Marque des Ténèbres n'existe plus. Severus verse trois goûtes de larmes de phénix sur la plaie béante et la peau se reconstitue en quelques secondes.

Severus sort de la salle d'opération pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui attendait derrière la vitre. Il s'avance vers elle et la prend fermement dans ses bras en humant l'odeur vanillée de sa magnifique chevelure châtaine-rousse.

\- Alors? Demande nerveusement Nicole.

\- Ça a marché, dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la soulever de terre et la faire tourner autour de lui. Ça a marché! Nicole, ça a marché!

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que… demande la comptable, incertaine que comment formuler son inquiétude.

\- Je resterai, lui assure le Maître des Potions. Aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi, je resterai.

Nicole soupire de soulagement en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce soir-là, Severus écrit sa lettre de démission pour Albus Dumbledore. Il sait qu'il devrait se sentir coupable de faire les choses de cette façon et aussi prêt de la rentrée des classes. Mais il en a assez de toujours faire passer les intérêts de tout le monde avant les siens. Surtout que Dumbledore l'a trahi de la pire des façons, et plus d'une fois. Severus lui avait littéralement donné sa vie pour qu'il protège Lily et Dumbledore a échoué. Il devait ensuite protéger Harry, et il a fait encore pire que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait fait à cet enfant. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Albus est encore le tuteur magique de Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, le Survivant. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Nicole pour qu'elle fasse valoir ses droits sur Harry à Gringotts et officialiser son adoption, en toute discrétion.

Il embrasse la jeune comptable avant de partir à Poudlard pour vider ses cartiers. Il sait que Albus ne sera pas présent au château. Il emballe toutes ses affaires en moins d'une heure, vive la magie, et regarde ses appartements pour la dernière fois. Il se rend ensuite au bureau du directeur et dépose sa lettre de démission avec son contrat de travail qu'il n'a pas signé pour une nouvelle année. Après tout, quel employeur prévoyant fait renouveler ses contrats de travail 2 semaines avant la rentrée scolaire?

\- Severus? Demande une voix qu'il reconnait entre mille.

\- Minerva, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de tête pour la saluer.

\- Vous partez? Dit-elle en regardant la boîte dans ses bras.

\- En effet. Je n'ai pas renouvelé mon contrat de travail pour cette année.

Minerva le regarde attentivement et voit, pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, les manches de Severus roulées au dessus de ses coudes. Elle voit la peau lisse et nue de tout tatouage sur l'avant bras gauche.

\- Comment?

\- Les Sans-Pouvoir sont… surprenants.

\- Les Sans-Pouvoir?

\- Nicole n'apprécie pas vraiment le terme Moldu, se justifie le jeune homme. Elle trouve que ça ressemble à une insulte. Je me suis adapté.

\- Sois heureux, Severus, dit la vieille femme en posant une main ridée sur sa joue avec tendresse. Et si tu pouvais me donner de tes nouvelles, une fois de temps en temps?

\- J'y veillerai, Mina, je te le promets, lui assure Severus en prenant sa main dans la sienne et dépose un baiser sur le dos.

Minerva McGonagall le regarde partir avec les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme qu'elle considère comme un fils depuis un peu plus de 5 ans part pour voler de ses propres ailes. Un peu plus léger qu'avant du poids de son passé.

Il va ensuite à sa maison de l'Impasse-du-Tisseur et la vide de tout ce qu'il veut garder et y laisse le reste. D'une coup de baguette, il envoie les deux cartons dans le sous-sol de Nicole avant de foutre le feu à cette maison après s'être jeté un sort de désillusion pour la regarder brûler des fondations à la toiture. Tous ses souvenirs horribles d'enfance, la violence de son père, le meurtre de sa mère, celui de son père, ses deux premières années de Mangemorie volontaire, il laisse tout flamber avec la maison. Le Feudeymon, bien contrôlé sur uniquement le 70 Impasse-du-Tisseur, consume tout sur son passage. Il regarde la maison devenir des cendres pendant deux heures avant qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette chose qu'il a déjà appelé sa maison.

Mais maintenant, il sait vraiment ce qu'est une maison. C'était ni ici, ni à Poudlard, que se soit pendant ses années d'études ou en tant qu'enseignant. Il en a une, maintenant, avec Nicole et Harry. Un endroit où les gens sont heureux de le voir entrer. Une endroit où il se sent le bienvenu de tous et en sécurité. Quand Harry et Nicki prononcent son prénom, ça semble être un mot gentil. Il n'a jamais joué de rôle, dans cette demeure. Il se sent libre d'être qui il est, cynique, amer, adepte de l'humour noir où les deux résidents le comprennent et éclatent de rire, malgré son visage sévère et son regard froids. Il peut se permettre de réapprendre à sourire sans conséquence négative. Il se sent vraiment heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien sûr, il n'oublie pas Lily, comment le pourrait-il? Mais il sait que Nicki comprend.

Il ne lui avait rien caché de ça et la seule inquiétude qu'elle avait, c'était qu'il apprécie Harry seulement parce qu'il était le fils de l'amour de sa vie. Severus lui avait patiemment expliqué toutes les différences qu'il y avait entre Harry et sa mère biologique. Qu'il n'avait jamais vue Harry comme le fils de Lily, mais comme celui de Nicole, dès le moment où il l'a sortit de sa prison de ciment au musé et qu'il s'était précipité dans ses bras avec soulagement.

Severus apparait près de l'hôpital St-Mangouste et y entre, les mains dans les poches, les manches de sa chemise noire toujours roulées au dessus de ses coudes. Il se dirige vers le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital, le Médicomage Kent.

\- Bon soir, Mr Kent.

\- Severus? Severus! Je suis heureux de vous voir, dit l'homme d'un certain âge et ancien Serpentard. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite si tardive?

\- J'ai donné ma démission à Albus, dit le Maître des Potions en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment? Mais… Je pensais que le Magenmagot vous avait obligé à y enseigner?

\- C'est exacte, pendant 5 ans, et j'airais commencé ma 7e année. Je n'ai jamais eu pour ambition d'enseigner les potions. Je veux les améliorer ou les inventer, pas apprendre à des adolescents bourrés d'hormones à faire des potions pour soigner les furoncles.

\- Severus, vous savez très bien que si j'avais le droit de vous engagé, je l'aurais fait dès l'obtention de votre doctorat en potions, mais les règles du Ministère sont claires. Nous n'avons aucunement le droit d'engager un sorcier ou une sorcière avec la Marque, se désole le directeur. Même si c'était pour espionner.

Severus hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules et Kent remarque enfin les avant bras nus de son interlocuteur.

\- Un glamour? Demande Dr Kent en fixant le bras gauche de Severus.

\- Une chirurgie plastique, dit ce dernier en souriant méchamment. Ce que je donnerais pour voir le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres si il savait qu'une simple intervention médicale Moldue peut retirer ce tatouage infâme.

\- Severus, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle! S'exclame le directeur de l'hôpital. Donc, maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé, accepteriez-vous de travailler avec moi?

\- _Avec_ vous? Et non pas _pour_ vous?

\- C'est exactement ça, dit l'homme d'une soixantaine d'année en face de lui. J'aimerais que vous dirigiez le laboratoire de recherches indépendant. Je ne suis pas stupide, Severus. Votre exploit de la potion Tue-Loup est ce genre de miracle que je cherche pour ce laboratoire. Horaire flexible, salaire élevé, c'est un poste à responsabilités.

\- C'est très alléchant, en effet.

\- Mais…

\- Mais j'ai une famille, maintenant… enfin, je crois.

Kent hausse un sourcil en s'assoyant sur son bureau pour inciter Severus à poursuivre.

\- J'ai rencontré une Sans-Pouvoir au musé d'histoire naturelle de Londres, il y a quelques temps.

\- Une Sans-Pouvoir?

\- Elle trouve que le terme Moldu n'est pas très… ragoûtant, pour la citer. Et avec le sourire qu'elle m'a fait quand j'ai commencé à utiliser l'expression Sans-Pouvoir, j'ai gardé cette habitude.

\- Vous changez, Severus, dit Amelius Kent, ça vous va très bien, mon jeune ami.

\- Elle a un fils de 7 ans, c'est un Sang-Mêlé. Il est introverti, la plus part du temps, c'est un garçon charmant et plein de vie. Il ressemble énormément à sa mère. Nicole est une femme autant patiente qu'autoritaire, elle s'inquiète pour lui en permanence, mais lui laisse quand même sa liberté pour qu'il s'épanouisse au mieux. Ce qu'elle réussie très bien, à mon avis.

\- Comment s'appelle t-il?

\- Harry Raymond, c'est une véritable boule d'énergie ce gamin, dit Severus avec affection.

\- Raymond? D'où viennent-ils?

\- Du Québec. Nicole est arrivée ici pour un emploi il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Harry a suivi, dit simplement Severus.

Kent écoute l'histoire avec attention. Il voit une lueur dan les yeux de son jeune vis-à-vis qu'il n'a jamais vue avant.

\- Severus?

\- Hum?

\- Es-tu heureux?

\- Je… je crois que oui, dit le jeune Maître des Potions. Quand Harry et Nicole prononcent mon nom, ça sonne comme un compliment, Dr Kent, mon nom, juste mon nom.

\- Je ressens la même chose avec Suzanne, dit doucement le Médicomage. Ma petite-fille. C'est sa tante, Amélia, qui l'élève.

\- Amélia Bones?

\- Oui, rit Kent. Ma fille s'est mariée au frère de Amélia, ils ont eu Suzanne, qui commencera Poudlard dans 4 ans. Quand ma petite Lucie est morte, j'ai cru que ne n'y survivrais pas, explique l'homme. C'est Suzanne qui m'a donné l'envie et le courage de continuer. Et si ce Harry et cette Nicole vous font la même sensation, je ne peux qu'être heureux pour vous Severus. Donc, poursuit Amelius en reprenant contenance, acceptez-vous de travailler avec moi?

Severus repart donc de l'hôpital avec un contrat de travail sous le bras, qu'il n'a pas encore signé. Il veut le lire attentivement avec Nicole avant de prendre une décision. Le jeune homme déambule dans les rues de Londres Moldu avec nonchalance. Il se sent libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se désillusionne près du musé d'histoire naturelle et attire à lui un bout conséquent d'os de ptérodactyle pour tester des potions avec Harry et répondre à sa question qui le turlupine lui aussi maintenant. Le bout d'os dans sa poche, agrandit par magie, il tourne les talons et réapparait dans un coin sombre.

Il transplane ensuite dans le coin habituel à côté de la maison des Raymond et frappe à al porte.

\- Severus, tu n'as plus besoin de frapper, dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Tu es ici chez toi, maintenant.

\- Je crois que ça va me demander un certain temps, avant de m'y adapter.

\- Prends le temps donc tu as besoin, lui assure la comptable. Mais ça serait étrange que tu restes sur le pas de la porte si un jour tu frappes et que Harry et moi ne sommes pas présent, dit-elle dans un rire cristallin.

\- Tu te moques de moi? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil quand ils arrivent dans le salon.

\- Tout à fait, lui répond Nicki sans aucun remord.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi!

Severus fond sur elle comme une chauve-souris et la prend dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et monte les marches vers la chambre de Nicole.

\- Wow! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans son lit, nue et en sueur. Si c'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois qu'on se moque de toi, je vais le faire souvent.

Nicole se colle à son amant qui passe ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Habituellement, c'est un regard noir, mais comme tu vois, tu es une exception.

\- Et tu m'en vois ravie! Je vais pouvoir te faire le même traitement quand tu te moqueras de moi?

\- Absolument, dit Severus en se tournant vers elle et capturer ses lèvres avec passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Harry entre dans la maison, il sent que l'atmosphère a changée. Il fronce des sourcils en s'avançant dans le petit Hall d'entrée.

\- Maman, t'es là? Maman?

\- On est en bas, mon cœur, lui répond la voix de sa mère.

Il verrouille la porte d'entrée et se dirige vers celle qui mène au demi sous-sol. En bas de l'escalier, il se rappelle la menace de sa mère de laver le four à la brosse à dent et frappe à la porte.

\- Tu t'en souviens, c'est bien, lui dit Nicki en lui ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer.

\- Wow! Ça a changé, ici, s'exclame le gamin en regardant partout autour de lui.

Quand il est arrivé chez Nicole, il y a un peu plus de 2 ans, tout le sous-sol ne servait à rien. C'était presque complètement vide. Une toute petite pièce servait de débarra pour la vente de quartier, à chaque début d'été. Mais à par ça, il n'y avait rien.

Mais en ce moment, ça ressemblait à un vrai appartement. Il y a un salon confortable où la couleur dominante est le vert bouteille avec des touches de gris clair. Le mur le plus long est recouvert d'étagères, du plancher au plafond, remplies de livres.

\- Maman, Severus a plus de livres que toi! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, dit Harry en rigolant pendant que sa mère le chatouillait.

\- Ça ne compte pas, dit la jeune femme, faussement boudeuse. Tu ne parles que du salon. Tu oublis la bibliothèque où, je te rappelle, tu passes presque tout ton temps.

\- Hahaha! Maman! Arrête! Ça chatouille!

\- Mais c'est le but, mon cœur, dit malicieusement la jeune femme en l'embrassant dans le cou pour le chatouiller de plus belle.

\- Severus! Au se cours! Aide moi!

Le Severus en question lève un sourcil en regardant l'enfant suppliant, hilare sous les baisers de sa mère.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai, en échange?

\- Je sais pas, hoquète Harry sous les chatouillis de Nicole. Ce que tu veux qui… qui est… qui est raisonnable, dit le gamin à bout de souffle entre deux rires.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Severus en se levant lestement et s'approchant de Nicki.

Il se pointe derrière la jeune femme et se met à la chatouiller à son tour sur les flancs.

\- Traître! Hurle Nicole en éclatant de rire.

\- On me l'a déjà dit, lui répond Severus, en lui faisant comprendre que son insulte de lui faisait absolument rien.

Harry, quant à lui, reprend doucement sa respiration en regardant sa mère se tortiller comme une anguille entre les bras de Severus. Le garçon a alors une révélation quand il remarque que sa mère ne met aucun effort à sortir des bras du Maître des Potions.

\- Maman?

\- Oui, mon cœur? Réussit à articuler la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble?

Nicole regarde Severus, comme pour lui demander son avis. Il hoche de la tête et le visage de Harry s'illumine comme si un soleil s'était allumé à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Ouais! S'écrit le gamin en s'élançant dans les bras de sa mère. Ça veut dire que Jack ne reviendra jamais ici?

\- C'est réglé, avec Jack, lui assure sa mère. Et est-ce que ça te dérange?

\- Tu veux rire? C'est génial! J'ai un génie magique comme beau-père! Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Basil. À plus tard!

Nicki lève les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers Severus qui lève un sourcil en lui souriant un peu plus franchement que d'habitude.

Ce soir-là, Nicki était confortablement couchée dans les bras de Severus, dans sa chambre, quand elle entend un hurlement déchirant. Elle se lève précipitamment pour se rendre dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Harry, Harry, c'est finit, lui murmure sa mère en le prenant fermement contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Severus qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Je te promets de tout t'expliquer quand il se rendormira.

Il hoche la tête et vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit du petit sorcier. Harry est dans les bras de sa mère et tremble de tout son corps.

\- C'est finit, mon cœur. Il ne pourra jamais te refaire de mal.

\- Maman, pourquoi je rêve encore à ça?

\- Parce que ça fait peur, et c'est normal. Mais avec le temps et tes rendez-vous avec Bree, tu arriveras à passer à autre chose.

\- Mais quand? Demande la petite voix de Harry entre deux sanglots.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mon grand. Mais peut importe le nombre de fois où tu en auras besoin, je serai là pour te réveiller et te rappeler que tout va bien et que personne ne peut te faire de mal, ici.

\- Merci, maman.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras te rendormir?

\- Je suis désolé, Severus. Je…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Harry. Même moi, je fais des cauchemars aussi. Tout les deux, nous n'avons pas eu une vie facile, avant de rencontrer ta mère.

Harry semble comprendre l'allusion et se dégage doucement des bras de sa mère pour se blottir dans ceux de Severus. Choqué, les premières secondes, le Maître des Potions finit par passer ses bras autour du petit corps de Harry qu'il sent se détendre dans son étreinte. Severus lève alors la tête pour regarder Nicole qui lui sourit en les couvant du regard.

Quand Harry réussie enfin à se rendormir, dans les bras du Maître des Potions, celui-ci le réinstalle dans son lit et Nicole remet les couvertures sur son fils. Severus suit Nicki dans sa chambre ensuite.

\- Il… il a d'horribles cauchemars, lui explique la jeune femme. Il rêve souvent de son oncle. Des moments où il le violait ou le frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde conscience. C'est à cause de ses cauchemars que j'ai compris qu'il faisait de la magie.

\- Comment? Demande Severus, très intéressé.

\- Et bien, quand il est arrivé ici, quelques jours après son emménagement, j'ai senti comme… une urgence? Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai senti. Mais je me suis précipitée dans sa chambre. Il se débattait avec les couvertures et semblait hurler à la mort. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Pourtant, il avait l'air de crier à plein poumons. Ça lui a pris presque 6 mois pour que son subconscient comprenne qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'empêcher de crier quand il était ici. Les entretiens avec Bree Gordon, la mère de Guillaume, qui est pédopsychiatre, l'aident beaucoup. Quand il était chez les Dursley, il a dû apprendre à pleurer en silence. À vivre en silence. Les seules choses qu'il avait réellement le droit de dire, c'était : oui tante Pétunia, oui oncle Vernon et je suis désolé. Inconsciemment, Harry s'entourait d'une bulle magique qui faisait en sorte que rien ni personne ne l'entendent pleurer ou crier. C'était…

Mais elle ne peut finir sa phrase et éclate en sanglots. Severus, qui avait écouté attentivement les explications de la jeune femme, la prend fermement dans ses bras en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Je ne veut plus jamais que ce Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie, murmure la jeune femme dans ses bras. Son choix stupide de mettre Harry dans cette famille l'a presque détruit. Si… Si je l'avait trouvé que 2 heures plus tard, il serait… il serait mort dans une boîte en carton et complètement seul.

\- Nicole, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit doucement Severus. Dans le monde Magique, Albus est le tuteur de Harry.

\- Quoi! S'écrit Nicki avec horreur.

\- Mais ça ne sera pas compliqué de faire valoir tes droits sur Harry, lui explique Severus avec patience en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne faut qu'aller à Gringotts avec tout les papiers d'identité de Harry, les preuves de l'adoption et tout sera réglés.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça?

\- Je te promet qu'en moins de 3 heures, tu seras la mère de Harry et l'unique personne responsable de lui, autant dans le monde Magique que le Sans-Pouvoir.

\- Tu crois que ce serait possible d'y aller demain?

Le Maître des Potions acquiesce en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres douces de la jeune femme. Elle soupire de soulagement avant de reprendre sa place dans le grand lit et dans les bras de son amant ensuite.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveille avec encore les yeux collés par le sommeil. C'est en pyjama de coton vert émeraude qu'il se rend à la cuisine où une alléchante odeur de crêpe se fait sentir.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit une voix grave et apaisante.

\- Bonjour Severus, dit le gamin avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- L'odeur n'est pas un indice suffisant?

\- Je vois bien que tu fais le petit-déjeuner, dit le garçon en riant. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi?

\- Parce que ta maman dort et que je meurs de faim. Et toi?

Harry rougie violemment quand son estomac répond pour lui. Severus lui pointe un tabouret du menton et le garçon s'y installe immédiatement. L'homme en noir met une assiette de crêpes fumantes devant le garçon avec des fruits et du sucre brun.

\- Merci, Severus, dit le gamin avec enthousiasme.

\- Pas de quoi, bonhomme.

\- Severus? Je me demandais, pourquoi tu portes toujours du noir?

\- Parce que les tâches se voient moins sur du noir.

\- Les tâches? Demande Harry, incrédule.

\- Harry, je t'avais expliqué que du monde d'où je viens, j'étais espion et qu'il y a eu une guerre, dit l'homme en s'installant en face de l'enfant.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien pendant que j'étais espion, j'étais aussi professeur. Donc, quand je revenais, il y avait parfois des étudiants dans les couloirs. Au début, j'avais des robes de sorciers sombres, mais pas nécessairement noires. Et un jour, j'étais couvert de sang et une élève de 11 ans s'est mise à hurler en pensant que j'allais mourir. Depuis ce temps, je ne porte que du noir. Quand la guerre s'est terminée, j'ai gardé cette habitude. Et en plus, comme j'avais des élèves, pour la plus part, pas très doués en potions, les chaudrons débordaient souvent ou explosaient. Alors le noir faisait en sorte que les tâches de potions se voient moins sur mes robes de sorciers.

\- Je vois, dit Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. Severus, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne rien faire exploser quand tu m'enseigneras les potions.

\- J'espère bien, répond l'homme avec un sourire subtil pendant que Harry retournait à son assiette de crêpes.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Maman! C'est vraiment nécessaire? Se plaint l'enfant, pendant que Nicki mettait du fond de teint sur son front.

\- Oui, jeune homme, c'est vraiment nécessaire, insiste Severus. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi il fallait la cacher.

\- Je sais, soupir Harry en levant les yeux aux ciel. Mais c'est complètement idiot! Je n'avais même pas 2 ans quand ce malade a « disparu », dit le jeune sorcier en soupirant et en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. C'est maman Lily qui a fait tout le travail quand j'étais petit. Moi je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. Et même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas fait exprès.

\- Je sais, mon cœur, et tu te rappelles ce que Severus t'a dit pour quand on rencontrera l'individu qui gère tes comptes sorciers?

Harry hoche la tête d'un regard concentré.

\- Être poli, ne pas dévisager, même si je n'ai jamais vue des gens comme eux avant, soutenir leur regard, ils se méfient de ceux qui ne les regardent pas dans les yeux. S'incliner devant eux pour les saluer, dire monsieur avant leur nom et retenir leur nom. Est-ce qu'il me manque quelque chose, Severus?

\- Et si le Gobelin qui s'occupe de nous sort de son bureau…

\- Je reste assis et je ne touche à rien, promet Harry en regardant Severus dans les yeux quand sa mère a enfin finit de masquer sa cicatrice sur son front.

\- Sev? Tu peux… faire un truc pour que ça tienne toute la journée? Demande la jeune femme en se relevant.

Après un ricanement de l'homme en noir, Severus sort sa baguette et l'agite en direction du front de Harry. Le garçon ressent une légère chaleur sur son front. C'est la première fois qu'il vit la magie pour vrai, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'il a l'âge de s'en souvenir. Et il est très content que se soit de la baguette de Severus. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il a une confiance totale en cet homme.

Il en avait parlé avec maman Nicki avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Maman lui avait demandé si c'était de la gratitude ou de la vraie confiance. Harry y avait réfléchi très longtemps et très sérieusement.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus il savait qu'il avait une vraie confiance en cet homme austère, qui grogne plus qu'il ne parle et qui sourit de plus en plus souvent récemment. C'est avec un sourire rayonnant qu'il suit les deux adultes en dehors de la maison.

Pendant le chemin en voiture, Harry et sa mère posent plein de questions à Severus sur le monde Magique. Quels sont les modes de transport, les genres de métiers qui n'existent pas dans le monde Sans-Pouvoir, depuis quand la loi sur le Secret Magique existe.

La voiture se stationne près d'un petit bar qui semble miteux du nom du Chaudron Baveur.

\- Heurk! Un chaudron qui bave! Dit Harry avec une grimace dégoûtée. J'espère que la potion qu'il y a dedans n'est pas dangereuse.

Il entend le gloussement de Severus et ne peut s'empêcher de tourner la tête tellement vite pour le regarder que le petit sorcier entend son cou craquer. Déjà que le voir rire était rare, mais glousser… glousser!

Le Maître des Potions leur ouvre la porte et Nicole y entre en prenant la main de son fils. Harry est bien content que personne ne semble les remarquer. Severus leur avait expliqué la frénésie dont il avait été témoin quand un couple de touristes Australien était venu sur le chemin de Traverse avec leur fils de l'âge de Harry et qui avait le même prénom que lui. Ses parents avaient presque été piétinés par la foule qui voulait apercevoir le « Survivant ». Quelle bande d'idiots! Enfin bref, maman lui avait badigeonné le front avec du fond de teint pour cacher sa cicatrice, Severus lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il tienne 24 heures et en plus de ça, il avait une casquette bien enfoncée sur sa tête. C'est de cette façon que la petite famille entre dans l'établissement sorcier.

Severus couve Nicki et Harry du regard pendant que ces deux-là regardent partout à la fois avec émerveillement. Le Maître des Potions les emmène dans la petite coure arrière et montre à Harry comment ouvrir le passage piéton du chemin de Traverse. Il pose sa baguette noire sur la 3e brique au dessus de la poubelle et un arc de brique apparait devant eux.

\- Wow! La magie est géniale, murmure Nicki et Harry d'une même voix.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a certains avantages, acquiesce Severus en les guidant vers la banque des sorciers.

Quand Harry et Nicole arrivent dans le Hall d'entrée, ils remarquent le poème qui sert d'avertissement pour ceux qui tenteraient de voler quoi que se soit dans cet établissement.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

\- Wow ! Dit Harry en lisant le poème. Ça couperait l'envie à n'importe qui de tenter sa chance dans le vol.

\- Le père de mon filleul m'a dit un jour que ce qui gardait les coffres de sa famille, à Gringotts, était un dragon, lui murmure Severus.

\- Un dragon ? demande l'enfant. Un vrai dragon ?

\- Bien sûr, lui confirme le Maître des potions. En cuire de quoi penses-tu que mes bottes sont faites ?

\- Est-ce que les dragons sont des reptiles ? demande l'enfant. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir si je peux leur parler, dit-il d'un air rêveur.

\- On en reparlera, lui promet l'homme en noir en guidant Harry et Nicki vers un guichet.

Severus se présente et présente la jeune femme qui l'accompagne. Harry a visiblement les yeux illuminés en voyant le Gobelin au guichet devant lui. Nicole explique qu'elle aimerait rencontrer Mr Gripsec, qui s'occupe des comptes « Nobles » de son fils. Le Gobelin lève un sourcil perplexe avant de descendre de son tabouret et de leur demander de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du conseiller Gripsec.

\- T'as vue, maman, murmure Harry à sa mère. Severus ne nous avait pas dit qu'ils avaient l'air si intelligent, les gens Gobelins.

\- Intelligent comparé à qui, jeune homme ? demande le Gobelin en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en rougissant violement, mais en soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur, comme Severus lui a appris. Juste intelligent. Maman n'arrête pas de me dire que l'individu qui gère mes comptes Nobles est un génie. Et elle est la meilleure comptable dans son domaine. Alors je ne voulais pas comparer qui que se soit à qui que se soit. C'est juste un fait, rajoute le gamin en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ? demande leur guide en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Tout à fait, soutient Nicki. À chaque mois, je reçois un relevé de Mr Gripsec depuis les deux dernières années et je trouve qu'il est…

\- Un virtuose des chiffres, termine Harry pour elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une humaine comme les autres, dit le Gobelin en la regardant et en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Gripsec. Entrez, le conseiller Gripsec vous rejoindra dans un instant.

\- Merci infiniment, monsieur, dit Nicki en s'inclinant devant lui, imitée par son fils.

Severus et Nicole vont donc s'assoir sur les fauteuils confortables en face du bureau en bois de cerisier avec des arabesques dorés et élégants. Harry s'installe donc sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui explique, dans un langage des plus simple, ce que Mr Gripsec faisait avec son héritage. Le conseiller en question écoute attentivement les explications que la jeune femme donne à son client et est autant surpris qu'admiratif de la compréhension qu'elle a des lois administratives du monde magique. Elle doit être sacrément brillante pour les avoir comprises seulement avec les relevés qu'il lui envoyait.

\- Mr Rogue, Miss et monsieur Raymond, dit le Gobelin en venant s'assoir en face d'eux. Que me vaut cette visite aujourd'hui ?

\- Mr Gripsec, c'est un honneur de faire enfin votre connaissance, dit Nicki en inclinant la tête avec respect. Nous sommes ici pour étendre mes responsabilités, envers Harry Potter, du monde non magique au monde magique. Mr Rogue m'a appris que dans votre monde, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui était le tuteur magique de Harry. Et comme je l'ai officiellement adopté dans le monde Moldu, j'aimerais savoir si c'est possible d'être autant sa tutrice magique que non magique.

\- Avez-vous les documents qui le prouve ?

\- Bien sûr !

La jeune femme sort le formulaire d'adoption, les nouvelles pièces d'identité de Harry depuis les 2 dernières années avec son nouveau nom et tout le reste.

\- Pour être sûr que nous avons à faire au véritable Harry Potter, j'ai besoin que Mr Raymond-Potter verse une goûte de son sang sur le parchemin. Ce qui fera apparaître son arbre généalogique. Un fois fait, nous pourrons continuer les démarches.

Le gamin s'exécute sans broncher. Il avait reçu tellement de vaccin et de prise de sang en 2 ans, après que Nicole l'ait trouvé, qu'une petite aiguille de rien du tout ne lui faisait pas peur. Il prend l'aiguille que Mr Gripsec lui tend et l'enfonce dans sa peau. Il verse 3 goûtes vermeilles sur un parchemin qui prend la place de tout le bureau du Gobelin et attend patiemment le résultat. Mais quelque chose de bizarre apparaît sur le canevas.

\- Maman, pourquoi ton nom est là-dessus ? demande Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Nicki et Severus d'une même voix.

La jeune femme s'approche du parchemin avec son compagnon et regarde le nom que Harry pointe du doigt : Nicole Violette Raymond ( Violette Rose Evans ).

\- Miss Raymond, avez-vous été adoptée ? lui demande le Gobelin.

\- En effet, dit Nicki en pâlissant drastiquement.

\- Il semblerait que vous soyez la sœur cadette de Pétunia et Lily Evans, lui répond Gripsec avec un sourire à faire frissonner la mort elle-même. Ça simplifiera les choses pour la tutelle de votre neveu.

\- Mon neveu, murmure la jeune femme en regardant son fils. Je penses qu'il va falloir inviter grand-mère pour une petite discussion dit-elle en regardant son neveu.

\- Alors, tu es la petite sœur de maman Lily ?

\- Il semblerait, dit Severus d'un regard impénétrable. Mr Gripsec, serait-il possible de faire un scan magique complet de Mr Raymond-Potter et Miss Raymond ?

\- Si ils sont d'accord, certainement, soutient le Gobelin.

Après un hochement de tête approbateur des deux autres, Gripsec sort de son bureau et en revient 3 minutes plus tard avec deux gobelets fumants. Il leur explique qu'ils doivent boire la potion avant de pouvoir faire le scan. Il rassure Nicole en lui disant que même si elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique, le scan fonctionnera.

Après une bonne demi heure, Nicole apprend qu'elle a reçu une potion de parentalité pour ressembler à sa mère adoptive. Elle aimerait retrouver sa véritable apparence et le Gobelin lui fait boire une autre potion. Severus tremble de tous ses membres quand il voit le résultat final. Elle est la copie conforme de Lily. Les mêmes cheveux auburn, les mêmes yeux verts émeraudes étincelants, de légères tâches de rousseurs sur son nez fin avec un petit bout rond, des lèvres charnues et généreuses, elle a grandit de quelques centimètres et sa voix est légèrement plus suave.

\- Maman ! On se ressemble encore plus, maintenant, dit Harry avec un sourire rayonnant.

La jeune femme fronce des sourcils et Mr Gripsec lui passe un miroir pour qu'elle puisse constater par elle-même à quel point il a raison.

Quand c'est le tour de Harry, le visage du Gobelin se décompose.

\- Conseiller Gripsec, que se passe-t-il ? demande la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

\- Un Horcruxe, dit Gripsec d'une voix blanche. Mr Raymond-Potter a un Horcruxe en lui.

Comme il est évident que Harry et Nicole ne comprenaient pas, Severus prend sur lui de leur expliquer ce que c'est. Harry a alors des larmes qui coulent sur ses petites joues roses et Nicole tremble de tous ses membres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, leur dit Gripsec. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour détruire l'Horcruxe en douceur de votre fils, Miss Raymond.

Il leur explique alors le principe de la cascade des voleur, qui détruit absolument tout sort sorcier, donc les Horcruxes. Mais c'est un secret bien gardé de la société Gobeline. Nicki, malgré son désespoir, se sent honorée d'une telle confiance de la part du gestionnaire financier de son neveu/fils. Il les guide donc dans les tunnels de la banque et Harry semble adorer la balade en wagonnet. Severus est aussi impassible que d'habitude alors que la jeune femme essaie de regarder partout en même temps, émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voit dans ces sous-terrain.

Ils arrivent devant une chute qui n'était pas là i peine une minute. Gripsec leur explique qu'elle ne s'active que quand un Gobelin le souhaite.

\- Mr Raymond-Potter, vous n'avez qu'à vous baigner dans la cascade et l'Horcruxe disparaîtra tout seul. Savez-vous nager, Mr ?

\- Oui, maman m'a appris, dit fièrement le gamin. Mais… est-ce que je suis obligé d'y aller tout seul ?

Nicole allait s'avancer vers lui, mais elle fût doublé par Severus qui s'approcha de Harry en déboutonnant sa chemise. C'est un Harry en caleçon et un Severus en boxer, qui entrent dans la cascade.

Mais Severus ressent quelque chose de bizarre. Comme si une ombre dans son âme, une chose malsaine, qui était là depuis qu'il a pris la Marque des Ténèbres, semblait tout à coup disparaître. Il savait que retirer la Marque ne faisait en sorte que la brûlure ne reviendrait pas et que le tatouage disparaissait. Mais il avait toujours ce lien de servitude entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblerait que la Cascade des Voleurs des Gobelins puisse régler ce « problème » aussi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en est brutalement sorti quand Harry pousse un cri de peur. Le Maître des Potions se tourne vers lui et le prend immédiatement dans ses bras quand il voit ce qui se passe. L'eau de la Cascade avait pris la forme du visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se précipite sur Harry. Le gamin cache son visage dans le cou de Severus qui ressert ses bras puissants autour du petit corps tremblant. Mais le phénomène disparait aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu.

Après quelques sorts de séchage et s'être rhabillés, ils retournent tous au bureau de Gripsec. Harry et Severus n'ont absolument plus aucun lien avec cette caricature d'être qu'est Lord Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

De retour dans le bureau du conseiller Gripsec, Severus et Nicole se réinstallent dans les fauteuils alors que Harry s'assoit sur les genoux de Severus quand celui-ci le soulève pour l'y installer.

\- Bon, commence Gripsec, le problème de l'Horcruxe est réglé et comme Miss Raymond est la sœur cadette de la mère biologique de Mr Potter, je vous suggère d'utiliser cette identité pour les papiers officiels au Ministère de la Magie pour la garde de votre fils adoptif. Comme Dumbledore les a convaincu de laisser Mr Potter à la sœur Moldue de sa mère, personne, à part lui, ne devrait remarquer la différence. Vous continuerez de garder les mêmes noms usuels, mais sur papiers, dans le monde Magique, vous êtes Violette Evans. Cela vous va-t-il ?

\- Si ça peut contribuer à la sécurité de Harry, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répond la jeune femme.

\- Albus Dumbledore s'est octroyé bien trop de libertés, concernant Mr Potter, dit le Gobelin avec dégoût. C'est lui qui aurait dû gérer son patrimoine familial, autant Moldu que Magique, dès le jour des 11 ans de Mr Potter. Comme tous ses comptes sont gelés jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, Dumbledore n'a jamais pu y avoir accès. Quoi que ça ne l'a jamais empêché de tenter le coup.

\- Justement, à ce sujet, dit Nicki, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je n'ai aucune intention d'envoyer Harry à Poudlard. Severus a accepté de lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir. J'imagine qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'il puisse passer ses examens et avoir son diplôme sans avoir besoin de poser une orteil dans cette école.

\- Certainement, il n'a qu'à les passer en candidat libre au Ministère, soutien Gripsec. Et comme Mr Potter deviendra le Lord régnant de sa famille à ses 17 ans, j'imagine que vous lui avez inculqué certaines connaissances.

\- En effet, mais je ne connais personne pour lui donner une éducation plus… approfondie, sur ce sujet.

Gripsec donne alors un bout de parchemin à la jeune femme en lui affirmant que Mr Rogue saura ce qu'ils doivent en faire. Il suggère ensuite au couple de se marier de façon ancestrale sorcière si un jour ils décident de le faire. Harry semble plus qu'intéressé sur ce sujet et demande pourquoi à Mr Gripsec.

\- Si Mr Rogue et Miss Raymond se marient et que Mr Rogue prend le nom de votre mère, Dumbledore ne pourra jamais le retrouver et avec ce rituel particulier, un peu de la magie de Mr Rogue sera transférée à Miss Raymond alors que la protection du sang de Lily Potter s'étendra à Mr Rogue aussi.

\- Ça serait bien, dit le gamin en fronçant des sourcils. Vous allez le faire quand ?

\- Harry, dit doucement la jeune femme, Severus et moi ne sommes ensemble que depuis 3 jours. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt, pour parler de mariage ?

\- En fait, reprend Gripsec, il est coutume, chez les sorciers, d'avoir des contrats de fiançailles avec une personne qu'on ne connait pas du tout. La plus part des sorciers du rang de votre fils son sous promesse d'engagement dès un très jeune âge, pour créer des alliances ou des mariages de convenances. Avec un contrat de mariage très précis, la plus part du temps, la seule chose exigée est un héritier et pour le reste, les époux font ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Maman, dis oui, la supplie Harry. Je ne veux pas que ce Dumbledore vous fasse du mal, à Severus et toi. Et quand ce malade reviendra, il ne nous trouvera pas.

\- Harry, soupir la jeune femme, je comprends ce que tu veux, mais dans le monde que moi, je connais, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et en plus, qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'est ce que Severus veut ?

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour vous protéger, Harry et toi.

\- C'est bien le problème, murmure Nicole pour elle-même en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus tourne la tête vers elle en levant un sourcil pour qu'elle s'explique.

\- Sev, je… Je n'ai jamais pensé à me marier, peut importe quand dans ma vie, ça n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets ou de mes envies. Je n'ai jamais rencontré qui que ce soit qui m'en donne l'envie. Et si un jour je me marie, je ne veux absolument pas que ce soit par obligation, mais par plaisir, par envie de cet engagement. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage d'honneur ou un truc du genre. Si un jour j'ai à me marier, peut importe ce que ça apporte, je veux le faire par amour, Severus. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, de tes pouvoirs ou de tes aptitudes.

Les yeux émeraudes de Nicole s'emplissent alors de larmes contenues et elle hoche la tête de négation en faisant bouger ses cheveux nouvellement auburn.

Elle ressemble tellement à Lily que Severus en a le souffle coupé. Harry sent alors le mouvement de l'homme sous lui et il se lève pour laisser Severus faire de même. Il s'approche de la jeune femme et la prend fermement dans ses bras. Il sent son cœur s'emballer de façon totalement irrationnelle. Mais même si il voit qu'elle ressemble à Lily, malgré ses 24 ans, Nicki ressemble trait pour trait à Lily Evans Potter de 21 ans. Mais malgré la ressemblance physique et les traits de caractères semblables, il sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas Lily, qu'elle ne le sera jamais et franchement, ça lui convient parfaitement.

Il lui murmure alors des mots de réconfort pendant que Harry et Gripsec se regardent avec un sourire en coin. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie que le conseiller a l'impression d'avoir un lien de complicité quelconque avec un humain. Harry, quant à lui, croit sincèrement que Severus et sa mère sont fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il a confiance en quelqu'un aussi rapidement, surtout un homme, avec ce que oncle Vernon lui a fait.

Il se rappelle qu'au début de son hospitalisation, Jack devait lui donner un sédatif pour pouvoir l'examiner, tellement Harry s'agitait et se débattait pour ne pas qu'on le touche. Seule Nicki arrivait à entrer dans son espace vital. Même les femmes de l'hôpital ne pouvaient pas vraiment l'approcher. Tante Pétunia l'avait tellement traumatisé. Mais en les regardant, maman et Severus, il voit les personnes en qui il a plus confiance en ce monde. Maman Nicki a appris à l'apprivoiser, petit à petit. Et Severus dégage quelque chose que Harry ne s'explique pas.

Dès qu'il l'a libéré du mur de ciment, au musé, il avait ressenti ce sentiment de sécurité, à proximité de Severus. Il avait harcelé sa mère une semaine entière pour pouvoir revoir cet homme. Et il n'a jamais eu à le regretter.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il revient à lui pendant que Nicki est en grande conversation avec Mr Gripsec sur ses comptes « Nobles ». Au début, c'est comme ça que Nicole et lui les appelaient, pour les différencier des comptes au quels maman avait accès et les autres. Ils ont fini par comprendre, grâce à Severus, que ces comptes étaient, en fait, les coffres des Potter à la banque des sorciers.

Harry écoute la conversation d'une oreille distraite, de toute façon, il ne comprend rien à ça. C'est comme si le conseiller Gripsec et sa mère parlaient une langue différente. Il croise le regard de Severus qui n'a pas l'air de plus comprendre que lui. Il y a un mélange d'admiration et de surprise dans les yeux de son beau-père.

Harry sait bien que Severus est une personne intelligente. On n'engage pas un abrutit pour devenir professeur de potions, directeur de maison et en plus espion pendant une guerre. Mais le fait que Severus ne comprenne rien à ce que se disent Nicki et son gestionnaire de comptes sorcier rend l'enfant encore plus admiratif concernant sa tante et mère adoptive.

Quand Nicole se lève enfin, pour signaler au deux sorciers que l'entretien est presque terminé, elle demande au conseiller financier si c'est possible de continuer de gérer les comptes Potter comme il le fait déjà, jusqu'au moins la majorité de Harry. Et si c'est possible, de lui donner une formation sur la gestion de ses avoirs sorciers quand il sera plus grand. Elle aimerait que son fils apprenne avec le meilleur.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que le Maître des Potions voyait un Gobelin rougir. En fait, il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Décidément, cette jeune femme avait énormément de surprises en réserve.

Avant de partir, Gripsec donne une potion à Nicole pour retrouver ses anciens traits physiques. Ils se changeront doucement et subtilement, avec le temps, pour que personne ne remarque trop les changements. Elle l'avale d'un trait et redevient la même personne qu'elle était en entrant dans la banque. Mais elle a gardé les yeux verts de sa sœur et quelques tâches de rousseurs discrètes sur son nez.

La jeune femme remercie chaudement Mr Gripsec et lui tend la main. Severus est une nouvelle fois surpris en voyant le Gobelin tendre la sienne et serrer celle de Nicole.

\- Si vous désirez une formation sur les lois de la finance sorcière, il me fera plaisir de vous les enseigner, Miss Raymond, soutien Gripsec avant de les laisser partir.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, lui promet Nicki. J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre de vous, mais avec l'horaire que j'ai, mes disponibilités ne sont pas très commodes. Je ne voudrais pas vous indisposer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss, je pourrai m'adapter à votre emploi du temps.

\- J'en prends bonne note. Merci infiniment de tout ce que vous faites pour mon fils. C'était un plaisir, conseiller Gripsec.

Elle s'incline profondément au Gobelin qui fait la même chose. Severus hausse un sourcil en regardant Harry qui est aussi incrédule que lui. Harry fait comme sa mère et Severus aussi. Ils repartent tout les trois vers le chemin de Traverse.

Severus s'arrête devant l'apothicaire pour acheter quelques ingrédients pendant que Nicki et Harry y entrent et observent les lieux. Severus expliqua plusieurs choses sur les ingrédients à un Harry et une Nicole particulièrement attentifs. Nicki aimait les sciences, toutes les sciences et elle avait inculqué ce goût du savoir à son fils. Elle qui était plutôt physique, Harry avait un penchant pour la chimie, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la cuisine, qu'il adorait. Voir la farine, le lait, la levure, le sel et les œufs devenir du pain l'impressionnait encore.

Harry posait des questions très pertinentes sur la constitution de certains ingrédients comme les pierres de lune ou les cristaux en général. Pour les plantes, et bien, ça poussait, c'est tout. Les écailles ou œufs de dragon étaient pris. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus, était les ingrédients qui n'étaient pas à leur état premier. Comme la pâte de lune, par exemple. Mr Ben, l'apothicaire, lui avait expliqué que c'était une pâte faire à partir de pierre de lune réduite en poudre avec des larmes de licorne.

\- Mais pourquoi les gens ne la font pas eux-mêmes ? avait demandé le garçon incrédule. C'est pas très compliqué de prendre un mortier et de réduire en poudre une pierre. C'est comme le poivre en grain dans une cuisine.

\- Les gens sont paresseux, jeune homme, lui avait répondu le vieil homme. Si ils ont les moyens de payer quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, ils le font.

\- Comme maman avec le ménage, répond Harry. Maman engage Maria pour venir faire le ménage de la maison deux fois par semaine.

\- On peut dire ça. Mais à voir ta maman, je ne pense pas que ce soit par paresse, mais peut-être juste par… manque d'intérêt. Si tu as les moyens de faire faire ton lit par quelqu'un d'autre le matin, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

\- Probablement, dit le garçon en fronçant des sourcils. Mais quand je serai plus grand, je pourrai le faire avec la magie, non ? Maman est une personne géniale, mais elle ne fait pas de magie. Enfin, elle en fait avec les chiffres, même le conseiller Gripsec la trouve impressionnante dans ce domaine. Mais pour la magie avec une baguette, elle ne peut pas. Mais je l'aime très fort quand même !

\- Je te comprends tout à fait, répond Mr Ben. Ma fille est née sans magie, mais elle est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu de ma vie. Elle est la personne que j'aime le plus en ce monde, qu'elle ait de la magie ou pas.

Après cette éreintante journée, la petite famille retourne à la maison. Severus et Harry vont dans le laboratoire. Severus veut lui expliquer comment il organise sa réserve et l'achat de ses nouveaux ingrédients est une excellente façon de débuter. Alors Nicki appelle sa mère au Québec pour l'inviter à passer du temps chez elle pendant sa semaine de vacance à la première semaine du mois de septembre. Une fois que tout est réglé, elle va rejoindre ses deux hommes en bas.


	11. Chapter 11

Toute la semaine, Harry et Severus font de leur mieux pour ne pas énerver Nicki qui est à prendre avec des pincettes. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa mère adoptive, elle est insoutenable. Elle a autant hâte de savoir ce qui s'est passé que nerveuse d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Severus est d'un immense soutien, mais il ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'elle vit. Lui, a vécu l'enfer avec ses parents biologiques alors que elle, a été une enfant des plus heureuse avec sa mère adoptive, Gaby. Gabrielle Raymond a été une mère attentionnée, attentive, compréhensive, parfois étouffante, mais une mère extraordinaire pour elle. Nicole a eu une enfance des plus heureuse. Sa mère est le model sur lequel elle calque sa façon d'élever Harry.

Mais elle a tout de même peur de connaître les circonstances de son adoption. Severus lui a expliqué que Lily n'a jamais sue qu'elle avait une petite sœur, quelque part. Et ses grands-parents biologiques, les Evans, n'ont jamais parlé d'un troisième enfant devant lui, Lily ou Pétunia.

Pour ne plus trop y penser et se changer les idées, elle épluche avec une minutie maladive le contrat de travail de Severus pour le laboratoire privé de recherches de Saint-Mangouste. Elle lui propose plusieurs modifications. Au début, le Maître des Potions n'est pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle lui explique patiemment que c'est lui qui a le gros bout du bâton et qu'il a parfaitement le droit d'y mettre ses propres conditions. Vue sous cet angle, Severus abonde dans son sens et lui propose certaines modifications. Nicole lui propose de rajouter certaines closes. Comme être présent à l'entretien d'embauche des futurs employés sous sa responsabilité, d'avoir un droit de véto sur qui sera engagé ou pas dans son département, un salaire un peu plus élevé, l'officialisation de son Doctorat en potions. Il ne serait donc plus vue comme un Maître de potions, mais comme un Docteur en potions, ce qui augmente de facto son salaire, mais aussi sa crédibilité auprès de la communauté magique vis-à-vis de ses études et de ses compétences. Il choisira aussi chaque individu qui testeront les potions qu'il mettra au point avec son équipe de recherches. Il pourra aussi choisir où se procurer les ingrédients qu'il veut et les fournisseurs de son choix.

\- Je ne savais pas que je pouvais demander tout ça, dit Severus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Sev, tu étais enseignant par obligation, tu n'avais techniquement pas vraiment l'opportunité d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Mai là, non seulement le Dr Kent t'a offert ce travail, mais en plus, il te veut toi, spécifiquement. Profites-en pour travailler dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et je te suggère de demander plus que ce que tu souhaites. Comme ça, tu pourras négocier légèrement à la baisse et obtenir exactement ce que tu veux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Qu'en affaires, tu es encore plus compétitive qu'un Gobelin, lui dit Sev avec douceur et admiration.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents en acceptant le compliment.

\- En parlant de Gobelin, as-tu repris contact avec le conseiller Gripsec ? demande son amant.

\- Pas encore, soupir Nicole en retirant ses lunettes de lecture en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de travailler dans le monde magique. J'ai peur qu'en découvrant qui je suis, quelqu'un réussisse à remonter jusqu'à Harry.

\- Je comprends, lui dit doucement Severus en lui massant doucement les épaules. Mais je crois que tu devrais en parler avec Gripsec. Je suis certain qu'il y a un moyen de s'arranger. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, bien sûr.

\- J'aime mon travail, Sev. Et je suis certaine que je pourrais apprendre énormément de cet individu. Mais la sécurité de mon fils passe bien avant mes ambitions professionnelles.

Severus change alors de sujet et lui demande ce qu'elle pense de la proposition du Gobelin concernant le parchemin qu'il lui a donné pour l'éducation sorcière de Harry concernant son futur titre de Lord.

\- Tu penses vraiment que cette Lady Longdubas garderait le secret concernant Harry ? demande Nicki d'une voix inquiète.

\- On peut toujours lui demander un serment magique, propose le Maître des Potions.

\- Et c'est ?

Severus lui explique alors que si un sorcier jure sur sa magie quelque chose et ne tient pas sa promesse, il la perdra.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. Je ne veux pas que cette femme perde une partie d'elle-même si on venait à le découvrir. Et si…

\- Oui ?

\- Si on lui expliquait en lui demandant de nous promettre de ne rien dire à qui que se soit. On lui laisse le choix entre ne rien dire, ou lui jeter un sort d'oubli si elle croit ne pas être capable de garder l'identité de Harry pour elle. Tu crois que ça peut se faire ?

\- Tu serais vraiment prête à prendre ce risque pour que Lady Longdubas ne perde pas sa magie.

\- Si elle offre ce serment elle-même, je ne l'en empêcherai pas, dit doucement Nicki. Mais je refuse de lui imposer une chose pareil. La magie… c'est une partie de votre identité, c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes vous, en partie. Je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un impose une chose pareil à Harry. Alors je ne le ferai pas pour une autre personne. Encore moins si c'est pour nous rendre service.

\- Tu es.. tu es l'être le plus honorable que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, dit doucement Severus en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais un serment sorcier, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Si elle tient sa promesse, même si quelqu'un l'apprend devant elle. Si elle n'est pas responsable de la divulagtion du secret, elle gardera sa magie.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, promet la comptable.

Ils montent ensuite se coucher après que Nicole ait été voir si Harry dormait bien dans sa chambre. Une fois rassurée, elle va rejoindre Severus dans la sienne et se couche entre ses bras dans un soupir de bien être.

Le lendemain, Severus envoie une lettre, avec sa chouette laponne noire et grise, à Lady Longdubas en lui expliquant qu'il avait des questions à lui poser sur l'éducation d'un futur Lord et qu'il aimerait la rencontrer le plus tôt possible. Tout en lui demandant de garder cette requête confidentielle. Il reçoit une réponse, à sa grande surprise, moins de 3 heures plus tard. Severus donne la réponse à Nicole qui lui demande si c'est possible qu'il y aille pour elle. Elle a une confiance totale en lui et sait qu'il fera de son mieux pour Harry.

Le Maître des Potions est très touché de cette confiance et transplane directement au Manoir Longdubas pendant que Harry et Nicole se prépare pour le BBQ annuel que l'entreprise qui engage Nicki organise pour les familles de leurs employés. La jeune femme lui donne un papier, avant qu'il ne parte, avec l'adresse où les rejoindre si il en a envie.

\- Tu es certaine que tu veux que j'aille là avec vous ?

\- Severus, je suis extrêmement fière d'être ta partenaire de vie. Et si c'était possible, je le crierais sur tout les toits de ces mondes, autant du magique que du Non-Magique. Je serais particulièrement heureuse de te présenter aux gens que je connais. Mais je ne t'obligerai jamais à quoi que se soit, Sev. Si tu n'en as pas envie, je respecte ton choix. Mais jamais, JAMAIS, je n'hésiterai à me présenter à ton bras.

\- Je viendrai, répond simplement Severus.

\- Ouais ! s'écrit Harry en s'approchant de lui. Et en plus, Guillaume passe son temps à me demander quand il va te revoir. Ça va être génial ! Maman, je peux amener Basil ?

\- Mais oui, tu peux amener Basil. Tu as pu le faire l'an dernier, pourquoi ça serait différent ?

Sur ce, Harry et Nicole sortent de la maison pour monter dans la voiture pendant que Severus transplane à son rendez-vous avec Lady Agusta Longdubas.

Rendus dans la voiture, Harry boucle sa ceinture et discute avec son serpent pour essayer de convaincre maman Nicki et Sev de se marier ensemble. Nicki, concentrée sur la route, n'écoute absolument pas les manigances de son fils et son familier. Une fois devant l'immense maison de son employeur, elle coupe le contact et sort de la voiture avec un grand bol de salade César dans les mains pendant que Harry prend son sac à dos avec un maillot de bain, une serviette et un livre. Rendue dans la coure de la demeure, elle va voir son patron pour lui signaler que Harry et elle sont arrivés et que son petit-ami allait probablement venir aussi, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Ton petit-ami ? Lui demande Richard Auger. Écoutes, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, Nicki. Et je ne remettrai pas en cause ton jugement. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise de laisser entrer Jack Hanscom ici. Guillaume m'a parlé de ses manières et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir chez moi.

\- Richard, tu sais que je t'adore, mais je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu plus que ça, dit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Et jamais je ne sortirais avec un goujat dans son genre. De plus, je pensais que Guillaume t'avait parlé de Severus.

\- L'enseignant de chimie ? demande le président de la succursale anglaise des jeux Qc-Games.

\- En effet, dit la jeune femme avec fierté. Mais il ne l'est plus en ce moment. Il a eu une proposition d'emploi assez intéressante dans un laboratoire privé rattaché à un hôpital de Londres. Il est en négociation, pour le moment. On verra ce que ça donne, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- Et… Harry prend ça comment ?

Elle lui explique en riant qu'il essayait déjà de les mettre en couple avant même qu'il n'y pense eux-mêmes. Richard remarque les yeux verts et pétillants de Nicki et lui demande à quoi est dû ce changement.

\- J'ai les yeux pers, Rick. Ça veut dire que mes yeux peuvent changer de couleur entre le vert et le bleu, explique la jeune femme. Et quand je suis heureuse, ils sont de cette couleur. Par contre, quand je suis triste ou en colère, ils tirent plus sur le bleu.

\- Et pour les tâches de rousseur ? demande l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

\- En fait, avec mes cheveux châtain roux, j'ai toujours eu des tâches de rousseur. Mais avec les moqueries stupides à l'école, quand j'étais enfant, ça a finit par devenir un complexe et je les cachais sous une couche de fond de teint, dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Sev, répond la jeune femme avec un tendre sourire. Il passe son temps à me dire que je suis belle quand je me réveille le matin, sans maquillage ou fioriture. J'ai fini par le croire.

\- Tu fais bien, dit l'homme, il a tout à fait raison.

Pendant la journée, Nicki voit son fils avec Guillaume qui jouent gaiment avec une vingtaine d'enfants entre 3 et 15 ans. Un garçon de 13 ans du nom de Manolo est littéralement en extase devant Basil qui semble apprécier l'attention que l'adolescent lui porte. Le jeune homme accepte volontiers de s'occuper de Basil pendant que Harry va enfiler son maillot de bain et saute dans la piscine creusée des parents de Guillaume.

\- Excusez-moi, madame, lui demande une voix masculine.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est vous, la mère de Harry ?

\- En effet.

\- Je me demandais si… si vous pourriez m'expliquer comment on prend soin d'un serpent ? demande le jeune homme qui tient Basil autour de son cou. Mon père m'a dit que je pourrais peut-être en avoir un à la fin de la prochaine année scolaire si mes notes sont satisfaisantes et j'aimerais savoir comment on s'occupe d'un serpent comme celui-ci.

C'est avec plaisir que Nicki s'assoit dans un transat près de la piscine et répond à toutes les questions que lui pose Manolo sur le reptile. Elle lui explique qu'elle l'a eu quand elle est allé au zoo avec Harry, à Londres i ans et que Basil et Harry se sont tout de suite plut. Basil se laissait mourir parmi ses congénères dans la section des reptiles du zoo. Harry et Basil ont repris goût à la vie ensemble.

\- Et pour l'habitat, il faut quoi ?

\- Un milieu désertique et à la maison, il y a une pierre chauffante dans le terrarium que ce petit roi affectionne particulièrement, dit Nicole en riant doucement. Basil est toujours lové dessus. Et si ton père a des questions, il peut toujours m'appeler. Je crois que Mark à mon numéro de téléphone au bureau. Il n'a qu'à me passer un coup de fil et je répondrai à toutes vos questions.

\- Merci, madame ! dit joyeusement Manolo en repartant vers son père en faisant des gestes modérés pour ne pas déranger le serpent autour de son cou.

Elle soupire de nostalgie en voyant l'adolescent parler à son paternel de ce que Nicki lui a expliqué concernant le serpent.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive de ne pas faire que des heureux, quand tu croises quelqu'un, lui demande une voix suave qui la fait vibrer jusque dans ses tripes.

\- Sev ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais décidé de venir, dit la jeune femme en se levant et en se tournant vers lui.

Severus passe ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est réglé, dit simplement le Maître des Potions en lui montrant, d'un regard, qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard.

\- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, dit simplement Nicki en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

\- Professeur Rogue ! Vous êtes venu ! dit un Guillaume tout excité en sortant de la piscine avec Harry sur ses talons.

\- Bien sûr, répond l'homme en noir en prenant la serviette de Harry pour l'aider à se sécher pendant que Nicole faisait la même chose avec Guillaume.

Ils discutent un bon moment avant qu'une femme élégante, dans la quarantaine, ne vienne demander à Nicki si elle pouvait lui parler en privé.

\- Certainement, Bree. Je suis à toi dans une seconde.

La jeune comptable enroule la serviette autour du fils de Bree et la suit à l'intérieur de la luxueuse demeure. Une fois dans le cabinet privé de la pédopsychiatre, cette dernière prend la parole.

\- J'aimerais te parler de Harry. En fait, des 2 dernières séances que nous avons eu.

\- Je t'écoute., dit doucement la jeune femme.

\- Je ne connais pas ton compagnon, dit Bree, mais il fait visiblement beaucoup de bien à Harry. C'est le première fois qu'il me parle d'un homme sans avoir peur. Il en parle avec tant d'admiration et de confiance dans le regard. Je n'avais jamais vue ça chez lui, avant. Je suis vraiment heureuse des progrès qu'il fait. Il m'a aussi dit que c'est parfois « Sev » qui vient le voir, pendant un cauchemar. C'est vrai ?

\- C'est arrivé deux ou trois fois en deux semaines. Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? demande nerveusement la jeune mère.

\- Pas du tout, rassure toi. C'est une excellente chose. Il apprend doucement que les hommes ne sont pas tous des monstres comme cet horrible immondice Dursley, dit Bree en grimaçant.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé un peu de lui ?

\- Il commence. Je pense que c'est en voyant ton compagnon agir avec lui de manière aussi protectrice envers vous deux qu'il comprend que c'était son oncle, le fautif et pas lui. Il apprend, tout doucement, à comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais celle de son oncle.

\- Tu m'en vois soulagée, soupir Nicki. Et j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'autre, mais il faut que tu m'assures que ça fait partie du secret professionnel.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute, dit Bree en s'assoyant dans son fauteuil en face de celui où Nicole vient de prendre place.

Elle explique que Harry a toujours su qu'elle avait été adoptée. Mais par un concours de circonstance étrange, ils ont fait un teste d'ADN et les scientifiques ont découverts qu'elle était la sœur biologique de la mère de Harry.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens, à propos de ça ? demande la psychiatre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, soupire la comptable. Je suis heureuse d'être encore plus proche de mon fils. Et ma mère m'a donné une excellente vie. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais grandie dans ma famille biologique, Harry aurait peut-être été chez moi depuis la mort de ses parents et non chez cette… cette poufiasse de l'enfer de Pétunia ! s'emporte Nicki.

\- Nicki, cette Pétunia est ta sœur, dit doucement Bree.

\- Elle a perdue ce titre avant même de l'avoir, dit sombrement la jeune mère. Aucune être adulte digne de ce nom ne fait vivre ce genre de calvaire à un enfant qu'il est supposé élever, protéger et aimer. J'ai bien plus de respect pour ma sœur décédée que celle qui est encore en vie. Et ma mère va venir à la maison. On va la chercher à l'aéroport dans deux jours. Je vais… je vais lui demander des explications concernant mon adoption.

\- Et si tu as envie dans parler, je suis là pour toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Merci, Bree. Pour Harry… pour tout.

\- C'est un plaisir.

Sur ce, les deux femmes se lèvent et retournent avec les autres dans la coure pour le repas que Rick est en train de préparer, pendant qu'il est en grande conversation avec Severus. Ce dernier prépare une sauce pour les grillades et la fait goûter à Guillaume et Harry qui ne le quittent pas d'une semelle.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Cette marinade est excellente, Rick ! dit le père de Manolo avec enthousiasme en mangeant son médaillon de filet mignon avec ravissement. Elle était bonne l'année dernière, mais là, tu t'es surpassé, mon ami.

\- C'est Severus qui l'a faite, tout à l'heure, se justifie le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Je n'ai fait que rajouter du vinaigre balsamique dans la recette de base, dit humblement le Maître des Potions en regardant Mr Benett.

\- Très bonne idée, jeune homme, approuve une dame dans la soixantaine, qui est la responsable des ressources humaines à la succursale. Tu es très bien tombée, ma petite Nicki. Un homme qui sait cuisiner, ça ne court pas les rues. Que se soit ici où de l'autre côté de l'atlantique.

La plus part des femmes autour de la table pouffent de rire pendant que les hommes se renfrognent à cette déclaration. Nicole lui dit qu'elle se trouve privilégiée d'avoir Severus dans sa vie. Ce que Harry s'empresse d'appuyer. Severus est de plus en plus mal à l'aise de toute cette attention et Nicole le remarque très rapidement. Elle change de sujet en posant des questions sur le prochain jeu que conçoit la succursale à un infographiste présent.

\- Ça avance très bien, mais il nous manque l'acteur pour la voix du méchant. Peut importe qui on passe en audition, ça ne marche jamais, soupir l'homme de 21 ans en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes avec son t-shirt.

\- Et vous cherchez quelle genre de voix ? demande Harry.

\- Une voix grave, profonde, menaçante. Le genre de voix qui n'a pas besoin de crier pour être menaçante. Bref, moins la voix parle fort, plus elle fait peur.

\- Comme celle de maman ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répond Félix en riant. Mais la version masculine.

\- Comme celle de Sev ? s'emporte Harry.

Félix se perd dans ses réflexions un moment avant de regarder le compagnon de sa collègue de travail avec un œil nouveau.

\- Mr Rogue ? demande l'infographiste.

\- Oui Félix ?

\- Vous avez déjà fait du doublage ?

Devant le regard curieux de l'homme en noir, Félix lui explique ce que c'est.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose.

\- Ça vous intéresse ?

Severus questionne Nicki du regard qui hausse un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fait ce qu'il veut. Elle n'a rien à dire sur ses choix professionnels.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répond Severus en haussant des épaules.

\- Génial ! soupir Félix de soulagement. On va enfin pouvoir avancer ! Et si vous aimez l'expérience, on pourrait s'arranger pour que vous doubliez à nouveau.

\- On pourrait commencer par savoir si c'est ce que vous cherchez, répond Severus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui assure Rick. Votre voix est parfaite pour ce genre de personnages.

Le reste de la journée se passe très bien. Harry s'épanouit à merveille avec plusieurs enfants autour de lui et Manolo lui promet de lui donner un coup de fil une fois de temps en temps quand il rend Basil au petit sorcier. Severus est agréablement surpris que ces Moldus soient aussi gentils et ouverts, comparé à ce qu'il a connu dans le passé. Ils sont à peut près tous comme Nicole sur les sujets qu'ils ont abordé. Il est même estomaqué d'apprendre pour le couple homosexuel de Stéphane et Karl. Tout le monde était au courant sauf lui et ne l'a appris que quand ils ont demandé à Nicole d'être le témoin de Stéphane pour leur union. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas un mariage légal à l'église. Mais la cérémonie en aura l'air et c'est même Rick qui fera office de célébrant. La cérémonie aura lieux en octobre sur le terrain de Richard et Bree, qui leur a proposé avec une joie évidente.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de faire un testament en conséquence, leur dit Nicole avant de repartir. Comme les couples de même sexe ne sont pas reconnus, ça n'a, malheureusement, aucune valeur juridique.

\- Merci Nicki, dit Karl en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout est déjà organisé avec un notaire. Mais merci de t'en inquiéter. Nous aurions facilement pu ne pas le savoir. C'est toujours d'accord pour nos impôts ?

\- Bien sûr, dit la jeune femme en levant les yeux comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Au revoir, Severus. C'était un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, lui dit Stéphane en lui tendant la main.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, répond ce dernier en prenant fermement la main tendue.

Il répète la même chose avec pas mal tout le monde et Guillaume lui fait promettre de revenir avec Harry bientôt.

Les deux prochains jours, Nicole se sent sur la corde raide. Sa mère arrive bientôt et elle est encore plus nerveuse qu'en début de semaine. Elle une telle boule de nerfs que le soir avant le jour fatidique, Severus et Harry lui ont fait une petite surprise pour qu'elle se détende. Harry connait ses chansons et ses odeurs préférées et a donné une liste à Severus. Harry a mis de la musique douce et Jazzy dans la salle de bain avenante de sa mère, Severus s'est occupé des bougies à l'odeur de musc et de feu de camps.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouve dans un bain moussant, avec de la musique Jazz dans une lumière tamisée aux chandelles quand son fils est couché.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser seule dans cette immense baignoire ? demande la jeune femme avec une sourire innocent pendant que le Maître des Potions se brossait les dents.

\- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi, exactement ?

Nicki ne répond rien, mais s'avance dans la baignoire pour laisser de la place à son amant derrière elle. Severus finit ce qu'il a à faire et se déshabille pour entrer dans l'eau chaude. Il passe ses longues jambes de chaque côté de la jeune femme qui colle son dos à son torse et se laisse aller dans un soupir satisfait.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant aimé prendre un bain, dit doucement Nicole pendant que son amant passait ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vue, lui murmure Sev en descendant doucement sa main du ventre de son amante pour descendre vers son intimité.

Une heure plus tard, c'est épuisée et complètement détendue qu'elle s'endort comme une pierre contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Sev.

\- Mamy ! s'exclame le petit sorcier en s'élançant vers la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants qui sort du couloir de débarquement avec une grosse valise sur roues.

\- Harry, mon bonhomme, je suis si heureuse de te revoir, mon grand. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais très bien, mamy ! Viens, je vais te présenter Sev !

Le Sev en question s'avance vers la dame pour se présenter en bonne et dû forme et prend sa valise pour l'amener vers la voiture de Nicole.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu n'ais pas fini avec cet imbécile de Jack, murmure Gaby à sa fille pendant que Severus et Harry marchaient devant vers la voiture.

\- Maman, soupir la jeune femme, je n'aurais jamais pu être avec un homme que Harry n'aime pas et tu le sais très bien.

\- En parlant de ça, ils s'entendent bien, tout les deux ?

\- Tu dis ? Ils se lient parfois à deux contre moi, dit Nicki en riant. Et grâce à Sev, Harry a appris à faire ce que tu appelles du « magasinage » d'autorité. Bien sûr, il a vite constaté que ça ne marchait pas. Quand il pense que Sev va dire oui alors qu'il sait très bien que moi, je dirais non, il va lui demandé à lui en premier.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Sev lui répond ? demande la dame.

\- Qu'est-ce que répondrait ta mère. Après la troisième fois, Harry a bien vue que ça ne marchait pas. Alors il a laissé tomber.

Severus met la valise de Gabrielle dans le coffre de la voiture de Nicole et s'installe sur le banc passager avant pour que Harry puisse discuter facilement avec sa grand-mère.

Tout ce passe bien et rendus à la maison, Sev amène la valise dans la chambre d'ami pour que sa belle-mère puisse s'installer. Pendant ce temps, Harry arrive en trombe dans la cuisine, complètement paniqué.

\- Maman ! Mes lunettes, elles… elles sont cassées. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pleurniche Harry qui a peur de la réaction de sa mère. Elles sont tombées et le verre est cassée. Je suis désolé.

C'est une situation qui ne s'est jamais produite chez Nicole depuis qu'il y habite et il sait que chez les Dursley, Pétunia lui donnerait un coup de poêle derrière la tête et Vernon l'engueulerait comme du poisson pourri.

\- Calme toi, mon cœur. C'est des choses qui arrivent. Ce n'est pas grave, le rassure Nicki en regardant les lunettes avec attention.

\- Je peux ? demande Severus en tendant la main vers la paire de lunettes.

Nicole la lui tend pendant que Gaby arrivait dans la cuisine. Elle voit avec horreur Severus sortir sa baguette magique et expliquer à Harry comment faire un Reparo sur les verres. Les lunettes sont comme neuves et le Maître des Potions les remets sur le petit nez de l'enfant.

\- Sev, je vais pouvoir faire ça, moi aussi, quand je serai grand ?

\- Et bien d'autres choses encore, lui assure l'homme en noir.

\- Nicki, ma chérie, je peux te parler en privé, un moment ?

La jeune femme dépose un baiser sur la tête de son fils, sur les lèvres de son amoureux et suit sa mère vers la chambre d'ami.

\- Nicki, ma chérie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que Harry était un sorcier ?

\- Tu… tu es au courant ? dit Nicole d'une voix blanche en pâlissant drastiquement.

\- Ma chérie, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose de très important, dit Gaby en s'assoyant sur le lit en entrainant sa fille avec elle.

\- Je t'écoute maman.

\- Je vais t'expliquer d'où je viens et comment je t'ai adopté. Je te supplie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, avant de te mettre en colère contre moi.

\- Vas-y, maman. Je suis prête.

\- Je suis née ici, en Angleterre, en 1935. Je suis venue au monde dans une famille sorcière Sang-Pur, mais je n'ai jamais eu de pouvoir magique. C'est-ce qu'on appelle, dans le monde magique, Cracmol. La plus part du temps, les Sang-Pur renient leurs enfants sans pouvoir et les abandonne dans le monde Moldu, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir. Mais comme je venais d'une famille qui était renommée pour les potions, mes parents m'ont inscrite à l'école Moldue privée la plus réputée du pays et après mes 16 ans, j'ai fait une spécialisation en chimie. L'équivalent Moldu des potions. Mes parents étaient très fiers de moi. J'étais une chimiste réputé à seulement 22 ans et ma famille était derrière moi. Sauf mon grand-frère, Brutus. Il n'a jamais supporté qu'une Cracmole reste dans la famille. Il était beaucoup plu vieux que moi et quand il a épousé une jeune femme et a eu une fille, il a hérité du titre de Lord régnant de notre père. Quand sa fille s'est marié à un Moldu et a eu un fils, il l'a déshérité et quand il est mort, c'est moi qui s'est retrouvé avec son titre, comme je t'avais adoptée et que lui n'avait plus d'enfant, vue qu'il l'avait renié, le titre m'est revenu. Mais quand notre père est mort, en 1965, il a tout fait pour me retrouver et me tuer. Je travaillais à l'hôpital Pinderfields General Hospital. Le jour où j'ai voulue partir loin de l'Angleterre, un couple du nom de Evans est venu à l'hôpital. Elle avait fait un déni de grossesse et était en train d'accoucher. Quand le bébé est né, c'était une magnifique petite fille. Mais ses voies respiratoires étaient complètement bouchées et personne n'arrivait à quoi que se soit.

\- Et ce bébé, c'était moi ?

\- Oui ma chérie. C'était toi. Ma famille était reconnue dans le monde entier pour les potions. J'en avait pris énormément avant de partir de la maison. J'ai donc trouvé les potions dont tu avais besoin pour survivre, j'ai donné un filtre de paix aux parents pour qu'ils se sentent mieux après la perte de leur bébé et je suis parti vers l'Amérique avec toi. Tu as dû prendre des potions pendant les 3 premières années de ta vie pour guérir tes poumons endommagés. Tu n'aurais jamais survécu dans le monde Moldu avec les Evans. Quand le médecin leur avait demandé quel nom mettre sur l'acte de décès, Mme Evans a dit Violette Rose Evans. Alors quand je t'ai choisis un nom pour tes pièces d'identité, j'ai choisi Nicole Violette Raymond. En hommage à tes parents biologiques.

\- Merci, maman, dit doucement Nicki en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Et, comment tu t'appelais, avant de me prendre avec toi ?

\- Beatrice, Beatrice Iris Prince. Mais c'est il y a tellement longtemps, maintenant. Ma vie a vraiment commencée quand je t'ai prise avec moi.

Nicki explique donc à sa mère que Harry est le fils biologique de Lily Evans Potter, qu'elle est officiellement la mère de Harry dans les deux mondes et que Severus est un sorcier.

\- J'avais deviné quand il a réparé les lunettes de Harry, dit doucement la dame en prenant la main de sa fille. Je n'aurais jamais crue qu'un jour, le monde magique me rattraperait, dit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

Après une longue étreinte et l'assurance que Nicki ne lui en voulait absolument pas pour ce que sa mère avait fait, elles redescendent toutes les deux à la cuisine où Severus et Harry discutent de potions.

\- Mais si tu mets trop de racines de mandragores, mon chéri, la potion t'explosera à la figue. C'est très important de préparer tout ses ingrédients AVANT de commencer la potion, dit doucement Gaby.

\- Wow ! Mamy, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les potions, dit Harry, émerveillé. Ça veut dire que tu es au courant pour moi ?

\- En effet, je suis au courant pour toi. Alors il est normal que tu sois au courant pour moi.

\- Tu es une sorcière ?

\- Presque, je suis une Cracmole, lui explique patiemment Gaby, sous le regard surpris de son beau-fils. Je viens d'une très vieille famille sorcière, mais je suis née sans pouvoir magique. C'est la même chose que pour maman Lily, mais à l'envers. J'ai changée de vie quand j'ai adopté ta maman.

\- Et, est-ce que tu regrettes, des fois ? demande l'enfant en venant s'assoir près d'elle.

\- Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est ne pas avoir retrouvé ma nièce, explique Gaby en laissant une larme coulée sur sa joue. Quand elle s'est marié avec un homme Moldu, mon frère a tout fait pour que personne ne sache. Je sais qu'elle a eu un fils, mais je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. J'aurais…

\- Ça va, mamy, on est là pour toi, dit Harry alors que sa mère posait une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa mère adoptive.

\- Si c'est important pour toi, dit doucement Nicki, on t'aidera à le retrouver. Je te promets, maman.

La journée se passe lentement et Nicole essaye de changer les idées de sa mère. Mais bon, finalement c'est Severus qui y arrive en lui montrant son laboratoire au sous-sol avec Harry. Gaby est visiblement ravie de pouvoir partager sa passion des potions avec Harry et Severus. Elle explique à Harry certaines techniques de coupe et de préparations d'ingrédients que Severus ne connaissaient même pas.

\- Secret de famille, dit la Cracmole avec un petit sourire. Mais comme vous en faites partie, maintenant, je peux vous donner quelques tuyaux.

Ce soir-là, Gabrielle initie Harry à l'éducation d'un futur Lord pendant que Nicole et Severus discute de l'entretien de ce dernier avec Lady Longdubas.

\- Donc, récapitule Nicki. Elle t'a proposé un serment sorcier pour l'identité de Harry et propose de l'intégrer à la formation de son propre petit-fils, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exacte, confirme Severus. Elle propose de commencer juste après Samain.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Samain ?

\- Pour les Sans-Pouvoir, c'est Halloween. Les sorciers, en général, fêtent différemment à la même date.

\- D'accord, je n'y vois pas de problème. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir amener Harry au Manoir Longdubas, soupir la jeune femme.

\- Lady Longdubas aimerait te rencontrer avant les premiers cours de Harry. Et comme Kent m'a promis un horaire flexible, je pourrai toujours lui dire que je dois aller porter et chercher ton fils à ses cours la semaine. Il sait que c'est un sorcier. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

\- Merci Sev ! s'écrit Nicki en lui sautant au cou. Je t'aime, murmure la jeune femme avant de ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

Severus, quant à lui, reste stoïque une seconde. Jamais de sa vie on lui a dit clairement ses mots. Même sa propre mère ne l'a jamais fait. Une chaleur inhabituelle s'installe dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne réponde à sa conjointe.

\- Moi aussi, Nicki. Si tu savais à quel point.

\- Alors montre moi, propose la jeune femme en lui sautant dans les bras et il l'attrape par les fesses pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

C'est avec un fin sourire qu'il l'emmène dans la chambre pour lui montrer à quel point il tient à elle. Leurs ébats sont emplis de soupirs, de je t'aime murmurés et de cris de plaisirs, après que Sev ait lancé un sort de silence autour de la pièce.

Après une douche commune, ils retournent au salon et Nicole à une idée pour aider sa mère à retrouver sa nièce de 7 ans sa cadette.

\- Et si tu demandais à Severus, dit soudain Nicki qui était perdue dans ses réflexions.

\- Et pourquoi je lui demanderais ?

\- Il était professeur à Poudlard, ta nièce y est sûrement allée et son fils aussi, si il avait des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Très bien, soupir Gaby en se levant, mais je n'ai pas trop d'espoir à ce sujet. Eileen a complètement disparue du monde magique quand elle s'est sauvée pour épouser son mari. Brutus a tout fait pour effacer sa trace. Et malheureusement, il a pas mal réussi. Je lui en parlerai se soir, promet la dame aux cheveux poivre et sel.


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant la journée, Harry accaparait sa grand-mère pour lui parler de ce qu'il savait du monde magique et Gaby se faisait un plaisir de lui rajouter des détails. Elle lui expliquait son enfance dans le manoir familial, son grand-frère bougon, de presque 30 ans son ainé et des créatures sur le territoire de la propriété.

\- Mais, mamy, c'est méchant de réduire en esclavage les elfes de maison, s'insulte le jeune sorcier.

Severus venait d'arriver dans la pièce avec une tasse de thé qu'il tend à sa belle-mère qui le remercie avant de répondre à l'enfant.

\- Ce qui est méchant, mon grand, c'est de mal les traiter. Les elfes de maison sont des êtres qui ont absolument besoin de se lier à la magie d'un être à la magie plus stable que la leur, pour vivre correctement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, leur magie devient instable et ils en meurent. Mes parents ont toujours respecté et estimé le travail des elfes de maison qui étaient liés à notre famille. Mais quand mon frère a pris possession du Manoir familial, ils n'étaient plus aussi bien traités. Quand il est mort, quand Nicki n'avait que 12 ans, j'ai repris possession de cette propriété et j'ai fait mon possible pour eux.

\- Vous avez réussi ? demande Severus avec intérêt.

\- Je suis Cracmole, jeune homme. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pue pour leur trouver un bon foyer. Mais je ne pouvais pas les lier à moi. Si j'avais retrouvé… si j'avais retrouvé Eileen, j'aurais pu lui demander de prendre le relais. Mais j'ai beau avoir chercher partout où j'ai cru qu'elle pourrait être, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part, se désole la vieille femme.

\- Eileen, vous dites ?

\- Oui, la fille de mon frère, Eileen Loïs Prince. C'était une enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmante. Je n'avais que 7 ans, quand elle est venue au monde. Je pouvais la voir souvent, à l'époque. Mais à la seconde où Brutus est devenu le Lord des Prince, il a refusé que je la revois. C'est moi qui lui ai apprise à jouer aux Bavboules, dit-elle avec un sourire absent. Elle était si mignonne avec sa petite langue sortie pour se concentrer.

\- Miss Raymond, dit doucement Severus, pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Ma… ma mère s'appelait Eileen Prince. Elle…

Mais la voix de Severus se coince dans sa gorge. Il ne peut plus rien ajouter.

\- Merlin ! soupir la Lady en posant une main tremblante sur sa poitrine généreuse. Vous êtes… vous êtes vraiment le fils de ma petite Eileen ? Comment… comment c'est possible ?

\- Ma mère a épousé Tobias Rogue, dès sa sortie de Poudlard, essaie d'articuler le Maître des Potions. Elle a fait ses études à Serpentard à Poudlard et elle était la présidente du club de Bavboules de l'école. Elle m'a toujours dit que c'était sa tante Bea qui lui avait apprise à jouer.

\- Je trouvais étrange de tant la voir en vous, quand je vous ai vue faire une potion avec Harry. Vous tenez votre couteau de la même manière qu'elle, vous avez le même air concentré et les mêmes mimiques. Severus, je vous ai cherché si longtemps, dit la vieille dame en passant une main doucement sur la joue de Severus. Dites-moi, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Sev. Elle… elle est morte quand j'avais 16 ans, Lady Prince. Mon père l'a poussé dans les escaliers et j'étais à Poudlard pendant ce temps. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Harry, qui avait suivi la conversation, se retire doucement pour leur laisser de l'intimité et aller discuter avec sa mère.

\- Severus, mon enfant, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit doucement Gaby en prenant sa main dans les siennes en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tobias était un homme violent et ma mère ne s'est jamais défendue. J'ai tout essayé pour la convaincre de partir loin de lui. Mais elle disait toujours qu'il reviendrait comme avant. Il était… il était un bon père, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, avant que je ne fasse mon premier éclat de magie accidentelle quand j'avais 6 ans. À partir de là, ma mère a dû lui avouer être une sorcière et que j'étais moi aussi un sorcier. Ça a rapidement dégénéré.

La mère adoptive de Nicki écoute son petit-neveu avec attention. Il est évident qu'il se retient depuis longtemps et qu'il a besoin d'en parler. Elle l'écoute en lui offrant tout son soutien.

\- Ça a commencé par les insultes, il n'a jamais été un homme croyant, mais quand ça nous concernait, c'était pratique. On était des démons, des suppos de Satan et des bons à rien à brûler au bucher. Une soir, j'avais un peu plus de 7 ans, il est rentré complètement saoul et quand elle lui a demandé où il était et qu'elle s'était inquiétée, il lui a donné une gifle qui l'a envoyé dans le mur. Quand je me suis interposé pour la défendre, je l'ai rapidement rejoint. Mais comme j'avais peur, ma magie s'est manifesté et c'est à partir de ce moment que tout à empiré. Tobias a trouvé la baguette de ma mère et l'a brisée avant de la mettre au feu. Elle ne pouvait plus se défendre avec, même si elle l'avait voulu. Plus le temps passait et plus ça empirait.

Severus garde le silence un moment, la main toujours dans celles de sa grand-tante.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus, dit douloureusement la vieille dame. J'aurais tant aimé vous retrouver plus tôt. Pardonnes moi, s'il te plait.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. De ce que vous m'avez dit, ma mère a tout simplement trouvé un mari comme le père qu'elle fuyait. J'aurais beaucoup aimé vous rencontrer avant, dit Sev en haussant les épaules. Ma mère vous aimait beaucoup. Mais je n'aurais jamais rencontré Nicole et Harry. Si j'avais à choisir, j'aime mieux avoir eu cette vie que de ne les avoir jamais rencontrés.

\- Tu ressembles tant à ta mère, mon garçon, dit tendrement Gaby. Et si un jour vous décidez de… confirmer votre union, sache que c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous donne ma bénédiction.

\- Je vous remercie, mais Nicki m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'est pas dans ses plans à court terme.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Severus prend le temps de rassembler ses pensées et explique à sa seule famille de sang qui lui reste ce qui s'est passé à Gringotts et la réaction de Nicole quand le Gobelin et Harry ont parlé de mariage.

\- Severus, ma fille ne t'a pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas t'épouser, dit doucement Gaby. Mais seulement qu'elle voulait le faire parce que tu l'aimes et non pour les protéger, Harry et elle, de quoi que se soit. Elle veut que tu en ais envie, pas que tu le fasses par obligation.

\- Mais, je ne m'y sens pas obligé, s'indigne le Maître des Potions.

\- Toi, tu le sais. Mais elle, elle a toujours été une jeune fille méfiante. Pas qu'elle se méfie de toi, il est évident qu'elle a une confiance absolue en toi. Mais elle a toujours eu du mal à accepté l'affection des gens. Comme si elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Je crois que c'est de ma faute, et tu m'en vois vraiment désolée, Severus. Elle a toujours sue qu'elle était adoptée. Mais elle ne m'a jamais posé la question du pourquoi. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de la réponse. Que ses parents biologiques ne l'aimaient pas et qu'ils l'ont abandonnée. Elle sait pourquoi, maintenant. Mais ça n'efface pas toutes ces années de doute.

\- Et je dois faire quoi pour la convaincre que c'est parce que je l'aime et non parce que je veux jouer les chevaliers en armure?

\- Saches que ma fille est une irréductible romantique. Je suis certaine que Harry et toi trouverez un moyen de la convaincre. Et de ce que je vois, plus de la moitié du chemin est déjà parcouru. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse avec qui que se soit, à part Harry.

Sur ce, Gaby lui tapote affectueusement la main et se lève du divan pour aller porter sa tasse vide dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Le soir même, c'est la Grande Conversation en famille autour du repas. Gaby explique à sa fille qu'elle a trouvé son petit-neveu et Nicki est littéralement sur le cul d'apprendre que c'est Severus. Harry ne lui avait pas dit. Il jugeait que c'était aux deux concernés de lui annoncer. Ce que sa mère comprenait très bien.

\- J'espère pas que ça veut dire que Sev est ton petit-cousin, dit Harry en regardant sa mère.

\- Mais non, dit Gaby en riant. Severus et Nicki n'ont absolument aucun lien de parenté.

\- Tant mieux! Dit le gamin, soulagé. Ça veut dire qu'ils pourront se marier quand ils en auront envie.

\- Harry, dit sa mère d'une voix menaçante. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Bin, en fait, pas vraiment, soutient son fils. Tu as juste dit que tu ne voulais pas que Severus te le demande juste pour nous protéger et que tu ne voulais pas profiter qu'il soit un sorcier. Mais en même temps, je trouve ça un peu bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre ? lui demande sa mamy.

\- Bin, si Sev accepte de l'épouser pour nous protéger, quelle preuve d'amour maman veut de plus que celle là ? Je veux dire, de toutes façons, ça ne fait pas partie des promesses que les gens se font quand ils se marient ? Se protéger, s'aimer et se chérir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

Trois têtes se tournent alors vers Nicole pour savoir ce qu'elle allait répondre à ça.

\- Tu sais, Harry, même les amis se protège les uns les autres. Ce n'est pas parce que des gens se protègent qu'ils doivent se marier ensemble.

\- Alors Sev est juste ton ami? Demande un Harry incrédule.

\- Non, Harry. J'aime Severus de tout mon cœur. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose sur un coup de tête qu'il regrettera ensuite.

\- Et toi ? demande le gamin.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais regretter quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne d'avoir Severus dans notre vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Sev, je peux te parler, un moment, demande la comptable en se levant de table pour aller dans son bureau.

Severus se lève et la suit aussi.

\- Nicki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que MA mère, qui est aussi TA tante et MON fils, qui est aussi TON beau-fils, ont décidés de se mettre ensemble pour nous convaincre de se marier. Voilà ce qui se passe.

\- Et… ça serait une si mauvaise chose ? demande Sev en s'approchant d'elle et entourant sa taille de ses bras puissants.

\- Tu oublis un léger détail, dit Nicole.

\- Le quel? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, je m'entends à merveille autant avec ton fils que ta mère.

\- Je… j'ai vue comment tu m'as regardé quand j'ai changé d'apparence et que Gripsec à dit que j'étais la copie conforme de Lily. Je t'aime Severus. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé qui que se soit. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne vois en moi que Lily, la voix de Nicki choisit ce moment pour casser.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes contenues alors qu'elle le regarde d'un air suppliant. Elle souhaite de toutes les fibres de son être qu'il démente ses dires et la rassure. Mais son cœur se brise quand les paroles qu'elle attend ne viennent pas.

\- J'avais raison, dit amèrement Nicole. Ça serait une mauvaise idée.

Sur ce, elle essuie la larme traîtresse qui coule sur sa joue du revers de la main et sort en coup de vent du bureau, de la maison et part à pieds dans une direction, que Severus n'a pas vue.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Sev, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demande Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

\- J'ai échoué, voilà ce qui c'est passé, lui répond le Maître des Potions.

\- Mais rattrape là, par Morgane ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui dit sa grand-tante avec impatience.

Comme si cette phrase le sortait enfin de sa torpeur, Severus hoche sèchement la tête et sort à la vitesse d'un vif d'or de la maison. Il regarde à gauche, puis à droite, mais il ne voit Nicki nulle part. Il sort alors sa baguette et la pose, couchée sur la paume de sa main droite.

\- Pointe moi Nicole Raymond.

Ce sort, pour retrouver les enfants qui se perdent, est très utile dans plusieurs situations. La pointe de sa baguette se tourne alors vers l'Ouest et le Maître des Potions s'y précipite en suivant les directions que sa baguette prend.

Il finit par la retrouver, assise à une balançoire dans le parc où elle amène souvent Harry. Elle a la tête basse, sa chevelure châtain roux, qui lui arrive presque à la taille, semble en flammes dans le soleil couchant. La jeune femme essuie quelques larmes sur ses joues roses sans voir le spectateur qui la regarde, le cœur serré.

Severus rassemble ses pensées et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Ou du moins, comment lui dire. Comment lui dire que oui, sa ressemblance avec Lily l'avait troublé, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle croit ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle avant même que toute cette histoire devienne aussi étrange que compliquée ? Qu'il était tombé sous son charme quand elle avait défendue son fils bec et ongles face à lui, quand il lui avait proposé de donner sa garde à quelqu'un d'autre au café et qu'elle lui avait remis le dossier médical de Harry. Son admiration envers cette femme merveilleuse avait grandit en lisant le dit dossier.

\- Nicki, dit Sev d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme fait un mouvement pour se lever, mais Sev l'en empêche en s'accroupissant devant elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, dit Nicole, la voix rauque.

\- Alors écoute moi, s'il te plait.

Nicki continue de le regarder sans rien dire. Severus reste dans cette position devant elle en gardant ses mains dans les siennes. Il sent le léger tremblement venant de la jeune comptable.

\- Nicki, si je n'ai rien dit, quand tu m'as parlé de tes ressemblances avec Lily et que tu doutais de mes sentiments, c'est parce que j'ai été surpris. Je… je croyais que tu savais que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi bien avant de savoir que tu étais sa sœur biologique. Je… je pensais que j'avais… que j'avais réussi à te faire sentir que tu es importante pour moi. Pour toi et uniquement toi. Pas pour une ressemblance quelconque avec Lily. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à avancer sur ce sujet. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où tu m'as menacé quand je t'ai fait cette horrible suggestion de confier la garde de Harry à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai été subjugué par ta personnalité quand tu as compris que j'avais mené une conversation des plus ennuyante pour que Harry ait envie de faire autre chose. J'ai commencé à admirer ta détermination quand j'ai lu le dossier médical de Harry. Et quand le conseiller Gripsec t'a proposé de t'offrir une formation, quelque chose qu'aucun Gobelin n'a fait dans l'histoire sorcière, j'étais encore plus subjugué par ton intelligence et tes talents. Peu importe ce que tu choisiras, nous concernant. Je veux que tu saches que jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS, il n'y aura Lily entre nous. Sauf si toi, tu l'as laisse s'y glisser.

Nicole l'observe un moment, perdue dans ses réflexions. Si elle pense vraiment à se qu'elle ressent et les réactions de Severus, en effet. Rien dans son comportement ne justifie les craintes qu'elle a. Mais ça a toujours été plus fort qu'elle. Quand quelqu'un semble tenir à elle, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi cet individu s'est attaché à elle et elle fait tout capoter avant que l'autre ne l'abandonne en premier.

Elle relève alors la tête et ses yeux vert émeraude capture le regard d'ébène de Severus.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure la jeune femme.

Comme le Maître des Potions fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, Nicki lui explique ce qu'elle a toujours fait avec les gens qui étaient proches d'elle. Qu'elle en discute souvent avec Bree et qu'elle l'a aidé sur certains points. Mais pas tous, visiblement.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi que je doute, Severus. C'est de moi. Je… je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu peux avoir envie d'être avec moi, pourquoi tu éprouves ce que tu dis éprouver pour moi. Pourquoi une personne aussi extraordinaire que toi aurait envie de partager sa vie avec une personne comme moi ?

\- Pas une personne comme toi, Nicole, dit doucement Severus en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Mais toi, juste toi. La jeune femme qui était si préoccupé par le sort de son fils qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que je faisais de la magie à 1 mètre d'elle. Cette jeune femme qui a accepté de me voir et qui a illuminé tout le café quand elle est entré avec sa canne et son fils. Celle qui tient tête à un sorcier redoutable, et qui le sait, pour le bien-être de son enfant. Celle qui est plus respectueuse de la magie que la plus part des sorciers sur cette terre. Celle pour qui mon cœur a réappris à battre. Nicole, je… je comprends que tu puisses douter, mais je t'en pris, permet moi de te prouver, à chaque jour que la Magie fait, que je t'aime et que je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche entre nous.

Nicki se colle alors à lui et l'embrasse avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle se trouve ridicule d'avoir presque anéantit son couple à cause de ses craintes qui ne la lâchent plus depuis qu'elle est petite.

\- Et si on retournait à la maison, lui propose Severus en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- D'accord.

Quand ils entrent dans le petit Hall, Harry se précipite dans les bras de sa mère en la regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Maman, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça va mieux, mon cœur. Tout va bien. J'ai…

\- Ça va, ma chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier avec nous, lui dit sa mère avec indulgence. C'est entre Severus et toi. Ça ne nous regarde pas. À moins que tu ais envie de nous en parler.

\- Pas particulièrement, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu viens, maman ? Mamy a fait son super pouding chômeur pour le dessert !

\- Du quoi ? demande le Maître des Potions.

Harry lui explique avec animation ce que c'est. Un gâteau blanc avec une sauce très sucré au fond, fait à base d'eau et de sucre brun. Un dessert typiquement québécois.

Pendant le dessert, Gaby propose à Severus de reprendre le titre de la famille qui lui revient de droit. Elle n'a aucune envie de siéger au Magenmagot, de gérer la fortune des Prince et toutes les responsabilités qui viennent avec. Ce qui ferait en sorte que Severus changerait de nom de famille et que Severus Rogue n'existerait plus. Le Maître des Potions y pense intensément avant d'accepter avec humilité la proposition de sa grand-tante. Il demande par contre à Nicole si elle peut gérer les avoirs Moldus de la famille Prince, comme elle le fait si bien avec ceux des Potter. La jeune femme demande à Sev et sa mère si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils veulent et finit par accepter. Ils s'entendent donc pour aller à Gringotts le lendemain pour officialiser le tout et transférer les titres de Beatrice à Severus dans les profondeurs de la banque.

Ce soir-là, Severus rejoint Dr Kent à St-Mangouste pour lui expliquer la situation et lui présenter son contrat de travail modifié.

\- Je vois que tu as enfin confiance en tes compétences, mon jeune ami, lui dit Amelius en lisant les modifications que le jeune homme a apportées à son contrat.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Et comme je vais devenir le Lord régnant de ma famille maternelle, il me faudra des plages horaires adéquates pour pouvoir être présent au Ministère.

\- Et je suis certain qu'Amélia sera d'accord pour t'expliquer certaines de tes lacunes, Severus. Mais quand tu changeras de nom pour celui des Prince, je te suggère de changer aussi ton prénom.

\- Pourquoi ça? Demande Severus, perplexe.

\- Ton ancien employeur s'est pointé ici hier matin en tempêtant sur tout le monde sur ta disparition. Bien sûr, personne à part moi aurait pu lui répondre et je n'en ai rien fait. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il a plus qu'assez profiter des tes connaissances et tes compétences sans te donner la moindre reconnaissance! S'emporte Kent avant de se calmer.

Severus lui explique le rituel que veut faire sa grand-tante à Gringotts et Kent en est ravi. Il lui explique qu'il peut aussi demandé une potion au Gobelin pour perdre ses traits Rogue et n'avoir que ceux des Prince. Personne ne pourra le reconnaitre et le directeur de l'hôpital lui propose de signer son contrat une fois qu'il aura officiellement sa nouvelle identité.

\- Et ça va toujours bien avec Nicole et son fils ?

\- En effet. Nous avons eu notre premier mal entendu aujourd'hui. C'était de ma faute, même si elle dit que c'est de la sienne. Je… je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait besoin quand elle en avait besoin, se désole Sev.

\- Ne te fustige pas de cette façon, Severus. J'ai été marié pendant plus de 35 ans à Lucretia, que la Magie ait son âme, et crois moi, ça vous arrivera encore. Il faut apprendre à danser avec le vent quand la tempête se lève, dit le Médicomage avec sagesse. Si vous vous écroulez à la moindre bourrasque, votre couple ne tiendra jamais comme vous l'espérez.

Ils discutent encore un bon moment avant que Severus ne prenne congé. Il est particulièrement heureux quand il voit le sourire rayonnant de Nicki et Gaby quand il leur explique que Dr Kent a accepté toutes les modifications que Nicole et lui ont apportées au contrat de travail de Severus. La vieille dame le félicite chaudement pendant que Nicki se pend à son cou et le sert contre elle.

Cette nuit là, Sev et Nicki vivent leur nuit la plus passionnée de leur vie, Harry ne fait aucun cauchemar et Gaby se sent assez en paix avec elle-même pour reprendre son ancienne identité de Beatrice Prince. Elle passe presque 3 heures à écrire des lettres à ses quelques connaissances au Québec pour leur expliqué qu'elle allait définitivement se réinstaller en Angleterre pour aider sa fille avec son fils. Qu'elle ne les oublierait jamais, mais qu'elle recommence une nouvelle vie avec sa famille. Satisfaite, elle va se coucher dans le lit confortable de la chambre d'ami de la maison accueillante de sa fille chérie.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain matin, à la banque, Severus fait une rencontre inattendue.

\- Severus ? Je suis agréablement surpris de te voir, mon ami, lui dit le père de son filleul. Dumbledore hurle partout que tu as démissionné et que tu as ensuite disparu dans la nature. Je vois qu'il n'a pas entièrement raison.

\- Heureux de te voir aussi, Lucius. Laisse moi te présenter ma grand-tante, Lady Beatrice Prince.

\- C'est un honneur, milady, s'incline Lucius en faisant un baisemain parfait à la vieille dame qui accompagne son ami.

\- Tante Bea, voici Lucius Malefoy. Le père de mon filleul, conseiller du Ministre et Président du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard.

\- L'honneur est partagé, dit Beatrice. Severus m'a souvent parlé de vous et votre famille. Comment va votre fils?

\- Très bien, ma chère dame. Il souffre un peu de la solitude, mais les seuls enfants de son âge que nous connaissons, sa mère et moi, n'aurait pas une très bonne influence sur lui, se désole le Lord blond.

\- Tante Bea, pouvez-vous nous excuser, un moment ? demande Severus à la Lady.

\- Bien sûr, mon enfant. Je t'attends. Prends le temps dont tu as besoin.

Sur ce, Severus entraine Lucius un peu à l'écart. Il lui demande ce qu'il entend par mauvaise influence sur Drago et Lucius en a visiblement assez et laisse tomber le masque social un instant.

\- Je ne veux pas que mon fils fasse les même erreurs que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il prête allégeance à un fou furieux qui le réduira en esclavage comme il l'a fait pour nous.

Severus regarde alors Lucius dans les yeux et Lucius baisse ses barrières d'Occlumancie pour laisser Severus juger de sa sincérité. Quand le Maître des Potions semble satisfait, il ressort de l'esprit de son ami et lui montre son avant-bras gauche.

\- Comment ? demande Lucius, abasourdi.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait jamais sous-estimer les Sans-Pouvoir… les Moldus, se reprend Sev devant l'incompréhension de Lord Malefoy. Une simple chirurgie esthétique retire le tatouage et je suis certain qu'avec une compensation adéquate aux Gobelins, ils accepteront de détruire le lien magique entre toi et cette pourriture qui se dit Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Il y a un chirurgien, dans le monde Sans-Pouvoir, du nom de Jack Hanscom. Avec un petit sort de confusion et un oubliette à la fin, il te fera ça en moins de 30 minutes. Avec une potion anesthésiante, tu ne sentiras rien pendant l'intervention et avec 3 larmes de phénix, ta peau reviendra comme avant. Quand se sera fait, envois moi un hibou au nom de Seavus Prince. Il me trouvera. Je te recontacterai pour le reste. Et n'en parle à personne, même pas à Narcissa, avant que tout soit terminé.

Lucius hoche la tête en fermant les yeux de soulagement. Severus lui souhaite une bonne fin de journée et retrouve Lady Prince pour suivre Gripsec dans les profondeurs de la banque. Dans le bureau du conseiller Gripsec, Beatrice et Severus lui expliquent ce qu'ils veulent faire. Le Gobelin les guide donc dans la salle de rituels, construite exclusivement pour ce genre d'événement. Le Gobelin trace un pentacle avec un pic pour les pierres sur le plancher de la pièce. Une fois fait, il verse une potion dans le pentacle avec quelques goûtes de sang de Beatrice dedans. Le liquide pourpre se répand dans tout le pentacle, gravé dans la pierre du plancher, dans le quel Severus, flambant nu et assis en tailleur, est installé. Beatrice est debout, à la pointe du pentacle et a le cœur serré en voyant les cicatrices sur le corps de son neveu. Quand Gripsec entame le chant rituel en Gobelbabil, Beatrice se concentre sur l'apparence qu'elle veut donner à son neveu. Elle veut qu'il garde ses traits les plus distinctifs, ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux noirs, ses lèvres fines et sa haute silhouette. Pour le reste, elle souhaite qu'il n'y ait plus de marque de violence sur son corps pâle, que ses traits du visage s'adoucissent mais que sa voix reste la même.

Quand le chant de Gripsec est terminé, le liquide du pentacle se concentre en son centre et parcourt le corps de Severus. Quand la potion coule du corps du Maître des Potions, il est quasi méconnaissable. Il a exactement l'apparence que Beatrice imaginait. Ses cheveux noirs sont longs, fins et soyeux, ses pommettes saillantes, son nez est plus délicat, comme celui de sa mère, ses yeux sont toujours aussi sombres, mais en y regardant de plus près, ils ne sont plus noirs, mais indigos, comme ceux de Brutus.

Beatrice s'approche de son neveu et passe délicatement une cape sur ses épaules encore tremblantes de la transformation. Elle le prend doucement dans ses bras pour le réchauffer après ce rituel éprouvant pour le sujets des changements. Une fois qu'il est prêt et habillé, Gripsec les ramènent dans son bureau où une pile impressionnante de parchemins les attendent.

\- Ceci, dit le Gobelin, sont tous les parchemins officiaux concernant Severus Rogue qui ont été modifiés par le rituel. Ils sont tous maintenant au nom de Seavus Lucifer Prince.

\- Lucifer ? demande le Maître des Potions en levant un sourcil.

\- Je sais que tu considères Lucius Malefoy comme un frère, mais j'ignorais quel genre de relation tu voulais avec lui à l'avenir. Alors j'ai choisi un deuxième prénom qui lui ressemble, mais qui n'est pas tout à fait le sien. De plus, j'espère que Dumbledore vivre l'enfer sur terre grâce à nous, dit Bea avec des éclairs dans ses prunelles pers.

\- Merci, tante Bea, dit Seavus en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Donc, poursuit Gripsec, tout les papiers d'identités ont maintenant votre nouveau nom. Il faut juste tous les vérifier pour s'assurer de les envoyer aux bons endroits. Comme votre dossier médical à St-Mangouste, ceux d'identité et votre doctorat en Potions au Ministère, vous voyez le genre.

Les deux sorciers acquiescent et ils commencent à éplucher tout les documents. Ceux du procès de Severus Rogue, ses BUSE, ses ASPIC et sa Maîtrise en potions gardent son ancien nom. Ceux qui le rattache à Poudlard aussi. Pour le reste, certificat de naissance, Doctorat en potions et les papiers du genre ont tous été modifiés. C'est presque comme si Severus Tobias Rogue était mort, Seavus Prince avait une vie complète tout de même.

\- Mes félicitations, Lord Prince, dit Gripsec. Je vois que vous avez décidés de suivre mon conseil, Miss Raymond et vous, dit-il en regardant un document doré.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ignorais par contre que vous aviez fait une union sacrée.

\- Une quoi ? demande Bea à son tour.

\- Quand deux âmes sœurs se trouvent, dit patiemment le conseiller, et qu'ils s'unissent pour la première fois, se créer ce qu'on appelle une union sacrée. Étiez-vous encore pur, Lord Prince, lors de votre première union à Miss Raymond ? N'oubliez pas que tout ce qui se dit dans ce bureau reste dans ce bureau.

\- En effet, dit Seavus en fronçant des sourcils. J'étais amoureux d'une femme qui ne m'aimait pas, ensuite je suis devenu Mangemort et espion par la suite. Je me tenais loin des confessions sur l'oreiller. Je n'ai jamais vue l'intérêt d'un rapport sexuel avec un individu que je n'aimais pas.

\- Sev, dit doucement Beatrice, Nicki l'était aussi avant de te rencontrer. Elle n'a jamais eu assez confiance en qui que se soit pour partager ce genre d'intimité avec qui que se soit, avant.

\- Elle va me détester, murmure Sev le regard dans le vague.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demande le Gobelin.

\- Elle… elle refuse de se marier avec moi. J'ai… j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se fait pas confiance. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais si je la met devant le fait accompli, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Seavus, fais lui un peu confiance. Quand tu lui expliqueras comment ça c'est produit, elle comprendra, j'en suis certaine, lui dit Bea avec indulgence.

Ils continuent alors de scruter à la loupe tout les parchemins jusqu'au dernier. Quand Seavus et Beatrice sortent enfin de la banque, la vieille dame l'emmène sur l'allée des Merveilles, l'allée marchande de luxe du chemin de Traverse, juste derrière la banque sorcière. Severus n'y est allé qu'une fois, avec Narcissa, quand elle a insisté pour lui payer sa robe de sorcier à la remise de sa Maîtrise de Potions il y a déjà un peu plus de 8 ans.

\- Maintenant que tu es un Lord, il faut que tu en ais aussi l'apparence.

\- Tante Bea, c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Oui, jeune homme, c'est vraiment nécessaire, lui dit sa grand-tante avec un sourire affectueux, comme quand elle dit à Harry qu'il doit manger ses légumes verts. Tu sais, comme moi, que même si tu es le sorcier le plus brillant que je connaisse, les Sang-Pur du Mangenmagot se fieront à ce qu'ils voient, avant ce qu'ils entendent. Alors maintenant, lèves la tête, redresses les épaules et rend tata Bea encore plus fière de toi qu'elle ne l'est déjà, dit la vieille dame en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

Après une journée entière de magasinage, autant du côté sorcier que du côté Sans-Pouvoir, ils rentrent enfin à la maison. Sev est de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne sait pas comment Nicki et Harry réagiront à sa nouvelle apparence. Et encore moins comment Nicole réagira à la nouvelle de leur union sacrée. C'est les mains particulièrement moites qu'il suit sa tante dans la maison de sa femme.

\- Sev ? C'est toi ? lui demande Harry en s'arrêtant dans sa course pour les rejoindre.

\- J'ai changé tant que ça ? demande l'homme en face de lui.

\- Bin… oui ?

\- Poses moi la question de ton choix et je vais y répondre pour te prouver que c'est moi.

\- D'accord, avec quoi tu m'as promis qu'on ferait une potion un jour ?

\- Un os de ptérodactyle, dit l'homme en noir en riant doucement.

\- Sev ! s'écrit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents en s'élançant dans ses bras.

Seavus le rattrape avec aisance et la calle sur sa hanche droite en entrant un peu plus profondément dans la maison.

\- Wow ! C'est… c'est tout un changement, Sev, dit doucement Nicki en s'approchant de lui.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est bien moi ? demande Sev en levant un sourcil noir.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je le sens, c'est tout. Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

Beatrice commence donc le récit pendant que Sev pose Harry part terre. La jeune femme perd ses couleurs quand elle apprend pour l'union sacrée après que Harry ait décidé d'aller dans la bibliothèque. L'histoire du rituel l'avait franchement refroidit.

Nicki sent qu'elle a besoin de s'assoir quand sa mère lui explique le principe des âmes sœurs.

\- Mais, je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique, dit la jeune comptable. Je ne peux pas être… ce que tu m'expliques.

\- Les âmes sœurs n'ont aucune limite d'espèce ou de pouvoir, ma chérie, lui explique patiemment Beatrice. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as toujours souhaité aller en Angleterre, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne et que Severus a cru être amoureux de Lily. Il n'est pas tombé amoureux de toi parce que tu lui ressembles, il a cru être amoureux d'elle parce que elle, elle te ressemblait. L'âme de ta sœur était semblable a la tienne et Severus c'est accroché à ce qui était présent près de lui. Quand vous vous êtes enfin rencontré, vous étiez prêts, tout les deux, à vivre ce qui vous attendait. Tu n'avais plus autant besoin de t'inquiéter pour Harry et Severus n'avait plus d'obligation envers qui que se soit. Il était enfin libre et toi aussi.

\- Alors maintenant, tu sais que je n'avais jamais… enfin, jamais avant toi, murmure Nicki en rougissant.

\- C'est un honneur, pour moi, d'être le premier Nicole. Et je souhaite, de tout mon être, être à la hauteur pour être aussi le dernier.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, moi aussi, avoue la jeune femme en levant son regard vers lui.

\- Alors tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? demande la jeune femme en s'assoyant ses les genoux du Docteur en Potions. En fait, je crois que c'est encore mieux que ce que j'aurais pus souhaiter.

Seavus et Nicki se perdent alors dans un baiser profond et langoureux en oubliant tous ce qu'il y a autour. Bea va donc rejoindre son petit-fils dans la bibliothèque pendant que sa fille et son neveu se retrouvent.


	16. Chapter 16

Le soir même, Seavus se rend une nouvelle fois à St-Mangouste pour enfin signer son contrat de travail avec le Dr Kent.

\- Bonsoir, jeune homme, dit le Directeur de l'hôpital, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je viens danser avec le vent, monsieur le directeur, dit Seavus avec un rictus moqueur qui se dessine sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Par Salazar ! C'est vraiment toi ? dit Amelius, sans osé prononcer le prénom du jeune homme, au cas ou ça ne soit pas lui.

\- Oh ! Et Nicole vous passe le bonjour de sa part.

\- Ce que tu as changé ! C'est hallucinant ! Donnes moi ton nouveau nom que l'on puisse signer ton contrat.

\- Seavus Lucifer Prince.

\- Lucifer ?

\- C'est ma tante qui a choisi les noms que je porte. Comme elle est la seule parente qui me reste, je trouvais que c'était approprié. Elle a bien choisit, je trouve.

\- Et je vois, à l'alliance que tu portes, que Nicole a enfin accepté ta demande.

\- Plus ou moins. C'était une union sacrée, on ne l'a su qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Wow ! s'exclame Dr Kent en s'assoyant sur son bureau et en se passant une main sur le visage. Une vie ennuyante, ça ne t'a jamais tentée ? demande t-il en riant.

\- Il semblerait que même quand j'aspire à ce genre de chose, on ne me l'accorde pas. Quoi que j'adore la tournure des événements pour l'instant. Des nouvelles de Dumbledore ?

Le Directeur de l'hôpital fait un signe de tête à l'affirmative en lui expliquant que le vieux fou est revenu à la charge aujourd'hui. Il a appris pour le centre de recherches et était venu pour le prévenir que Severus était encore sous contrat avec le Magenmagot pour enseigner à Poudlard.

\- Il ne sait visiblement pas que je suis au courant que ce n'est plus le cas depuis plus d'un an, dit Kent. Et il sait aussi à quel point tu es brillant dans ton domaine. Dumbledore va partout où il croit que tu pourrais trouver du travail pour te couper l'herbe sous le pied. Cet homme est une véritable ordure, dit le Médicomage avec une grimace. Peut importe, dit-il avec un geste vague de la main. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Dr Prince, dit ce dernier en tendant la main à Seavus qui la serre avec enthousiasme.

Avec la signature de ce contrat, Seavus Prince est officiellement Docteur en potions. Son rêve se réalise enfin, être reconnu pour ses connaissances et ses titres académiques. Non seulement ça, mais il peut, en plus, vivre sa joie avec la famille qu'il s'est choisi. Une fois les formalité complété, Seavus explique au Dr Kent qu'à partir du premier novembre, il devra aller porter le fils de sa femme chez son professeur d'études sorcières et aller le chercher à la fin de la journée.

\- Je ne vois pas de problème, dit Amelius en haussant les épaules. Tu seras directeur, Sev. Tu peux t'absenter comme tu le souhaites, tant qu'il y a des résultats et que tes absences ne retardent pas les travaux du laboratoire. Tu sais encore mieux que moi que Dumbledore s'absente plus souvent qu'à son tour et que l'école roule quand même.

\- Bien sûr, parce qu'il a Minerva pour veiller au grain, dit Seavus en levant un sourcil.

\- Et bien, trouve toi un adjoint fiable qui prendra la relève quand tu auras besoin de t'absenter. Et comme tu as été professeur de Potions à Poudlard, tu connais les futures recrues prometteuses des dernières années.

\- Merci de me faire confiance, Dr Kent.

\- Tu as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu étais à la hauteur de mes attentes, Seavus. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est grâce à TON travail et TES efforts que je t'offre cette opportunité.

Ils discutent encore une bonne heure où Seavus explique au Dr Kent les aptitudes professionnelles de sa grand-tante qui était chimiste dans sa jeunesse dans un laboratoire de recherches médicales.

\- Beatrice Prince ? demande Kent. Même dans le monde magique, son travail est reconnu dans le milieu médical, malgré que son travail soit Moldu. Tu crois qu'elle serait d'accord pour que je puisse la rencontrer ?

\- Je vais lui en parler, mais je ne te promets rien. Elle a quitté le monde Magique il y a très longtemps, elle vit chez ma femme, en ce moment.

\- Tu veux dire que ta tante, qui est aussi ta belle-mère, vit chez vous ? Et… ça se passe bien ?

\- Elle est loin du stéréotype des belles-mères, dit Seavus en riant. C'est comme si elle était autant la mère de Nicki que la mienne.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, sourit Amelius. Parce que ma belle-mère à moi n'était pas vraiment un cadeau. Bon ! Tout est en règle, je te suggère que nous commencions à partir de la semaine prochaine pour les entrevues. J'aimerais que tu y assistes avec moi. Même si tu ne l'avais pas mentionné dans ton contrat, je te l'aurais demandé de toutes façons. Essayes juste d'éviter de traiter les incompétents de cornichons, comme tu le fais habituellement et tout ira bien.

Seavus le salut donc d'un signe de tête et retourne chez lui.

Dès qu'il arrive, il reconnait tout de suite le hibou Grand-Duc de Lucius et va directement vers le volatil, perché sur une chaise pendant que Harry lui donne des bouts de viande crue sous la surveillance de sa grand-mère. Seavus prend donc la lettre de son ami, dépose un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de son beau-fils, sur la joue de sa tante et leur explique qu'il doit se rendre à Gringotts de toute urgence.

\- Lucius, j'ai reçu ton message, dit le Dr en Potions quand il arrive à sa hauteur dans le Hall de la banque.

\- Salazar ! Sev ! C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Tu as appelé ton fils d'après la devise de Poudlard parce qu'il était un vrai démon quand tu le réveillais quand il était bébé. Ne pas réveiller le dragon qui dort. De là est né Drago.

Lucius a alors un rictus qui peut se définir par un sourire radieux quand on le connaît bien. Il empoigne fermement l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux indigos en face de lui et approuve d'un signe sec de la tête.

\- Montre moi, dit doucement Sev à son ami.

Sur ce, Lucius monte légèrement sa manche gauche pour montré au parrain de son fils qu'il a suivi ses instructions.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié l'oubliette ?

\- Tout a été fait, lui confirme Lucius.

\- Parfait, suis moi.

Sur ce, les deux Lords se présentent au comptoir et Seavus demande à voir le conseiller Gripsec.

\- Lord Prince, dit le Gobelin, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt.

\- Pourrions-nous discuter dans un endroit plus discret ? demande le nouveau directeur de recherches de St-Mangouste.

\- Bien entendu, suivez moi.

Une fois dans son bureau, Seavus explique l'entente qu'il aimerait avoir avec la banque pour permettre à certains Mangemorts de se défaire de la Marque des Ténèbres en toute discrétion.

\- Vous savez sûrement que se ne sera pas gratuit, dit le Gobelin avec un sourire cruel.

\- Bien entendu, assure Lucius en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

\- Mais pour vous, Mr Malefoy, je suggère un autre arrangement. Je souhaite que Miss Raymond travaille pour nous. Nous avons une succursale Moldue en plein centre-ville de Londres et nous aimerions que Miss Raymond en prenne la direction. Comme vous le savez, nous avons des intérêts partout où il y a de l'argent et le monde des Sans-Pouvoir n'y fait pas exception.

\- J'ai moi aussi des intérêts dans le monde Moldu, confirme Lucius, qui comprenait exactement où le Gobelin voulait en venir.

\- Miss Raymond à un fils qui deviendra Lord à sa majorité et elle gère d'une main de Maître des avoirs dans le monde Sans-Pouvoir et a compris la plus part de nos lois fiscales seulement en étudiants les relevés que je lui envois à chaque mois depuis les 2 dernières années.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ? demande le Lord blond.

\- Comme vous êtes ami avec Lord Prince, je veux que vous demandiez à Miss Raymond de s'occuper de vos avoirs Sans-Pouvoir. Quand elle aura excepté, parce que je sais que vous pouvez vendre un patronus à un Détraqueur, J'irai voir Miss Raymond pour lui proposer le poste en lui expliquant qu'elle se retrouve avec 60% des fortunes sorcières dans le monde Sans-Pouvoir à elle seule.

\- Son fils est si riche que ça ? s'étonne Lucius.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée, lui répond Seavus.

\- Donc, poursuit Gripsec comme si Lucius ne l'avait pas interrompu, je lui proposerai donc le poste à la banque Saint-Gring, la banque où les plus grosses fortunes du monde ouvrent un compte. Mais en réalité ce n'est que les sorciers fortunés qui peuvent le faire. Mais comme nous voulons étendre nos champs de compétences, Miss Raymond sera parfaite pour ça. Elle devra seulement utiliser son nom sorcier pour le faire. Croyez-vous que Lady Violette Prince acceptera, Lord Prince ?

\- Si elle peut donner un préavis raisonnable à son employeur actuel et que vous nous assurez que son fils sera en sécurité malgré l'utilisation de son nom sorcier, je pense que c'est envisageable.

\- Sev ! Tu es marié ? demande Lucius qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Union sacrée, élude Sev de la main.

\- Quoi !

\- Je t'expliquerai, lui promet son meilleur ami.

\- J'y compte bien.

Une fois l'entente accepté, Gripsec entraine Lucius et Seavus vers la cascade des voleurs. C'est en sous-vêtements que Lucius entre dans l'eau avec un dernier regard pour son ami qui lui fait un signe de tête encourageant.


	17. Chapter 17

Dès que Lucius sort de l'eau, Seavus lui envoie quelques sorts de séchage et le Lord blond se rhabille en vitesse. Une fois de retour dans le bureau de Gripsec, le Gobelin lui rappelle sa part du marché et Lord Malefoy acquiesce avec une révérence.

\- Laisse moi lui parler avant, exige Seavus. Avec tante Bea à la maison, même si elle n'a pas de pouvoir, Nicki se sentira plus en sécurité et acceptera probablement de te parler. Mais je tiens à lui expliquer qui tu es avant.

\- Même si je suis un ancien Mangemort ?

\- J'en suis un aussi, je te rappelle, lui dit Sev en levant un sourcil. Et si tu veux en parler avec Narcissa, maintenant que c'est fait, tu as carte blanche mon ami.

\- Merci, Sev. Merci infiniment. Et je sais que Drago est impatient de te revoir, alors si tu as envie de passer au Manoir, tu y es toujours le bienvenue. Si tu veux qu'il sache pour toi, bien sûr.

\- J'en discuterai avec Nicole, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de couper les ponts avec vous, si vous voulez toujours me voir. C'est surtout avec Dumbledore que je ne veux plus aucun contacte.

\- Parfait, je mettrai ma femme et mon fils au courant. Au revoir, Sev.

\- Au revoir, Luce.

Sur ce, Seavus retourne enfin chez lui pour le reste de la soirée.

Dès qu'il entre, il trouve Nicole dans son bureau.

\- Bon soir, toi, murmure le Dr en Potions en posant doucement un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Bon sang ! Sev ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, sursaute la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui et capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excuse Sev. Les vieilles habitudes restent.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu m'as surprise, c'est tout.

Seavus s'assoit en face d'elle et elle le dévisage un moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Je suis allé à Gringotts pour aider un ami avec sa Marque. Le père de mon filleul.

\- Est-ce que tout c'est bien passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demande Nicki avec inquiétude.

\- Il est… soulagé d'un énorme poids. Mais Gripsec lui a demandé quelque chose en échange.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande la jeune comptable.

\- Toi, répond Sev en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux être plus précis ?

Il lui explique alors ce que le Gobelin a demandé exactement à Lucius. Nicole est autant flattée que outrée de cette façon de faire pour lui proposer un emploi. Mais elle doit avouer que c'est très alléchant. En tant que comptable, elle a déjà entendue parler de St-Gring. Mais elle ignorait totalement que c'était une banque sorcière.

\- Et tu es certain que Harry ne risque rien ?

\- Tu travaillerais sous le nom de Violette Prince, comme tu es officiellement ma femme dans le monde Magique. Et il est toujours possible de changer tes traits par magie quand tu travailles et de redevenir toi-même quand tu reviens ici.

\- Ça ne serait pas plus simple de changer le nom de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur ? Je veux dire, il est méconnaissable sans sa cicatrice. Il n'a qu'à utiliser son deuxième prénom. Il y a tellement de James dans ce monde. Personne ne pourrait vraiment faire le rapprochement. Et comme nous avons les mêmes yeux, le même nez et plusieurs autres traits, tout le monde le verra comme mon fils biologique.

\- Comme nous sommes, du point de vue légal, mariés, il pourrait toujours porter mon nom de famille jusqu'à sa majorité.

\- Ça me va, soupir Nicki en se frottant les yeux sous le coup de la fatigue. Mais il faut lui demander son opinion d'abord.

\- Entendu.

Nicole est complètement épuisée et propose à Sev d'aller se coucher. Ils vont dire bonne nuit à Beatrice avant de monter à leur chambre où Nicki s'écroule comme une pierre dans les bras de son nouvel époux.

Le lendemain, Nicole se rend seule à Gringotts pour rencontrer Gripsec. Après une longue conversation avec son fils. Elle se rend au Chaudron Baveur et demande au barman si il peut lui ouvrir le portail pour se rendre au chemin de Traverse. Elle déambule ensuite devant les boutiques en se rendant à la banque sorcière.

Quand le Gobelin Gripsec la voit, il comprend tout de suite que Lord Prince n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tout lui balancer. Il pince les lèvres en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

\- Lady Prince, dit-il dans une légère révérence de la tête.

\- Conseiller Gripsec, dit-elle sur le même ton. Je viens vous voir pour accepter votre offre d'emploi, sous certaines conditions.

\- Veuillez me suivre, Lady Prince.

Elle suit le gestionnaire de son fils sans remarquer le visage d'envie d'une femme rousse et rondelette, habillée de vêtements de seconde main et 4 enfants roux autour d'elle.

\- Vous avez décidé d'accepter notre proposition, dit alors le Gobelin en croisant les doigts en posant les coudes sur son bureau.

\- En effet, Seavus et moi nous sommes entendu pour changer le nom de Harry jusqu'à sa majorité pour James Seavus Prince et le faire passer pour notre fils à Seavus et moi. De plus j'aimerais avoir le temps de former le comptable qui me remplacera à la Qc-Games.

\- C'est tout ? demande le Gobelin, surpris.

\- Pas tout à fait. Lady Longdubas a acceptée de veiller à l'éducation sorcière de Harry et j'aimerais savoir si c'est possible d'avoir une cheminée dans mon bureau qui serait reliée à celle de Lady Longdubas et la mienne, uniquement. Je pourrais ainsi allé chercher Harry quand Seavus ne pourrait pas.

\- C'est tout à fait raisonnable.

\- Et pour le salaire, comment ça fonctionne ?

\- Je vous suggère un payement moitié en Livres et moitié en argent sorcier. Vous pourrez donc faire des achats dans le monde magique sans avoir à toujours faire l'échange. Et pour le salaire, il est des plus compétitif. Vous avez un indemnité de logement de 350 000£ et ensuite un salaire annuel de 1 500 000£ pour les 3 premières années. Suite à une évaluation de votre dossier après ses 3 ans, il y aura une augmentation à la clé si vos résultats sont satisfaisants. Vous aurez aussi des bonus qui s'élèveront à 2,5% des surplus que vous rapporterai, et ce, dès votre mise en poste. Bien sûr, votre famille et vous serez couvert par les assurances de la banque St-Gring, ce qui inclus votre mère, votre fils et votre mari.

\- Wow ! Et moi qui croyais être bien payé à la Qc-Games, dit la jeune femme de 24 ans. Mais… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes brillante, dit simplement Gripsec. Les sorciers qui ont l'éducation qui va avec ne comprennent même pas le ¼ de ce que vous avez compris en 2 ans de relevés bancaires. Combien de temps croyez vous avoir besoin pour former votre successeur ?

\- Un mois au grand maximum.

\- Excellent, tout sera en ordre à ce moment-là, lui assure le Gobelin. Voici un contrat de travail standard, lui dit le Gobelin en lui donnant un parchemin roulé serré par un ruban en velours noir. Je vous suggère de le lire attentivement et de demander conseil à votre époux ou moi-même si certains aspects vous sont inconnu. Lord Malefoy pourra aussi répondre à plusieurs de vos questions.

\- Je considère donc que Lord Malefoy a réussi sa part du contrat, dit Nicki en se levant.

\- Mais il n'a rien fait !

\- Le résultat est là, non ?

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Lady Prince, dit le Gobelin avec un sourire à faire frémir de peur Voldemort en personne. Je vois que vous avez déjà le mode de pensée Gobelin. Vous vous épanouirez bien chez nous.

\- Merci, conseiller Gripsec, dit Nicole en lui serrant la main pour sceller leur accord. Je suis très heureuse que vous m'accordiez cette magnifique opportunité.

\- À Gringotts, nous ne travaillons qu'avec les meilleurs, Lady Prince.

Sur ce, Gripsec la guide vers la sortie jusqu'aux grandes portes de la banque. La femme rousse et ronde lève les sourcils de surprise. Les Gobelins ne raccompagne jamais personne à la sortie, d'habitude. Cette femme doit être particulièrement riche ou importante. Elle devra poser la question à Arthur pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Lady Prince, Molly ignorait totalement que cette famille vivait encore.

\- C'était un plaisir, Conseiller Gripsec. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, lui promet la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain roux aux yeux verts pétillants.

\- Je suis impatient, Lady Prince. Et n'oubliez pas d'en discuter avec Lord Prince.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Sur ce, Violette Prince, future ex Nicole Raymond, sort de l'institut financière pour retourné sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait converti 200 £ en 40 Gallions. Elle était surprise au début qu'un Gallions valle aussi cher, même en même temps, chaque Gallion pesait 2,5 gramme d'or, ce qui est le prix du marché.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se fait bousculer par deux petites têtes rousses de plus ou moins 9 ans.

\- Désolés madame, on ne vous avait pas vue, dit l'un des jumeaux qui étaient revenus sur leurs pas pour lui présenter leurs excuses.

\- Tout va bien, dit Violette en leur souriant. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Excusez les, mademoiselle, dit une femme qui semble être leur mère avec deux autres enfants à côté d'elle, une fille et un garçon. Ils sont très turbulents.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, dit la jeune femme. Mon fils est pareil avec son meilleur ami. Guillaume et James perdent la notion du temps et de l'espace quand ils sont ensemble, dit la jeune Lady en riant doucement en couvant les jumeaux roux du regard. Bonne journée à vous, dit la jeune comptable avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour entrer à la librairie Fleury et Bott.

\- Attendez !

Violette se tourne vers la femme rousse en levant un sourcil.

\- Je suis Molly, Molly Weasley, dit la femme en lui tendant la main.

\- Violette Prince, répond la jeune femme en ne serrant pas la main tendue. Je suis désole, mais je suis pressée, bonne journée, Mme Weasley.

Son instinct lui criait de s'éloigner de cette femme et en général, il lui a toujours bien servi. Elle entre donc dans la librairie sans un regard en arrière. Elle se prend plusieurs livres sur l'histoire sorcière, celle de la banque et un grimoire qui a pour sujet uniquement les guerres entre sorciers et Gobelins. Elle ne veut pas commettre un impaire sans le faire exprès. Connaître leurs revendications dans ce monde ne peut qu'être utile. Une fois ses achats faits, elle mets ses livres dans un sac avec un sort d'extension indétectable que Seavus lui a fait et retourne au Chaudron baveur pour retourner chez elle.

Arrivée, elle embrasse sa mère et son fils avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour étudier son contrat de travail comme elle l'a fait avec celui de Seavus. Une fois fait, elle appelle son patron pour lui expliquer la situation.

\- On t'as offert un emploi à St-Gring ?

\- Oui Rick, dit la jeune femme au téléphone.

\- J'espère que tu vas accepter, dit le père du meilleur ami de son fils.

\- En fait, je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser… Mais je leur ai dit que je devais te donner un délais raisonnable et prendre le temps de former celui ou celle qui me remplacera.

\- Excellent, et combien de temps as-tu ?

\- Un mois, est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Je pense que si c'est Mark qui te remplace, en deux semaines il pourra prendre le relais et tu auras deux semaines de vacances avant de commencer là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Que du bien, dit la jeune femme, soulagée.

\- Harry pourra tout de même venir voir Guillaume, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais il y a quelques… quelques changements dans sa vie et j'aimerais vous en parler le plus rapidement possible.

Ils décident donc de dîner ensemble le lendemain. Bree, Guillaume, Richard, Harry, Gaby, Sev et elle. Ils s'entendent pour se retrouver à la résidence de Richard à 18h30.

Nicki va ensuite dans le salon rejoindre sa mère et son fils et demande à cette dernière si elle connait une famille du nom de Weasley.

\- Pourquoi cette question, ma chérie ?

\- Parce qu'une femme du nom de Molly Weasley s'est présenté à moi sur le chemin de Traverse quand je sortais de la banque, aujourd'hui. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout mon corps me criait de courir loin de cette femme.

\- Ha ! Molly Prewett mariée Weasley, je vois. Oui, tu fais bien de la garder loin de toi. Elle a enfermé ce pauvre Arthur dans un mauvais mariage en tombant enceinte de lui avant même qu'ils n'aient terminé Poudlard. Pauvre garçon.

\- Et je me demandais si tu pouvais me parler de Lucius Malefoy, dit Nicki. Je sais que Sev l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui est cet homme qui devait me convaincre de travailler pour Gringotts.

\- Les Malefoy sont une vieille et riche famille Sang-Pur, légèrement sous la fortune des Prince. Ils font partie des 28 sacrées, comme nous et les Potter.

\- Les 28 sacrées ?

\- Se sont les 28 premières familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Ils ont créé le conseil des 28 sacrées bien avant qu'il y ait un Ministère de la Magie sur notre territoire. C'est eux qui faisaient les lois et les faisaient appliquer. Ce sont eux qui ont instauré la loi du Décret du Secret Magique, au Moyen Âge. Maintenant, il y a le Magenmagot. 50% des sièges sont héréditaires, l'autre moitié est voté ou au mérite, comme le siège de Dumbledore, par exemple. Et nous avons ce qui se rapproche du Sénat, qui est les représentant des 28 sacrées, qui sont 25 maintenant, dont Seavus fera partie quand il se sentira prêt.

\- Pourquoi ils ne sont que 25 ? Les familles manquantes se sont éteintes ?

\- Pour la plus part, oui. Mais les Weasley ont été retiré de la liste sous prétexte d'être Traite à son Sang.

Devant l'incompréhension de sa fille, Bea lui explique en détail le principe du clan des 28 sacrées.

\- Comme je t'ai expliqué, il y avait 28 familles qui « réglaient » sur le monde Magique de Grande-Bretagne. Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Beurk, Carrow, Croupton, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longdubas, Malefoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Potter, Prewett, Prince, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shackelbolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley et Yaxley. Le chemin de Traverse, par exemple, a été bâtit par William Travers et sa famille. En tant que pilier de la communauté magique, sa famille s'est retrouvé dans les 28 sacrées. Tu me suis ?

\- Oui, confirme la jeune femme qui l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Avec le temps, les Gaunt et les Prewett se sont éteint, il n'y avait plus de descendants de ce nom. Mais pour les Weasley, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ils ont commencé à crier haut et fort qu'ils étaient fiers d'avoir des Sans-Pouvoir dans leurs ancêtres et que c'était une honte que de cacher se fait. Ils ont alors été étiqueté de Traître à leur Sang. Mais c'est surtout le fait qu'ils ne respectaient pas du tout les rituels et les cérémonies sorcières qui leur a value ce titre.

\- J'ai vue que Molly Weasley avait au moins 4 enfants, dit Nicole en fronçant des sourcils. Elle n'aurait pas pue donné son nom de jeune fille à l'un de ses fils pour faire revivre la lignée de sa famille ?

\- En fait, ça aurait été totalement logique, mais Molly Weasley vient d'une famille qui était aussi riche que celle des Malefoy, mais n'ont jamais eu les connaissances pour faire fructifier leur fortune. En moins de 3 générations, ils ont tout dépensé. Pour elle, Arthur Weasley était le meilleur parti possible. Alors que pour Arthur, il n'aurait pu faire plus mauvais mariage.

\- Outch, maman, tu es dure là. Dans le monde magique, des sorciers pourraient dire la même chose de mon couple avec Sev. Une petite Moldue insignifiante qui a ravi un Lord.

\- Ma chérie, c'était une union sacrée. Tout ceux qui respecte la magie, en particulier les Sang-Pur, se sentiront honorés de rencontrer un couple comme le vôtre. Oh ! en passant, avant de partir, ce matin, Sev voulait savoir si tu étais d'accord pour présenter Harry à son filleul, Drago.

\- Si Sev pense que c'est une bonne chose et qu'il ne risque rien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et si Sev a eu assez confiance en Lucius pour lui expliquer comment retirer sa Marque, je pense que Harry ne risque rien là-bas.

\- Tu changes, ma fille. Je suis si fière de la femme que tu deviens, ma chérie.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain, Sev et Violette expliquent en détails à Harry comment se déroulera la soirée. Ils expliqueront à Guillaume et ses parents que pour la sécurité de Harry, vue la renommée de ses parents biologiques, Sev et elle ont décidé de changer son identité pour le protéger de la personne qui l'a mis chez les Dursley quand il était bébé.

\- Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'appelle James Seavus Prince jusqu' à mes 18 ans ?

\- En fait, mon grand, dans le monde Magique, la majorité commence à 17 ans, lui dit Sev avec un sourire discret.

\- Cool ! Je vais avoir le droit de conduire une voiture plus tôt !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça fonctionne, mon cœur, dit Violette en riant.

Seavus lui explique aussi qu'il lancera un sort sur Guillaume et ses parents pour qu'ils aient l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu sous cette apparence et ce nom. Harry trouve que c'est une très bonne idée et rajoute qu'il faudrait le faire avec tout les employés de la Qc-Games qui étaient au BBQ. Surtout si ils vont tous ensemble au mariage de Stéphane et Karl au mois d'octobre.

\- Tu penses que tu peux le faire aussi pour mamy ? Guillaume l'appelle Mamy Gaby. Comme il n'a plus de grands-parents en vie, mamy est un peu la sienne aussi. Ça ferait bizarre que tout le monde change de nom en même temps.

Seavus lui donne raison et lui promet de le faire aussi. La journée se passe rapidement et Beatrice va à la poste pour envoyer ses lettres vers le Québec pour probablement la dernière fois de son existence. Vers midi, un homme habillé en costume 3 pièces sonne à leur porte.

\- Nicole Raymond ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Je suis Benjamin Moore, du cabinet de Notaires Moore et fils, je suis le fils.

\- Enchantée, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je viens pour vous mettre au courant de la succession de Lily Potter née Evans. Comme vous avez adopté son fils, c'est à vous que je dois m'adresser.

\- Entrez, l'invite Nicki après avoir vue une carte d'affaire et une pièce d'identité du Notaire. Je vous présente mon époux, Seavus, ma mère, Gabrielle et mon fils, Harry, dit-elle une fois dans le salon. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous, Mr Moore.

\- Il a été porté à notre attention que la maison du 4 Privet Drive, appartenait à Mme Lily Potter. Elle l'aurait acheté pour sa sœur comme cadeau de mariage, mais l'acte de propriété est resté au nom de Mme Potter, même après l'emménagement de sa sœur et son mari. Donc, a sa mort, c'est Harry Potter, ici présent, qui en a hérité.

\- Ce que vous dites, c'est que mon fils a été martyrisé dans une maison dont il est le propriétaire légitime ? demande Nicki, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

\- En effet, je suis désolé, Miss Raymond. Mon but n'est vraiment pas de vous faire revivre tout ça, mais comme Marjorie Dursley, la sœur de Vernon Dursley, s'est pris un avocat pour occuper la maison, je devais venir vous voir.

\- Je comprends. Harry, mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? demande la jeune femme en resserrant ses bras autour de son fils, assis sur ses genoux.

\- Si je pouvais, je la détruirais du toit aux fondations, dit sombrement l'enfant de 7 ans.

\- C'est possible ? demande Nicole.

\- Tout à fait, dit Mr Moore avec un sourire satisfait. J'ai appris, dans les grandes lignes, par quoi vous aviez passé, Mr Raymond-Potter, soutient le notaire. Et il me fera plaisir d'accéder à votre volonté. Et tout ce qui se trouve dans cette maison sont aussi vos possessions comme dédommagement au calvaire que vous avez vécu sous ce toit. Que voulez-vous en faire ?

\- Donnez les aux gens pauvres, dit le gamin. Ils en ont plus besoin que moi. Je suis heureux, maintenant avec maman, Sev et mamy. Je ne veux rien de ces gens.

\- Ce sera fait, assure Moore. J'ai juste besoin que Miss Raymond signe les documents adéquats.

Nicole lit donc attentivement tout les contrats que lui donne Moore et les signe après les avoir tous expliqué en détails et le plus simplement possible à Harry. En moins de 2 heures, tout est réglé.

À 14h30, les 4 Prince montent en voiture vers la maison de l'employeur de Nicki. Un peu avant 15h00, ils arrivent devant la maison et Sev part devant, sous un sort de désillusion, pour jeter les sorts adéquats sur Bree, Richard et Guillaume. Une fois fait, il retourne à la voiture, se rend de nouveau visible et en sort avec le reste de sa famille.

\- Ryry! crie Guillaume en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Salut Guigui! lui répond l'enfant en riant

\- Chouette! Tu es venu avec Mamy Bea et le professeur Prince! s'exclame Guillaume prenant la vieille dame dans ses bras.

\- C'est Dr Prince, maintenant, dit Harry avec fierté. Il n'est plus professeur. Il travaille dans un laboratoire de recherches médicales.

\- Comme Mamy ! Cool ! dit Guillaume.

L'enfant propose donc aux 4 invités d'entrer. Rick sert la main de Sev et Bree prend Bea et Nicki dans ses bras. Harry, qui avait amené son maillot de bain, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait voir son ami en été, va se changer et saute dans la piscine avec Guillaume.

\- Sev ! Tu viens ? lui demande Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas amené de maillot, Harry, lui répond le Dr en Potions pendant que Harry lève un sourcil dubitatif.

L'enfant sort donc de la piscine et vient le rejoindre.

\- Mais, tu ne peux pas faire un tour avec ta baguette et en faire apparaître un?

\- Oui, je pourrais, en effet.

\- Tu sais, si t'as pas envie, t'es pas obligé, dit le gamin avec compréhension.

\- En fait, toi, tu as eu ta maman pour apprendre à nager. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais appris.

\- Je peux t'apprendre, moi, si tu veux. J'aimerais bien t'apprendre quelque chose, moi aussi.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut juste demander à Richard ou Bree si ils sont d'accord.

\- J'y vais! S'exclame le gamin en courant vers ses hôtes.

Sev soupir de découragement en baissant la tête. Jamais il n'aurais pensé, une fois dans sa vie, confier ce genre de faiblesse à qui que se soit. Encore moins au fils du gars qui a fait de sa vie scolaire un enfer. Mais bon, les temps changent et il aime bien la tournure que ça prend.

\- Richard a dit oui, revient Harry en courant. Il dit qu'il a un maillot pour toi et qu'il va venir avec nous. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, merci Harry.

\- Pas de quoi, Sev. Je t'attends dans la piscine avec Guigui !

Seavus se lève donc et rejoint Richard qui l'attend près de la porte patio.

\- Tu as de la chance d'apprendre à nager en petit comité, lui dit Rick. Moi, j'ai appris à nager juste avant les cours prénataux de Bree. Une partie se faisait dans une piscine. J'avais l'air bizarre, avec un groupe de 12 enfants.

\- Des cours prénataux dans une piscine ? demande Sev, incrédule.

\- Un truc de liquide amniotique, de bébé qui flotte. J'ai pas trop compris, lui confit Richard. Mais bon, ça faisait plaisir à Bree, rajoute l'homme en haussant les épaules. Et si un jour, Nicki et toi avez un enfant, je vais t'apprendre les trois mots magique pour un mariage heureux : Oui ma chérie. En tous cas, ça marche bien avec Bree.

\- Ça fonctionne parce que je te laisse faire, mon amour, dit la psychiatre derrière eux.

\- Oui ma chérie, dit Richard avec un air coupable.

N'en pouvant plus, Bree et Seavus éclatent de rire sous le regard contrit du propriétaire des lieux. La femme s'avance vers son époux et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en veut pas et rejoint les deux autres femmes dehors.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça marche tout le temps, lui chuchote Rick avec assurance.

Sev ricane en levant les yeux au ciel en se promettant de se souvenir de ce conseil pour le reste de sa vie.

Une fois changé, Seavus a un maillot bermuda avec un t-shirt bleu marin. Comme sa peau est particulièrement pâle, Richard lui a suggéré d'en mettre un pour éviter les coups de soleil. Une fois badigeonné de crème solaire et le t-shirt sur le dos, Richard et Sev vont rejoindre les garçons dans la piscine.

Pendant ce temps, Bree, Beatrice et Nicki discutent entre femmes en gardant un œil sur les deux petits chenapans qui s'éclaboussent dans la piscine.

\- Comme ça Sev et toi, c'est du sérieux à ce que je vois, dit la psychiatre en regardant l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche de Nicki.

\- Je sais que c'est rapide, dit la comptable, mais…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, dit Bree en lui prenant la main. Vous vous rendez heureux et c'est le principal. Je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble, tout les trois.

\- Merci, Bree. Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Donc, vous me parliez de vos changements de noms, continue Bree. Expliquez moi ça.

\- Et bien, nous avons appris que la famille de Vernon Dursley s'était manifestée pour prendre possession de la maison. Mais comme c'est Lily qui l'avait acheté pour sa sœur et qu'elle était la propriétaire jusqu'à sa mort, c'est Harry qui en a hérité. La sœur de Vernon a même pris un avocat pour pouvoir y habiter. Et avec l'agitation que ça pourrait causer, j'ai peur que l'homme qui s'est octroyé la garde de Harry à la mort de ses parents, n'essaye à nouveau de se manifester et de le reprendre. Ses parents étaient Lord et Lady, Bree. Harry représente une fortune colossale, comme tu le sais. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse essayer de s'approprier sa garde pour une question d'argent, comme ça a déjà été le cas.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, lui assure Bree, qui était dans la confidence depuis longtemps. Et vous, Bea, comment voyez-vous les choses ?

\- Je suis très heureuse que Sev et Nicki se soient trouvé, dit la dame avec un tendre sourire. Ils s'aident à avancer, mutuellement. Et il est évident que Harry est des plus heureux de la situation. Il l'était déjà, avec uniquement Nicki, mais Seavus apporte un équilibre qu'ils n'avaient pas nécessairement avant.

\- Donc, maintenant, c'est Violette ?

\- Oui, maman commence déjà à m'appeler Vie, rigole la comptable. Je pense aussi à peut-être vendre la maison pour que l'on puisse s'installer plus près du centre-ville de Londres. Sev et moi allons y travailler, maintenant. Ça nous rapprocherait un peu et ça rapprocherait Harry d'ici.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ne penses pas à séparer Guillaume et Harry, dit Bree avec soulagement.

\- Il n'en a jamais été question, la rassure Violette. Il risque d'avoir un peu moins de temps, vue qu'il aura des cours sur son futur titre avec un garçon de son âge. La grand-mère du garçon a accepté d'intégrer Harry aux cours qu'elle donne à son petit-fils. C'est une opportunité que je laisserai pas passer. C'est le conseiller financier des comptes « Nobles » de Harry qui me l'a conseillé.

Bree et Bea approuvent de la tête et la psy demande à son amie qui s'occupera de son éducation à elle. Comme elle est maintenant mariée à un Lord, elle aura beaucoup de choses à apprendre pour se comporter dans la haute société. La jeune femme devient alors très pâle en regardant sa mère adoptive.

\- Hey merde! Murmure la comptable. Je n'ai même pas pensé à ça.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à la personne qui s'occupera de Sev de faire la même chose avec toi, dit Bea en haussant les épaules. Je garderai Jamie à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, lui promet Bea.

\- Et moi aussi, soutient Bree.

\- Ouf! Merci infiniment, à toutes les deux, soupire de soulagement Violette.


	19. Chapter 19

La soirée se passe sous les meilleurs auspices et autant Bree, Richard que Guillaume se sont immédiatement habitués à appeler Harry, Jamie. Nicki est devenue Vie aussi rapidement pour eux que pour Bea.

La jeune comptable parle avec son époux de son petit problème d'éducation « Noble » et Sev comprend tout de suite le message en lui disant qu'il demandera à Lucius si il peut lui faire quelques cours sur la matière en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Les côtes levées sont un vrai délice et Sev trouve étrange de devoir manger avec ses doigts. Mais bon, à Rome, on fait comme les romains, non ? Il hausse alors les épaules et fait comme tout le monde autour de la table. Guillaume et Jamie sont hilares en voyant le visage barbouillé de sauce de l'autre pendant que leurs mères lèvent les yeux au ciel en riant.

\- Haha! Tu parles d'un futur Lord, dit Guillaume en riant. Tu t'imagines devant la reine avec ta tronche toute sale!

\- Et toi, dans un congrès pour recevoir le prix Nobel de chimie avec le visage couvert de sauce! Renchérit Jamie en le regardant.

\- C'est bon, les terreurs, nettoyez-vous avant de retourner dans la piscine, dit Richard en leur tendant des serviettes de table humides pour se nettoyer le visage.

\- Oui chef! Dirent les petits garnements avant d'exécuter un salut militaire et de se nettoyer pour ensuite sauter à l'eau.

Quand ils retournent enfin à la maison, Jamie s'était endormi contre Sev sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Pendant ce temps, dans un grand château de pierres grises, en Écosse, un homme qui semble aussi vieux que le bâtiment dans le quel il habite, regarde le 12e hibou qu'il a envoyé à son ancien professeur de potions. Le hibou est revenu, comme tout les autres, avec la lettre encore accrochée à sa patte. Le cachet de cire rouge pompier encore intacte.

Albus Dumbledore le sait bien. Si Severus avait touché à cette lettre, il serait ici, dans son bureau, à la place du hibou. Le portoloin l'aurait immédiatement amené ici. Albus passe une main lasse sur son vieux visage en caressant ensuite sa longue barbe.

\- Fumseck! Trouve Rogue et amène le moi, exige le directeur de Poudlard.

C'est son dernier recourt. Il l'a cherché partout où il peut être. Il a fait vérifier ses comptes bancaires par le Gobelin qu'il a à sa botte, Gripsec. Il a d'abord chercher à sa maison de l'impasse-du-Tisseur, mais elle était complètement en cendre. Il avait fait une campagne de salissage en bonne et dû forme pour l'empêcher de se trouver un autre emploi dans son domaine dans le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne et même à l'étranger, avec son titre de Grand Manitou Suprême. De St-Mangouste au plus petit des apothicaires au fin fond de l'Inde sorcière, pour qu'il revienne en rampant pour retrouver son poste de professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard à Poudlard. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait demandé à ses contacts au Ministère pour voir s'il y avait un changement dans le statut de Rogue, là encore, rien à signaler. C'est comme si il avait tout simplement disparu, POUF! comme par magie.

Il va faire comment lui, le grand leader de la lumière, sans son espion, quand Voldemort reviendra? Il avait déjà mis son arme de côté, en sécurité, enfin, façon de parler. Il sera élevé comme un elfe de maison et quand il enverra Hagrid le chercher dans sa famille abusive en chantant les louanges du directeur intelligent et bienveillant, Harry sera tellement heureux de sortir de chez les Dursley qu'il lui mangera dans la main. Bien sûr, il enfoncera le clou chaque été en l'y envoyant à chaque vacance. Pour qu'il déteste le monde Moldu et veuille à tout prix sauver le monde magique. Albus se frotte les mains en pensant à son petit agneau sacrificiel. Il aurait peut-être eu des remords, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'une vie gâchée quand c'est pour en sauver des milliers? Et surtout, que le monde sorcier continu de le hisser au sommet du pouvoir.

C'est si bon de gérer le monde dans l'ombre. C'est lui qui décide de presque tout, mais si finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, c'est la tête de Fudge qui tombera et non la sienne. ÇA, c'est le vrai pouvoir.

Il secoue doucement la tête pour revenir au sujet premier de ses préoccupations, cet ingrat de Rogue. Il lui a tout donné, TOUT! Il lui a accordé une seconde chance en lui permettant de devenir son espion, il a assuré sa défense à la fin de la guerre, il l'a accueilli à Poudlard faire sa peine. Il lui a même proposé de devenir directeur des Serpentard. Même avec son caractère de cochon. Bon, c'est vrai que l'avoir installer dans les cachots, sans fenêtre, dans l'humidité et le froid n'a pas dû aider à son caractère. Mais il le fallait, pour le plus Grand Bien. Il a besoin d'un espion sans attache. Qui serait prêt à mourir si il avait femme et enfants qui l'attendent quelque part? Avec le temps et ses soins, Rogue était devenu de plus en plus austère, renfermé, de mauvaise humeur et caractériel. Mais c'était parfait pour ce qu'il voulait. Albus voulait que personne n'aime Rogue. Rogue était à lui, il était SA chose à LUI.

Il se réinstalle donc dans son trône, derrière son bureau et attend patiemment que son phénix retrouve SON jouet. De toutes façons, Fumseck a toujours retrouvé l'individu que Dumbledore l'envoyait chercher.

Dans la maison des Prince, Seavus a Jamie dans ses bras et le dépose lentement dans son lit et lui met son pyjama d'un coup de baguette expert avant de rabattre, à la main, les couvertures sur l'enfant qu'il considère maintenant comme le sien. Il rejoint ensuite tante Bea qui fume sa pipe dans la coure arrière de la maison en discutant avec Vie. Une fois installé dans le même transat que sa femme, une gerbe de flammes rouges apparait devant eux.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc? Demande Violette en se blottissant dans les bras de Sev.

\- C'est un phénix, ma chérie, dit Bea en se redressant. Qui t'envoie? Demande la vieille dame.

Le phénix regarde alors Seavus dans les yeux un long moment avant de repartir comme il était venu. Il ne laisse, derrière lui, qu'une petite plume dorée de la longueur de l'auriculaire de Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Demande la jeune femme.

\- Dumbledore me cherche et il a visiblement envoyé son phénix pour me retrouver. Si il avait vraiment envie de m'amener à lui, il l'aurait fait, tente de les rassurer le Lord.

\- Et pourquoi il a laissé ça?

\- Pour qu'on puisse l'appeler, lui répond Beatrice.

Devant l'incrédulité de sa fille, l'ex Lady Prince lui explique le principe d'un phénix. Il renait de ses cendres, il peut porter des charges immensément lourdes, leur chant joue sur l'humeur de ceux qui les l'entend, leurs larmes guérissent presque tout et quand un phénix donne l'une de ses plumes de façon volontaire, la personne à qui il l'a donner peut l'appeler quand il en a besoin.

Pendant ce temps, Seavus fait apparaître une chaine en argent et accroche la petite plume dessus, la passe autour de son cou et la glisse sous sa chemise.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux que Dumbledore te retrouve, avec cette plume sur toi? S'inquiète son épouse.

\- Aucune chance. Albus n'a jamais réussi à comprendre Fumseck. En réalité, il n'est pas le phénix de Dumbledore, mais celui de l'école.

\- Tout à fait, ajoute Bea. Quand on lit un peu sur l'histoire de Poudlard, il y a toujours un phénix qui assiste le directeur, et ce, depuis la construction de Poudlard il y a plus ou moins mille ans. En général, son plumage change avec la maison dans laquelle le directeur en poste a étudié pendant sa scolarité. À l'époque de Armando Dippet, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore, Fumseck était jaune et noir, comme Dippet a étudié à Poufsouffle. Quand c'était Phineas Black, le directeur de Poudlard, le phénix était vert et argent.

\- Mais, pourquoi Fumseck a décidé de ne pas te « dénoncer » au directeur qu'il est supposé servir ? demande alors Violette.

\- Dans l'histoire, c'est arrivé plus d'une fois que le phénix de Poudlard disparaisse sans explication. La rumeur veut que quand Fumseck disparait, c'est que le directeur n'est plus à la hauteur de ses fonctions. Je crois donc que ce phénix prépare déjà sa sortie, explique Beatrice.

\- Wow ! Tu es callée en Histoire de la Magie, maman, dit Vie, impressionnée.

Beatrice rougie légèrement sous le compliment spontané de sa fille avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et aller se coucher, Inox sur ses pas.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi ta chatte suit ta mère comme son ombre? Demande Sev.

\- Aucune idée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça a toujours été comme ça, même avant que je ne vienne emménager ici. Au Québec, et même ici, je suis l'humaine de ce chat, mais comme maman passe son temps à la gâter, j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'elle la suit partout.

Sur ce, le couple entre aussi et va de coucher. Seavus garde la chaine avec la plume de Fumseck autour de son cou et caresse doucement le bras que Violette à posé sur son ventre plat avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Violette commence à former Mark pour qu'il prenne la relève de la chefferie de l'équipe de comptable à la Qc-Games. Après un petit sort de Sev, il dit naturellement les nouveaux noms de tout le monde sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sev va donc ensuite au laboratoire de recherches médicales de St-Mangouste pour les entretiens d'embauches. Pendant le lunch, une buse s'installe devant lui avec une lettre de Gringotts. Gripsec l'avise que Dumbledore a encore tenté de voir les relevés bancaires de Severus Rogue. Comme convenu, Gripsec lui avait dit le minimum pour contenter le vieux sorcier. Comme c'était avec la permission du client, il ne violait aucune loi Gobeline et Dumbledore pensait qu'il avait Gripsec dans sa poche alors que c'était tout à fait le contraire.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sev retourne à la maison et Violette lui explique que ça serait beaucoup plus prudent de pour leur famille de déménager le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu veux vendre la maison ? demande son époux.

\- Pas exactement. Je veux que Nicole Raymond et son fils aient une adresse. Si on remonte jusqu'à moi, il faut bien qu'il y ait une preuve de notre existence quelque part. Je pensais la louer. Le locataire enverrait les chèques directement à ma succursale bancaire. Il n'y aurait donc aucune trace de moi. Et l'argent serait ensuite transféré dans le compte à mon nouveau nom que Gripsec a ouvert à St-Gring pour moi. Avec la compensation habitation que m'a proposé Gringotts, il y en aura suffisamment pour nous acheter quelque chose de très bien à Londres.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup… j'aimerais contribuer à l'achat de cette nouvelle maison, lui dit Sev, visiblement nerveux. J'aimerais que… que se soit notre maison à nous.

\- Sev! J'adorerais ça! S'exclame la jeune femme en lui sautant au cou. Je t'aime tellement Sev!

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Vie. N'en doute plus jamais, je t'en pris.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour guérir mes insécurités, je te promets.

\- Ne changes pas trop, tout de même, lui dit Sev en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Violette l'embrasse alors avec passion avant de le libérer de ses bras pour que Sev puisse présenter Jamie à Drago au Manoir Malefoy. Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy avaient accepté de faire un serment sorcier à Sev de ne jamais révéler l'identité de James à qui que se soit. Même Drago ne serait pas dans la confidence, du moins, pour l'instant. Sev avait expliqué à Jamie qu'il pourrait le dire à Drago si un jour il lui faisait assez confiance pour ça. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Jamie avait trouvé intéressant d'avoir un potentiel ami sorcier, même si ça ne remplacerait jamais Guigui.

Quand Sev et Jamie sont parti, Bea était allé voir une vieille connaissance sur le chemin de Traverse et Violette se retrouvait seule dans la grande maison. Bon, pas SI grande que ça, mais quand même. Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il y ait plein de vie. Inox dormait sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, Basil était en train de muer, donc dormait déjà depuis plusieurs jours et Violette se sent seule au monde dans son salon. C'est alors que Sev réapparait dans la pièce, amis sans Jamie.

\- Sev, est-ce ça va ? Où est Jamie ?

\- Tout va bien, la rassure Seavus. Mais Lucius et Narcissa aimeraient te rencontrer, si tu es d'accord. Jamie m'attend au Manoir Malefoy. Sa rencontre avec Drago s'est très bien passée.

\- D'accord, je viens avec toi, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle écrit une note rapide à sa mère pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et quand elle est prête, Sev la prend fermement dans ses bras et transplane avec sa femme devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Je sais que ma question va te sembler complètement dingue, lui dit Sev en la gardant dans ses bras, mais il faut que je sache si tu vois le manoir derrière toi.

Violette lève un sourcil en tournant sur elle-même, dans les bras de Sev, pour voir l'habitation du fameux Lucius Malefoy. La jeune femme siffle alors d'admiration devant le petit château avec un magnifique parc devant elle.

\- Sérieusement, des pans albinos? Demande Violette en levant la tête vers son époux. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. Et oui, Sev, je vois très bien ce bijou d'architecture qui est devant nous.

\- Ta femme a visiblement bon goût, mon ami, dit une voix près d'eux. Que se soit pour son mari que pour les habitations.

\- Je trouve aussi, dit la comptable en s'avançant vers le blond avec une révérence comme elle en a vue d'innombrable dans les vieux films en noir et blanc que regarde sa mère. C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, Lord Malefoy.

\- Et elle est Moldue? Demande Lucius en levant un sourcil en regardant Seavus. Elle a le comportement d'une vraie Lady.

\- Et la Lady en question est encore là, dit Violette avec un rictus. Ce n'est pas très avenant de votre part de parler d'une dame comme si elle n'était pas là, alors qu'elle est visiblement devant vous.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Lady Prince, dit Lucius en penchant la tête vers elle.

\- Mon époux s'est-il montré grossier ? demande une voix féminine, suivie de sa propriétaire qui était probablement la femme la plus distinguée que Violette ait vue de sa vie.

\- Je crois que Lord Malefoy était tout simplement… surpris ? propose la jeune comptable.

\- Tout à fait, ma mie, répond Lucius en embrasant la tempe de sa femme avec tendresse.

Vie fait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage contrit de ce Lord qui se fait tout petit quand sa femme le réprimande. Elle ne peut tout de même pas cacher l'immense sourire qui lui barre de visage. Lady Malefoy leur propose donc d'entrer et de passer au salon d'hivers. Seavus propose son bras à sa femme qui passe sa main dans le creux de son coude avec joie et ils suivent le couple Malefoy à l'intérieur.

Après les présentations d'usage, que Violette réussie haut la main grâce à ses souvenirs de vieux films du genre de Sissi l'impératrice. C'est à ce moment que Violette réalise à quel point la société sorcière est restée figée à la renaissance en ce qui concerne les interactions sociales entre personnes de la haute société.

\- Vous êtes la preuve vivante, Violette, que le savoir vivre n'est ni une question de magie ou de sang, dit Narcissa en inclinant la tête vers elle avec un fin sourire.

\- Je vous remercie, Narcissa, dit la comptable en imitant le geste de son interlocutrice. Mère m'a donné certaines bases pendant mon éducation. J'ai rencontré une femme Sang-Pur hier, en sortant de Gringotts qui ne s'emblait pas avoir bénéficier de l'apprentissage des règles de savoir-vivre.

\- Je suis navrée que vous aillez eu à rencontrer un tel individu, dit Lady Malefoy en faisant une légère moue. Puis-je savoir qui avez-vous eu la désagréable surprise de rencontrer? Peut-être pourrais-je lui trouver une excuse valable, rajoute Narcissa en haussant un sourcil blond.

\- Je crains fort de vous décevoir, ma chère. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Molly Weasley ait eu une… comment avez-vous dit, déjà? Une excuse valable?

\- Il est vrai que Molly Weasley et ses enfants, surtout les deux derniers, n'ont absolument aucune éducation digne de ce nom. Pourtant, Mr Weasley est un homme vaillant et travaillant, malgré la réputation de sa famille que ses ancêtres se sont vue attribuée et que les Weasley continus, encore aujourd'hui, d'entretenir comme si c'était leur seule richesse.

\- Mère m'en a parlé, le statut de Traître à leur Sang, n'est-ce pas? Quelle honte de ne pas assumer sa propre culture et ne pas chérir son histoire.

\- Voyez-vous cela, dit Narcissa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en croisant les jambes. Une jeune femme Moldue qui est d'accord avec le statut de Traître à leur Sang des Weasley. Expliquez moi votre point de vue sur la chose.

\- Mère m'a très bien expliqué le pourquoi de la fondation des 28 sacrées et le rôle que ces familles avaient et ont, encore à ce jour. Les Weasley ont délibérément choisi de renier la culture sorcière en ne pratiquant plus les rites, les célébrations et les fêtes pour rendre hommage à la Magie. Et ce n'est pas en se voilant la face et en mettant la responsabilité sur les autres sous de faux prétextes, cacher des ancêtres Sans-Pouvoir dans son arbre généalogique, par exemple, qu'ils retrouveront leur prestige passé, dit patiemment la jeune femme à la sorcière en face d'elle sans se rendre compte que Lucius la regardait bouche bée et son époux avec une fierté évidente. Ils ont déjà été des piliers de la société sorcière, au même titre que les Travers, les Beurk, les Black et les Gaunt, par exemple, mais ils n'ont pas respecté les croyances de leur condition d'êtres doués de Magie. Alors il est normal qu'ils en payent le prix, encore aujourd'hui, si ils ne changent pas leur façon de voir et de faire les choses. Et vous, Narcissa, qu'en pensez-vous. Vous les connaissez visiblement plus que moi. Il est fort possible que mon opinion de la situation soit erronée par mon ignorance. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse profondément, dit Violette en inclinant doucement la tête d'un regard contrit.

\- On vous a très bien informé, ma chère amie, dit Narcissa avec un sourire plus franc que les autres. Dites moi, qui est cette femme avisée qui vous a élevée?

\- Beatrice Prince m'a adoptée dès ma naissance et m'a élevée. Mais comme je n'au aucun pourvoir, elle ne m'a jamais parlé du monde Magique avant que Seavus n'entre dans nos vies, à Jamie et moi, dit la comptable avec un tendre sourire.

\- Ma chère amie, dit Narcissa avec un sourire indulgent, si vous n'aviez réellement aucune magie, en vous, jamais vous n'auriez pu même vous douter de l'existence de cette demeure. Vous avez un minimum de magie en vous.

\- C'est possible, dit Violette en fronçant des sourcils, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la mienne. Le conseiller Gripsec nous a expliqué, à Seavus et moi, que si nous nous unissions par un mariage ancestral sorcier, un peu de la Magie de Seavus me serait transmise alors que la protection de la mère biologique de Jamie serait étendue à Seavus. Il semble qu'une Union Sacrée donne un résultat semblable. Du moins, je le souhaite ardemment, soupire Lady Prince.

Sous le regard compréhensif de Narcissa, Violette entend la voix de Harry à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Maman! Tu es venu! Dit-il en se précipitant dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu, mon cœur, répond sa mère avec un immense sourire. Alors, comment c'est passé ta première rencontre avec Drago?

\- C'était vraiment bien! Commence à babiller le garçon. Il m'a appris à jouer aux cartes explosives, c'était génial!

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as un tel nid d'oiseau sur la tête? Demande Violette en riant doucement devant l'excitation de son fils. Et tu savais que Drago allait devenir un Lord, lui aussi, quand il sera grand? Tu penses qu'il pourrait étudier avec le petit-fils de Lady Longdubas et moi? J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un que je connais, là-bas.

\- Jamie, mon cœur, respire, dit sa mère avec un sourire d'excuse envers Lady Malefoy. Et je crois savoir que Lord et Lady Malefoy savent ce qu'ils font avec l'éducation de leur fils, mon cœur.

\- Oh! Je suis désolé, Lady Malefoy, dit Jamie en rougissant violement. Je… je ne voulais pas insinuer que…

Narcissa rit doucement en disant au nouvel ami de son fils qu'il n'y avait aucune offense. Elle pensait justement à trouver des camarades d'études à Drago. Comme elle aimerait bien donner quelques conseils à Violette sur la vie sorcière, car il est évident qu'elle fera une excellente Lady quand elle saura tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. Violette sent ses joues devenir plus rose sous ce compliment subtile.

La Maîtresse des lieux se lève donc pour discuter un instant avec son mari qui se dirige ensuite vers la sortie du salon pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard en faisant un signe de tête affirmatif vers son épouse. Drago les avait rejoint entre temps et avait salué son parrain avant de commencer une discussion avec Jamie.

\- Violette, j'ai une offre à vous faire, dit Narcissa en se redressant.

\- Je vous écoutes, dit Violette en faisant la même chose.

\- Lucius vient à l'instant de demander à Lady Longdubas si elle pouvait étendre l'éducation de son savoir à Drago et elle a accepté. Alors j'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez que je vous donne des cours sur la bien séance, la culture et les coutumes sorcières.

\- J'en serais plus qu'honorée, Narcissa. Je dois avouer que quand j'ai su que Seavus allait devenir Lord, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de commettre un impaire qui pourrait desservir, autant a famille Prince que mon époux. Ça me soulagerait d'apprendre ce qui est conforme ou non dans les situations que je pourrais rencontrer à l'avenir. Surtout que je travaillerai avec des sorciers et que je serai présenté comme Lady Prince au travail. Je ne voudrais pas que mon ignorance puisse porter préjudice aux efforts ou à la réputation de mon époux, que se soit en publique ou au Ministère, s'inquiète Violette.

\- Vie, mon amour, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé? Demande Sev qui s'était levé et les avait rejointe.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, dit simplement sa femme en haussant les épaules. Je trouve que tu en as assez à gérer en ce moment. Nous sommes ensemble pour s'épauler l'un l'autre, Sev. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi, mais une alliée.

Seavus présente sa main à sa femme pour qu'elle la prenne et se lève. Dès qu'elle est debout sur ses pieds, Sev la prend fermement dans ses bras.

\- Jamais tu ne seras un fardeau pour moi. Ni toi, ni Jamie, ni Bea. Vous êtes ma famille, Vie. C'est ma responsabilité de te rassurer quand tu en ressens le besoin tout comme tu le fais pour moi. J'ai échoué une fois. Je ne veux pas recommencer.

Violette se détache doucement de son mari pour le regarder ses yeux indigos un moment avant que Sev ne ravisse ses lèvres devant Jamie et leur hôtes. Lucius lève un sourcil perplexe, Narcissa soupir de compassion alors que Drago et Jamie se regardent en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je t'aime, Sev, lui murmure Violette contre ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Vie. Alors n'ais plus peur de mes réactions, s'il te plait. D'accord ?

La jeune femme hoche doucement la tête pendant que Sev resserre ses bras autour de sa taille.


	21. Chapter 21

Dès que Violette, son fils et son mari arrivent à la maison, Vie se précipite vers sa mère et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci! S'exclame la jeune femme en ponctuant chaque merci d'un baiser sur la joue droite de sa mère.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, dit Bea en riant, mais j'aimerais bien savoir en quel honneur tu me remercies à ce point.

\- Nous revenons du Manoir Malefoy. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir transmise ton amour des films sur la renaissance. Si tu savais comme ça m'a sauvé la vie pour cette première rencontre! S'exclame la jeune mère.

\- Et grâce à ça, rajoute Seavus, Vie a complètement bluffé Narcissa et Lucius. Je n'ai jamais vue Cissa appeler « ma chère amie » qui que ce soit lors de leur première rencontre avant, dit Sev, impressionné.

\- Les Malefoy ont beaucoup d'influences dans le monde Magique, ma chérie. C'est une excellente chose que tu t'entendes bien avec eux. Et Narcissa Black a toujours été une enfant charmante. Qui a l'air discrète et distinguée, mais d'une intelligence redoutable. Si elle se prend d'affection pour Jamie, les gens qui essayeront de s'en prendre à lui vivront l'enfer sur terre.

Ce soir-là, la mère et la fille se font une soirée film pour permettre à Violette de parfaire ses manières en société. Jamie et Seavus ont décidé de les rejoindre à partir du 2e film et Bea apprend aux trois autres la valse dans le salon de la maison pendant que les couples à la télé font la même chose pendant une réception que donne le roi Louis XIV dans le film. Jamie et Sev apprennent à faire un baisemain parfait, Jamie à sa mère et Sev à Bea. Définitivement, Beatrice avait une façon des plus singulières d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ses élèves, et ça fonctionnait à merveille.

Les jours deviennent tranquillement des semaines et pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore faisait les 100 pas dans son bureau. En ce 22 octobre, Fumseck était ENFIN réapparu. Le volatil avait déposé un tas de cendre sur son bureau et s'était réinstallé sur son perchoir doré pour s'y endormir, la tête sous l'aile.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'énerve le vieux directeur. Oiseau stupide! Je n'en ai rien à faire des cendres de l'impasse-du-Tisseur! Hurle Dumbledore à l'oiseau mythique après quelques sorts pour identifier les cendres. À moins que… Rogue a péri dans sa maison, c'est ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre?

Le phénix pousse alors quelques notes qui ressemble à une mélodie des plus triste et Albus perd toutes les couleurs de son visage.

\- Par les couilles desséchées de Merlin! S'écrit l'homme. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Je ne trouverai jamais un autre espion aussi malléable d'ici le retour de cet imbécile de Tom! Non d'un veracrasse gluant!

Sous le coup de la colère, il détruit presque la moitié de son bureau. Effrayé par le vacarme et la haine pur du directeur, Fumseck s'enflamme et va se réfugier ailleurs.

Dans une magnifique chambre d'enfant, aux murs couvert de papier-peint qui représente une forêt enchantée, remplis de cartons pour un déménagement imminent, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en pétard aux yeux verts regarde avec affection un serpent qui dors dans son vivarium, sur sa pierre chauffante. Il sursaute violemment quand une gerbe de flammes apparait derrière lui. C'est alors qu'un magnifique oiseau rouge et or apparait devant lui.

\- Wow! Bonjour, toi, dit doucement le gamin, en s'approchant de l'oiseau. Tu viens voir Sev? Il est évident que tu viens du monde Magique. Tu veux que je t'amène à lui? Propose le gamin en lui montrant son bras pour qu'il s'y installe.

Le phénix s'y installe donc en sifflant joyeusement. Jamie discute de tout et de rien avec le phénix en allant vers le laboratoire de Sev, au sous-sol. Il y avait certains ingrédients qui étaient dangereux de manipuler par magie et Seavus les mettait donc, à la main, dans des cartons. Jamie frappe à la porte de ce qui aurait dû être les appartements du professeur Rogue et attend que Sev lui ouvre.

\- Bonjour Sev, dit joyeusement l'enfant. Tu as de la visite, dit-il en lui montrant l'oiseau du menton.

\- Merci, Jamie, répond l'homme en noir en montrant son bras à Fumseck pour qu'il s'installe, ce que l'oiseau fait promptement.

Sev promet à Jamie de tout lui expliquer plus tard et l'enfant comprend qu'il est poliment congédié. Dès que l'oiseau et le Dr de Potions sont seuls, Fumseck s'envole sur la table basse du salon de l'appartement et s'enflamme immédiatement. Sev a déjà vu ce phénomène de combustion et de renaissance, mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Fumseck ait changé radicalement quand sa petite tête d'oisillon sort enfin du tas de cendre sur la table. Le phénix est maintenant aussi petit qu'une caille, fripé et presque sans plume. Mais sa peau est toute noire, ses pattes, son bec et ses yeux sont d'un doré étincelant.

Seavus se précipite dans la chambre qu'il n'a jamais occupée et revient avec une couverture chaude l'instant d'après. Il prend délicatement l'oisillon dans sa main pour ensuite l'emmitoufler dans la couverture qui ressemble à un nid. L'homme demande la permission à l'oiseau pour garder les cendres pour d'éventuelles potions. Après un chant joyeux du petit oisillon, Sev s'exécute avec précision pour ne pas en perdre une particule. Il remercie l'oiseau mythique et lui donne quelques racines de mandragore séchées pour qu'il se nourrisse. Fumseck les accepte en les mangeant goulument. Seavus promet au petit oiseau de revenir très vite et il monte les marche pour aller chercher le reste de sa famille.

\- Et bien, je pense que Albus Dumbledore n'est officiellement plus à la hauteur de ses fonctions de directeur de Poudlard, dit Beatrice en couvant le petit oisillon du regard, après avoir entendu l'histoire de Jamie et Sev. Il a visiblement confiance en toi, Sev. Il ne faut pas le décevoir.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, tante Bea, la rassure son neveu.

\- Est-ce que nous avons ce qu'il faut pour nous en occuper? Demande Vie en regardant l'oiseau d'un sourire attendri. Pour qu'il grandisse bien. Je veux dire, notre maison actuelle n'est pas du tout magique, celle que nous avons trouvé le sera à moitié. Mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour que Fumseck puisse s'y épanouir?

L'oiseau pousse alors quelques notes joyeuses pour signifier que oui. Violette se demande donc comment c'était possible que Dumbledore ne comprenne pas cet être. Ses réponses étaient d'une évidence. Elle décide alors de tester sa compréhension de l'oiseau.

\- Dis moi, est-ce que Dumbledore cherche encore Sev?

L'oiseau émet un son aigue et saccadé qui ressemble étrangement à un rire avant de se blottir dans son nid de couverture en cachemire.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi à faire en sorte que cet homme ne le cherche plus?

Fumseck la regarde dans les yeux en soutenant son regard et Violette prend ça pour une confirmation.

\- Merci, Fumseck, répond la jeune femme en lui caressant doucement la tête du doigt.

L'oisillon pousse quelques notes calmes avant de fermer les yeux paresseusement et de s'endormir sous les caresses de la comptable.

Quant à lui, Jamie sourit de toutes ses dents quand il voit sa mère caresser la tête de l'oiseau. Il sait qu'elle s'est déjà prise d'affection pour lui et que la famille compte maintenant un membre supplémentaire.

Dès le lendemain matin, Jamie se précipite en bas pour aller voir Fumseck, avec la permission de Sev. Il est plus que surpris de voir que l'oisillon qui s'était endormit hier soir, ressemblait maintenant à un petit poulet tout noir. Il avait vachement grandit, en une seulement nuit.

\- Wow! J'aimerais bien grandir aussi vite, dit l'enfant en s'assoyant sur la table pour caresser doucement le phénix. Je pourrais déjà faire tout les manèges du parc d'attraction où maman m'a amené l'an dernier.

Fumseck chante joyeusement quelques notes vers l'enfant.

\- Je me demandais, vue que tu as décidé de ne plus être avec le méchant monsieur qui m'a envoyé chez les Dursley et que tu as même changé d'apparence, est-ce que tu aimerais aussi changer de nom?

Sous les battements d'ailes excités et le chant joyeux de l'oiseau, Jamie prend ça pour un oui.

\- Tu penses quoi de Flamme?

Le phénix prend un air courroucé en gonflant ses plumes noires.

\- Mouais, trop cliché, confirme Jamie en riant. Et pourquoi pas Ébène, vue que tu es maintenant presque tout noir?

L'oiseau penche la tête sur le côté les yeux ronds, comme pour demander à l'enfant si il le prend pour un idiot.

\- C'est vrai qu'Ébène, ça fait plus fille et Sev m'a dit que tu étais un mâle, désolé.

L'oiseau noir semble se détendre et son regard se fait plus doux.

\- Je sais! S'écrit Jamie. Onyx! Et en plus, notre chat s'appelle Inox, ça va être drôle.

Au soulagement de l'enfant, le volatil semble d'accord.

\- Donc, Onyx, ça te va?

Onyx, donc, s'envole pour s'installer sur l'épaule du petit sorcier et frotter sa tête sur sa joue. Jamie lui propose de monter et d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. C'est sur un chant joyeux que Onyx se laisse entrainer vers l'étage au dessus pour annoncer son nouveau nom à sa première famille. Et non comme « conseiller » de direction de Poudlard.

Pendant la semaine suivante, Lucius et Narcissa entrent dans la confidence que Fumseck, maintenant Onyx, a élu domicile chez les Prince. Presque tout les jours, Onyx amène Jamie au Manoir Malefoy pour jouer avec Drago et les enfants en sont très heureux. Jamie parle souvent à Drago du monde Sans-Pouvoir. Que se soit les voitures, les dessins animés, les jeux de sociétés ou les parcs d'attraction, Jamie est intarissable. Drago, lui, lui parle de la poudre de cheminette, des dragons, des balais volants et bien d'autres choses du monde magique.

C'est sous la supervision de Seavus et Lucius que Jamie essaye, pour la première fois, de voler sur un balais avec son nouvel ami. Onyx, qui était resté avec eux, s'envole avec les enfants pendant que les deux adultes restent au sol, baguette à la main, juste au cas où.

Jamie est un excellent pilote de balais. Et même si Drago l'aime bien, il est un peu jaloux qu'un gars qui n'a jamais connu le monde Magique avant, soit meilleur que lui sur un balais volant.

\- Regarde ça! S'écrit le blond en montant en chandelle vers le ciel.

Mais comme c'est un balais pour enfant, il s'arrête brusquement à 10 mètres du sol. Drago est alors éjecté de son balais. Jamie hurle d'horreur en voyant son ami tomber vers le sol pendant que Sev et Lucius tentent d'amortir sa chute avec leur baguette. Mais au soulagement de tous, Onyx rattrape l'Héritier Malefoy dans ses sers et le redépose en douceur dans les bras tendus de son père.

Jamie redescend immédiatement sur la terre ferme pour s'enquérir de l'état de son ami. Lucius regardait son fils sous toutes ses coutures en lui jetant des sorts de diagnostique. Seavus remercie le phénix d'Un signe de tête sous le chant apaisant de l'oiseau noir.

\- Je me demande bien ce que ce phénix faisait à Poudlard, dit doucement Violette avec douceur en caressant Onyx, posé sur son épaule.

\- Il est évident qu' il est beaucoup plus épanoui dans une famille, renchérit Lady Malefoy qui avait suivi Violette.

Comme pour confirmer leurs dires, Onyx chanta joyeusement en frottant sa tête doucement sur la joue douce de Lady Prince.


	22. Chapter 22

Ça faisait maintenant 3 semaines que le mois de novembre avait débuté. Violette et Jamie avaient célébré Samain pour le première fois de leur vie le 31 octobre avec la famille Malefoy, Sev et Bea. Ils avaient remercié la Magie de prendre soin des morts, de permettre à la terre de prendre un repos bien mérité et de préparer la nature à son sommeil d'hiver pour son renouveau prochain au printemps. Même Violette, qui était la seule Sans-Pouvoir des lieux, avait ressenti la vague de magie qui avait balayé le parc du Manoir Malefoy. Elle avait posé son petit radeau de bois, avec une bougie noire et des cerises de terre, en offrande à la Magie pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. De lui avoir permis de s'occuper de son neveu devenu fils, d'avoir un mari merveilleux et une mère aimante qui lui a sauvé la vie à la naissance. Les 7 petits radeaux de bois s'évaporèrent rendu au milieu du petit lac, la Magie avait accepté leurs offrandes. Le mariage de Stéphane et Karl avait été une réussite. Les deux hommes avaient échangé alliances, vœux et le fameux « oui, je le veux » sous les acclamations de tous les invités, dont Vie, Jamie et Sev. Ça faisait aussi 3 semaines que son fils avait ses cours sur la vie sorcière avec Drago, ou Dray, comme l'appelait Jamie. Drago l'appelait Jay, et Neville était rapidement devenu leur ami, rebaptisé Nev. Lady Longdubas et Bea avaient décidées de donner les cours ensemble aux héritiers. Violette et Seavus avaient fait le déménagement dans leur nouvelle maison pendant que Jamie était au Manoir Longdubas. Il avait adoré sa nouvelle chambre, dans différentes teintes de vert avec un arbre mature, qui ne grandirait plus, merci la magie, et qui dégageait une douce chaleur pour Basil où Inox adorait aussi monter. Bea aussi avait sa chambre à elle.

Au début, elle voulait se trouver un endroit à elle, sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger le couple. Mais Seavus avait de bons arguments alors que sa fille et son petit-fils la regardaient avec des yeux de chiens battus pour qu'elle accepte de rester si elle en avait envie et qu'elle était la dernière personne en ce monde qui pourrait les déranger.

Ça faisait aussi maintenant 2 semaines que Violette Rose Prince, dit Lady Prince, était la nouvelle directrice de St-Gring. Sa formation avait été longue et difficile. Tout les jours, pendant une semaine, du lundi au vendredi, elle se rendait à Gringotts par la cheminée de sa nouvelle maison et s'isolait avec Gripsec, pendant ce qui semblait 3 heures pour tout le monde. Le conseiller et elle s'enfermaient dans une pièce temporelle, où chaque heure, à l'extérieur, durait une semaine dans la pièce. En 5 jours, elle y avait passé 3 mois. Elle s'était, à de nombreuses reprises, excusé auprès de Gripsec, pour le dérangement que sa formation lui causait. Ils avaient tous les 2 une famille et 3 semaines sans la voir, pour ensuite faire leur nuit et retourner à la banque le lendemain matin, était aussi dur pour l'humaine que pour le Gobelin. Violette faisait alors tout son possible pour être irréprochable pendant sa formation.

Quand elle fût enfin terminée, la nouvelle directrice de St-Ging avait chaudement remercié son formateur pour tout le temps qu'il lui avait accordé et lui avait promis d'être à la hauteur des efforts qu'il avait mis dans sa formation. Gripsec avait été profondément touché de la reconnaissance de la jeune femme, sans lui montrer, bien sûr.

Se matin, elle avait éclaté de rire quand Sev avait sorti ses vêtements pour la journée. Elle avait expliqué à son époux que le « Grand et Honorable » Albus Dumbledore, avait pris rendez-vous à la banque, aujourd'hui, pour la rencontrer.

\- Sev, tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que je mettes ça ?

\- Vie, il va te manger dans la main, lui assure Seavus. Et si tu lui proposes des pâtisseries aux citrons en plus, il tombera amoureux de toi.

\- Eurk ! Jamais de la vie !

Sev éclate alors de rire en prenant sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle lève les yeux au ciel en voyant les vêtements qu'il lui avait choisi. Un tailleur pantalon Chanel jaune pastel avec un chemisier en soie blanc à manches courtes avec des citrons, des feuilles et des fleurs de citronnier, dessinés de style baroque. Narcissa l'avait aidé à refaire sa garde-robe pour son nouvel emploi. Des vêtements Sans-Pouvoir, mais de grande qualité et des meilleurs créateurs, que du sur mesure que même les Sang-Pur allaient remarquer. Quand Narcissa avait vue le chemisier, dans une boutique Yves-Saint-Laurent de Paris, elle avait ricané en lui expliquant le péché mignon de ce vil Dumbledore et Narcissa lui avait acheté. C'était surtout une plaisanterie entre elles. Violette ne pensait pas qu'un jour, elle le porterait réellement.

La jeune femme hausse alors les épaules et s'habille pour la journée. Ce qui est finalement plus long qu'elle ne le pensait, comme Seavus passait son temps à tenter de la déshabiller pour « admirer le plus bel être qui soit au naturel ». Finalement, c'est après des ébats passionnés et une autres douche que la jeune femme réussie enfin à sortir de la chambre conjugale prête.

Vie prend le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner avec sa famille avant que Seavus lui rappel comment protéger son esprit de Dumbledore.

\- Je sais Sev, dit doucement la comptable. Je me concentre sur une chanson de publicité ou un générique de dessin animé. Mon cerveau sera complètement accaparé par ça et ce vieux cinglé de manipulateur ne pourra pas chercher plus loin dans ma tête. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

\- Je ne suis jamais contre ce genre de rappel, lui répond Sev sur le même ton avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa femme, sur la joue de sa tante et le sommet de la tête de son fils avant de partir pour le laboratoire.

\- Il est parfait, soupir la jeune femme en regardant sa mère avec un immense sourire, sans savoir que le sujet de sa réflexion était encore dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Ce matin, Sev arrive au laboratoire particulièrement heureux. Il sait que les Gobelins, sous glamour pour ressembler à des humains, à St-Gring, veilleront sur sa femme. Et comme il est impossible de faire de la magie sorcière dans une succursale Gobeline en dehors de l'entrée, Seavus à l'esprit relativement tranquille. Mais ce qui le rend le plus de bonne humeur, c'est la dernière phrase de Vie quand elle croyait qu'il n'était plus là pour l'entendre.

De son côté, Violette arrive dans son bureau, comme chaque matin, à 9h00 tapante. Son assistant claque des doigts pour retirer la suie sur ses vêtements et comme chaque matin, elle le remercie avec un grand sourire. Grognac est sûrement l'assistant le plus efficace en ce monde. Il est toujours là pour elle, il sait exactement ce dont elle a besoin avant même qu'elle ne lui demande la plus part du temps, ils ont une façon de communiquer et des expressions déjà bien à eux pour discuter des dossiers en court et Grognac est d'une infinie patience avec elle.

\- Je vois que vous vous rappelez que Dumbledore vient aujourd'hui, dit l'assistant en regardant l'habit de la jeune femme d'un œil critique.

\- C'était l'idée de Sev, lui répond la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Comme il le connait plus que moi, je n'ai pas trop protesté.

\- En général, Dumbledore est un homme ponctuel, dit Grognac en lui tendant son café et un dossier. Il sera là à 10h30. Je vous suggère d'être prête et de l'attendre près du Hall. Mais comme c'est possible de faire de la magie dans l'entrée, je vous recommande fortement de rester dans les limites anti-magie de la banque.

\- Merci, je vous promets de faire ça, lui assure la jeune femme. Peut-il utiliser la Legilimancie dans les limites anti-magie ?

\- Non, aucune magie, que se soit avec ou sans baguette, de la part d'un sorcier, ne peut être fait ici. De toutes façons, poursuit son assistant pendant qu'elle s'installe à son bureau pour ouvrir le dossier que Gripsec lui avait envoyé la veille, Gripook et Gruduck veilleront à votre sécurité en tout temps. Une fois dans votre bureau, je resterai avec vous pendant l'entretien. Comme il n'est pas client ici, le secret professionnel ne tient pas. Si il a les moyens de s'ouvrir un compte chez nous, ce dont je doute fortement, comme je suis votre assistant personnel, il est de mon devoir de rester avec vous.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagée, lui dit Violette avec reconnaissance.

À 10h25, elle est prête à accueillir le vil mage blanc où son assistant lui a suggéré. Les mains derrière le dos et Grognac dans la même position à sa droite alors que les deux vigiles sont de chaque côté de la double porte d'entrée, tous sont prêts pour l'arrivée imminente du manipulateur. Violette fait de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise quand un homme qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'image que les Sans-Pouvoir se font u Père-Noël arrive dans la banque. Mais la surprise ne s'arrête pas là, le vieil homme est affublé d'une robe de sorcier d'un mauve criard avec des imprimés de grosses fleurs rouges et dorées.

\- Mais quel imbécile, soupir Violette à son assistant, sans bouger de sa position d'accueil. À l'âge qu'il a, il n'a jamais entendu parlé du décret sur le Secret Magique.

\- C'est le président su Magenmagot, lui rappel le Gobelin à ses côtés.

\- Raison de plus, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire à cet abruti.

\- Ha ! Lady Prince, dit le vieil homme avec enthousiasme. Je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer. Il y a un moment que j'ai entendu parler de vous.

\- Bienvenue à St-Gring, Mr Dumbledore, dit Vie, légèrement crispée. Je vous présente le conseiller Grognac, nous travaillons toujours ensemble. Donc, que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite du Président du Magenmagot ?

\- Pourrions nous aller dans votre bureau, ma chère, demande Dumbledore avec un sourire de vieux papy.

\- Bien sûr, suivez moi.

Sur ce, Violette lui tourne le dos en sachant que son assistant surveille ses arrières. Une fois dans le bureau de la jeune femme, Dumbledore si c'est possible de la voir seule.

\- Mr Dumbledore, comme je vous l'ai expliqué à votre arrivée, le conseiller Grognac et moi-même travaillons en binôme. Alors si vous voulez me parlez, c'est avec lui ou pas du tout.

Dumbledore reprend vite contenance et ressort son sourire qui se veut rassurant. Violette lui présente un fauteuil en face de son bureau et le vieil homme s'y installe pendant que le Gobelin les surveille un peu plus loin.

\- Donc, poursuit la jeune femme, pourquoi vouliez vous nous rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

\- Je voulais faire un peu connaissance avec la nouvelle Lady Prince, dit le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton enjoué.

La jeune femme lève un sourcil châtain à cette réponse.

\- Mr Dumbledore, je suis sur mon lieu de travail, ici. Soit vous venez pour ouvrir un compte, le cas contraire, vous me faites perdre mon temps, dit la jeune femme catégorique. Je n'ai pas eu ce poste pour socialisé, mais pour mes compétences dans mon domaine.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Lady Prince, lui assure Dumby. Mais je veux savoir si mon argent sera entre de bonnes mains. Alors, depuis quand êtes vous en Angleterre ?

\- Écoutez moi bien, Mr Dumbledore, dit Violette qui commençait déjà à perdre patience. Je sais très bien que vous être directeur de Poudlard, Président du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin. Mais ici, à St-Gring autant qu'à Gringotts, vos titres n'ont aucune ascendance sur ce que nous faisons, c'est-à-dire, gérer des porte feuilles, des avoirs, des investissements, des héritages, des actions et tout ce qui à trait à la finance. Si vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons, votre présence ici n'est d'aucune utilité.

\- En fait, je voulais savoir si Harry Potter a des comptes chez vous, dit le sorcier en s'installant dans le fauteuil. Comme il est mon pupille, je suis en droit de demander des relevés de ses comptes, autant sorciers que Moldus.

\- C'est vrai qu'un tuteur peut le demander, confirme la jeune femme.

Elle prend alors quelques formulaires que Grognac lui tend et les donnes à Dumbledore.

\- Vous n'avez donc qu'à remplir ces papiers et y ajouter le saut des Potter et le gestionnaire de Gringotts pourra accéder à votre demande, dit Violette en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourra jamais y apposer le saut des Potter, il est en sécurité dans la voute de son fils depuis la mort de ses parents biologiques.

\- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Et il semble que mon prédécesseur vous a déjà dit la même chose il y a déjà de ça quelques années.

\- Oh ! Et j'aimerais aussi savoir si il serait possible d'avoir un entretien bientôt avec Lord Prince, dit Dumbledore, pour changer de sujet. Il me semble qu'il a repris le siège familial.

\- Justement, comme vous aurez à le voir au Ministère, vous aurez plusieurs occasion de lui proposer. Je ne me mêle pas de la vie professionnelle de mon époux et il respecte le même engagement me concernant.

Violette se lève donc pour reconduire Dumbledore à la porte de son bureau pour le guider vers la sortie.

\- De plus, Mr le Président, j'imagine que vous avez remarqué que nous étions établi dans un quartier Moldu, lui signal la jeune femme. En tant qu'homme de loi, vous devez connaître le Décret du Secret Magique. Il serait judicieux que si vous ayez à revenir, pour une raison valable, cette fois, d'avoir un accoutrement descend avec les lieux.

Dumbledore lui ressort son sourire bien veillant et retourne dans le Hall d'entrée pendant que la jeune femme retourne à son bureau avec Grognac. Elle lâche alors un soupir de soulagement en se rassoyant dans son fauteuil.

\- Cet homme est complètement cinglé, soupir la jeune femme en laissant sa tête aller vers l'arrière et l'appuyer sur le dos de son fauteuil.

\- Si seulement, lui répond son assistant sur le même ton.


	23. Chapter 23

À 13h00, Violette sort de l'édifice qu'est St-Gring, dans le centre-ville de Londres, pour aller déjeuner avec Grognac, toujours sous glamour pour ressembler à un humain. Mais voilà que quand ils reviennent de leur repas, Dumbledore attend la directrice devant les portes de la banque. L'assistant ne prend aucune chance et claque discrètement des doigts pour créer un puissant bouclier autour de sa collaboratrice et lui. Bon, techniquement, c'est sa patronne, mais jamais un Gobelin digne de ce nom ne l'admettrait. Violette sent immédiatement un changement dans l'air et regarde son assistant en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Bouclier, lui murmure Grognac.

\- Merci, souffle la jeune femme, reconnaissante. Mr Dumbledore, vous auriez au moins pu nous attendre à l'intérieur, lui reproche la jeune femme. Vous tenez tant à vous faire arrêter par les gendarmes ? Avec ce genre de vêtements dans le monde Moldu, vous passerez pour un évadé de Broadmoor Hospital et vue votre statut, vous savez comme il est compliqué de transférer un prisonnier Moldu vers le monde Sorcier. Et je ne crois pas que le Ministre Fudge ait envie de se mouiller dans ce genre d'affaire, rajoute la châtaine en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne craignez rien pour moi, Lady Prince, tout se passe merveilleusement bien. J'ai seulement oublié de vous dire deux petites choses avant de partir ce matin. Premièrement, Molly Weasley vous souhaite le bonjour et vous invite à venir prendre le thé chez elle. Elle vous attend demain à 14h00. Comme c'est samedi, je lui ai dit que vous n'y verriez aucun inconvénient.

\- Pardon! Je peux gérer mon horaire moi-même, merci bien. De plus j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je ne peux et ne veux accepter l'invitation de cette femme que je ne connais ni de Merlin ni de Morgane.

\- Une dernière chose, rajoute Dumbledore, comme si il n'avait pas entendu le refus de la jeune femme. Toutes mes condoléances à votre mari et vous pour le décès de Severus.

\- Comment? Demande Violette, en ne comprenant que maintenant ce que Onyx avait fait pour que ce fou furieux arrête de chercher son époux.

\- Severus Rogue, précise Dumbledore. Il a péris dans sa résidence cet été. Je suis vraiment navré de vous l'apprendre. Sa demeure a explosée… et Severus avec elle.

Violette sent alors le bras de Grognac passer sous le sien pour la soutenir, elle semble complètement choquée, et il l'amène à l'intérieur sans rien ajouter en laissant Dumbledore en plan. Une fois dans le bureau, Violette s'assoit sur son bureau alors que son assistant se tourne vers elle.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, vous savez bien jouer la comédie, dit le Gobelin.

\- Merci, j'ai fait du théâtre à l'école, dit fièrement Vie. Je peux aussi pleurer sur commande.

\- Ce sera utile si cette caricature de leader de la lumière décide de revenir, grogne Grognac en poussant quelques jurons en Gobelbabil.

Vie rit doucement en comprenant quelques mots. Il est vrai que ce Dumbledore était aussi stupide qu'il pouvait être intelligent.

\- Et, s'il vous plait, Grognac, ne dites rien à mon époux sur mon si merveilleux don.

\- Secret professionnel, dit son assistant avec un sourire angoissant qui ne fait maintenant plus rien à Violette.

Elle lui renvoie son sourire avant d'envoyer un message à Sev par la cheminée et de retourner au boulot.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius part de chez lui pour la cheminée de la nouvelle maison de son meilleur ami en indiquant sa destination, « B-612 » et en donnant le mot de passe de la cheminée à son arrivée « Conga ». Il retire la suie imaginaire de sa cape en regardant Sev.

\- Tu peux me dire d'où vous sortez des noms aussi bizarres pour votre cheminée ?

\- B-612 est le nom de l'astéroïde où vit le personnage principal dans Le Petit Prince, un livre écrit par le Sans-Pouvoir Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Et Conga est la chanson préférée de Jay, explique Seavus en haussant des épaules. Il était content de voir qu'il existait une personne qui peut parler plus vite que lui, dit Sev avec un sourire à ce souvenir. C'est tante Bea qui a choisit le nom de la maison et Jay le mot de passe de la cheminée. J'aimais mieux ça que Billy Joel, lui dit Seavus sur le ton de la confidence à son meilleur ami.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre Billy Joel, mon amour ? demande sa femme, de façon suspicieuse.

\- Absolument rien, ma chérie, lui répond son époux.

Lucius éclate alors d'un rire tonitruant devant le regard surpris de Seavus.

\- Combien de fois tu m'as charrié quand je réagissais exactement comme ça devant Cissa ? lui demande le Lord blond entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Pas assez souvent, apparemment, grogne Seavus.

En ce samedi, il était convenu, avec Lady Longdubas, Narcissa et Violette, que les trois garçons iraient au cinéma avec Bea et ils iraient chercher Guillaume en chemin. Pendant ce temps, Augusta, Lucius, Narcissa et Seavus allaient présenter quelques personnes du Ministère à Violette pour qu'elle se familiarise avec les événements mondains. Elle allaient donc pouvoir tester ses nouvelles connaissances en la matière sous le regard critique de Lady Malefoy.

Narcissa arrive quelques minutes plus tard et aide son amie à choisir sa tenue pour la réunion des Lords et Ladies au Ministère. Pendant ce temps, Violette lui explique les deux apparitions de Dumbledore de la veille.

\- Il a fait quoi ? s'insurge Cissa.

\- Comme je te dis, lui répond la comptable. Pour commencer, il voulait apprendre à me connaître pour ensuite me demander les relevés de Harry Potter, quand mon prédécesseur lui avait expliqué en long et en large qu'il n'avait accès à rien avant que le coffre de ses études ne soit ouvert à son 11e anniversaire, me demander ensuite un entretien avec mon mari et après m'imposer un rendez-vous avec cette… cette effrontée de Molly Weasley. Oh ! Et il a fini en me transmettant ses condoléances pour Severus Rogue en pensant que je n'avais aucune idée de qui s'était.

\- Et il pense vraiment marquer des points avec un comportement pareil ? demande la Lady blonde en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est l'impression qu'il donne, soupir Violette en sentant une migraine se pointer à l'horizon.

Cissa finit enfin de l'aider à se préparer et Violette ne se reconnait presque plus. Elle a une robe en velours noir qui met en valeur ses courbes harmonieuses, avec des broderies dorées qui ressemblent à des volutes de potion et les armoiries de la famille Prince, en miniature, le long de son corsage qui dévoile ses épaules délicates et pâles. Avec le temps, elle avait retrouvé sa chevelure rousse, mais elle la teignait de la couleur qu'elle a toujours eu avant, grâce à une potion que Sev lui a faite pour qu'elle garde son ancienne couleur de pilosité. Elle a l'impression de moins ressembler à Lily et ça lui convient très bien. Elle était maquillée avec un effet charbonneux sur ses paupières et un rouge à lèvres mat de couleur prune. Seavus lui avait offerte la plus magnifique bague de fiançailles qu'elle ait vue de sa vie la veille au soir. Il lui avait dit se sentir coupable que leur mariage se soit fait à l'envers et lui avait alors demandé de l'épouser en bonne et dû forme avec famille et amis quand elle se sentira prête. Elle avait accepté sa demande avec joie sous les cris de Jay et de Bea qui les avaient félicités chaudement. La bague avait été faite par les Gobelins, en mithril avec une émeraude en forme de mini chaudron. Elle était magnifique, presque autant que la personne qui lui avait offerte.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Ça compte si je dis non ? demande la comptable.

\- Non, lui répond Cissa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons-y, soupire Violette.

Les deux femmes se présentent bras dessus bras dessous en haut de l'escalier de la maison.

\- Wow ! dirent à l'unisson leur mari en les voyant.

Narcissa avait une robe semblable à celle de Vie, mais en un peu plus élaborée. Les broderies étaient plus complexe et les couleurs de sa robes étaient vert forêt et argentée. Ce qui rehaussait à merveille les yeux gris tempête de Lady Malefoy.

Seavus était particulièrement séduisant, aux yeux de son épouse, dans sa robe de soirée noir en velours, des runes délicates brodées de fils d'or et l'armoirie des Prince sur la poitrine, sur son cœur. Une armoirie en forme de bouclier noir et vert avec une épée et une baguette croisées au dessus d'un chaudron, le tout dorée sur fond noir et vert Serpentard. Il avait les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière dans un catogan élégant qui rehaussait la beauté dur et virile de son visage que Violette adorait contempler quand elle croyait que le sujet de ses pensées ne la remarquait pas. La bague de Lord à son pouce droit et son alliance à son annulaire gauche pour seuls bijoux, Vie le trouvait tout simplement parfait, quoi qu'il l'était en permanence, à son humble avis.

\- Nous rejoindrons Lady Longdubas en arrivant, leur dit Lucius en leur présentant un ruban de soie jaune qui allait leur servir de portoloin. Elle nous attendra près de la statut de l'atrium. Je sais que tu trouves que cette statut est une horreur, Sev, et je suis d'accord avec toi.

Lucius avait remarqué la grimace de dégoût sur le visage habituellement impassible de son meilleur ami.

\- Elle est si pire que ça ? demande Violette, dans les bras de son mari.

\- Pire encore, dit Cissa en faisant la même chose entre les bras du sien.

Les 4 adultes sentent alors la sensation du transplanage par portoloin. Seavus tient fermement sa femme par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule au sol, comme la plus part des humains qui se servent pour la première fois de ça. Mais à sa surprise, Violette reste callée sur ses jambes avec grâce et dignité. Elle lui explique doucement qu'elle utilise souvent ce mode de transport avec Grognac pour certains rendez-vous avec des clients de la St-Gring à l'international. Sev lève un sourcil surpris, mais ne rajoute rien. Il présente son bras à son épouse et la guide dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Oh ! s'exclame la comptable en voyant enfin la fameuse statut. Le jour où Grognac me regarde de cette façon, dit la jeune femme, je vais me poser des questions sur sa santé. JAMAIS un membre de la communauté Gobeline ne regarderait un humain avec ce genre de regard suppliant et admiratif.

\- Je vois que vous avez appris à connaître ces individus, dit une voix grave derrière eux.

\- Lord Crabbe, dit Lucius en s'approchant du nouveau venu en inclinant la tête en sa direction. Lady Violette Prince, permettez moi de vous présenter Lord Vince Crabbe et son épouse Démancia.

\- C'est un plaisir, répond la comptable avec une révérence retenue. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer la personne qui propose le projet d'orphelinats sorciers. C'est une excellente initiative, de mon point de vue.

\- Je vous remercie de votre soutien, Lady Prince. Votre époux ne tarie pas d'éloge sur l'intelligence et la perspicacité de son épouse. C'est un ravissement de constater qu'il n'a pas tord.

\- Ne lui dites surtout pas, Lord Crabbe, mais je n'ai jamais vue mon mari avoir tord sur quoi que se soit, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je vous en pris, gardez cela pour vous, lui dit Violette sur le ton de la confidence, ce qui fait ricaner la femme de ce dernier.

Violette sent qu'elle vient de marquer des points. Elle s'excuse avec une révérence de la tête au couple en disant qu'il n'est pas recommandé par un Médicomage de contrarier Lady Longdubas avec un retard. Lord et Lady Crabbe lui dirent qu'elle était tout excusé avant de la laisser partir.

Toute la journée et la soirée, Violette fait un carton. Autant envers les membres des 28 Sacrées que ceux du Magenmagot. Elle propose plusieurs projets à des Lords qu'elle, Sev, Bea, Augusta et les Malefoy avaient ciblés pour certains projets délicats. Comme trouver les Né-Moldu dès la naissance pour les intégrer le plus rapidement à la société Magique. Former les Cracmols pour qu'ils éduquent les enfants qui n'ont pas de famille, ou pour des postes où la magie n'est pas nécessaire, mettre sur pieds des écoles maternelles et primaires pour que les enfants aient tous la même éducation académique en arrivant à Poudlard. Intégrer quelques inventions Moldues, modifiées pour être utilisées dans le monde Magique. Remettre de l'avant les cérémonies sorcières pour rendre hommage à la Magie et la remercier du don extraordinaire qui leur est offert.

Ça se passe tellement bien, que quand les Prince retournent enfin chez eux, le nom de Lady Prince est sur toutes les lèvres. Les familles dites sombres sont tout à fait en accord avec ses discours. Il faut garder le secret et renforcer les lois sur le Décret du Secret Magique. Sans que les Moldus ne s'aperçoivent de rien, bien sûr. Et d'offrir une éducation digne de ce nom aux sorciers qui entrent dans la société.

Les familles de la lumière présentent sont d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait prendre soin des petits sorciers perdus dans le monde Moldu, d'intégrer les Cracmols dans la société et d'utiliser le meilleur des Moldus pour l'adapter à leur monde.

Sans le savoir, Lady Prince était devenue une incontournable dans les sujets de conversation des familles Sang-Pur de la communauté magique dans toute ;la Grande-Bretagne.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Non mais sérieusement, t'as vue ça ? demande la comptable en tendant la Gazette du Sorcier à sa mère.

\- Et je suis supposé voir quoi, exactement ? demande l'ancienne Lady Prince.

La jeune femme reprend le journal et lit un petit article à la page 9.

\- _L'effort de repopulation_, cite Violette en lisant le journal à voix haute pour sa mère. _ Hier, le Ministre Fudge a donné un Ordre de Merlin 4e classe à Arthur et Molly Weasley pour le nombre d'enfants sorciers qu'ils ont eu. Mr et Mme Weasley ont eu 7 enfants depuis le début de leur mariage. Sur la photo, de gauche à droite : William, Charles, Perceval, Frédéric, George, Ronald et Ginerva Weasley. Le Ministre s'est dit très impressionné et souhaiterait plus de familles de ce genre en Grande-Bretagne sorcière. De plus, Mme Weasley a discuté avec le Ministre de certains projets dont elle a eu l'idée récemment, comme un orphelinat sorcier et des écoles pour les sorciers en bas âge. Il est surprenant que c'est justement quand Lady Prince a fait son entrée dans la haute société sorcière, il y a trois semaines, avec ces mêmes idées, mais en beaucoup plus élaborées, que Mme Weasley se décide à avoir une opinion sur la politique. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita Skeeter _

L'enfant du nom de Perceval avait un gros rat sur son épaule droite alors que sa jeune sœur de plus ou moins 5 ou 6 ans tenait dans ses bras un gros chat.

\- Depuis quand donne t-on un Ordre de Merlin à des gens parce qu'ils pondent des gosses ? demande Seavus en haussant un sourcil. Et je ne savait pas non plus qu'il existait un Ordre de Merlin 4e classe.

\- Mon amour, qui est le « Grand Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin », lui demande son épouse.

\- Donc, tu crois que Dumbledore a inventé une catégorie d'Ordre de Merlin pour en donner un aux Weasley ? lui demande sa mère.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense, soutient Violette. Bon, je dois y aller, Grognac m'attend.

Elle donne un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, sur le sommet de la tête de son fils et sur les lèvres de son mari avant de se précipiter dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

30 minutes plus tard, Beatrice et Jay partaient vers le Manoir Longdubas avec Onyx. Seavus soupir en regardant le journal avant de partir vers le laboratoire.

Le Dr Kent et lui avaient enfin réussi a combler tout les postes vacants. C'était maintenant le début des entrevues pour l'annonce de la nouvelle potion pour diminuer la douleur de la transformation en loup-garou. C'était Violette qui lui en avait donné l'idée. Sev était plus que surpris de voir qu'il y avait autant de gens atteint de la lycanthropie. Dans l'annonce, il était clairement stipulé que le laboratoire était privé et ne divulguerait AUNCUNE information sur ses participants au Ministère. Kent et lui avaient donc reçu plus d'une centaine de demandes de participation à leur étude clinique. Ils avaient répondu personnellement à toutes les candidatures en leur expliquant, dans certains cas, que les enfants ne pouvaient participer. Les risques étaient encore trop grands. Seavus savait exactement avec quel candidat il voulait commencer les entrevues. C'est ainsi que le premier loup-garou entra dans le bureau à 10h30 pile.

\- Bienvenue, Mr Lupin, dit chaleureusement Kent en tendant la main au sorcier qui venait d'entrer.

\- Merci, Dr Kent, Dr Prince, répond l'ancien Maraudeur en hochant la tête vers les deux homme.

Quand Remus Lupin penche la tête vers Lord Prince, il plisse légèrement le nez avant de se figer. Mais il se reprend si rapidement que Kent ne remarque rien. Seavus sent sa nervosité monter d'un cran, il savait très bien que Lupin allait reconnaître son odeur. C'était même l'objectif. Comme Lupin avait disparu de la circulation depuis un moment, il avait choisi ce moyen pour le pousser à sortir de sa tanière. Le Lord voulait qu'au moins l'un des amis des parents de son maintenant fils soit dans sa vie. Il en avait discuté en long et en large avec Violette et elle avait été de son avis assez rapidement.

\- Donc, Mr Lupin, vous comprenez que vous devez vivre en communauté avec les autres participants le temps de l'étude ? demande Kent.

\- Tout à fait, lui assure le loup-garou. J'ai fait parti des études cliniques pour la potion Tue-Loup Améliorée de Severus Rogue. Le principe était semblable à celui-ci.

\- Excellent ! s'enthousiasme Kent. Je vous laisse donc avec le Dr Prince pour les formalités et je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, Mr Lupin.

\- Appelez moi Remus, Dr Kent.

\- Parfait, si vous m'appelez Amelius.

Après une pognée de main, le directeur de Ste-Mangouste quitte le bureau. Remus se sent particulièrement mal à l'aise en face de cet homme qui a exactement la même odeur que Severus, mais qui ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de semblable. C'est comme si son instinct et sa logique menaient un combat acharné en lui pour identifier l'homme en face de lui.

\- Arrêtes de chercher, Lupin, dit la voix traînante de son nouveau chef d'étude clinique. Ta truffe ne t'a jamais trompée avant, elle ne commencera pas aujourd'hui.

\- Merlin! Severus, c'est vraiment toi? Dumbledore dit à tout le monde que tu es mort!

\- Et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de démentir ça.

\- Alors, comment tu…

Seavus lui demande de faire un Serment Sorcier, que Lupin fait sans hésiter. Seavus lui explique alors absolument tout, même l'identité de son héritier.

\- Tu… Tu élèves Harry comme ton fils? Jamais je n'aurais pu penser ça de toi avant.

\- Moi non plus, lui répond le Lord. Et tu te rends compte que je ne les ai rencontré que le 31 juillet dernier? C'est complètement dingue, soupir Sev. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, mais c'est tout de même complètement dingue!

\- Tu crois que… que je pourrais le voir? Demande timidement l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je te raconte tout ça? Demande Seavus en levant un sourcil. Prend la journée pour te familiariser avec les lieux et t'installer dans le studio numéro 1. C'est le plus près de mon bureau. C'est toi qui aura la responsabilité de m'appeler par cheminette si il y a une urgence ici. J'ai d'autres entrevues à passer avec Amelius. Je viendrai te rejoindre quand je retournerai à la maison.

Lupin hoche la tête et suit le Docteur en Potions vers son nouveau milieu de vie pour l'année à venir.

La dizaine d'entrevues de la journée se ressemblent toutes et il n'y a que deux personnes qui n'ont pas été acceptées. Comme elles faisaient partie d'une meute, les en retirer serait trop dangereux pour leur équilibre mentale et non seulement, fausserait les données, mais risquerait de les tuer pendant leur première pleine lune ici.

Ils avaient donc, pour l'instant, 9 participants avec Lupin. Seavus envoie un patronus à sa tante pour la prévenir que Lupin a fait le Serment Sorcier et qu'il l'accompagnera pour le repas du soir. Une fois fait, il va chercher Lupin pour le ramener chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Manoir Malefoy, Violette regarde les livres dans l'immense bibliothèque de la famille du meilleur ami de son mari.

\- Tu peux prendre le livre que tu veux dans cette section, lui dit Narcissa. Se sont tous des livres qui nous on été offert et soit que l'on avait déjà ou que nous y avions pas vraiment d'intérêt.

\- Vraiment ? Merci, Cissa.

\- Choisis le bien, il y a parfois quelques perles. Je vais voir comment se débrouille les garçons.

Vie hoche la tête et reporte son regard sur les reliures devant elle. Elle tombe sur un ouvrage beaucoup plus mince et plus petit que les autres. Elle le prend doucement dans sa main et le regarde sous toutes ses coutures. Il est en cuire noir et vieux avec un nom écrit en lettres argentées dessus, Tom E. Jedusor. Quand elle le feuillette pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur, elle est surprise de voire que toutes les pages sont vides. C'est plus qu'intriguée qu'elle décide de prendre celui-là pour en résoudre le mystère. Comme elle découvre la magie et que cette dernière semble sans limite, la comptable de promet de résoudre le secret de ce carnet. Jay entre alors dans la bibliothèque et la jeune femme glisse le carnet dans la poche du veston de son tailleur pour réceptionner son fils dans ses bras.

Quand ils arrivent à la maison, l'enfant remarque l'étranger qui discute avec son père de cœur dans le salon. L'homme se lève et Seavus les présente.

\- Par Godrick! Harry, c'est vraiment toi?

\- Maman ? demande l'enfant en levant la tête vers sa mère, comme pour lui demander la permission de confirmer ou pas cette déclaration.

\- Sev ? demande simplement la jeune femme.

Ce dernier hoche sèchement de la tête et la jeune femme dit à son fils qu'il peut lui dire ce qu'il veut. Lupin semble très nerveux en se présentant au petit garçon. Mais il y a autre chose qui le trouble, comme une aura malfaisante, qui vient de la jeune femme derrière son filleul. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il essaye donc de faire comme si de rien était en forçant son loup intérieur à calmer ses ardeurs si il veut revoir son louveteau, attaquer sa mère n'est pas une bonne idée.

Avant le repas, Violette va se changer et range le carnet dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Quand elle revient, Remus ne sent presque plus cette aura malfaisante. Si son loup n'avait pas autant réagi, il aurait pu croire l'avoir hallucinée. Pendant la soirée, Remus et Harry apprennent à faire connaissance. Ce n'est pas aussi rapide qu'avec Sev, mais moins long qu'avec Jack. Harry a décidé de laisser une chance à l'homme qui a déjà été un oncle pour lui. Mais un bon oncle, pas comme oncle Vernon. L'enfant apprend aussi qu'il est un loup-garou et qu'il participera aux recherchent de Seavus.

\- Sev est le meilleur, dit Jay avec orgueil quand Remus lui explique comment il a reconnu Severus le matin même.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Lupin en regardant le Dr en Potion qui discutait avec sa femme.

\- Et… pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir, quand j'étais… dans l'autre maison quand j'étais plus petit?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais, dit doucement Remus. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore ton adresse, mais il m'a dit que c'était le Ministère qui avait décidé d'où tu devais vivre. Quand je m'y suis présenté, il a juste fallu que l'employé apprenne que j'était un loup-garou pour me renvoyer d'où je venais sans rien me dire. Je suis tellement désolé, Jay.

\- Maman a raison, dit l'enfant aux yeux verts. Les sorciers sont des crétins. Les loup-garou étaient humains avant d'être mordus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils changent une nuit par mois qu'ils ne sont plus eux le reste du temps.

\- C'est ta maman Moldue qui a dit ça? Demande Remus en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Oui, mais ne lui dit pas le mot Moldu, elle trouve que ça ressemble à une insulte. C'est pour ça que Sev a commencé à dire Sans-Pouvoir. Mamy, Lady Longdubas et les Malefoy le disent aussi depuis un moment. Et depuis que maman est allé à une réunion mondaine, i semaines, oncle Luce a dit que beaucoup de famille Sang-Pur le disent aussi.

\- Elle est impressionnante, ta maman, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je trouve aussi. Elle a dit la même chose des vampires, la première fois que Sev est venu à la maison au mois de août.

Tard, ce soir-là, Remus retourne dans son studio à côté du bureau de Seavus. Il ne comprend pas l'aura qu'il a sentie sur Violette. Il est évident que c'est une personne pure, gentille, compréhensive et sans aucune méchanceté. Comme Lily, quoi. Alors c'était quoi ce truc? Il finit par s'endormir sans trouver de réponse, pour le moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Bien installée sur ses oreillers, Violette caresse doucement les cheveux de son homme pendant qu'il s'endort contre elle. Une fois qu'il est profondément endormie, elle ressort le petit carnet de Tom E. Jedusor et un stylo. Elle se met à y écrire sa journée.

_Lundi le 27 Novembre 1987,_

_Aujourd'hui a été une journée assez mouvementée à St-Gring. Dumbledore a encore essayé de faire une connerie. Il m'a envoyé un hibou avec un portoloin, accroché à une patte. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié les limites Anti-Magie de la communauté Gobeline qu'à ce moment. Ce que je peux DÉTESTER cet être immonde et dégoulinant d'hypocrisie qu'est Albus Dumbledore. Non content d'avoir fait vivre l'enfer à mon fils avant que je ne l'adopte, il essaye avec moi. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée qu'il finisse par le découvrir en s'acharnant sur moi. _

Le paragraphe qu'elle vient d'écrire disparait alors de la page qui reste vierge un long moment avant que des mots qui ne sont pas les siens apparaissent dans une écriture soignée.

_Il est vrai que Dumbledore est un monstre particulièrement vicieux. Je me présente, Tom Elvis Jedusor, pour vous servir_.

_Je suis Violette Prince. Enchantée, Mr Jedusor. À ce que je vois, nous partageons le même point de vue sur ce vieux fou_!

_En effet_, répond le carnet, _même à mon époque, il était déjà vieux et fou. J'ai créé ce journal en 1943, je suis certain que vous vous posiez la question._

_Que vous a fait ce vil personnage? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? _ Demande la jeune femme pendant qu'elle repassait sa main dans la chevelure de son époux.

_Il m'a guidé vers la pire erreur de ma vie, vers le chemin qui m'a mené à créer ce journal. À créer bien d'autres objets dans ce genre. Au début, je croyais que c'était une bonne idée. Je voulais changer le monde sorcier, le protéger des Moldus et des sorciers qui ne le préservaient pas et le menait, pas à pas, vers l'instinction pure et simple des fondations de notre peuple. Je voulais acquérir plus de pouvoir et de connaissances. Mais plus je créais d'objets comme celui-ci, plus mon âme se morcelait. J'ai fini par complètement perdre la raison._

_Mais vous, en ce moment, avez l'air totalement sain d'esprit dans votre discours,_ écrit Violette en fronçant des sourcils.

_Cet objet n'est que le premier__ d'une longue lignée. Mon âme a pue le supporter. Mais après celui-ci, tout à changé. J'ai fait vivre des horreurs sans nom à ceux qui m'ont fait confiance et m'ont suivi dans mes projets. Plus je m'enfonçais dans la folie, plus ceux-ci s'enfonçaient avec moi. Je les ai liés à moi d'une façon qui ne se pardonne pas. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner ça._

_Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous fait, pour commencer? _ Demande la jeune femme.

_Je… je voulais ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Comme tout le monde, je crois. Je voulais une famille, je voulais être entouré de gens qui me soutiennent, qui croient en moi, en ce que je faisais et ce que je croyais. Mais mon avidité à tout gâché. _

_Puis-je faire quelque chose?_ Propose la jeune mère qui sent tout le désespoir qui suinte de par en part de l'objet.

_Il y aurait un moyen, mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après la mort de l'âme principale. Peut-être que si je vous le montre_…

Violette se sent alors comme aspirée par le journal. Elle se retrouve, en robe de nuit légère, en plein milieu d'un petit village, en fin de soirée. Ça doit être Halloween, elle voit des enfants frapper de maison en maison avec des masques et des taies d'oreillers en guise de sac pour recueillir les friandises. Elle se tourne et sursaute en voyant une silhouette à ses côtés qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant. C'est un homme qui a le visage caché sous une capuche en regardant un espace vide devant eux, entre deux maisons. Mais Violette peut voir un peu son visage, comme elle est beaucoup plus petite que lui. Il a la peau extrêmement pâle, blanche, presque translucide. Ses yeux sont rouge sang. Son visage impassible et sans ride ne peut laisser deviner son âge. Il est évident qu'il attend quelque chose, tapis dans l'ombre. Tout à coup, un cottage de deux étages apparait devant eux. Violette lève un sourcil perplexe. Elle sait bien qu'elle ne connait presque rien de la magie, mais de là à faire disparaître et apparaître une maison entière… Wow!

Elle suit donc l'homme à côté d'elle qui avait fait quelques pas vers la maison. Il entre par la porte sans aucune difficulté et autant Vie que l'homme avec elle sont surpris de voir le cadavre d'un homme début vingtaine, sur le plancher de l'entrée. La comptable voit l'homme à la capuche retenir son souffle et raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette en bois clair. Violette le suit comme son ombre. Ils se retrouve au deuxième étage et le spectacle de la nurserie est à glacer le sang. Une femme qui ressemble à 2 goutes d'eau à Violette, mais rousse, est étendue, morte, sur le sol. À côté, un vieil homme est penché au dessus d'un bébé, la bouche en cul de poule à aspirer un genre de fumé violette qui sort d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

\- Dumbledore, grogne la silhouette en levant sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ce môme!?

\- Rien de pire que ce que tu étais venu faire, Tom. Ou dois-je t'appeler Voldemort? Demande Dumby sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais? Redemande Tom encore plus glacial qu'avant.

\- Il est tellement puissant, il peut bien partager un peu avant de mourir, non? En fait, ça m'arrange que tu ai choisi les Potter au lieu des Longdubas.

Le vieux mage bouge négligemment la main et Tom se retrouver ligoté comme un roast beef.

\- Je t'ai déjà vue me faire ça, quand j'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, en première année, dit Tom en tendant de défaire ses liens. Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais?

\- Tu n'a pas encore compris, Tom? Je vous vole votre magie. La magie est quelque chose d'extraordinaire, tant qu'on ne l'épuise pas complètement, elle se régénère pour revenir à son niveau normal. Il est vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré avec le petit Longdubas, mais bon, dit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules, il deviendra Cracmol, au mieux, mort au pire. Grâce à cette prophécie bidon, tu es tombé droit dans le panneau. Tu te vantes d'être le plus puissant des Mages Noirs que ce monde ait porté, mais tu es toujours aussi naïf. Il suffit de menacer ton égo pour que tu te laisses piéger. Et en plus, grâce à ça, j'ai récupéré Severus. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Violette voit ce Tom regarder son ancien enseignant avec des yeux effarés. Dumbledore continue donc sur sa lancée, comme si raconter ses pires péchés lui faisait du bien.

\- Tu as été tellement difficile à remplacer, Tom. Au moins, j'ai fini par trouver un autre petit Serpentard isolé et méprisé de presque tous. La magie de Severus était un délice. Mais comme il n'est plus là, il fallait bien que je me trouve une autre banque, non? Et s'en vouloir t'offenser, Tom. Harry est encore plus délicieux et généreux que toi. Cet enfant, c'est presque la Magie personnifiée. Il est fait pour ça, dit avidement le vieil homme en regardant le bébé qui pleure encore dans son berceau.

\- Pourquoi tu les a tous tués si tu savais que j'allais venir le faire?

\- J'ai besoin de garder cet enfant en vie, si je veux continuer à m'en nourrir. Je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer, Tom. J'en ai besoin. J'en ai BESOIN!

Le vieil homme a un regard fou de bête traquée alors que la seule personne qui pourrait l'arrêté est complètement immobilisée. Le visage de Violette se décompose quand l'être immonde se penche de nouveau vers l'enfant de 15 mois. Dumbledore arrête alors d'aspirer la fumée violette qui sort de l'éclair sur le front de l'enfant.

\- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, susurre le vieillard en se relevant. Je vais le mettre à un endroit où je pourrai me ressourcer quand bon me semble. Et c'est moi qui récolterai toute la gloire de ta mort. Adieu, Tom.

Le Président du Magenmagot lève sa baguette vers l'homme ensaucissonné sur le sol à côté du cadavre de la mère du bambin. Un sort, d'un vert éblouissant sort de la baguette de Dumbledore et Tom perd la vie en basculant vers l'arrière. Il meurt avant même que sa tête ne heurte le sol de bois ciré. Dumbledore et Violette entende du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, Dumbledore transplane donc immédiatement pour partir de là. Violette voit alors une espèce d'ombre étrange sortir du corps de Tom et entre en celui du petit bébé aux yeux verts. Violette a juste le temps de voir un Severus de 21 ans entrer dans la chambre avant de revenir dans la réalité quand le jeune homme a les yeux emplis d'effroi en regardant le cadavre de la mère biologique de l'enfant.


	26. Chapter 26

Violette prend une grande goulée d'air quand sa conscience revient dans son corps.

\- Merde, Vie, ça fait au moins 10 minutes que j'essayais de te réveiller, lui Sev avec plus d'inquiétude que la jeune femme n'en ai jamais vue. J'ai presque hurlé à tante Bea de venir te voir.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas Tom qui a tué ma sœur, dit douloureusement la jeune femme.

\- Tom? Qui est Tom? Demande Seavus sans comprendre de quoi sa femme parlait.

\- Voldemort, répond Vie d'une voix blanche et les yeux emplies de larmes. C'est Dumbledore qui les a tués, son mari et elle. Je… Je n'ai pas l'esprit assez clair pour te l'expliquer, le supplie la jeune femme du regard.

Le scientifique sorcier comprend immédiatement le message et entre en douceur dans l'esprit de son épouse. Quand il en sort, il est si choqué qu'il en est presque catatonique. Il sait que c'est basé sur un souvenir réel. Il a les compétences et le talent pour le savoir. Alors Dumbledore, l'homme, ou plutôt le monstre, a qui il avait offert sa vie pour sauver sa meilleure amie et la femme qu'il croyait aimer, a finit par la tuer de sa propre baguette! Malgré l'Occlumancie, il n'arrive pas à gérer sa douleur. Il passe ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine généreuse. Violette passe alors ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serre étroitement contre elle. C'est alors que Sev éclate en sanglot contre le corps menu de son épouse.

Violette ne dit pas un mot, soutien silencieux indéfectible en ce moment de pure tourmente, d'incompréhension, de douleur et de trahison sans nom. Ce psychopathe avait tué Lily, Potter Sr, Tom, il avait volé leur Magie et sûrement plein d'autres crimes immondes dont ils n'avaient même pas idée.

\- Il payera, mon amour, lui murmure finalement sa femme. Je te jure sur ma vie qu'il payera tout ce qu'il vous a fait.

Après ses paroles, un filet étrange de fumée blanche pure sort de la poitrine de Violette pour entrer dans celle de son mari qui relève la tête vers elle en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu… tu viens de faire de la magie, Violette.

\- Quoi? S'étonne la jeune femme. Mais c'est… c'est impossible, murmure Vie.

\- Pourtant, tu viens de le faire.

\- On trouvera une explication plus tard, lui assure la jeune femme en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules nues de son mari. Pour l'instant, ma priorité, c'est toi.

Ils se réinstallent sur les oreillers et Violette serre étroitement son mari dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Le lendemain matin, Seavus se rend, comme à son habitude, à son bureau par la cheminée de la maison vers celle de son bureau en sachant qu'il racontera tout à Lupin quand il arrivera. Violette le suit rapidement dans l'âtre pour se rendre à St-Gring.

\- Grognac, dit doucement la jeune femme, j'ai un conseil vraiment particulier à vous demander.

\- Je vous écoute, dit le Gobelin en levant un sourcil curieux.

\- Si… si je sais qu'un meurtre a été commis par un être au dessus de tout soupçon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le prouver?

\- Un peu de précision serait apprécié.

Violette respire un bon coup en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est Dumbledore qui a tué ma sœur et son mari. Il a aussi tué Voldemort et volé la magie de plusieurs étudiants pendant des années.

\- Vraiment ? demande Grognac, surpris, et il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre un Gobelin.

\- J'ai pu montrer le souvenir de Tom à Sev par Legilimancie, mais ici, je ne sais pas trop comment vous le montrer.

\- Vous me faites confiance ? lui demande son assistant.

\- Ce n'est pas évident? Lui demande la comptable.

\- Les sorciers ne nous font jamais confiance, en dehors de leurs finances.

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, répond Vie, un peu sur la défensive.

Grognac hoche doucement la tête et claque des doigts. Un plateau de pierre apparait alors sur le bureau élégant de la comptable.

\- Ceci, Violette, est une pensine. Plusieurs vieilles familles sorcières en ont une. Se sont les Gobelins qui en ont offert une aux familles sorcières qui ont ouvert leur compte en premier à Gringotts. Pour les remercier de faire en sorte que les humains magiques acceptent de leur faire confiance avec leur or. Donc, il n'y en a que 28 en circulation dans le monde des humains, une par famille du groupe des 28 Sacrées. Ceci, reprend Grognac, permet de mettre un ou des souvenirs et de permettre de les revoir d'un point de vue extérieur, ou de montrer vos souvenirs à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est une invention fantastique, dit la jeune femme en regardant attentivement le plateau de pierre et d'argent qui flotte sur son bureau à environs 3 centimètres au dessus de la surface du meuble en bois ciré.

\- Donc, je vous demande si vous me faites confiance pour aller chercher le souvenir que votre époux a vue hier soir.

\- Comment fait-on ? demande Vie sans aucune hésitation.

\- Il faut penser à votre souvenir, je poserai ensuite mon doigt sur votre tempe pour retirer délicatement le souvenir de votre esprit et le mettre dans la pensine pour pouvoir le visionner.

\- Parfait. Je suis prête.

Sur ce, Grognac s'exécute rapidement et demande à la jeune femme si elle veut venir avec lui dans la pensine. Elle décline l'offre en lui disant que ça a été suffisamment difficile la première fois.

Violette attend nerveusement le retour de Grognac en se tordant les mains en faisant les 100 pas dans son bureau.

\- Le meilleur moyen, pour qu'il paye pour ses crimes, est de le juger à Gringotts, dit son assistant quand il est de retour du souvenir.

\- C'est possible? Demande Vie avec surprise.

\- En effet, mais il faut d'abord qu'il soit accusé d'un crime envers les lois Gobelines dans l'enceinte de la banque.

Toute la journée, Violette, Grognac et Gripsec, qui les avait rejoint et visionné le souvenir de Lady Prince, montent un plan pour que Dumbledore fasse le faux pas dont ils ont besoin.

\- Il y a une règle qui stipule que si il vient avec son pupille, il peut avoir accès plus tôt au coffre scolaire. On pourrait jouer là-dessus, dit Gripsec. La maison du 4 Privet Drive a bien été détruite?

\- Oui, une semaine après la visite du notaire, il ne restait plus rien.

\- Excellent, quand Dumbledore ira là-bas pour aller chercher son supposé pupille, il déboulera à Gringotts tôt ou tard pour savoir où il est. Comme il est en possession de l'ancienne clé du coffre, nous l'y mènerons et il en sera prisonnier jusqu'à ce que l'on daigne de récupérer. Certes, il sera entouré d'or, mais sans eau ni nourriture, il déchantera rapidement. Nous le laisserons mariner un jour ou deux avant de l'amener dans les geôles de la banque.

\- Mais, pour les crimes sorciers, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demande Violette, inquiète.

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à permettre à Amélia Bones d'assister à son procès et de lui poser les questions qu'elle veut. Vous y serez aussi convié, comme il aura essayé d'entrer dans le coffre de VOTRE fils. De plus, je vous suggère d'envoyer votre souvenir à la presse sorcière. Harry Potter est une icone de la lumière, dans le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne. La population voudra la tête de Dumbledore sur une pique et ce, après de très longues souffrances.

\- En fait, si je m'écoutais là, maintenant, c'est ce que je veux aussi, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- C'est notre cas à tous, la rassure Gripsec. Il a volé mon client de la pire des façons. Je vous pris d'accepter ma proposition pour représenter les intérêts de votre fils lors du futur procès de cette immondice d'être vivant.

\- Et c'est avec joie et reconnaissance que j'accepte volontiers, conseiller Gripsec, répond la directrice en s'inclinant bien bas devant l'être extraordinaire qui lui a donné sa chance dans le monde magique.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Seavus, le Dr en Potions regarde Lupin avaler difficilement la pilule.

\- Alors, Sirius ne les a pas trahit? Demande douloureusement le loup-garou.

\- Impossible, lui confirme Seavus. La maison est réapparue pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait dehors. Il aurait fallu que Black lui dire au même moment ou que Lord Voldemort lise un papier à ce moment là, et ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Alors, comment c'est possible?

\- Probablement que quand Dumbledore a tué Potter et Lily, ça a annulé le sort de Fidelitas. Si le sujet de ce sort était la famille Potter, quand il ne restait plus que Harry, il n'y avait plus de famille à protéger. Alors le sort s'est levé de lui-même.

\- Mais… Sirius, gémit Remus en s'assoyant et en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il… il est à Azkaban depuis 6 ans et je n'ai rien fait.

\- Lupin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, essaye de le raisonner Seavus.

\- Mais… je l'ai cru coupable, j'ai… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour le sortir de là?

\- Contre Dumbledore, on a aucune chance seuls, dit Seavus, défaitiste.

\- Et si… Lupin se lève alors précipitamment de son siège et gribouille quelque chose sur un parchemin puis le tend à Seavus.

Ce dernier le lit attentivement avant de hocher la tête sèchement, pour approuver la suggestion de Lupin.

\- Il va falloir que j'en discute avec Vie, avant. Elle voulait demander conseil à son assistant aujourd'hui.

\- Justement, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… Hier soir, quand j'ai rencontré ta femme…

Remus lui explique donc ce qu'il a vue et ressenti quand il l'a vue la première fois en lui expliquant qu'ensuite, l'aura sombre avait disparue quand elle était revenu.

\- Tu crois que ça peut être le journal ? Demande Seavus avec inquiétude.

\- C'est possible, il faudrait vérifier, propose de loup-garou.

\- Dr Prince, quelqu'un veut vous voir, dit alors sa secrétaire, Nancy Thootle.

\- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, pourtant, dit son employeur.

\- Écoutez, Dr Prince, vous savez que ce n'est pas mon genre de passer par-dessus vos consignes, mais cet homme me donne la chaire de poule. S'il-vous-plait, je suis terrorisée à l'idée de lui dire non.

\- Très bien, Miss Thoutle, faites le entrer. À plus tard, Lupin.

Seavus lève alors un sourcil surpris quand il reconnait l'homme en face de lui. Fenrir Greyback se redresse de toute sa hauteur, visiblement pour l'intimider, ce qui ne fonctionne absolument pas.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as refuser deux membres de ma meute dans ton étude clinique, dit le loup-garou d'un air mauvais.

\- Parce que, justement, ils font parties d'une meute, lui explique patiemment le Dr en Potions. Ils auraient dû vivre ici pendant un an en ne sortant que les fin de semaines. Ça les aurait tué ou rendu complètement fou. C'est en partie pour ça que l'on accepte pas les enfants non plus. Les séparer de leurs parents aussi longtemps est dangereux pour leur équilibre et la potions est encore à l'étape de teste. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque sur la santé de mes participants. Et je sais très bien que vous, Greyback, en tant qu'Alfa de votre meute, vous vous seriez rendu infiniment coupable de l'état de ces deux membres de votre famille si ils leur arrivaient quelque chose.

Le long du discours de Seavus, le loup-garou semble se détendre et s'assoit devant son interlocuteur.

\- Vous… vous le faites vraiment pour nous ? demande Fenrir avec hésitation. C'est pas du chiqué pour nous Marquer comme des bêtes et nous livrer au Ministère ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! s'exclame le scientifique, insulté. Nous avons été honnête dans notre annonce. Confidentialité garantie, aucun renseignement au Ministère et le bien-être et la sécurité des participants est étroitement surveillés.

Fenrir a l'air un peu plus rassuré et fronce alors des sourcils en reniflant la pièce.

\- Tu m'as menti ! s'écrit l'Alfa en se levant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as un membre de MA meute dans ton étude, s'insurge Greyback.

\- Pas du tout. Il n'y a que des loups solitaires ici.

\- Je reconnais cette odeur ! Il y a un membre de MA meute dans tes locaux. Qui s'est ! Si c'est aussi dangereux que tu le dis, il ne devrait pas être là !

\- Le seul participant qui est venu dans ce bureau, pour l'instant, est un ancien collègue de classe, insiste Seavus.

\- Classe de Potions ?

\- Non, Poudlard.

\- Remus, murmure Fenrir.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Je… je peux le voire ?

Sev lève encore un sourcil à cette demande étrange. Il hausse alors les épaules et va chercher Remus. Quand ce dernier entre dans le bureau, un grognement menaçant sort de la gorge de l'ancien Gryffondor en voyant le loup-garou qui l'a mordu quand il était enfant. Seavus pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lupin en signe de soutien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Remus avec hargne.

\- Louveteau, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, dit doucement Fenrir en se levant et en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Je ne suis PAS ton louveteau ! crie Remus en prenant une posture défensive. Tu m'as mordu quand j'avais 8 ans. Tu as gâché ma vie ! Tu as attaqué un gosse de 8 ans !

\- NON !

Le ton de Fenrir est autoritaire et cassant. Le loup de Remus se soumet malgré lui à l'Alfa en face de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai attaqué, dit doucement Fenrir, quand il voit que Remus l'écoute enfin. C'est une Banshee qui t'as attaqué et qui t'as laissé pour mort. J'ai essayé de te sauver quand j'ai senti l'odeur de ton sang.

\- Tu mens ! crie Remus, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Non, quand j'ai constaté que je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai décidé de te mordre et de t'emmener à ma meute, avec tes parents, pour que tu puisses y grandir parmi nous. Pour que tes parents comprennent ce que tu étais devenu sans avoir peur de toi. Que nous puissions t'expliquer et t'éduquer comme il se doit sur ta nouvelle condition. Mais ton père est arrivé avec un fusil de chasse et m'a tiré dessus. J'ai dû retourner dans ma meute pour me soigner. Quand je suis revenu, 3 jours plus tard, ta famille et toi étiez partis. J'ai appris que tes parents avaient demandé la protection de Dumbledore et je n'ai su où tu étais seulement quand tu es entré à Poudlard. L'idée la plus stupide qui soit !

\- Dumbledore m'a donné une chance de m'intégrer au monde des sorciers ! dit Remus, qui secouait la tête de gauche à droite de dénis.

\- Et qu'as-tu trouvé comme travail depuis ta sortie de Poudlard ? demande Fenrir avec ironie. Il a mis tout le monde en danger à Poudlard en te laissant y aller, soutient Fenrir, catégorique. Jamais un membre de la meute n'est seul une nuit de pleine lune avant d'être prêt, de reconnaître et d'accepter son loup ! Aucun membre de la meute doit cacher sa vraie nature à son entourage pour se faire accepter, aucun membre de la meute n'a à faire semblant d'être malade pour justifier ses absences pendant les pleines lunes. AUCUN membre de la meute n'a à avoir peur de sortir quand il est transformé parce que TOUS les membre de la meute se soutiennent et s'acceptent, autant les autres qu'eux-mêmes.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmure Remus, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Dans l'état dans le quel tu étais, et que tu es encore, tu es bien plus un danger que moi, Remus. Tu dois accepter ton loup. Il est plus que temps.

Fenrir avait dit les dernières phrases avec une infinie douceur, qui surpris autant Seavus que Remus.

\- Remus, dit doucement Seavus en mettant un peu plus de pression sur l'épaule de l'ancien Gryffondor, tu sais, comme moi, que Dumbledore est un être des plus vil et cruel. Tu penses vraiment que ce que Greyback vient de dire est si dénué de sens ? Rappelles toi notre 6e année, dans la Cabane Hurlante.

\- Sev, je me suis déjà excusé, dit douloureusement Remus. Je n'étais pas au courant, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

\- Justement, tu ne le savais pas parce que tu ne te contrôlais pas, soutient Seavus. Si, comme c'était sensé être le cas, tu avais grandi avec tes parents dans le village de la meute de Greyback, jamais tu ne m'aurais attaqué. Jamais tu n'aurais pus tester la potion Tue-Loup, parce que tu n'en aurais pas besoin. Écoutes le, fais juste l'écouter. D'accord? Si tu ne les fais pas pour lui, fais le pour toi. Je vous laisse.

Sur ce, Seavus serre un peu plus l'épaule de Remus et sort ensuite de son bureau pour laisser les deux loup-garou discuter.


	27. Chapter 27

Dans la cuisine du B-612, un groupe des plus hétéroclite y est regroupé. Pendant qu'ils discutent, 3 futurs membres de la haute société sorcière des plus influents dorment à points fermés dans la chambre de Jay. Neville, Drago et James dorment ensemble dans l'immense lit de l'enfant qui habite les lieux, agrandit par Magie.

Dans la cuisine, Lady et Lord Malefoy sont assis à côté de Beatrice Prince qui est elle assise à la droite de Augusta Longdubas. De l'autre côté de la table se trouve Lord et Lady Prince, entourés de Remus Lupin et Fenrir Greyback. Chaque bout de table est occupé par Grognac et Gripsec. Les Gobelins avaient amené la pensine avec eux pour montrer le souvenir de Violette à tout ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demande Narcissa. Si on demande un procès pour Sirius, Dumbledore fera de son mieux pour l'empêcher. C'est le président du Magenmagot, il peut faire ce qu'il veut quand un vote n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Dis moi, Prince, comment c'est possible d'avoir le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demande Fenrir à Seavus, en pensant que le souvenir venait de lui.

\- C'est à ma femme qu'il faut demander.

\- Un instant, Mr Greyback, je reviens, dit doucement Violette avant de se lever et revenir quelques instants plus tard avec le journal de Tom dans les mains.

Dès qu'elle le dépose sur la table, il y a quelques réactions étranges. Remus et Fenrir se lèvent d'un bon de leur chaise en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'objet et Lucius devient pâle comme la mort.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demande l'Alfa.

\- Tom m'a expliqué que c'était un Horcruxe. Un bout de son âme qu'il a enfermé là dedans quand une jeune fille du nom de Mirtle Warren, de la maison Serdaigle, en 5e année, est morte en 1941. Il m'a dit que sa mort était accidentelle, l'objectif était de pétrifier des élèves nés de parents Sans-Pouvoir pour que Dumbledore soit renvoyé. Mirtle n'était pas supposée être là quand Tom a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, ce jour-là.

\- Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, ta p'tit femme, dit Fenrir en regardant Seavus. Appeler le Lord par son p'tit nom.

\- Vie en colère, même toi tu baisserais les oreilles et partirais la queue entre les jambes, dit Sev en levant un sourcil.

\- Et… tu as trouvé ça où, exactement, demande Lucius en déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Dans votre bibliothèque, répond Vie. Dans l'étagère où vous gardez les livres que vous avez déjà en double ou qui ne vous intéresse pas. Narcissa m'a permise d'en prendre un et celui-là m'a intrigué.

\- Il… il n'était pas sensé être là, dit lentement le Lord blond. Le Maître… Le Lord, me l'a confié il y a plusieurs années en me disant d'en prendre soin et de le cacher aux yeux de tous. Je l'ai mis dans le coffre le plus protégé du Manoir dès que je l'ai eu en main. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu atterrir là.

En levant un sourcil surpris, Violette ouvre le journal devant tout le monde pendant que Seavus jette un sort sur les lunettes de lecture de sa femme pour que tout ce qu'elle voit soit diffusé en gros sur le mur nu et blanc au fond de la cuisine. Elle prend un stylo et commence à écrire dans le journal.

_Tom, comme promis, nous sommes tous réunis pour monter un plan contre Dumbledore. Tous peuvent voir ce que nous écrivons. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu n'as qu'à l'écrire et nous retirerons le sort de projection._

Les mots disparaissent dans la fibre de la page et d'autres mots se font voir quelques secondes plus tard.

_Je suis agréablement surpris_, écrit Tom, _rare sont ceux qui tiennent véritablement leurs promesses envers moi. Que comptez vous faire ?_

_Gripsec et Grognac propose d'envoyer ton souvenir à la presse,_ écrit fébrilement Violette, qui n'est pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée.

_NON! Je ne veux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant pour moi. Dans un procès, je suis d'accord, mais pas dans les journaux. Je refuse de me donner en spectacle avec des souvenirs aussi douloureux._

Vie lève la tête vers Gripsec et Grognac, à l'autre bout de la table. Les deux hochent la tête pour signifier leur accord. Remus regarde alors Seavus avec un hochement de tête encourageant.

\- Remus a eu l'idée d'envoyer le souvenir à la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. La plus haute instance de justice du monde magique. Ils pourront le destituer de tous ses titres et le juger en conséquence.

Violette retranscrit cette suggestion à Tom dans son journal.

_Je pense qu'il serait plus efficace de jumeler toutes les suggestion, sauf celle des médias. Que Dumbledore soit emprisonné dans les profondeurs de Gringotts pendant que quelqu'un va porter mon souvenir au second du Grand Manitou Suprême à la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Comme les sorciers n'ont aucun droit de rapatrier un prisonnier des Gobelins, il n'aura d'autre choix que de se déplacer à Gringotts. Amélia Bones pourrait être au courant aussi. Pour faire en sorte que Dumbledore transgresse une loi de la banque, je vous fait confiance, Violette._

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde sent une onde de choque particulièrement violente dans la cuisine et des cris du 2e étages.

\- Harry, murmure Violette en se levant d'un bon et en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

Violette s'approche de la chambre du garçon et reste stupéfaite quelques secondes. Son fils est comme suspendu à 30 centimètres au dessus de son lit et les petits objets de la pièces volent dans tout les sens. Elle se précipite alors à son chevet en évitant habillement les projectiles. Neville et Drago sont sortis de la chambre et descendaient les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller chercher de l'aide. Violette se précipite alors vers son fils et le prend fermement contre elle en lui disant des mots de réconfort. Mais rien ne fonctionne. C'est quand Seavus vient les rejoindre en évitant les projectiles autour de son fils de cœur, que la situation évolue.

\- Harry, réveille toi, dit Severus en prenant son fils par les épaules et le secouant sèchement.

Le jeune garçon se réveille brutalement, il tombe sur le matelas dans un grincement et les objets qui volaient tombes sur le sol avec fracas. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il voit le Docteur en Potions et se précipite dans ses bras.

\- Papa… tu es mort, je l'ai vue, sanglote Harry en s'accrochant à son père comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je suis vivant, fils, je suis là, avec toi.

\- Mais je l'ai vue, insiste l'enfant. Il… il a envoyé un gros serpent te mordre le cou et tu es mort, devant moi… et je n'ai rien fait. Tu es mort dans mes bras et je n'ai rien fait.

\- Harry, regarde moi, lui dit Seavus. Je ne suis pas mort et mon cou n'a absolument rien, regarde, dit-il en lui montrant sa gorge sans trace de morsure.

\- Reste, s'il te plait. Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas.

\- Je reste avec toi, fils. Tu es en sécurité, avec maman et moi. Je resterai avec toi.

Le corps de l'enfant semble se détendre doucement dans l'étreinte du scientifique sorcier. Seavus regarde Violette avec une expression choqué. C'est bien la première fois que cet enfant l'appelait papa. Violette passe une main légère dans les cheveux de son fils puis ceux de son mari avant de retourner en bas pour expliquer la situation aux autres.

\- Je suis désolée, mon fils a fait un cauchemar particulièrement violant. C'est ce qui a créé ce… séisme?

\- C'est ton môme de 7 ans qui a fait ça? Demande Greyback en levant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Il n'est pas responsable de la puissance qu'il dégage quand il a peur, essaye de le défendre Violette. Il a rêvé que son père se faisait assassiner par un serpent. Il n'a pas fait exprès…

\- Calme toi, Princesse, dit l'Alfa en se levant et s'avançant vers elle. Je n'accuse ton gamin d'absolument rien. Relaxe. Mais il va devoir apprendre à gérer son pouvoir. Un peu comme un nouveau loup, dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers Remus. Et le meilleur moyen pour qu'il apprenne à contrôler sa magie, c'est que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, ou presque, le lui enseigne.

\- Je sais à qui je pourrais demander, dit Violette en se précipitant vers la table de la cuisine.

Elle écrit de façon frénétique dans le journal de Tom avant de lever la tête vers eux avec un air soulagé. Elle est par contre surprise de voir Seavus avec leur fils dans ses bras qui les rejoint à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Violette en rejoignant son époux à grandes enjambées et de caresser la joue de son enfant.

\- Je veux pas dormir encore, murmure Jay, en callant sa tête dans l'épaule de son père. Je ne veux pas rêver encore.

\- D'accord, tu peux rester, mon bébé. Mais juste si quelqu'un connait un sort pour que tu n'entendes pas ce qui peut-être dangereux pour toi.

C'est ainsi que les trois héritiers se retrouvent assis à la table de la cuisine avec les adultes. Drago sur les cuisses de son père, Neville, assis sur une chaise à côté de sa grand-mère qui a passé son bras gauche autour de ses épaules et Jay, dans les bras de Sev, sous un sort de Lady Longdubas.

\- Il y a un point que j'aimerais éclaircir, pendant qu'on est tous là, dit Violette qui avait reprise sa place au bout de la table. Quelqu'un est au courant pour ce truc de prophétie donc Dumbledore parle à Tom?

\- Et bien, commence Augusta, un soir, Dumbledore est venu au Manoir Longdubas en nous disant qu'une prophétie avait été émise par l'une des descendantes de la Grande Cassandra Trelawney. Il nous a dit : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défier, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né quand mourra le septième mois... »

\- Nous avons la preuve que cette prophétie ne peut être vrai, soutient Violette, approuvée par sa mère. Ce n'est pas Tom qui a marqué Harry Potter, mais Dumbledore. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de trouver la vraie prophétie, s'il y en a une, bien sûr.

\- Je pourrais aller au Département des Mystères, propose Lucius. C'est là, dans la salle des Prophéties, qu'elles sont toutes gardées. Si il y en a une au nom de Harry Potter, on la trouvera. Mais je ne peux pas la ramener. Si une personne la touche sans en être le sujet, elle perd la raison par les maléfices jeté sur les sphères. Et on ne peux pas les prendre par magie. À moins de détruire le présentoir.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'y toucher, dit la petite voix de Jay, dans les bras de son père.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères, mon grand? Demande Seavus.

\- Vous pensez comme des sorciers, dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. C'est comme pour la Marque. Un procédé Sans-Pouvoir fera l'affaire. Comme des mitaines de four, par exemple.

Sur ce, Violette et sa mère éclatent de rire sous le regard incrédule de tout les autres.

\- Des quoi? Demande Cissa en levant un sourcil blond.

\- Attends, tante Cissa, je vais te montrer, dit Jay en descendant des jambes de son père et en prenant les mitaines de four bleu marin à côté de la cuisinière. Donnes moi tes mains, s'il te plait.

C'est septique que la Lady les lui tend. Jay passe alors les mitaines sur les mains de Narcissa qui les regarde avec curiosité.

\- C'est pour sortir les plats encore très chaud du four, explique le petit sorcier. Si vous prenez la prophétie avec ça, vous n'y touchez pas directement et n'utiliserez pas la magie non plus.

\- Mon fils est un génie, dit doucement Sev en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jay.

\- Je ne suis pas un génie papa, je suis un Sang-Mêlé.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, mon cœur, dit doucement sa mère en lui embrassant le front.


	28. Chapter 28

Le lendemain matin, Bea écoutait la radio sorcière et chantonnait une chanson de Celestina Moldubec :

\- Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron

Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut

Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion

Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud…

\- Maman! Je ne te savais pas si… enflammée, dit sa fille avec un sourire en coin. Et à qui tu penses en chantant ça?

\- Tu sais, ma chérie, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas eu de fruit de mes entrailles que l'usine n'a jamais servi, dit sa mère en riant.

\- Maman! S'exclame la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Quoi? Tu es mariée avec une vie sexuelle plus qu'enviable, si je me fit au fois où Seavus oubli le sort de silence. Alors tu es bien en âge d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec ta mère, jeune fille.

C'est rouge d'embarra que Violette s'installe à la table pour écouter sa mère.

\- Alors, poursuit la Sans-Pouvoir. Qui est la personne qui fait vibrer ton chaudron plein de passion quand tu chantes ça?

\- Quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune, je sortais avec un jeune homme qui étudiait à Poudlard. Il était dans la maison Serpentard et il avait une allure! Je te dis pas, soupir Beatrice, perdue dans son souvenir. Mais quand j'ai dû partir d'Angleterre à cause de Brutus, j'ai dû le quitter aussi. Nous avons gardé contactes quelques temps, mais poursuivre notre correspondance après qu'il m'ait annoncé qu'il allait se marier m'a fait trop mal. J'ai donc arrêté de lui écrire, mais j'ai conservé toutes les lettres qu'il m'avait envoyées.

\- C'était lui, Amelius? Demande la jeune femme en se relevant de surprise.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait trouvé un paquet de lettres, attachées ensemble avec de la ficelle, dans une vielle malle de sa mère quand elle était adolescente. Des lettres qui ferait rougir Anne Rice et les Infortunes de la Belle au bois dormant. Ces lettres étaient bien plus explicatives que LA conversation sur le sexe qu'elle a eu avec sa mère quand elle était jeune. Ça l'inspirait même pour sa propre vie sexuelle. Mais bon, Violette sort de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur sa mère.

\- Et en revenant ici, tu n'as jamais pensé le retrouver?

\- Non, soupir Bea. Le voir heureux avec Lucretia… Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant d'être heureuse pour eux, dit douloureusement Beatrice.

\- Tu l'aimes encore, dit doucement Violette en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Comme au premier jour.

Elles restent dans les bras l'une de l'autre un long moment avant de se détacher quand Jay arrive avec Seavus dans la cuisine.

\- Mamy, tu vas bien? Demande le garçon en s'approchant de sa grand-mère.

\- Oui, mon chéri. Je pensais juste à une personne que j'aime beaucoup et que je n'ai pas vue depuis très très longtemps.

\- Est-ce qu'on la connait? Demande l'enfant.

\- Ça serait surprenant. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de manger ce matin, demande Beatrice pour changer de sujet.

\- Comme d'habitude, s'il te plait. Tu fais les meilleures tartines grillées au miel du monde, mamy!

Ce soir-là, tout le groupe était de retour dans la cuisine des Prince pour écouter la prophétie sur Harry Potter. Lucius avait réussi à la récupérer avec les mitaines de four de Violette et lui avait même demandé si il pouvait les garder. Violette avait éclatée de rire quand le Lord blond avait dupliqué les mitaines de four pour lui donner les copies et garder les originales.

Une fois tout le monde autour de la table, Lucius sort la sphère de son sac en peau de dragon pendant que Violette explique à Tom qu'elle allait lui transcrire les termes de la véritable prophétie concernant Harry Potter. Une fois la boule de cristal au centre de la table, sur une petit socle en bois clair, la voix grave et rauque de Sibylle Trelawney s'élève dans la pièce.

\- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..."_

_"Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

_"Par le cœur et le sang de la terre, sœur de la terre, il sera sauvé..."_

_"Par le cœur de l'orage, ennemi de la pluie, il saura grandir et s'élever..."_

_"Par l'union de la terre et du ciel, il se retrouvera..."_

_"Par le soleil, la lune et les étoiles, il vaincra..."_

_"Il vaincra le faux Seigneur Blanc. Il vaincra le vrai Seigneur Noir. Celui qui cache ses Ténèbres sous un manteau de Lumière..."_

_"L'élu et son univers saura ouvrir les yeux de la victime serpent et lui retirera ses œillères..."_

_"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas celui qui s'est auto proclamé comme tel..."_

_"D'un manteau blanc, le Mal s'est revêtu pour agir aux yeux de tous et justifier le meurtre de l'agneau sacrificiel..." _

_"Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

\- Ça ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que Dumbledore nous a dit, dit Augusta, d'une voix blanche. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, la sœur de la terre et l'ennemi de la pluie?

\- J'ai peut-être une réponse, dit Violette après avoir écrite la vraie prophétie dans le carnet de Tom. Dans mes cours d'Anthropologie au CÉGEP, l'étape entre le collège et l'Université au Québec, mon enseignante disait que dans certaines civilisations, la mère est vue comme la terre et le père, comme la pluie qui vient « fertiliser » la terre.

\- Ça correspond, dit Remus en fronçant des sourcils. Tu es la sœur de sang de Lily et Sev et James se sont passionnément détestés toutes leur scolarité et même après Poudlard. Mais le soleil, les étoiles et la lune?

\- On est des loup-garou, non, dit Greyback en donnant une tape dans le dos de Remus, on peut bien représenter la Lune. Pour les étoiles, ça pourrait représenter les Malefoy et Sirius Black. Ils font partie de la même famille où tout le monde a un nom qui a une rapport avec l'astronomie.

\- Pour le soleil, il n'y a pas de famille qui représentent plus la lumière que les Potter et les Longdubas, propose Narcissa.

\- Et pour la victime serpent, il est évident que c'est Tom, dit Jay qui écoutait avec attention. Alors, l'Élu, c'est supposé être moi? Mais… Je… je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Je n'ai pas envie de vaincre qui que se soit.

Il se calle alors dans les bras de Seavus qui fait ce qu'il peut pour le rassurer.

\- Il n'est dit nulle part que tu dois le faire seul, mon grand, dit doucement Sev. Ou que tu dois le faire toi-même. Tu as déjà fait le plus gros du travail, mon cœur. Tu nous a tous réunis. Jamais on ne te demandera de te mettre en danger, JAMAIS.

\- Je t'aime, papa, murmure Harry en cachant son visage dans les cheveux de Seavus.

L'odeur de sapin et de musque rassure toujours Harry quand il a peur de quelque chose. Depuis que Sev l'a pris dans ses bras quand Jack était venu à la maison et que Harry avait appelé Severus avec son pendentif, cette odeur était pour lui la sécurité et la force que Seavus dégageait.

\- C'est vrai, louveteau, dit Remus avec douceur. Tu as déjà fait ta part sans même t'en rendre compte. Maintenant, c'est à nous de s'occuper du reste.

\- _Et pour le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est évident que c'est Dumbledore_, écrit Tom dans son journal.

Ce dernier sait tout par une plume à papote de niveau zéro qui retranscrit tout ce qui se dit et par qui, comme une pièce de théâtre.

\- _Jamais je n'ai voulu être ce que je suis devenu. Si j'ai créé un Horcruxe, c'était pour empêcher Dumbledore de continuer à me voler mes pouvoir. J'ai trouvé un livre sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de Abraxas, pendant mes vacances de Pâques en 4e année. Quand Mirtle Warren est morte, j'y ai vue l'opportunité de créer un Horcruxes sans tuer qui que se soit. Pour le deuxième, c'est mon grand-père paternel qui a été la victime de mon premier meurtre. Il a parlé de ma mère d'une façon si horrible et mon esprit était déjà trop fragilisé par la séparation de mon âme que je l'ai tué et fait passé son fils comme le tueur pour qu'il croupisse en prison pour la façon dont il a traité ma mère toute sa vie. Avec la mort de Elvis Gaunt, j'ai créé mon deuxième Horcruxe et à partir de là, tout à capoté. Et plus j'en faisait, et plus je devenais complètement cinglé. Fenrir, Lucius, je ne pourrai jamais assez m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai fait endurer, les promesses que je vous ai faites et que je n'ai pas tenues. _

\- Et si vous réabsorbez vos Horcruxes, Milord, propose Lucius. Que se passerait il?

\- _Je retrouverais ma vie à 15 ans, comme le corps et la puissance dépendent de l'âme, je retrouverait l'âme que j'Avais à mes 15 ans. Par contre, j'aurais tous les souvenirs de chaque partie d'âme absorbée._

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais retrouver ta vie d'avant? Demande Jay au journal. Je veux dire, une vie avec nous, sans Dumbledore qui te vampirise ta magie ou la mienne. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand-frère, dit doucement Jay, sur les genoux de Sev.

-_ Si tout le monde est d'accord_, accepte Tom.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, dit Seavus en regardant le sourire éclatant de la femme de sa vie.


	29. Chapter 29

Le lendemain matin, Violette arrive dans son bureau par la cheminée, comme d'habitude, et Grognac retire la suie de ses vêtement, comme d'habitude.

\- Merci Grognac.

Mais le sourire de Violette s'efface immédiatement et elle se précipite, tête la première, dans la corbeille à papier pour vomir tout ce qu'elle a dans l'estomac.

\- Violette, ça va aller?

\- Oui, soupir la jeune femme en se relevant péniblement avec l'aide de son assistant. Ça fait trois jours que ça me fait ça. Je vais aller à la clinique demain. Ce n'est pas contagieux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Si c'était une maladie, je m'inquièterais, dit le Gobelin avec un sourire narquois.

Violette lève un sourcil interrogateur pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Vous n'êtes pas malade, Violette. Vous êtes enceinte, dit le Gobelin avec un rictus amusé.

\- Et comment vous savez ça? Demande la jeune femme, littéralement sur le cul de la nouvelle.

\- Quand vous avez rendu tripes et boyaux, j'ai touché votre ventre pour vous aider à vous redresser.

\- Vous en êtes sûr? Non, laissez tomber. Je sais que vous l'êtes. Et bin merde! C'est toute une nouvelle, murmure la jeune femme en s'assoyant dans son fauteuil de bureau pendant que son assistant lui donnait un mouchoir et un verre d'eau fraiche.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire?

\- L'annoncer à Sev se soir. Donc, je vais passer de un enfant à 3. Si ça continu comme ça, je vais battre la fournée de Weasley!

À la surprise de la jeune femme, son assistant éclate d'un grand rire glacial. Violette le rejoint dans son rire. C'est vrai que sa réflexion était particulièrement comique.

\- J'espère que Remus et Fenrir iront bien, dit Vie en regardant les documents sur son bureau.

\- Mr Jedusor a été plus qu'explicite pour qu'ils trouvent tout ses Horcruxes. Et Gripsec a déjà réservé la salle de Rituels pour l'absorption. Vous vous êtes vraiment attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas?

\- Il ressemble tant à Harry, souffle la jeune femme en sachant qu'il parlait de Tom. Ils ont vécu l'enfer à cause de cette caricature d'être vivant. Dumbledore est pire qu'un Détraqueur. Les Détraqueurs nous font revivre nos pires souvenirs alors que Dumbledore les créer. S'il pouvait s'étouffer avec l'un des ses bonbons aux citrons dont Sev m'a parlé.

\- Il est vrai que ça simplifierait les choses, confirme Grognac. Mais le reste de la population sorcière le mettrait encore sur un piédestal.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes pire que Sev. Vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir tord, une fois de temps en temps?

Elle voit le Gobelin lui sourire en levant un sourcil quand le secrétaire leur annonce que Dumbledore les attend à la porte de la banque.

\- Il n'y aurait pas un sort ou une potion pour m'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge? Demande la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Je crins que non, Violette.

Ils vont donc accueillir l'immonde personnage juste avant les limites Anti-Magie. Violette soupire en voyant l'accoutrement du vieux sorcier. Après les politesses d'usage, qui arrachent la bouche autant de la jeune femme que de son assistant, Dumbledore est guidé vers le bureau de cette dernière.

\- Donc, vous avez décidé d'ouvrir un compte avec nous? Demande Violette qui n'avait pas envie de le voir plus longtemps.

\- En fait, je voulais vous demander votre avis sur un sujet en particulier, dit Dumbledore.

Violette pense que ça commence mal.

\- J'imagine que vous avez lu l'article sur l'Ordre de Merlin qu'a reçu les Weasley.

\- En effet, dit Violette avec un sourire. J'ai été surprise, premièrement qu'il y ait un Ordre de Merlin 4e classe et de plus, que l'on donne cette récompense pour une chose aussi… inattendue. Comment avait dit mon époux déjà? Ha! Oui! Il a dit : Je ne savais pas que l'on donnait des Ordre de Merlin pour pondre des gosses. Et que voulez-vous savoir, Mr Dumbledore?

\- Et bien, Molly Weasley a été très déçue que vous ne veniez pas prendre le thé chez elle comme vous lui aviez promis.

\- J'avais déjà d'autres projets et il n'était pas question que je fasse faux bon à mon époux pour une étrangère. De plus, je ne lui ai absolument rien promis.

\- Il est très mal polis, chez les Sang-Pur, de ne pas honorer ses engagements.

Mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là? Violette bouille de rage en tentant de garder une attitude neutre, mais un vase derrière elle explose. Et ce n'est visiblement pas Dumbledore le responsable, il est aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Si vous êtes venu que pour me parler d'un article de journal qui m'indiffère totalement, je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux. Et si vous revenez une fois de plus sous un motif qui n'a aucun rapport avec les activités de St-Gring, nous ne vous recevrons plus.

La voix de Violette est sec et catégorique. Elle se lève et montre la porte de la main à Dumbledore pour qu'il comprenne le message que l'entretient est terminé.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Mme Prince. J'aimerais toute fois que vous donniez cela à votre époux, si c'est possible. Merci de votre temps.

\- Le conseiller Grognac vous reconduira à la sortie, dit la jeune femme qui pousse un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referme derrière eux.

Violette se masse les tempes du bout des doigts quand elle entend Grognac revenir.

\- En tout cas, on peut dire que cet enfant sera aussi puissant que son frère, dit son assistant.

\- Pardon?

\- Le vase, c'était votre fœtus, lui explique patiemment le Gobelin. Il a sûrement ressentit votre nervosité et sa magie a agit.

\- Déjà? Demande la jeune femme, incrédule.

\- Il semblerait, dit le Gobelin avec un rictus.

Ce soir-là, Violette est horriblement nerveuse. Déjà que son mariage était une surprise, mais cette grossesse est encore plus surprenant. Seavus lui avait pourtant dit que le sort de contraception était efficace.

Elle était dans sa chambre avec Sev et lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils discutent. Elle sait très bien que ça n'augure jamais rien de bon, en général. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet. Elle fait les 100 pas sur le tapis de leur chambre en se tordant les mains de nervosité.

\- Vie, calme toi, essaye de la raisonner Seavus, tu me rends nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Grognac a découvert pourquoi j'avais des… éclats de magie. Dumbledore est venu à la banque aujourd'hui, explique la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demande le scientifique sorcier en se levant de leur lit et la prenant dans ses bras rassurants. Il t'a fait du mal?

\- Non, non, ça va, mon amour. Mais à un certain moment, j'étais tellement contrarié et en colère contre lui qu'un vase, dans mon bureau, a explosé.

\- DANS les limites Anti-Magie?

\- Oui, murmure Violette, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la rejette.

\- Tu… tu dois être d'une puissance phénoménal, dit Seavus en s'assoyant à ses côtés, ne semblant pas en revenir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, qui est puissante, Sev…

Elle respire un bon coup et se lance.

\- C'est le bébé.

\- Tu… tu es… tu es enceinte?

\- En effet, c'est le terme que l'on emploi dans ce genre de circonstance, répond la jeune femme avec un sourire crispé.

À sa grande surprise, Seavus la prend fermement dans ses bras et la soulevant de terre.

\- On va avoir un bébé, souffle Seavus, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. J'ai… J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille. Mais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres que je savais encore en vie quelques part et le fait que je n'étais amoureux de personne, j'étais certain que jamais ça n'arriverait. Et dans quelques mois, je vais être papa de 3 enfants. Tu réalises tous mes rêves, mon amour.

\- Et… tu as discuté avec Tom aujourd'hui? Demande la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

\- En effet. Il est de plus en plus impatient de sortir de ce journal. Jay et lui discutent très souvent. Tom et Jay se confient beaucoup de choses de leur passé. Je crois qu'ils s'aident beaucoup, mutuellement, à sortir de leur coquille et passer à autre chose.

Violette se blottit dans les bras de Sev et soupir de soulagement. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée que Sev en veulent à Tom pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir quand il était Mangemort. Mais Sev avait vite compris que Tom n'était que le reflet des souvenirs de l'âme principale. Mais près la mort du corps de Voldemort, il n'avait pas accès à ses souvenirs car l'âme principale était devenu elle aussi un Horcruxe qui s'était accrochée à Harry. Quand il retrouvera son corps et ses souvenirs, il se rappellera de tout ce que Harry a vécu avant sa trempette dans la Cascade des Voleurs.

\- Il va falloir qu'on prépare une chambre supplémentaire, mon ange, murmure Sev à l'oreille de sa femme, une fois qu'ils sont couchés.

\- En effet, soupire la jeune femme, heureuse que Sev ait bien pris la nouvelle de sa grossesse.


	30. Chapter 30

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus et Fenrir entrent dans la maison des Prince et tous les résidents ont un frisson d'horreur. Remus a un petit paquet de couvertures dans les bras et Fenrir lui ouvre la porte.

\- Oncle Rem, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Jay en s'approchant doucement de l'homme qu'il considère maintenant comme son parrain.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé à Godric's Hollow, répond le Maraudeur. Quand tu t'es baigné dans la Cascade des Voleurs avec Sev, ça a annulé le rituel de l'Horcruxe qui était en toi sans le détruire. Mais Tom n'avait presque plus de forces. Il est réapparu au même endroit que quand il est entré dans ta tête.

\- Tom, c'est vraiment toi? Demande le gamin aux cheveux noirs à la petite créature dans les couvertures que tenait Remus.

La petite créature ressemblait à un grand bébé pas complètement formé. Elle avait la respiration sifflante, n'avait aucune pilosité et les yeux fermés.

\- Maman, tu peux baisser les lumières? Lui demande son fils. Ça lui fait mal aux yeux.

La jeune femme s'exécute immédiatement et ne laisse que le feu de la cheminée du salon pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'ils font. La créature ouvre doucement les yeux pour regarder où elle se trouve. Ses yeux sont rouges et injectés de sang.

\- Où… je… suis? Demande le reste de Tom d'une voix rauque.

\- Dans ta nouvelle maison, dit Harry en s'approchant un peu plus. Quand Oncle Rem et Mr Greyback auront trouvé tous les Horcruxes, on va te redonner ton vrai corps et tes souvenirs. C'est ce que le Tom de ton journal veut. Est-ce que tu es d'accord?

La créature acquiesce d'un tout petit mouvement de tête. Violette et sa mère avait déjà préparé la future chambre de Tom, alors la jeune femme demande à la créature la permission de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'installer là.

Une fois que le dernier bout d'âme de Tom est confortablement installé dans son lit, elle l'installe en position assise pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui se passe. Mais à sa surprise, Onyx entre dans la chambre et se perche sur la tête de lit de Tom. Violette observe, les yeux ronds, le phénix laisser couler quelques larmes sur la créature qu'est devenu Tom. La peau de la créature semble un peu moins fragile et moins transparente, ses yeux ne sont plus rouge sang, mais noir abyssal, comme ceux de Severus avant et elle semble respirer plus librement.

\- Merci, siffle la créature en regardant le phénix.

Onix penche la tête, comme pour accepter les remerciements et reste perché là où il est en semblant attendre la suite. Se rappelant de quelque chose, Violette retourne à sa chambre en laissant Jay et Tom se retrouver. Elle sort le bout de parchemin de la poche de son veston de tailleur qu'elle portait quand Dumbledore était venue la voir à la banque. Seavus entre à son tour dans la pièce et avec horreur, il voit sa femme disparaître sous ses yeux.

\- Vie! Hurle le Dr en Potions, inutilement.

À des kilomètres de là, dans un vieux château gris, Violette apparaît dans un bureau circulaire et impressionnant. Elle ne sait absolument pas où elle se trouve, mais elle sait qu'elle est dans un endroit magique. De nombreux tableaux animés remplissent les murs derrière un fauteuil qui ressemble à un trône. Pour en avoir déjà vue au Manoir Malefoy et Longdubas, elle sait que se sont des souvenirs des modèles qui ont servis à les faire.

\- Excusez-moi, dit la jeune femme à un tableau où une petite plaque avec le nom de Phineas Black dessus.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss.

\- Mme Prince, se présente Violette. On m'a, plus ou moins, enlevée par portoloin, et je me demandais où j'étais, répond Violette avec une courbette de noble à son interlocuteur.

\- Dumbledore a fait quoi? S'insurge Black. Vous êtes à Poudlard, Mme Prince.

\- Ah! Au moins, je sais où je suis, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire de prédateur. En fait, ça m'arrange. Par où puis-je sortir de ce bureau, s'il vous plait?

\- La plus grande porte derrière vous.

\- Merci, Mr Black, dit la jeune femme. Et en passant, connaissez-vous un Sirius Black?

L'ancien directeur lui explique donc que c'est l'un de ses descendants et qu'il est à Azkaban pour une ignominie sans nom.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas trop, je vous en pris, lui dit Violette. J'ai la preuve qu'il n'est pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse. Mais il nous faut du temps pour regrouper les preuves et faire tomber le véritable coupable. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis soulagée de me retrouver ici. Pouvez-vous me dire comment me rendre au 7e étage, s'il vous plait?

\- Avant, fouillez dans le placard à votre droite et prenez la cape qui s'y trouve. Vous ne vous ferez pas repérer avec ça. C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore peut tout de même voir les auras magiques, mais vous serrez protégée du regard des autres.

\- Merci infiniment, Lord Black, dit Vie en s'inclinant protocolairement devant le table de Black.

Quand elle trouve enfin cette cape d'invisibilité, elle y trouve aussi une lettre.

_Cher Albus, _

_je vous envois la cape d'invisibilité, comme convenu, pour que vous puissiez l'étudier. Elle appartient à ma famille depuis aussi longtemps que les Potter existent, et même avant. Je tenais aussi à vous signaler que Lily et moi avons choisit Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Sirius était un choix trop évident. Vous pourrez donc faire le rituel avec Peter, dans une semaine, comme convenu. Si il nous arrivaient quelque chose, j'aimerais que vous confiez cette cape à Alice Longdubas ou Sirius, pour que Harry puisse la récupérer quand son tuteur le jugera prêt._

_James Potter._

\- L'enfoiré! Siffle la jeune femme entre ses dents en mettant le bout de parchemin dans sa poche et passant la cape sur elle.

Elle sort donc précipitamment du bureau de cette enflure et slalome dans les couloirs pour se rendre où l'ancien directeur de Serpentard et de Poudlard le lui a dit. Elle passe trois fois devant un mur nu en face d'une toile où un sorcier essaie d'apprendre à des Trolls en tutu à danser en pensant à la pièce où tout est caché. Quand le porte apparait enfin, elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur et est stupéfaite de voir à quoi ça ressemble. Des montagnes et des montagnes d'objets aussi insolites les uns que les autres. Des balais volants, des malles enchantées où l'intérieur est beaucoup plus grand que l'extérieur, une pierre plate, grande comme un couvercle de poubelle et qui émet une douce chaleur.

\- Bon, je dois aller vers le milieu de la pièce et trouver une sculpture de pierre avec une perruque jaune et le diadème est supposé être dessus.

C'était l'un des deux seuls Horcruxes que Remus et Fenrir n'avaient pas trouvé. Le médaillon de Serpentard n'était plus à sa place et le diadème de Serdaigle était à Poudlard. Les deux loup-garou n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité d'entrer dans le château depuis le début de leur quête.

Après presque une bonne demie heure de recherche, Violette le trouve enfin. Mais il est vraiment trop haut pour elle et elle ne veut pas grimper et prendre de risque pour son bébé. Elle se rappelle donc les balais et va en chercher un. Elle avait apprise à s'en servir au Manoir Malefoy quand Harry avait insisté. Elle prend donc son envole et va chercher l'Horcruxe. Elle l'enroule avec précaution dans un tissus doux qu'elle a trouvé un peu plus loin et le met en sécurité dans son chemisier qui est rentré dans son pantalon. Une fois que c'est terminé, elle retourne porter le balais où elle l'a pris pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Violette réussie tant bien que mal à retrouver son chemin grâce à Phineas Black qui l'avait prise en pitié et l'avait guidé vers le bureau du directeur en passant de tableau en tableau vers sa porte de sortie.

\- Je n'aurai qu'à prendre la poudre de cheminette vers mon bureau pour ensuite retourner chez moi, se dit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce circulaire où elle est apparue.

\- Je ne pense pas, Lady Prince, dit une voix derrière elle qui lui glace le sang.

\- Mr Dumbledore, dit la jeune femme. Je suis surprise de me retrouver ici.

\- Et moi je suis surpris que ce ne soit pas votre mari qui y soit, dit le vieux directeur. Je m'étonnais de réaliser que mes alarmes ne m'avaient pas averti de votre venue. Vous êtes une Moldue, c'est surprenant.

\- Et en quoi ça vous regarde? Demande la jeune femme en levant un sourcil.

\- Vous avez été élevé par l'ancienne Lady Prince, à ce qu'il parait, n'est-ce pas?

À la plus grande frustration du vieil homme, la jeune femme n'ouvre pas la bouche pour confirmer ou démentir son affirmation.

\- J'ai aussi rencontré votre mari au Ministère, il y a quelques jours, rajoute le directeur. Nous avions, et nous avons encore, une divergence d'opinion sur le dossier que Crabbe à proposé. Je veux, bien sûr, qu'il ne voit jamais le jour et qu'il n'aboutisse pas. Un orphelinat sorcier, quelle sottise! Comme si le monde magique avant besoin de cette chose.

Le vieux sorcier lisse sa barbe en regardant Violette de ses yeux perçants. Il remarque que la jeune femme a exactement la même aura que son époux, ce qui est tout à fait impossible, elle est Moldue. À moins que…

\- Des âmes sœurs, murmure le vieux fou.

Il voit alors la jeune femme plisser légèrement les yeux, mais à part ça, son visage reste de marbre devant son monologue. Il se dit qu'elle ressemble énormément à son cousin par alliance, Rogue.

\- J'ai bien essayé de convaincre votre époux que cette initiative ne serait pas la bienvenue dans le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne, mais étonnamment, il semble que mes conseils ne l'intéressent pas. Mais maintenant, j'ai un argument de poids, dit le vieille homme en la regardant méchamment.

Il lève sa baguette vers elle à une vitesse plus qu'impressionnante pour son âge et Violette se sent prisonnière de son propre corps alors qu'elle se sent tomber vers l'arrière. Elle voit alors Dumbledore s'approcher d'elle et entrer dans son champs de vision.

\- Lady Prince, il semblerait que j'ai enfin ce qu'il faut pour convaincre votre mari d'abonder dans le sens que je le souhaite, dit-il avec un regard emplit de malice. Je vais vous enfermer dans une illusion où vos parents biologiques vous auraient élevé, dit le vieux fou. Pour tout le monde, vous serez dans le coma, mais en réalité, vous serez dans un genre de monde parallèle où vos véritables parents vous auraient élevée, ici en Grande-Bretagne pendant que votre âme sœur se promène en Amérique, sans vous. Je pense que 12 ans serait un âge suffisant. Et si votre époux veut vous ravoir consciente prêt de lui, il n'aura qu'à faire ce que je vous dit.

C'est ainsi que Violette se sent envahir par le néant.


	31. Chapter 31

\- Tunie, Lys, Vie, descendez! Entend Violette dans son sommeil.

Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux et regarde autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est dans une chambre qu'elle ne connait pas. La couleur dominante est le bleu Serdaigle et le blanc. Le soleil est quand même assez haut dans le ciel, il doit être au moins 8h30 et c'est visiblement l'été. Il y a un gros chat roux au bout du lit, roulé en boule à ses pieds.

\- Où est-ce que je suis? Murmure Violette avec une voix beaucoup plus aigue que d'habitude.

\- Allez, la marmotte, lui dit une adolescente de plus ou moins 15 ans dans l'entrée de sa chambre. Debout!

Et la jeune fille part dans un tourbillon de cheveux auburn avec un rire cristallin. Même si elle est plus jeune que dans les souvenirs que Seavus lui a montrés, elle la reconnait immédiatement, Lily. Avec ses grands yeux verts scintillants, comme les siens, la peau pâle avec quelques tâches de rousseurs, comme la sienne et la même chevelure.

\- Arrêtes d'hiberner, Vie, lui dit une jeune femme de plus ou moins 20 ans. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Cette jeune femme est relativement grande pour son âge, les cheveux blond cendré avec des yeux couleur chocolat.

\- Je… j'arrive, articule difficilement Violette.

Elle se rappelle alors ce que Dumbledore lui a dit avant de tomber dans les pommes. Elle est théoriquement dans le coma et est dans un genre d'hallucination où elle aurait grandit dans sa famille biologique pour qu'elle ait l'impression de vivre sans son âme sœur.

\- Merde! Sev, Harry, Bea et tout les autres murmure Vie, horrifiée. Ils me croiront dans le coma. Dumbledore est réellement une ordure.

Elle se lève d'un bond de son lit et fouille dans tous ses tiroirs pour se trouver des vêtements. Une fois habillée d'une robe d'été mauve, avoir attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et mis des sandales blanches, elle dévale les escaliers et s'arrête net en voyant les 4 personnes assises dans la cuisine qui semble l'attendre.

\- Violette, ma chérie, tout va bien? Lui demande une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux verts.

\- Heu… oui, maman? Dit Violette, hésitante.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler s'il y a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ou… oui, bien sûr, maman, bégaye l'adolescente en s'assoyant entre ses deux sœurs.

\- Vie, tu veux toujours nous aider, Sev et moi pour notre devoir de vacances d'Arithmancie?

\- Depuis quand Sev et toi avez besoin d'aide pour un devoir de Poudlard? Demande Violette, pour donner le change.

\- Oh! Tu sais que j'ai toujours été nulle en maths, lui rappelle la mère biologique de son fils. Et Sev ne t'arrive pas à la cheville pour les chiffres, aussi brillant soit-il.

\- On aura tout vue, dit Pétunia en riant doucement. Severus qui a besoin d'aide pour quelque chose.

Violette lève un sourcil perplexe. Elle était certaine que Pétunia et Severus se détestaient. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu changer ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici qu'il n'y avait pas dans la réalité?

\- C'est moi, bien sûr, se dit la jeune fille. Ce que je suis bête, soupir Vie sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Toi, bête? Lui demande Pétunia. Invente ça à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle gentiment à sa sœur en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Désolée, dit la jeune adolescente en rosissant. Je réfléchissais tout haut.

\- Comme d'habitude, lui dit l'homme en face d'elle qui doit être son père biologique.

Elle le regarde un long moment. Il semble très grand, même si il est assis sur une chaise de cuisine en bois, il a les mêmes cheveux que Lily et elle avec les mêmes yeux chocolat que Pétunia. Il a des lunettes en écailles et a un début de calvitie au niveau des tempes. Il a un regard doux alors que son épouse semble plus sévère. Un trait qu'a hérité Pétunia.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez terminé, toutes les deux, je vais vous conduire à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Severus avant d'aller travailler, leur dit Tunie. Mr McGiver a besoin que je rentre plus tôt aujourd'hui pour préparer les papiers pour la réunion des actionnaires. Il est tellement tête en l'air que parfois, il pourrait la perdre si elle n'était pas attachée à ses épaules.

\- On ne peut pas tous être aussi organisé que toi, lui dit Lily avec un sourire rayonnant en allant porter son assiette dans l'évier de la cuisine.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, Tunie, lui dit Violette, amusée. Tu es essentielle à l'entreprise où tu travailles, assume le. Surtout qu'on sait tous que tu adores ça.

\- Tu as raison, lui concède sa sœur aînée, vous êtes prêtes, vous deux?

\- Je vais prendre mon sac et je vous rejoins dehors les filles, dit Lily en montant les marche vers sa chambre.

Pétunia soupir en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que leur père lui tend les clés de la voiture. La jeune femme invite Violette à monter devant, une fois sortie de la maison.

\- Si j'entends encore Lily parler du club de Slughorn, je fais un meurtre.

\- Je comprends, dit Vie, qui ne comprenait pas du tout, en fait. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe de bon dans ta vie de jeune professionnelle? Demande Violette, pour faire la conversation.

\- Et bien, comme tu le sais, il y a le neveu de Mr McGiver qui essaye de me faire du charme, mais je ne suis pas capable de le sentir, dit Pétunia avec une grimace. Il m'appelle Pet! Tu te rends compte! Pet! Et en plus, il passe son temps à ce plaindre de tout et de tout le monde. Si l'économie va mal, c'est la faute aux immigrants, si il pleut, c'est la faute aux homosexuels qui provoquent la colère de Dieu, si il arrive en retard au travail, c'est à cause des embouteillages, si il paye autant d'impôts, c'est à cause des chômeurs. Vie, je n'en peux plus de Vernon Dursley.

Violette lève alors un sourcil surpris. Pétunia était mariée à cet homme, plutôt, à ce monstre, dans la réalité.

\- Et si il savait que les sorciers existent, je te dis pas ce qu'il trouverait comme excuses pour s'en plaindre, soupir Pétunia.

\- Tout un personnage, en effet. Tu fais bien de te tenir loin de lui, approuve la cadette des Evans.

\- De plus, je vous adore, Lily et toi. Jamais je ne pourrai être en couple avec un homme qui vous méprise pour votre différence.

\- Tunie, je ne suis pas une sorcière, dit Violette en regardant Pétunia dans les yeux. Je suis comme toi. Et le don de Lily n'est pas une tare.

\- Je le sais, soutient sa sœur, mais je ne supporterais pas que mon petit copain insulte le tien.

\- Le mien?

\- Oh! Arrêtes, dit Lily qui venait d'entrer dans la voiture avec son sac à dos. C'est évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Sev et toi allez finir ensemble quand tu seras plus grande. Il t'écrit plus à toi qu'à sa propre mère quand on est à Poudlard et tu lui écris plus qu'à moi, dit la rousse en riant. Et tu es la seule personne en ce monde qui arrive vraiment à le faire sortir de sa coquille.

\- Et tu es la seule personne au monde qui a le pouvoir de le faire rougir, renchérit Pétunia en regardant ses angles morts pour sortir du stationnement à reculons avec la voiture.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini? On dirait que vous allez planifier notre mariage alors qu'on est même pas ensemble, soupir Violette en rougissant.

\- C'est une super idée, s'exclament Lily et Pétunia d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire aux dépends de leur petite sœur.

Violette croise alors les bras sur sa poitrine naissante avec un air boudeur.

Plus ou moins pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dans la réalité que Violette venait de quitter, le vieux sorcier regarde l'espace vide où se trouvait Lady Prince il y a quelques secondes.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'elle est passé? Murmure le vieux sorcier en n'y comprenant plus rien. Elle devrait être là! Juste là!

Il fait alors les 100 pas dans son bureau en réfléchissant à ce qui c'est passé.

\- La magie des âmes sœurs, par les couilles desséchées de Merlin! Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je suis dans la bouse de dragon la plus totale! Je l'ai envoyé dans le passé avec une vie qui n'est pas la sienne. Si elle entre en contacte avec le monde sorcier de l'époque, je vais être foutu!

Violette et Lily remercient Pétunia en sortant de la voiture, devant la bibliothèque de la ville ouvrière. Lily dit à sa sœur que Severus est sensé les attendre dans la section histoire de la bibliothèque, ils seront tranquilles, il n'y a jamais personne là. Violette lui emboîte donc le pas après avoir saluer Pétunia de la main pendant qu'elle partait en voiture.

\- Lys, Vie, vous êtes enfin arrivées, leur dit un adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

À la surprise de Violette, il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras un instant et elle répond maladroitement à son étreinte.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Lui demande l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, pas du tout, lui dit précipitamment la jeune fille. Je suis juste… préoccupée?

\- Racontes, lui dit doucement Severus en la guidant vers la table où il s'était installé pour les attendre.

\- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas, lui répond la plus jeune rousse.

\- Dis toujours, l'encourage sa sœur.

Violette inspire à fond avant de se lancer dans les explications. Son ancienne vie avec sa mère adoptive, sa maladie des poumons et du pourquoi de son adoption, sa vie au Québec, ses études en comptabilité, sa promotion pour travailler en Angleterre et tout le reste. Sans toutes fois dénigrer Pétunia, elle n'a rien fait de mal, ici.

\- Et comment s'appelait cette femme géniale qui t'aurait élevée? Lui demande Severus, septique.

\- Beatrice Prince, dit Violette dans un souffle.

Ça y est, la bombe est lâchée. Elle regarde Severus dans les yeux de façon désespérée. Elle sait très bien que c'est une histoire incroyable. Elle n'est même pas sûre qu'elle réussirait à croire Sev si il lui sortait une histoire pareille.

\- Donc, si je récapitule, dit lentement Severus, tu es dans un coma magique, provoqué par Dumbledore, tu as adopté le fils de Lily, qui s'est fait tuée, son mari et elle, par ce dernier en faisant passer ça sur le dos de Voldemort, toi et moi on est âmes sœurs et on s'est rencontrés quand tu avais 24 ans et moi 27. Tu as été élevée par la tante de ma mère, qui est Cracmole et tu étais en train d'aider Voldemort à revenir à la vie pour qu'il puisse avoir une existence normale. Toi et moi on était mariés et tu attendais notre enfant, j'Ai oublié quelques chose?

\- Je suis désolée, dit douloureusement la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Lily et Severus la regardent sortir en coup de vent de la bibliothèque. Les deux adolescents se regardent un moment avant que Sev ne se lève à son tour en disant à son amie qu'il allait chercher Violette.

Une fois dehors sous le soleil de plomb, il n'a pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour retrouver la jeune fille. Elle est assise contre un gros arbre, à l'ombre, avec la tête posée sur ses genoux, repliés contre sa poitrine. Il va donc la rejoindre et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu sais que c'est une histoire assez incroyable, lui dit Sev en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Je sais, lui répond t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Et… tu peux me dire quelque chose que tu n'es pas supposé savoir ici, pour que je me fasse une idée?

\- Tu as un stylo? Demande Violette.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Tu en a un ou pas?

Perplexe, Severus en sort un de sa poche et lui donne. Il la voit donc écrire quelque chose qui semble être une recette de potion sur son avant bras gauche. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle semble avoir terminé. Severus regarde son propre avant-bras et ne reconnais pas cette recette.

\- C'est la potion Tue-Loup Améliorée. D'où je viens, tu l'as inventée quand tu avais 22 ans. À l'époque où nous sommes, la première version n'est même pas dans la tête de son inventeur original. Ça rend les loup-garou inoffensifs pendant leurs transformations.

\- Comment tu…

\- Je t'ai vue en faire souvent pour Remus, après que tu me l'ais présenté. Tu voulais que Harry puisse avoir l'un des Maraudeurs dans sa vie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

L'allusion à Harry lui donne les larmes aux yeux. Se rappeler de son fils alors qu'il n'est même pas au monde lui brise le cœur.


	32. Chapter 32

Severus regarde longtemps la recette de la potion sur son bras avant de se tourner lentement vers la jeune fille.

\- Il est toujours malade à la pleine lune, il manque toujours les cours le lendemain, il semble de plus en plus faible plus le temps passe. Ça colle.

\- Sev, je t'en supplie, garde ça pour toi, lui demande Violette en l'implorant du regard. C'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi que je t'en ai parlé et d'où je viens, lui aussi.

\- Mais on a un loup-garou à Poudlard, l'interrompt Sev.

\- Oui et si je ne te l'avais pas dit, tu ne l'aurais jamais su. Il a le droit d'avoir une vie normale, lui aussi. Je t'en pris.

\- D'accord, se résigne le Serpentard. Mais je me tais pour toi, pas pour lui.

\- Merci, Sev, dit la jeune fille en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se détache doucement de lui en lui présentant de plates excuses, l'habitude. L'adolescent la regarde avec un petit sourire en coin avant de se lever lestement et de lui présenter sa main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Il garde sa main dans la sienne en la ramenant dans la bibliothèque où Lily les attend. La sorcière rousse se lève d'un bond et rejoint sa sœur en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la guider vers la table que Severus avait quitté plus tôt.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle à quelqu'un pour avoir des informations là-dessus, dit immédiatement Lily quand les trois sont assis à la table de travail de la bibliothèque. Ta mère est une Sang-Pur, non? Elle pourrait avoir des informations là-dessus?

\- Je sais à qui je veux parler, dit Violette. Sev, est-ce que ici, tu es en contacte avec Lucius Malefoy?

\- Quoi?! Tu veux parler à Lucius? Tu le connais?

\- Tu es le parrain de son fils, d'où je viens, lui dit doucement Violette. Et Drago est un enfant charmant. Si je lui écris une lettre, tu crois que tu pourrais lui envoyer?

\- Sev n'a pas de hiboux, mais tu peux l'envoyer avec Raja, ma chouette, lui confirme Lily.

Tous les trois se mettent donc à rédiger une lettre pour l'héritier Malefoy, oubliant complètement le devoir d'Arithmancie. Après presque une heure, Violette est satisfaite de sa lettre.

_Héritier Malefoy,_

_Mon nom est Violette Rose Evans. Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous rencontrer, mais j'aimerais discuter avec vous d'un sujet plus que délicat et je n'ai malheureusement pas les informations pour répondre à mes interrogations. Severus ne tarit pas d'éloges sur votre savoir sur la magie autant ancienne que récente et j'aurais besoin de vos lumières. J'ai une histoire qui pourrait vous surprendre et les souvenirs pour la prouver._

_Dans l'espoir d'une rencontre éventuelle avec mes salutations les plus sincères._

_Violette Rose Evans._

\- Tu veux vraiment le rencontrer? Lui demande Lily. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les Né-Moldu, encore moins les Moldus.

\- Ce qu'il n'aime pas, lui répond sa jeune sœur, c'est le fait que les Né-Moldu n'apprennent pas les coutumes et la culture sorcière. Tu as déjà célébré Samain ou Yule, depuis que tu es entrée à Poudlard?

\- Non, pourquoi? Demande Lys.

\- Parce que se sont des fêtes typiquement sorcières qui rendent hommage à la magie, lui explique sa cadette. Les offrandes et la cérémonie, en tant que telle, fait en sorte de nourrir et de renouveler la magie, si je puis dire. Même moi, qui n'ai aucun pouvoir magique, je l'ai sentit quand j'ai assistée à Samain avec Sev, Harry, Bea et les Malefoy. C'était un sentiment tellement… tellement puissant. Et si personne ne célèbre ces cérémonies, la magie disparaitra. La magie est comme n'importe quoi de… de vivant, si je puis dire, continue Violette. Elle a besoin de se nourrir quelque part pour rester en vie.

\- Mais pourquoi on apprend pas ça à Poudlard? Demande Lily.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupir Vie. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Dumbledore doit y être pour quelque chose. Cet homme est un loup déguisé en agneau, dit sombrement la jeune fille.

Elle tremble alors comme une feuille au vent et elle sent les bras rassurants de Sev autour d'elle. Elle soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'a pas l'air de la prendre pour une folle. Dire que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé là pour qu'elle ne trouve jamais son âme sœur. Quel imbécile, si il savait! Mais elle sait qui mettre au courant de cette ignominie. Qui, dans le monde magique, n'en a rien à faire de tous les titres de Dumbledore? Les Gobelins, bien sûr!

\- Lily, tu as ta baguette avec toi? Lui demande sa sœur.

\- Non, je l'ai laissée à la maison. Sev, tu as la tienne?

\- Toujours, pourquoi?

\- Il faut qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille et appeler le Magicobus. Je dois absolument aller voir Gripsec à Gringotts, dit Vie, déterminée. Une fois fait, il faudra que j'envoie une lettre à Amelius Kent, il sait comment entrer en contacte avec Bea. Sev, elle vous cherche, ta mère et toi, depuis que ta mère est parti de chez son père. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je la contacte et lui donne des nouvelles de vous?

\- Tu crois qu'elle est comme tu l'as toujours connue? Demande le Serpentard.

\- Toi, tu l'es, dit doucement la jeune fille avec un tendre sourire. Alors pourquoi pas elle?

Severus approuve d'un hochement sec de la tête avant de remballer ses affaires avec Lily et ils sortent tous les trois de la bibliothèque vers une rue relativement déserte.

Severus sort sa baguette en bois d'ébène et suit les instructions de Vie pour appeler le Magicobus. Un immense bus violet à 3 étages apparait devant eux et s'arrête violement. Sev tire rapidement la jeune Moldue vers lui pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas écraser par le véhicule magique. Un jeune adulte au physique désavantageux sort du bus avec un uniforme de portier de grand hôtel.

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition, dit le jeune homme en lisant une fiche. Je suis John Finch, dit-il en pointant le nom sur son uniforme, et je serai votre hôte le temps du voyage.

Il énumère les prix pour le voyage et Violette lui demande si elle peut payer avec de l'argent Moldu, elle veut justement se rendre à Gringotts avec sa sœur et son ami. Finch accepte et prend les livres que la jeune fille lui tend.

\- Et comment tu connais le Magicobus? Lui demande Lily, une fois qu'ils sont tous les trois installés dans des fauteuils qui se déplacent avec le mouvement du bus.

\- C'est Remus qui m'en a parlé quand je l'ai rencontré, lui dit sa sœur. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est rendu à l'entretien de Sev pour l'étude clinique dans le laboratoire de recherches de St-Mangouste.

Sev lui demande ce que son autre lui faisait là-bas et c'est avec enthousiasme que la jeune fille lui répond. Lily les regarde avec un sourire attendrit quand elle voit les yeux de sa sœur briller de fierté et d'admiration pour l'homme qu'elle a épousé dans son autre vie. Elle reconnait très bien son meilleur ami dans ce que sa sœur raconte.

Dès qu'il sont arrivés devant le Chaudron Baveur, le bus s'arrête sèchement et Violette ne doit son salut qu'aux bras de Sev autour de sa taille quand elle est éjectée de son fauteuil. Lys et Vie remercient John et le conducteur pendant que Sev respire un bon coup en sortant du bus infernal. Il était un peu vert et il reprend doucement ses couleurs normales. Dans le pub, Severus les guide jusqu'à l'arrière et appuie sur la brique avec sa baguette pour faire apparaitre le passage vers l'allée marchande. Les trois adolescents ne prennent pas le temps de faire du lèche vitrine et se dirigent directement vers la banque sorcière.

\- Attendez-moi ici, je reviens, leur dit Violette.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée? Demande Severus en regardant les Gobelins autour d'eux.

\- Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais fais moi confiance, s'il te plait.

Il hoche alors sèchement la tête et la regarde partir vers un guichet libre.

\- Bonjour conseiller, dit Vie en s'inclinant bien bas devant le Gobelin devant elle qu'elle ne connait pas. J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec le conseiller Gripsec, s'il vous plait.

\- Et vous êtes? Demande son interlocuteur en regardant la jeune fille qui s'était adressé à lui avec un respect surprenant pour un humain.

\- C'est… c'est compliqué, hésite la jeune fille.

\- Attendez ici, dit son interlocuteur en levant un sourcil circonspect.

Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, il est de retour avec Gripsec. Il se ressemble toujours autant, mais a l'air bien plus jeune, ce qui est logique, il a 12 ans de moins que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue. Il la regarde de haut un moment avant d'hocher la tête et lui dire de le suivre.

Une fois dans le bureau qu'elle connait par cœur, Violette se présente en Gobelbabil et en s'inclinant en le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller.

\- Vous m'intriguez, jeune fille, dit le conseiller en s'assoyant dans son siège, derrière son bureau, en croisant ses doigts crochus devant son visage. Donc, qui êtes-vous?

\- Je suis Violette Rose Evans, conseiller Gripsec. Mais encore ce matin, j'étais Lady Violette Rose Prince, épouse de Lord Seavus Prince et mère adoptive de Harry James Potter, mon neveu.

Gripsec la regarde intensément avant de lui demander de poursuivre.

\- Depuis maintenant un mois et demi, j'étais la directrice de St-Gring, la succursale Moldue de Gringotts. Mon plus proche collaborateur était le conseiller Grognac et c'est vous-même qui avez fait ma formation dans la pièce temporelle du 8e sous-sol de Gringotts. Pendant mon dernier jour de travail, Albus Dumbledore s'est présenté et m'a laissé un message pour mon époux qui était finalement un portoloin vers son bureau à Poudlard. Quand il m'a vue dedans à la place de Seavus, il a compris que nous étions âmes sœurs et il a décidé de se servir de moi pour le convaincre de voter dans son sens pour un projet proposé par Lord Crabbe au Magenmagot. Il m'a dit qu'il m'emprisonnerait dans une illusion où mes parents biologiques m'auraient élevée pour que je vive loin de Seavus, sans savoir qu'il a été le meilleur ami de ma sœur sorcière Née-Moldu. Je me suis réveillée ici ce matin.

Violette reprend son souffle après sa longue tirade. Elle regarde son formateur dans les yeux pendant qu'il semble en pleine réflexion.

Le Gobelin voit la jeune adolescente devenir de plus en plus nerveuse sur son fauteuil en face de lui. Il est évident pour lui qu'elle dit la vérité. Elle connait des choses qu'elle ne pourrait savoir autrement qu'en aillant eu une formation avec un Gobelin. Comme la salle temporelle, par exemple. Un endroit où pas plus d'êtres humains sont entrés que lui n'a de doigts dans une main.

\- Donc, vous gériez les comptes Potter du monde Moldu avant que votre époux ne vous amène à Gringotts, l'héritier Potter et vous? C'est bien cela?

\- Vous me croyez?

\- Je vous demanderais de me montrer quelques souvenirs, tout de même, pour confirmer vos dires. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Je ferai ce que vous jugerez bon, Mr le conseiller, dit humblement la jeune fille en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Après quelques souvenirs de sa formation, ceux où elle se présente avec Harry et Severus et quelques moments où elle travaille avec Grognac, elle lui montre son dernier souvenir de Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne perde conscience.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'à fait Dumbledore, mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas sujet à des hallucinations et vous n'êtes pas dans un coma magique. Miss Evans, vous êtes bel et bien dans le monde réel, en ce jeudi le 19 juillet 1975.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je n'hallucine pas ce que vous êtes en train de me dire? Demande l'enfant, perplexe.

\- Si je faisais partie de votre imagination, vous pensez vraiment que je vous croirais?

\- En effet, dit Violette en se détendant un peu. Si tout était dans ma tête, je suis certaine que je serais déjà dans une aile psychiatrique quelconque.

\- Et comme nous, Gobelins, ne voulons gâcher aucune opportunité, je ne peux que constater votre potentiel pour le travail que vous faisiez déjà. Je sais bien que vous avez le corps d'une enfant de 12 ans, mais vous avez les connaissances et la façon de penser d'une adulte de 24 ans. Je me demande donc si vous accepteriez de retravailler pour nous.

Violette hausse un sourcil en réfléchissant.

\- Comme vous le dites, j'ai le corps d'une enfant de 12 ans et mes parents biologiques me prennent pour une enfant de cet âge. Je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient que je gagne ma vie à cet âge. Mais j'ai peut-être une suggestion, dit malicieusement la fillette devant lui.

\- Je vous écoute, Lady Prince, dit Gripsec en se penchant sur son bureau.

\- Ma sœur aînée est Moldue, mais est une véritable Serpentard, commence Violette. Je suis certaine que si vous lui offrez un emploi avec des avantages qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser, elle pourrait plaider en notre faveur au près de nos parents. Elle est, pour l'instant, adjointe administrative dans une usine de perceuse. D'où je viens, elle est mariée à un monstre qui lui fait la coure en ce moment et j'aimerais qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de lui. Si elle déménage à Londres pour un emploi, elle pourrait m'amener vivre avec elle et nous pourrions travailler ensemble.

Gripsec fait alors un sourire à faire froid dans le dos que Violette apprécie particulièrement depuis qu'elle a apprise à connaître l'être extrêmement brillant devant elle.


	33. Chapter 33

La jeune fille sort de son entretien avec un portoloin dans sa poche et la lettre pour Lucius Malefoy est partie avec le saut de Gringotts par cheminette, gracieuseté de Gripsec. Le Gobelin lui avait proposé de rencontrer l'héritier Malefoy dans l'un des salons privés de la banque en compagnie de Severus et Lily. Dès que Violette arrive dans le Hall, elle leur promet de tout leur expliquer dans un endroit plus discret. Severus décide de faire un tour chez l'apothicaire pour acheter les ingrédients de la potion que la jeune fille a écrit sur son avant-bras gauche. Les ingrédients ne sont pas particulièrement dispendieux, mais c'est le fait de les mélanger ensemble qui est inattendu. Une fois les achats des deux sorciers terminés, Violette explique à Sev et Lys comment le Sev qu'elle connait s'y ait pris pour faire un genre de pendentif d'appel. Severus trouve que c'est une très bonne idée et se promet de garder ça dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

Ils sortent ensuite de l'allée marchande sorcière pour reprendre le Magicobus et retourner à la bibliothèque de leur ville.

\- Alors, souffle Lily, toujours partante pour m'aider dans mon devoir d'Arithmancie?

\- Si il y a des chiffres, avec plaisir, dit la jeune Moldue avec un sourire assuré.

À 17h30, Pétunia est de retour en voiture du travail pour les ramener à la maison. Elle embarque Sev dans le processus et lui propose de le ramener chez lui. Violette s'assoit sur la banquette arrière avec lui pendant que Lys et Tunie écoutent Lucy in the Sky whit Diamonds à la radio de la voiture en la hurlant à plein poumons.

\- Je vais parler avec ma mère de tante Bea, promet Severus en prenant la main de Vie en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'espère qu'elle acceptera de la revoir, dit doucement la jeune fille en se rappelant du moment où son époux lui a expliqué comment sa mère est morte.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'elle acceptera, soutient le Serpentard. Elle m'en parle encore avec tant de joie et de nostalgie. C'est elle qui a apprise à ma mère à jouer aux Bavboules. C'est grâce à tante Bea qu'elle a été la présidente du club de Bavboules de Poudlard à l'époque ou elle y étudiait.

\- Il faut que je te dise autre chose, dit Violette, nerveuse.

\- Vie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit doucement Sev en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

\- C'est… au sujet de Dumbledore… il est dangereux, Sev… bien plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Je t'écoute, petite fleur, lui murmure Sev en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Il… il vole la magie de certains étudiants, lui dit la jeune fille, le visage contre son épaule et les lèvres près de son oreille pour que personne d'autre que lui entende. Il l'a fait avec Voldemort quand il était étudiant et je… je crois qu'il le fait avec toi, ou il le fera. Je t'en supplie, Sev. Restes loin de cette ordure.

Sev garde le silence un long moment en pinçant les lèvres. Violette le regarde d'un air suppliant, les larmes aux yeux. Le Serpentard approche doucement son visage de la jeune fille et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Violette a conscience que c'est le premier baiser que Sev lui donne ici et chérie ce moment. Elle répond avec joie et douceur à ce baiser inattendu. Quand Sev se recule un instant pour la regarder, il ne voit que de l'amour et de l'inquiétude dans le regard de la jeune fille.

\- Je te le jure, lui dit Severus avant de déposer une autre baiser sur la bouche de Vie. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé bien avant la vie d'où tu viens. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas repartir?

\- Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire, dit la jeune adolescente d'une voix douce. Je dois tout réapprendre ici, faire le deuil de mon ancienne vie et accueillir la nouvelle. Le seul vrai regret que j'ai, c'est Harry. Mais si je réussis à changer les choses, il vivra heureux avec ses vrais parents, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Et si Bea revient dans ta vie et celle de ta mère, je ne l'aurai pas vraiment perdue.

\- Je suis certain que pour Harry, c'était toi sa vraie mère, sans vouloir insulter Lys. Tu parles de lui avec tellement d'affection que c'est impossible qu'il ait pensé autrement.

\- Et je dois t'avouer autre chose… je sais très bien qu'ici et maintenant on est jeunes. Mais n'oublies pas que d'où je viens, tu as presque 30 ans.

Sev prend une grand inspiration et hoche la tête pour signaler à Violette qu'il est prêt à tout entendre de sa part.

\- Quand j'ai perdu connaissance dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Je…

\- N'ais pas peur, Vie, je suis là, la rassure Severus.

\- À ce moment là, j'avais apprise la veille que… que j'étais enceinte de 2 mois environs… j'attendais notre bébé, Sev. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu, dit Vie en se tordant les mains de nervosité en les sentant trembler. Et je peux te jurer qu'en ce moment, je ne le suis pas. Je… je crois que je l'ai perdu… Je suis désolée, murmure la jeune fille dans un sanglot en baissant la tête.

\- Vie, ma puce, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit l'adolescent de 15 ans et demi. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce que t'as fait Dumbledore. Et je sais que ça peut sembler cruel, mais ici et maintenant, tu auras 13 ans dans 4 mois, ton corps n'est pas adapté pour avoir un bébé. Ça aurait tellement pue être dangereux, autant pour lui que pour toi. Et je refuse de te perdre à cause de Dumbledore. Ne te méprends pas, dit Sev en la reprenant contre lui, je sais que mon moi du futur était le plus heureux des hommes quand tu lui as annoncé. Mais en ce moment, c'est probablement mieux comme ça. Et quand un jour, tu me l'annonceras de nouveau, on sera préparés et on aura le plus heureux des bébés.

\- Tu as raison, comme d'habitude, dit Violette en se fondant un peu plus dans son étreinte.

Sev et Violette gardent le silence le reste du trajet en voiture pendant que Lys et Tunie continuaient de chanter les chansons populaires de l'été.

C'est donc sur l'une des dernières notes des The Carpenters qui se faisait entendre à la radio que Pétunia s'arrête en douceur devant le 70 Impasse-du-Tisseur.

\- Sois prudent, s'il te plait, lui demande doucement Violette.

\- Promis, petite fleur, lui répond Sev avant de déposer un baiser chaste et rapide sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, dire au revoir à Lys et Tunie pour sortir de la voiture et rentrer chez lui d'un pas lourd.

Quand la voiture redémarre, Lily quitte son siège et passe par-dessus le banc pour rejoindre sa petite sœur derrière. Violette lève les yeux au ciel en se rappelant comment tout le monde se foutait de la sécurité dans une voiture dans les années 70.

\- J'en reviens juste pas, lui dit Lys en se laissant choir à côté de Violette. Ma sœur de 12 ans est embrassée par un garçon avant moi! Rajoute t-elle en riant. Alors, c'était comment?

Violette lève un sourcil en se tournant pour regarder Pétunia dans le rétroviseur où l'aînée les regarde pour trouver un peu de soutien.

\- Oublies ça, Vie, moi aussi je veux savoir, dit Tunie en se reconcentrant sur la route.

\- C'était… j'ai l'impression d'avoir vue ce baiser de haut… comme si… comme si c'était la suite logique des choses, soupire la jeune fille. Mais je vais tout de même prendre mon mal en patience. Imagine les moqueries stupides dont Sev serait la cible si il sortait avec une fille de 12 ans alors qu'il en a 15? Il n'est pas question que je lui fasse vivre ça, dit Violette en se callant dans la banquette arrière de la voiture familiale.

\- Je sais que Sev t'attendra, lui dit doucement Lily en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Et je sais que toi tu feras la même chose, dit Pétunia en stationnant la voiture dans l'entrée de la maison. Tu n'avais que 6 ans et tu disais à qui voulaient l'entendre qu'un jour tu épouserais Severus, dit la jeune femme de 18 ans avec un tendre sourire à ce souvenir.

\- Morgane! J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop… dit Vie, horrifiée.

\- Mais non, dit Lys en sortant de la voiture avec son sac. Je suis certaine qu'il espère la même chose. Mais attends tout de même tes 15 ans avant d'officialiser quoi que ce soit, lui suggère sa sœur.

Les trois sœurs entrent dans la maison et Mme Evans donne une grande enveloppe à Pétunia. Toute la famille reconnait le saut de Gringotts à la cire mauve sur l'enveloppe. Pétunia regarde un long moment le courrier avant de secouer la tête et de se décider à l'ouvrir. Elle semble ne pas vraiment croire ce qu'elle lit alors que Mme Evans la presse de leur dire de quoi il retourne. Pétunia décide donc de lire le courrier à haute voix pour que tout le monde en connaisse le contenue.

_Miss Pétunia Rose Evans,_

_La communauté Gobeline ce fait un point d'honneur d'être le plus au courant possible de la vie de ses clients tout en respectant la confidentialité professionnelle. En étudiant le dossier de Miss Lily Rose Evans, nous avons porté une attention particulière à votre parcourt scolaire ainsi qu'à celui de votre jeune sœur Miss Violette Rose Evans. Au vue de vos résultats plus qu'appréciables, et ce, malgré le jeune âge de Miss Violette, nous vous proposons, à toute les deux, une formation avec les meilleurs formateurs au sain de Gringotts. Votre diplôme comme Adjointe-Administrative est un atout pour la carrière au sain de St-Gring que nous souhaitons vous offrir après un entretien avec moi, conseiller Gripsec Gringotts. St-Gring est la succursale Moldue de la maison mère Gringotts qui se situe à Londres. Seuls les plus grosses fortunes peuvent avoir accès à nos services. Les résultats académiques de Miss Violette sont aussi impressionnants et nous souhaitons lui offrir la meilleure des formations académiques avec concentration en mathématique. Comme elle semble déjà avoir un intérêt marqué pour la finance, nous souhaitons vous offrir ces possibilités ensemble. Vous pouvez nous envoyer votre réponse à l'adresse suivant par courrier Moldu au 777 Queen's Road ou par courrier sorcier de la façon que vous le jugerez appropriée. _

_Nous avons joint une lettre pour Mr et Mme Evans concernant l'éducation académique que nous souhaitons offrir à leur cadette._

_Cordialement, _

_Conseiller Gripsec Gringotts._

Violette est littéralement sur le cul. Gripsec ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il faisait partie de la famille du Gobelin fondateur de la banque. Elle n'est qu'encore plus impressionnée par cet individu roublard et immensément intelligent.

\- Mais comment c'est possible que la banque sorcière en sache autant sur vous deux? Demande Mme Evans en levant les sourcils de surprise en lisant la lettre qui lui est adressée, à son mari et elle.

\- Maman, dit doucement Violette, nous sommes, en ce moment, 56,23 million de Moldus en Grande-Bretagne pour seulement un peu moins de 12 000 sorciers, autant Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et Né-Moldu. Il est normal que la société Gobeline essaye de faire fructifier le monde dans le quel ils vivent. Tu ne le ferais pas toi?

\- Et d'où tu connais toutes ses données? Lui demande son père, impressionné par les connaissances de sa plus jeune fille.

\- Coupable, dit Lys avec un sourire malicieux. Quand j'ai commencé ma première année à Poudlard, Tunie et Vie voulaient tout savoir du monde magique. Alors j'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall si je pouvait avoir des dépliants supplémentaires sur le monde magique expliqué aux Moldus et je leur ai envoyés. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, Violette voulait en apprendre plus. Mais Pétunia était déjà débordée par ses cours d'Adjointe-Administrative. Alors Violette dévorait toutes les informations que je lui envoyaient et en faisait un résumé à Tunie.

\- Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle a retenue tout ce qu'il y avait des chiffres, dit l'aînée avec un sourire emplie de fierté vers la plus jeune. Son cerveau est une véritable éponge quand il y a des données quantifiables. Et avec la façon dont Dursley me harcèle au travail et Mr McGiver qui ne fait rien pour qu'il arrête, j'ai vraiment envie d'accepter. Et je pense sincèrement que ça serait une excellente opportunité pour Violette que vous acceptiez qu'elle y aille aussi. De plus, je serais là pour veiller sur elle.

Mr et Mme Evans promettent d'y penser attentivement et de leur donner une réponse très bientôt pour que Pétunia puisse savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Les trois sœurs décident donc de s'isoler dans la chambre de Pétunia pour laisser leurs parents en discuter entre eux.


	34. Chapter 34

\- Tunie, dit Violette, d'un air hésitant.

\- Oui?

\- Si tu acceptes ce travail, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de vraiment important.

Les trois sœurs s'installent donc confortablement dans le grand lit de l'aînée. Tunie dans le milieu et entour les épaules de ses sœurs, une de chaque côté.

\- Je t'écoute, bébé fleur, lui dit affectueusement Pétunia.

\- Vie, tu es certaine que tu es prête à tout déballer? Lui demande Lys.

\- Oui, répond la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle en passant son bras gauche autour du ventre plat de Tunie.

La jeune fille prend une grande inspiration et raconte son histoire, mais sans parler de la Pétunia d'où elle vient. Elle fait juste dire qu'elle ne l'a jamais rencontrée.

\- Mais c'est étrange, rajoute Violette. Parce que dans ma tête, c'est comme si j'avais deux vies complètes bien différentes. Une avec maman Bea au Québec, et l'autre ici, avec vous deux, depuis toujours. Je me rappelle de papa qui m'apprend à faire du vélo sans les petites roues, de notre rencontre avec Sev dans ce parc quand j'avais 6 ans et qu'il a appris à Lys qu'elle était une sorcière, de grand-mère Rose qui apprenait à Tunie à faire une tarte au pommes pendant que Lily et moi mettions de la farine partout dans sa cuisine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux vies dans le même corps.

Violette est de plus en plus nerveuse pendant que Pétunia garde le silence. Elle semble réfléchir intensément avant de dire quoi que se soit. Mais le fait qu'elle laisse son bras autour des épaules de la cadette rassure un peu la petite rousse, un peu.

\- Mais si tu as tout raconté au conseiller Gripsec, est-ce que c'est juste pour t'avoir toi qu'il m'a proposé ce travail?

\- Tunie, jamais un membre de la communauté Gobeline n'inventerait des compliments à qui ou quoi que se soit, dit Violette avec un sourire en coin, qui comprend maintenant le malaise de son aînée. Jamais le conseiller Gripsec ne risquerait d'engager une personne incompétente pour en appâter une autre qu'il jugerait plus… productive. C'est vrai que je lui ai parlé de toi pendant notre entretien aujourd'hui. Mais seulement parce que je sais que tu es une personne organisée, logique, avec une excellente mémoire et que tu es sortie majeur de ta promotion. Je ne lui ai pas venté tes mérites sans les penser, Pétunia. Si je lui ai parlé de toi, c'est parce que je sais que tu t'épanouirais là-bas, aussi parce que je t'aime et j'aimerais t'avoir près de moi là-bas. De plus, il n'y a personne avec qui j'ai envie de faire équipe à part toi. Dans cette vie, et je sais que Lily pense comme moi, tu es la plus forte de nous trois. Tu es notre encrage, notre rock, Tunie. Lily est la plus rêveuse et idéaliste d'entre nous, pour moi, les contacts en général n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, je suis à peine plus sociable que Severus, et toi, tu réussis toujours à nous recentrer, nous rassurer et nous ramener dans le droit chemin. Sans toi, il n'y a plus d'équilibre, Tunie.

\- Elle a raison, dit doucement Lily en levant la tête vers sa grande sœur. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'en remettre si tu avais décidé de me détester quand on a apprises que j'étais ce que je suis.

\- Au début, ça a bien faillit, avoue douloureusement Pétunia en resserrant ses bras autour de ses sœurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous serait arrivé si Violette n'avait pas été là pour me raisonner et me montrer que j'étais spéciale moi aussi, à ma manière.

\- Et c'est la manière la plus magique qui soit, dit Lys en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux de Pétunia.

Les trois sœurs partagent ce moment d'amour et de complicité pur sans aucune retenue et c'est avec un sourire complice qu'elles voient le bouquets de fleurs séchées, sur le bureau de Pétunia, reprendre vie et couleurs.

\- La magie ne serait jamais aussi belle sans toi, dit Violette à l'aînée.

\- Ma vraie magie, c'est vous deux, dit Lily en étirant son bras droit pour étreindre ses deux sœurs en même temps.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre époque, toutes traces de l'existence de Dudley et Pétunia Dursley disparaissent. Le premier n'est jamais venu au monde alors que la deuxième n'a jamais porté ce nom de famille.

Dans la maison des Prince, Seavus fronce les sourcils.

\- Sev, ça va? Demande Remus.

\- Je… je ne suis pas sûr. Quand tu as entendu parlé de la Tue-Loup la première fois? Lui demande le Dr en Potions.

\- En 1981, répond le loup-garou… non, attends. En 1975, je crois. Tu ne m'avais pas envoyé une fiole par hibou avec une lettre pendant les vacances d'été avant notre 5e année?

\- Je me souviens de ça aussi, dit Seavus, le regard dans le vague. C'est Violette! S'exclame l'homme en noir. Elle change notre passé!

\- Comment elle fait?

Seavus se met à réfléchir intensément en faisant les 100 pas dans son salon. Il finit par se stopper net dans son mouvement.

\- Je me rappelle, murmure Seavus. Elle avait 12 et Lily et moi en avions 15. C'est le premier souvenir que j'ai de Vie. Elle nous a raconté une histoire abracadabrante sur Dumbledore qui l'avait enlevée par portoloin et elle s'était ensuite réveillée dans son corps de 12 ans, dans une vie qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu, avec sa famille biologique. Visiblement, Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'elle est une Evans, dit Sev avec un fin sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Demande Rem en s'approchant de lui.

\- Que le vieux citronné a signé son arrêt de mort tout seul. Il ne connait pas Violette comme je la connais. En seulement une journée, elle a déjà changé tant de choses.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Pétunia, dit alors Sev en courant vers la porte de la maison.

\- Sev! Attend! Où tu vas?

Le loup-garou doit courir pour le suivre dans le Hall d'entrée de la maison. Le scientifique sorcier ouvre alors la porte à la volée pour voir une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année sur le porche qui a le regard perdu dans le vide. Il sait que c'est Pétunia Evans, mais il trouve qu'elle a énormément changée, physiquement, du moins. Quand il l'a vue en prison, pour la légilimencier concernant Harry, elle avait les cheveux blonds et ternes, un long cou, des dents de cheval, des petits yeux méprisants et de nombreuses rides, malgré ses 30 ans. Mais cette Pétunia là est radicalement différente. Ses cheveux sont soyeux et brillants, plein de vie. Son regard est doux et calme, même si elle semble perdue. Ses dents sont blanches, droites et de bonne longueur pour son visage harmonieux et elle n'a plus de rides.

\- Tunie? Dit doucement Seavus en s'approchant lentement de la sœur de sa femme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Où je suis? Demande la jeune femme. Severus, où je suis?

\- Tu es chez Violette, Harry et moi, Pétunia. De quoi te rappelles tu?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, dit Pétunia en se laissant guider à l'intérieur par son beau-frère. J'étais dans une cellule, un garde est venu me chercher pour me dire qu'il y avait une erreur et m'a laissé sortir. Il m'a ensuite donner mes effets personnels en me donnant cette adresse. Je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu pour venir, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais.

\- Tout va bien, Tunie, lui dit Sev en lui tendant une tasse de thé pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer près du feu de foyer du salon. Reste là, je reviens tout de suite.

Seavus entour les épaules de sa belle-sœur d'un plaide bien chaud, elle est frigorifiée et il entraine Remus dans la cuisine. Il lui explique le souvenir de la journée de son passé avec Violette. De son entente plus que surprenante avec Pétunia. Elle agissait vraiment en grande sœur avec Lily, Violette et lui.

\- Mais… Pétunia détestait Lily, dit Rem sans comprendre.

\- C'était le cas, quand Violette ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle a tout changé, et ce, juste en sa présence.

Dans le salon, les flammes deviennent vertes et Jay sort de l'âtre et se stoppe net en voyant une femme qui ressemble un peu trop à sa tante Pétunia à son goût.

\- Heu… excusez-moi, dit le garçon, mais… qui êtes-vous?

\- Je… je ne suis plus certaine, dit la jeune femme, penaude en resserrant ses doigts fins autour de sa tasse de thé.

\- Je crois que je sais, moi, dit doucement Jay en s'assoyant pas trop près de la jeune femme. Vous êtes Pétunia Dursley, non?

\- Dursley? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Certainement pas, rajoute t-elle avec un léger sourire. C'était un homme horrible avec qui je travaillais et qui me faisait la coure quand j'étais jeune. Il m'effrayait au plus haut point. Mais ma petite sœur, Violette, m'a donner le courage de partir de cet endroit avant que je ne me sentes obligée à répondre à ses avances. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu.

Jay voit bien que cette femme, qu'il jure être tante Pétunia, ne ment pas. Mais alors, comment ça se fait? Comment c'est possible?

\- Alors, c'est parce que tu avais peur de lui que tu l'as laissé faire, dit Harry pour lui-même.

En y repensant, c'est vrai que tante Pétunia n'avait jamais levée la main sur lui et avait souvent trouvé une excuse bidon pour arrêter oncle Vernon pendant ses corrections. Et l'homme attendait toujours que tante Pétunia soit sortie avant de le toucher de façon inappropriée. Et c'était Vernon qui l'insultait, qui le frappait ou qui l'enfermait dans son placard. Mais c'est tante Pétunia qui venait lui porter de la nourriture dans le placard, qui le soignait, même si ce n'était jamais de guetté de cœur. Mais c'était toujours quand Vernon n'était pas là ou quand il était trop saoul pour s'en rendre compte. C'est alors que la lumière se fait dans la tête et le cœur du petit sorcier. Pétunia avait peur de Vernon, c'était juste ça. Elle ne le détestait pas, elle avait peur, c'est tout. C'est quand Seavus et Remus reviennent dans le salon que les mots sortent de la bouche de Harry. Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais c'est suffisant pour que les 3 adultes les entendent.

\- Je te pardonne, tante Pétunia, dit Harry en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Cette petite phrase semble réveiller la jeune femme qui regarde le garçon avec un regard beaucoup plus alerte.

\- Harry?

\- Oui, tante Pétunia, c'est moi.

\- Doux Jésus, Harry, dit Tunie en le prenant doucement dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais qu'est-ce que je l'ai laissé te faire… qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?


	35. Chapter 35

\- Mon Dieu, Harry, comment peux-tu me pardonner après tout ce qui s'est passé? Demande Pétunia quand elle reprend un peu plus contenance.

\- J'ai compris, avec ce que tu as dit sur oncle Vernon. Que c'était un homme horrible qui te faisait la coure et qui te terrifiait. Je me suis rappelé de plein de choses et j'ai fini par comprendre que c'est juste parce que tu avais peur de lui que tu le laissais me faire toutes ces choses. Même si tu essayais, à ta manière, de l'arrêter avec les moyens que tu avais. Mais je me rappelle aussi que quand tu me soignais, tu avais toujours l'air en colère contre moi, dit Harry en fronçant des sourcils en se blottissant dans les bras de son père qui venait de le prendre sur ses genoux.

\- J'étais en colère parce que si je te soignais de façon significative, Vernon allait s'en rendre compte, déplore Tunie. J'aimerais tellement que cette vie n'ait jamais existée et que seule celle avec Violette soit réelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tante Pétunia?

Elle lui explique alors les souvenirs en plus qu'elle a dans sa tête qui semblent être en train de remplacer les précédents. Que quand on l'a sortie de prison, on l'a libérée en disant que c'était une erreur parce qu'elle était Pétunia Evans, et non Pétunia Dursley et qu'il y avait eu une erreur judiciaire.

Pendant que la nouvelle famille se retrouve, Violette est soulagée, dans sa nouvelle époque, que Pétunia le prenne aussi bien.

\- J'imagine que tu ne veux pas en parler à papa et maman, dit l'aînée en caressant doucement les chevelures rousses de ses sœurs.

\- Ça leur ferait de la peine pour rien, confirme Vie, qui était en train de s'endormir contre Tunie.

Après un long bayement des deux rouquines, Pétunia les regarde s'endormir contre elle. Après un soupire de bien-être, elle s'installe un peu plus confortablement dans son lit et s'endore à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Violette est surprise d'avoir si bien dormi, même si ce n'était pas avec Sev. Elle est toujours confortablement installée contre Tunie et voit la chevelure de feu de Lily de l'autre côté de leur oreiller humain.

\- Bonjour vous trois, dit la voix douce de leur mère.

\- Iris, ma chérie, ne les réveille pas, dit son époux en l'enlaçant par derrière. Elles sont si adorables, nos petites fleurs, blotties les unes contre les autres comme ça.

\- Tu as raison, Harold, comme d'habitude.

\- Surprenant, dit Harold, amusé. D'habitude, c'est toi qui a toujours raison. Viens, mon amour, laissons les dormir et annonçons leur la nouvelle plus tard.

Mr Evans embrasse sa femme dans le cou et Violette voit sa mère frissonner à ce contacte et ils repartent vers leur propre chambre. Elle ferme alors durement les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle vivait exactement la même chose avec Sev quand ils allaient voir si Harry dormait bien. Son corps n'a que 12 ans et n'a pas encore de libido, mais le Sev qu'elle connait et aime plus que tout lui manque terriblement.

\- Coucou bébé fleur, dit doucement une voix chantante à son oreille.

\- Mmmmmm, bonjour Tunie, répond Vie en s'étirant comme un chat. As-tu bien dormi?

\- Quand même, oui, dit l'aînée. Mais avec des bouillottes comme Lys et toi, en été, je crève de chaleur là, répond Pétunia en riant doucement.

\- Je… je suis désolée, dit Violette en se décalant de sa sœur.

\- Tout va bien, Vie, je ne disais pas ça pour que tu te sauves. Comment c'est passé ta première nuit avec nous?

\- Je peux vraiment être honnête avec toi?

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- J'ai très bien dormi, mais…

\- Mais Severus te manque, c'est ça?

\- Oui, murmure la fillette de 12 ans en baissant la tête.

\- Oh… Vie, dit Lily en se déplaçant pour s'installer derrière la plus jeune pour qu'elle soit bien entourée. Tu ne l'as pas perdu, il est là, à quelques rues d'ici. Je sais que c'est exactement le même, dit-elle. Severus est bien trop réfractaire aux changements pour être différent, rajoute Lys en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Haha! Tu pourrais être surprise, sœur adorée, répond Violette en riant.

Les trois sœurs se décident enfin à se lever quand Pétunia décrète qu'une douche est une nécessité de force majeur, dans son cas. Elle a eu chaud toute la nuit entre ses deux bouillottes de sœurs et elle a ABSOLUEMENT BESOIN de se laver. Lily et Violette rient en sortant du grand lit de Tunie et se préparent à en prendre une aussi quand l'aînée aura fini.

Quand les trois filles vont rejoindre leurs parents dans la cuisine, elles ricanent en réalisant qu'elles ont toutes une robe d'été de plus ou moins le même modèle avec la couleur de la fleur à leur nom. Violette a une robe de cette couleur, sans manche en dentelle avec une petite ceinture noire en cuire, Lily une robe du même model, mais blanche avec la même ceinture et Pétunia, la même chose mais en vieux rose, qui lui va à ravir.

\- Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui, les filles? Demande Harold en regardant ses enfants en levant un sourcil en regardant leurs tenues si semblables.

\- Nous on va rejoindre Sev au parc, dit Lys en s'assoyant en face de Iris.

\- Comme elle dit, répond Vie en haussant les épaules.

\- Et toi, Tunie? Demande leur mère.

\- En fait, ça dépend de vous, devant le silence de ses parents, Pétunia s'explique. Si Violette peut profiter de la proposition du conseiller Gripsec avec moi, je vais écrire ma lettre de démission et la donner à Mr McGiver. Si non, je suis en congé et je n'ai pas encore de projet.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as de l'écriture à faire, ma chérie, dit Iris avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? Demande Violette en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. On va pouvoir y aller?

\- Sous certaines conditions, mais oui, vous allez pouvoir y aller, dit Harold avec un regard qui se veut sévère.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, papa! S'exclame la gamine de 12 ans.

Iris sort alors une feuille bien remplie de plusieurs consignes. Les trois filles se penchent sur la feuille pour la lire en même temps.

_**LISTE DES RÈGLES POUR ALLER À LONDRES**_

_Règle #1 : appeler au moins une fois par semaine à la maison pour nous dire comment vous allez._

_Règle #2 : venir dîner à la maison au moins une fois par mois._

_Règle #3 : toujours nous rappeler, quand vous avez le temps, quand on vous appel et que vous ne pouvez pas nous répondre._

_Règle #4 : Pour Pétunia : laissez ta fierté de côté et nous demander de l'aide si tu en a besoin._

_Règle #5 : Pour Violette : TU FAIS TOUT CE QUE TA SŒUR TE DIS DE FAIRE. C'est ELLE qui représentera l'autorité pendant que vous serez à Londres toutes les deux. Elle sera maman numéro 2. (je ne veux pas de t'es pas ma mère)._

_Règle #5 : soyez sérieuses de votre apprentissage et ne nous faites pas regretter de vous avoir laisser partir._

_Règle #6 : prenez le temps de vous reposer et ne vous surmenez pas. Le cerveau a BESOIN de pauses quand il apprend de nouvelles choses. (Ce n'est pas une lubie de mère, c'est scientifique!)_

_Règle #7 : PROFITEZ DE LA VIE!_

_Règle #8 : JE VEUX CETTE FEUILLE BIEN EN VUE DANS VOTRE MILIEU DE VIE. __**TOUJOURS**_

Tunie, Ly et Violette rigolent à chaque fois qu'elles lisent les commentaires de leurs parents entre parenthèses.

\- On promet, s'exclament les deux sœurs à leurs parents en les prenant dans leurs bras. Merci!

\- Pas de quoi, les filles, dit Harold. On va venir avec vous pour l'entretient avec le conseiller qui fera votre formation et on a aussi quelques question à lui poser. Mais si on sent qu'il y a une entourloupe et que ce n'est pas à votre avantage, on laisse tomber, les prévient l'homme.

\- Aucun problème, s'enthousiasme Violette en prenant la main de Tunie dans son excitation.

Finalement, après le petit déjeuner, Tunie a les clés de la voiture et les sœurs vont chercher Sev au parc pour que Tunie puisse aller porter sa lettre de démission à son patron et porter sa réponse directement à Londres au 777 Queen's Road.

Dès que les 4 jeunes entrent dans la banque la plus renommée du monde Moldu, Violette soupire de bien-être et se sent comme si elle revenait à la maison. C'est plus qu'émue qu'elle voit que c'est Grognac qui les accueille quand ils entrent dans les limites Anti-Magie.

\- Morgane, dit Violette en ne quittant pas le Gobelin des yeux. J'ai tellement aimé travailler avec lui d'où je viens.

Elle sent la main de Severus dans la sienne qui met un peu plus de pression, en soutien silencieux dans ce moment plein d'émotions pour elle.

\- Conseiller Grognac, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir, dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant bien bas devant lui.

\- Gripsec m'a expliqué que nous avions déjà travaillé ensemble, dans vos souvenirs, dit le Gobelin.

\- Vous avez été le collègue que j'ai le plus apprécié, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Il me tarde d'apprendre à vous connaître aussi.

\- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas encore le cas, dit la fillette, mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes et de faire honneur à la formation que le conseiller Gripsec m'a offerte.

Le Gobelin lève un sourcil perplexe en inclinant la tête pour accepter le compliment de la fillette. Il les invite à passer dans le futur bureau de Violette. La jeune fille est impressionnée de voir que c'est exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait avant, dans le futur. Les meubles et la déco ne se ressemblent pas du tout, mais c'est un détail.

\- Alors c'est vrai, dit Lys, impressionnée. Tu étais vraiment la directrice de cette banque.

\- En effet, sourit Vie.

Mais elle ne peut rien dire de plus, Gripsec sort de l'âtre et les rejoint. Le Gobelin sort des documents explicatifs sur les formations que la jeune fille est supposées recevoir et celles que Tunie recevra pour vrai. La jeune femme promet de garder le secret de sa sœur à cette dernière et Gripsec s'isole un moment avec Violette.

\- J'ai reçu une réponse de l'héritier Malefoy, lui dit le Gobelin. Il est prêt à vous rencontrer maintenant, si vous le souhaitez. Il est dans un salon privé en attendant votre réponse.

\- Merci infiniment, conseiller Gripsec, dit la jeune fille en inclinant respectueusement la tête vers lui. J'avise Severus et mes sœurs et je vous rejoins.

\- Bien, je vous attends à côté de la cheminée de votre bureau.

\- Mon bureau, dit Violette avec un sourire éclatant en sautillant comme l'enfant qu'elle est vers sa famille.

Elle explique la situation rapidement aux autres et tous insistent pour l'accompagner. Violette explique à Pétunia que Grognac verrait son départ comme un immense manque de respect et demande à Lily de rester avec Tunie. Severus sera une présence suffisante avec Lucius, et comme ils se connaissent déjà, Lucius sera beaucoup plus facile à aborder.

\- Tu es sûre de toi? Lui demande Pétunia avec inquiétude.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, confirme la fillette en prenant sa main dans les siennes pour la rassurer et rejoint son patron avec Sev pour le bureau privé de Gringotts où le Mangemort l'attend.

Quand Sev et Vie sortent de l'âtre, juste derrière Gripsec, Lucius lève un sourcil en voyant son ami avec cette toute jeune fille. Violette laisse son patron faire les présentations, comme la coutume le veux dans ces circonstances.

Une fois faites, Violette s'approche de Lucius et se présente de la même façon que la première fois en souhaitant faire aussi bonne impression que la précédente. Quand ils sont tous assis, Violette lui raconte donc son histoire en mettant l'accent sur les fourberie de Dumbledore, sans en mettre trop, ça paraîtrait louche. Elle demande des fioles à Gripsec qui les fait apparaitre d'un geste négligeant de la main et elle demande au Gobelin de l'aider à retirer certains souvenirs de son esprit pour les confier à Malefoy.

\- Les fioles bleues sont pour vous, héritier Malefoy. Et les fioles vertes sont uniquement pour Lord Voldemort, dit la fillette avec un regard grave. Et uniquement pour son usage personnel. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, dit la jeune fille d'un ton d'excuse, mais il y a certains éléments extrêmement privés dans ces souvenirs.

\- Et comment connaissez-vous le Lord, Miss Evans? Demande Lucius, suspicieux.

\- Quand vous aurez visionné mes souvenirs, vous comprendrez tout, je vous donne ma parole. Et si le Lord souhaite me voir, je répondrai présente, dans cette même pièce. Le conseiller Gripsec a ce qu'il faut pour me communiquer le besoin de ma présence à Gringotts.

C'est après les au revoir d'usage que Lucius repart comme il était venu, mais avec plus de question que de réponses en tête. Finalement, cette Evans n'avait plus de questions à lui poser, les Gobelins l'avaient déjà fait.

Dès qu'il sort de la banque, l'héritier Malefoy retourne au manoir familial pour visionner les souvenirs que cette gamine lui a donné.

Une fois qu'il sort de la Pensine, il est plus que mitigé. Il y avait sa première rencontre avec Violette, qui était l'épouse de Severus qui était le Lord Prince du souvenir, la rencontre avec son fils adoptif et le sien, les réunions de cuisine pour contrer Dumbledore et tenter de redonner un corps et une existence convenable au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'événement mondain où il est allé avec Narcissa, Sev, Lady Longdubas et Violette. Elle s'était magnifiquement intégrée aux Sang-Pur présent, avait approuvé toutes les suggestions pour cacher le monde magique des Moldus, alors qu'elle en était elle-même une, les projets de lois pour restaurer les événements sorciers et finalement, la célébration de Samain où Vie avait participée avec enthousiasme et humilité.

C'est donc autant anxieux que plein d'anticipations qu'il se rend au Manoir Jedusor avec les souvenirs pour le Lord dans la poche de sa robe d'aristocrate.


	36. Chapter 36

Lucius arrive enfin dans la salle de réunion où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en grande conversation avec Fenrir Greyback et Vince Crabbe.

\- Milord, dit Malefoy en s'inclinant bien bas devant l'homme au bout de la table. J'ai reçu la demande de vous transmettre des éléments aussi inattendus que privés, de la part d'une jeune fille qui semble bien vous connaître.

\- Une jeune fille qui semble me connaître? Demande Voldemort en levant un sourcil septique. Est-ce la fille de l'un de mes fidèles?

\- Aucunement, mon Seigneur, lui répond Lucius, de plus en plus nerveux. C'est une Moldue de 12 ans… enfin, en apparence. Elle a insistée pour que je n'essaye pas de prendre connaissance de ce qu'elle m'a confié pour vous, Milord. Ce que j'ai respecté. Vous aurez besoin d'une Pensine, mon Seigneur. Je vous ai donc amené celle des Malefoy.

\- Alors amène moi ça, que je puisse savoir de quoi il en retourne, s'impatiente le mage noir.

Voldemort se rend dans une petite pièce derrière la salle de réunion avec Malefoy et le laisse installer la Pensine. Le jeune héritier lui remet les quelques fioles de souvenirs avec des étiquettes vertes avec des dates qui sont presque toutes de 1987. Quand Lucius le laisse enfin seul, Voldemort met tous les souvenirs dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet et plonge dedans.

Étrangement, le premier souvenir met en scène une jeune femme de plus ou moins 25 ans d'une grande beauté avec les yeux les plus verts qu'il ait vue de sa vie. Une femme blonde, d'une beauté froide, lui dit qu'elle peut choisir le livre qu'il lui plait et elle repart comme elle est apparue. La châtaine aux yeux verts passe délicatement ses doigts fins sur les reliures de cuire avant d'arrêter son choix sur le livre le plus petit de toute la section de la bibliothèque plus que fournie de la pièce. Il ouvre alors de grands yeux en reconnaissant son journal, son premier Horcruxe.

Le souvenir change alors pour la première conversation entre son journal et la jeune femme, qui est dans son lit avec un homme de son âge qui semble son époux. Un éclaire de jalousie traverse les yeux abyssales du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il la voit passer une main légère dans les cheveux de l'homme qui a la tête posée sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme avec autant d'amour et d'attention. Il lit attentivement tout ce que son journal répond à la jeune femme et ce qu'elle y écrit.

\- Alors comme ça, le vieux fou veut s'en prendre au fils de cette jeune femme, se dit Voldemort. Mais pourquoi?

Il voit ensuite le souvenir que son journal a montré à cette même jeune femme. Il est horrifié de ce qu'il y voit. Dumbledore est encore plus démoniaque que lui.

Le souvenir rechange pour une réunion dans une cuisine avec deux Gobelin, Greyback, un autre homme qui semble être un loup-garou aussi, Augusta Longdubas, Lucius Malefoy et son épouse, la jeune femme et son mari, ainsi qu'une autre femme qu'il ne connait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois enfants apparaissent dans la cuisine et il voit la jeune femme, Violette Prince, demander à son journal si Tom accepterait d'aider son fils, Jay, à maîtriser sa puissance magique impressionnante.

\- Alors c'est ce môme qui était responsable de ce tremblement de terre? Ça c'est de la puissance.

Le souvenir change pour une autre réunion au même endroit où il entend une prophétie des plus étrange qui parle de terre, de pluie, de lune et d'autres trucs étranges. Heureusement, tous trouvent le fin mot de l'histoire de cette prophétie assez rapidement. Alors il serait la victime serpent?

\- Moi, une victime! Et puis quoi encore? Marmonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres en continuant de visionner les souvenirs.

Le prochin souvenir est celui où Remus Lupin et Fenrir qui entrent dans la maison avec un petit être repoussant à souhait. Le cœur du Mage Noir rate un battement en entendant Remus expliquer à l'enfant de 7 ans que la créature est lui, le grand Lord Voldemort. Il est plus que surpris quand Jay comprend tout de suite que la lumière est douloureuse pour lui et demande à sa mère de les fermer, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement sans poser de question. Il l'est encore plus quand Violette demande la permission à la bestiole de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'installer dans la chambre qu'elle lui a déjà préparer pour quand le rituel pour l'unification des Horcruxes sera terminé et qu'il retrouvera son corps de ses 15 ans. Elle avait expliqué, dans un précédent souvenir que Tom était déjà un membre intégral de la famille et que tous, surtout Jay, l'attendaient avec impatience. Voldemort voit la jeune femme prendre la créature qui ressemble à un bébé le plus laid qu'il ait vue de sa vie, quoi qu'il n'a pas vue tant de bébés que ça, avec une infinie précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle l'installe entre ses bras avec… avec amour? Il voit qu'elle n'ose même pas le toucher directement, tellement sa peau semble fragile. Il fronce des sourcils quand il voit un phénix noir verser quelques larmes sur lui, ce qui semble améliorer sa condition de vie.

Il n'a ensuite pas d'autre choix que de suivre la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il la voit prendre un parchemin dans une poche de veston de tailleur féminin Moldu et elle disparaît par portoloin. Ils se retrouvent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et regarde la jeune femme discuter avec le tableau de l'ancien directeur Black. Elle a du goût cette femme, épouser un Serpentard et se diriger directement vers un Black. Il la voit trouver la cape d'invisibilité du père biologique de son fils et la lettre qui y est. Il traite Dumbledore d'enfoiré en même temps que la jeune femme.

Il la voit prendre l'Horcruxe qu'est le diadème de Serdaigle et le protéger d'un tissus de grande qualité trouvé un peu plus loin et le cacher sur elle avec délicatesse et respect. Il la suit suivre Black dans les tableaux vers le bureau de Dumbledore et la menace de cette immondice de sorcier et l'envoyer dans une hallucination sans son âme sœur.

Le souvenir change encore et c'est une conversation entre une gamine de 12 ans avec une fille de 15 ans qui est visiblement sa sœur. Elles ont visiblement une mésentente sur le fait de contacter Lucius ou pas.

\- Tu veux vraiment le rencontrer? Lui demande la sœur de Violette. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les Né-Moldu, encore moins les Moldus.

\- Ce qu'il n'aime pas, lui répond sa jeune sœur, c'est le fait que les Né-Moldu n'apprennent pas les coutumes et la culture sorcière. Tu as déjà célébré Samain ou Yule, depuis que tu es entrée à Poudlard?

\- Non, pourquoi? Demande la rousse la plus âgée.

\- Parce que se sont des fêtes typiquement sorcières qui rendent hommage à la magie, lui explique sa cadette. Les offrandes et la cérémonie, en tant que telle, fait en sorte de nourrir et de renouveler la magie, si je puis dire. Même moi, qui n'ai aucun pouvoir magique, je l'ai sentit quand j'ai assistée à Samain avec Sev, Harry, Bea et les Malefoy. C'était un sentiment tellement… tellement puissant. Et si personne ne célèbre ces cérémonies, la magie disparaitra. La magie est comme n'importe quoi de… de vivant, si je puis dire, continue Violette. Elle a besoin de se nourrir quelque part pour rester en vie.

\- Mais pourquoi on apprend pas ça à Poudlard? Demande sa sœur aînée.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupir Violette. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Dumbledore doit y être pour quelque chose. Cet homme est un loup déguisé en agneau, dit sombrement la jeune fille.

Définitivement, cette jeune femme, devenue fillette, était pleine de bon sens.

Il sort enfin des souvenirs que Violette Evans lui a confiés, plus perdu que jamais.

\- LUCIUS! Hurle le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Oui, Milord? Demande le jeune homme en se précipitant dans la pièce.

\- Je veux rencontrer cette jeune fille, MAINTENANT!

\- Je vais aviser les Gobelins de votre désir, mon Seigneur, dit Lucius en s'inclinant et en sortant à reculons de la pièce.

Le blond court à perdre haleine dans le Manoir pour sortir à la zone de Transplanage et se rendre à Gringotts.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre espace temporelle, Harry et Tom discutent de la tante du garçon. Harry nourrit l'âme principale de Tom avec les potions que Severus a faite juste pour elle. Qui aurait crue que l'os de dinosaure servirait vraiment à quelque chose, finalement.

\- Et tu lui pardonnes si facilement? Demande Tom-bébé d'une voix sifflante.

\- Elle avait peur, Tom, dit doucement Harry. Elle n'avait rien ni personne pour se défendre de Vernon. Et avec ce que maman a fait pour elle dans la passé, tante Tunie n'est plus la même personne. Ça se voit.

\- En parlant de ta mère dans le passé, dit Tom-bébé avec difficulté, des nouveaux souvenirs me reviennent.

\- Ah oui?

\- En été 1975, si je me rappelle bien…

\- Prends ton temps, Tom. Rien ne presse, dit le gamin en lui donnant une cuillère de potion pour dégager les minuscules poumons de la créature qui enferme l'âme principale de Tom.

\- Elle a laissé des… des souvenirs à Lucius pour moi… Elle n'a vraiment peur de rien… ta mère, dit la créature avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Maman est la meilleure, dit doucement Harry en lui donnant une gorgée de potion nutritive.


	37. Chapter 37

Violette est de retour chez elle avec ses sœurs et Severus. Ils vont tous s'enfermer dans la chambre de Tunie, qui a la plus grande des trois, pour qu'ils puissent discuter de ce qui s'est passé chacun de leur côté.

\- Tu as vraiment laissé des souvenirs à Malefoy pour Voldemort? Demande Lily avec les yeux exorbités.

\- C'est un Serpentard, Lys, dit doucement Violette. Crois moi, il saura quoi en faire. Et je suis certaine qu'il se rappellera du dicton qui dit que les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis.

\- Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te verra comme une amie? Demande Sev en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas si naïve, Severus, dit la plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais peut-être alliée, ça serait déjà un bon pas en avant pour mettre cette caricature d'homme de la lumière hors d'état de nuire, dit Vie, le regard sombre en se fondant un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son âme sœur.

\- Je me sens tellement inutile, soupir Tunie alors que Lys lui prenait la main.

\- Tu ne l'es absolument pas, lui dit doucement la plus jeune du groupe. C'est grâce à toi que je vais pouvoir retrouver le travail le plus génial du monde. C'est grâce à toi que Lys et moi, on est si heureuse ici et c'est grâce à toi, en partie, que j'ai assez confiance en moi pour faire ce que je fais. Si je n'avais pas ton soutien, Tunie, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de faire ce que je fais.

\- Arrête, dit doucement Pétunia avec un sourire tendre, on sait tous que tu le ferais quand même.

\- C'est vrai, lui concède Vie, je le ferais. Mais je le ferais par peur, pas pour une raison juste. Ici et maintenant, je le fais pour les gens que j'aime, dit-elle en caressant doucement le bras de Severus autour de sa taille fine. Autant ceux d'ici que ceux que je laisse derrière. Je le fais pour Harry, Tom, Remus, Sev, Lys, toi et tant d'autres qui font en sorte, sans même s'en rendre compte, que ma vie soit complète.

Violette ferme les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Severus sur sa tempe droite.

\- Et pour vous, comment ça c'est passé? Demande la plus jeune avec intérêt.

\- Et bien, dit doucement Tunie, Grognac a fait en sorte qu'on ait la maison que tu avais avant d'arriver ici. Comme elle était la propriété de Gringotts quand Severus et toi l'avez achetée, on peut la ravoir et vivre dedans, soit jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte Gringotts, soit jusqu'à ce qu'on la rachète. Je me suis dit que ça te dépayserait moins si tu pouvais vivre là.

\- Merci, Pétunia. Vraiment, ça me fait tellement plaisir, dit la jeune fille en quittant les bras de Severus pour prendre l'aînée Evans dans les siens pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

\- Et l'acte de propriété est à ton nom, rajoute Lily qui couve ses sœurs du regard. Comme ça, Vernon ne pourra jamais la retrouver si il décide de la chercher. Je l'ai rencontré à quelques reprises et c'est un homme plus que douteux, dit-elle avec une grimace.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuve Sev d'un hochement sec de la tête, assis en tailleur dans le lit de Tunie avec les autres filles. J'étais là quand il s'est pointé chez vous pendant les vacances de fin d'année avec un bouquet de fleurs pour Tunie. Il a l'air d'un batteur de femmes, dit sombrement le Serpentard. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Violette retourne s'installer contre lui et lui demande si il a discuté de Bea avec sa mère. Severus approuve de la tête en leur expliquant que Eileen semblait autant heureuse que perplexe de la situation. Sev espère de tout cœur que si tante Bea revient dans leur vie, ça donnera le courage à sa mère de quitter son père une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Sev, dit doucement Violette, la maison dans la quelle je vais habiter avec Tunie est immense. On avait assez de chambres pour nous, Harry, Bea, Tom et le bébé, une bibliothèque, deux bureaux et trois autres chambres inutilisées. Si ta mère veut venir avec nous, si Tunie est d'accord, je n'y voit aucun problème. Mais par contre, Mr Rogue ne passera jamais le pas de notre porte. Si elle est prête à venir avec nous… c'est LA condition que je lui impose.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle accepterait, dit nerveusement l'adolescent. À chaque fois que je lui suggère de partir et de le quitter, elle me répond toujours qu'elle a l'espoir qu'il redevienne comme avant.

\- Severus je… je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça mais…

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Vie.

\- Il va… il va finir par la tuer, Sev, dit Violette, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'ai entendu le dire à Bea l'été où tu es venu emménager dans ma première maison. Il… il l'avait frappé et l'avait poussé dans les escaliers. Elle s'est brisé la nuque dans la descente. Sev, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta mère. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi lui parler. S'il te plait.

Tunie prend alors Lily dans ses bras pour la consoler, Lys avait vue la mère de Sev à quelques reprises et l'avait beaucoup appréciée. C'était une jeune femme, douce, gentille, pleine de bonnes intentions avec une magnifique personnalité. Mais qui s'était visiblement atténuée avec le temps et les épreuves, dont la violence constante de son mari.

Severus donne son accord et propose à Violette d'y aller maintenant. Son père travaille à l'usine et reviendra dans un peu plus de 4 heures.

Les 4 adolescents disent donc au revoir au couple Evans après que Violette ait expliqué à sa mère ce qu'elle voulait faire pour la mère de Severus.

\- Et si elle accepte, dit doucement Iris, ça me rassurerait de savoir qu'il y a un adulte avec vous, à Londres. Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup n'est-ce pas? Severus, je veux dire.

\- Je t'expliquerai le principe d'âmes sœurs dans le monde sorcier quand je reviendrai, lui promet sa cadette avant de l'embrasser sur la joue pour la remercier de son soutien et sa patience.

Bien que la maison Rogue ne soit qu'à quelques rues de là, Tunie prend les clés de la voiture et les 4 jeunes embarquent dedans. Devant la maison délabrée, ils s'entendent pour que seuls Sev et Violette entrent à l'intérieur pour le moment. Violette souffle un bon coup devant la porte du 70 Impasse-du-Tisseur, qui n'existe plus d'où elle vient. Sev la prend par la main et la fait entrer dans la maison.

\- Maman? Tu es là?

\- Dans la cuisine, Severus, dit une voit douce.

\- Je suis avec Violette, elle aimerait te parler, dit Sev, pas trop sûr de comment aborder le sujet.

\- Oh! S'exclame Eileen en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. Bonjour jeune fille, dit-elle avec un semblant de sourire en regardant son fils pour lui demander une explication.

\- Mme Rogue, j'ai demandé à Severus si je pouvais venir discuter avec vous de quelque chose de très important. C'est quelque chose de très difficile à aborder, dit la fillette, maladroitement.

Eileen avait beau vivre comme une Moldue, mais chacun de ses gestes laissaient voir son éducation Sang-Pur. L'élégance avec la quelle elle s'assoit sur une chaise de cuisine bancale, sa façon de pencher la tête quand son intérêt était titillé, le regard, empli de noblesse, qu'elle lançait à son fils pour avoir une explication, son masque impassible quand elle dit à Violette qu'elle l'écoute.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps avec des explications inutiles, dit doucement Violette en s'assoyant en face de la mère de Sev quand elle l'invite à le faire. Je sais que vous êtes une Sang-Pur et que vous avez eu l'éducation qui va avec.

La fillette sourit quand elle voit Eileen lever un sourcil surpris. C'est donc de là que Sev a cette habitude, se dit la jeune rousse.

\- Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous expliquer le principe des âmes sœurs, vous le connaissez déjà. Severus et moi le sommes, Mme Rogue. Donc, ce qui fait mal à Sev, me fait souffrir aussi. Et quand vous, vous souffrez, Severus souffre pour vous. Donc, moi aussi. Je suis désolée, c'est très embrouillé, dans ma tête. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je pense que je devrais commencer par le commencement.

Violette sent Severus prendre sa main dans la sienne et la jeune fille décide donc de commencer son histoire par celle de Bea. La joie de cette dernière quand elle a apprise que la nouvelle épouse de son frère attendait un bébé quand Beatrice avant 6 ans, sa rencontre avec Eileen quand elle est venue au monde quand elle en avait 7. Leur complicité de sœurs en vieillissant, ses études en science pure, pour devenir l'unes des chimistes les plus réputés du monde. La relation de Bea avec Amelius Kent, un étudiant de Serpentard qui avait ensuite fait des études en Médicomagie. L'urgence de partir, quand ses parents sont morts, parce que Brutus, son frère, voulait la tuer. Autant pour garder son titre de Lord Prince que la honte d'avoir une Cracmole dans la famille. Les recherches de Bea pour retrouver sa nièce quand Brutus lui avait interdit de revoir sa fille.

\- Quand je suis née, c'était dans l'hôpital où Bea travaillait, explique Violette avec une voix beaucoup plus mature que ses 12 ans. J'étais très mal en point. Ma mère avait fait un déni de grossesse et je suis née avec plusieurs semaines d'avances et mes poumons n'étaient pas complètement formés. Pour les médecins Moldus, j'étais condamnées à mourir dans les prochaines heures. Mais Bea avait prise toutes les potions du Manoir Prince avant de partir et elle m'a prise avec elle et m'a adoptée. Nous sommes partie au Québec, au Canada. Elle sous le nom de Gabrielle Raymond et moi sous celui de Nicole Violette Raymond. Pendant les 3 premières années de ma vie, j'ai dû prendre une potion, à chaque matin, pour construire mes poumons et mon système respiratoire.

Violette raconte absolument tout de sa première vie à Eileen, qui semble médusée par le récit. Ça ne peut pas être un mensonge, cette petite sait bien trop de choses sur elle pour qu'elle l'ait inventé.

\- Quand maman Bea a comprise que mon compagnon n'était autre que le neveu qu'elle cherchait depuis plus de 20 ans, elle a immédiatement demandé de vos nouvelles. Mais…

\- Je suis là, Vie, lui murmure Severus. Elle doit savoir pour comprendre ce que tu fais ici.

\- Mais Severus lui a expliqué que vous n'étiez plus de ce monde depuis qu'il avait 16 ans, dit la fillette avec un sanglot dans la voix. Son père… son père vous avait violement poussée dans les escaliers et… et vous ne vous êtes plus jamais relevée.

Violette regarde donc Eileen dans les yeux et la femme voit toute la détresse dans le regard de cette enfant qui n'en est pas tout à fait une.

\- Je suis ici, Mme Rogue, pour essayer de vous convaincre de partir d'ici. Je suis ici parce que je ne veux pas que l'être que j'aime le plus en ce monde perde sa mère. Je ne veux pas que l'homme que vous avez épousé, qui vous traite comme l'homme qu'il vous a permis de fuir, vous sépare de votre fils. Je sais que vous aimez votre mari, Mme Rogue. Je ne mets pas ça en doute. Mais quand on aime une personne, on ne la frappe pas, quand on aime une personne, on ne l'insulte pas, on ne l'humilie pas et on ne la terrorise pas. Je vous en supplie, Mme Rogue. Ne laissez pas Severus seul avec lui. Parce que si vous restez, c'est ce qui se passera.

Eileen garde de silence un long, très long moment avant de se pencher vers la jeune fille, au dessus de la table en face d'elle.

\- Alors, futur Lady Prince, que me suggérez-vous de faire?


	38. Chapter 38

Dès que Violette a terminé de lui donné les informations sur sa suggestion qu'elle vienne vivre avec Pétunia et elle à Londres, où Severus est prêt à suivre, Eileen finit par accepter de partir. Violette lui propose donc de partir avant le retour de son époux. Elle lui propose aussi l'aide de Lily et Pétunia pour emballer toutes leurs affaires et de partir en voiture jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison, à Londres.

Vie va donc chercher ses sœurs dans la voiture et les deux jeune femmes soupirent de soulagement quand elles entendent que Violette a réussi la mission qu'elle s'est donnée.

Dès que les trois Evans entrent dans la petite maison, Eileen semble avoir reprise du poil de la bête et donne ses directives aux adolescentes. Pétunia et Severus s'occuperont de tout ce qui se trouve dans les pièces du bas, le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain, alors que Lily et Violette aideront Eileen avec le grenier et sa chambre. Severus propose donc à Pétunia de commencer seule quelques minutes, le temps qu'il s'occupe de sa propre chambre.

\- Ça sera rapide, promit le Serpentard à sa belle-sœur. Tout entre dans ma malle pour Poudlard.

\- Ah! La magie, dit Tunie en soupirant d'un air rêveur.

\- Je te promet de t'en faire une pour Yule, dit Sev avec un sourire en coin avant de monter vers sa chambre.

\- Attends! Qu'est-ce que c'est, Yule?

\- Je t'expliquerai, lui dit Sev, déjà au 2e étage.

En moins de 2 heures, tout est emballés. Severus avait prêté sa baguette à sa mère pour accélérer le processus. Son père avait brisé celle de sa mère quand il était petit.

\- Ah! Soupir Eileen, avec la baguette de son fils à la main gauche. J'ai l'impression de reprendre possession d'une partie de mon corps.

\- La maison est reliée au réseau de cheminette, Mme Rogue, dit doucement Violette. Vous pourrez donc vous rendre sur l'allée marchande sorcière quand vous le souhaiterez. Je suis certain que Ollivander a une baguette pour vous, quelque part dans son stock.

\- Les Prince sont des gens très fidèles en affaires, jeune fille, dit doucement Eileen. Nous achetons nos baguettes sur l'Allée des Embrumes depuis des siècles. C'est là que j'ai amené Severus acheter la sienne quand il est entré à Poudlard.

\- Et la mienne vient de là aussi, dit Lily en montrant la sienne. Mme Rogue était venu avec nous sur le chemin de Traverse pour tout nos achats, à chaque année avant Poudlard.

\- Et vous n'aurez pas à faire une entorse à cette tradition, dit Pétunia en s'approchant avec la dernière valise en la mettant dans le coffre que Mme Rogue avait agrandit par magie. Est-ce que c'est un problème si je passe par la maison pour prévenir notre mère de ce qui se passe?

Eileen acquiesce et demande si c'est possible de discuter avec Mme Evans avant d'aller à Londres. Les trois jeunes filles n'y voient aucun inconvénient et ils partent donc en voiture vers la maison Evans. Eileen et Pétunia devant et Violette, Sev et Lys derrière. Violette explique à Mme Rogue que ses parents ne sont pas au courant pour sa double vie et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup que ça reste comme ça. Elle ne souhaite pas faire de peine inutile à ses parents.

Pendant environs une heure, les parents Evans discutent avec Eileen pour ensuite appeler les enfants.

\- Bon! Dit Mme Evans. La liste des règles restent la même, jeunes filles, dit-elle d'un regard appuyé à Violette et Pétunia. Mais Eileen habitera avec vous et je veux que vous lui témoignez le respect qu'elle mérite.

\- Je sais très bien que vous ne lui causerez pas de problème, dit leur père. Je vous connais très bien. Mais comme vous évoluerez dans le monde magique, comme Lily, votre mère et moi sommes plus rassurés de savoir qu'il y a une personne douée de magie avec vous qui peut intervenir en cas de besoin. Et comme elle connait le monde Sans-Pouvoir par cœur, elle pourra vous rappeler de nous passer un coup de fil une fois de temps en temps.

Violette ricane doucement devant le regard sévère de son père qui ne l'est pas vraiment.

\- Et nous nous permettrons de passer une fois de temps en temps. Que diriez vous de une fin de semaine sur deux, pour le dîner? Propose Iris.

\- Et pourquoi pas tout le week-end? Propose Tunie et Vie d'une même voix.

\- Et on pourrait tous habiter là-bas pour le reste de l'été, propose Violette. On choisirait tous nos chambres, on pourrait l'aménager comme on veut et vous seriez rassuré de voir où Mme Rogue, Tunie et moi, on vit. Comme vous êtes tous les deux en vacances pour le reste de l'été ça ne vous pénalise pas. Mais il faut que Mme Rogue parte avant que son mari ne revienne du travail, insiste la cadette de la maison.

Ils décident donc que les 4 adolescents allaient partir en voiture avec Eileen pour la maison Londonienne immédiatement et Pétunia viendra les chercher avec la voiture demain matin. Ainsi, le couple Evans aura le temps de tout préparer pour leurs vacances surprises. Tous approuvent et Pétunia reprend le volant avec Eileen à ses côtés et les 3 ados derrière.

Rendu dans la capitale anglaise, Violette donne les indications à sa sœur pour se rendre à la maison. Une fois arrivés, Pétunia ouvre la porte de la maison avec les clés que Grognac lui a confiées et Violette leur fait faire le tour du propriétaire.

\- Quelle chambre tu avais, quand tu étais ici? Demande Lily.

\- J'avais celle-ci, avec Sev, dit doucement Vie avec un sourire en lui montrant la chambre des Maîtres. Celle-là était celle de Harry, en lui montrant celle en face. Celle-là celle de Bea, en montrant l'autre à côté. Celle en face, Bea et moi l'avions préparée pour Tom, avec l'aide de Harry et Sev. L'autre, à côté de la chambre des Maîtres était un bureau, mais on l'a changé de place quand on a appris qu'on attendait un bébé. Harry voulait qu'il soit avec lui dans sa chambre, rit doucement la jeune fille.

Violette garde donc la chambre qu'elle avait, Lily prend celle que Harry occupait, Sev, celle entre celle de sa mère et Vie et Pétunia prend la chambre à côté de celle de Lily. Il reste donc encore 6 chambres vacantes.

\- Severus, dit doucement Violette, j'ai une surprise pour toi, dit malicieusement la fillette.

\- Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir, je vais te montrer.

Severus lui emboîte donc le pas vers le premier étage. Violette lui montre une porte dans la cuisine qui mène au demi sous-sol qui est très bien éclairé par de grandes fenêtres. Le Serpentard lève les sourcils de surprise quand il voit l'immense pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

\- Je voulais te montrer où je vais installer le laboratoire de la maison, dit Vie en haussant des épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. JE vais l'installer exactement comme tu l'avais fait avant que je n'arrive à cette époque. Mais si ta mère et toi veulent changer quelques trucs, ne vous gênez pas.

Severus est submergé par un élan d'amour et de reconnaissance envers la jeune fille. Il se positionne alors devant elle et la prend fermement dans ses bras en la soulevant du plancher de bois clair, ciré et impeccable.

\- Merci, dit doucement Severus en la redéposant au sol.

\- Je t'aime, Sev, lui dit Violette en passant doucement ses doigts sur la joue osseuse de son âme sœur.

Elle pose alors ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser qui devient un peu plus passionné et langoureux.

\- Vie, lui dit Sev en mettant fin au contacte de leur bouche. Tu es si jeune encore, murmure l'adolescent que ses hormones menaient à la baguette en sentant son désir pour la jeune fille dans ses vêtements. Je… je peux pas te faire ça.

\- J'ai le corps d'une fille de 12 ans, mais moi aussi, je me sens coupable d'aimer et d'éprouver du désir pour toi alors que tu as 15 ans alors que moi… j'en avais 24 il n'y a même pas deux jours.

\- Quel couple bizarre on fait, lui répond le garçon en posant son menton sur les cheveux flamboyants de Violette.

\- À qui le dis-tu, soupir Vie en fermant les yeux.

Une fois tous installés relativement à leur goût dans leur chambre respective, ils se rejoignent dans le grand salon où Violette a tant de merveilleux souvenir. Harry, sur les genoux de Severus pendant que maman Bea leur parlait des elfes de maison. Quand elle leur avait expliqué le principe du clan des 28 Sacrées. Ou leur cours de danse improvisé dans la salon après un vieux film.

\- À quoi tu penses? Lui demande Lily en venant à côté d'elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune.

\- À maman Bea, soupir Vie. Elle me manque tellement. Je repensais au cours de valse qu'elle nous avait donné, à Harry, Sev et moi, dans cette pièce, dans 12 ans. Ça fait tellement bizarre de penser à ça.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu me parles d'elle, dit doucement Eileen qui les avait rejoint.

\- Elle m'a transmise son amour des chiffres, dit Violette avec un tendre sourire. Celui des sciences, aussi. Mais je suis complètement nulle, ricane la gamine. Je serais du genre à faire exploser n'importe quel chaudron, même si je retiens la recette la plus compliquée par cœur en ne la lisant qu'une seule fois. C'est pour ça que je suis devenue comptable.

\- Et une excellente comptable, renchérie Severus. Dans son passé, Gripsec a même mandaté Lucius Malefoy pour la recruter en disant qu'il savait qu'il serait capable de vendre un Patronus à un Détraqueur si il le voulait.

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a convaincu d'accepter, dit Vie en se fondant dans les bras de Sev.

\- Et mon fils faisait quoi dans la vie? Demande Eileen.

\- Il a eu sa maîtrise de Potions et a enseigné à Poudlard quelques années cette matière en étant aussi directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Il a ensuite fait officialiser son Doctorat en potions et il est devenu le directeur des laboratoires privés de recherches de St-Mangouste. Il était en train de faire des essais cliniques pour une potion qui ferait en sorte que les lycanthropes ne ressentent aucune douleur pendant la transformation.

\- Mon fils est un génie, soupir Eileen avec fierté.

\- Je trouve aussi, soutien Violette.

\- Oh! En passant, Sev, dit Tunie, tu m'As promis de m'expliquer ce que c'est Yule.

\- Moi aussi, je veux savoir, dit Lys en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

Severus et Eileen se lancent donc dans les explications. Yule est le nom donné à la célébration du solstice d'hiver. On remercie la terre et la magie pour tout ses biens faits et on lui souhaite un repas bien mérité pour l'hiver.

\- On laisse aussi la buche de Yule brûler toute la nuit entre le 24 et le 25 décembre pour empêcher tout mauvais esprits, personnes malfaisantes, mal intentionnées ou tout problème fâcheux dans la maison où brûle la bûche, explique Severus. Mais avec Tobias, on n'a jamais pu le faire.

\- Tunie, tu serais d'accord pour qu'on le fasse ici? Demande Lily, surexcitée.

\- Je n'ai, personnellement aucun problème avec ça, répond Pétunia. Mais c'est à Violette de décider, c'est SA maison.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je ne l'aurais pas fait de toutes façons? Demande la fillette en levant un sourcil.

C'est alors que la jeune fille sent le gallion que Gripsec lui a donné pour communiquer, chauffer dans la poche de sa robe. Elle la sort et regarde la tranche de la pièce d'or où Gripsec lui a écrit ce qu'il lui voulait. Jedusor/Gringotts/Maintenant.

\- Je vais devoir partir, je suis désolée, dit la jeune fille. Gripsec veut me voir, maintenant. Je reviens dès que je peux.

Sur ce, elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Sev par habitude et entre dans la cheminée en donnant sa destination, le bureau de son patron à Gringotts.


	39. Chapter 39

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre époque, Severus tombe nez à nez avec une personne qu'il n'a pas vue depuis presque 12 ans.

\- Maman? Demande l'homme en noir avec Harry, endormit dans ses bras. Co… comment?

\- Violette, répond simplement la femme de 45 ans avec un doux sourire à son fils.

\- Comment c'est possible, tu étais…

\- Rappelles toi, mon grand. Tu l'as amené à la maison et elle m'a tout expliqué. J'ai accepté de vous suivre jusqu'ici et de quitter Tobias. Donc, il n'a pas pu me tuer, nous n'y sommes jamais retourné.

Severus réfléchit furieusement en allant porter Harry dans son lit, depuis la disparition de sa mère, l'enfant dormait toujours avec lui.

\- Alors c'est lui, Harry? Demande Eileen. Violette m'a si souvent parlé de lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas de toi, mais il te ressemble tellement. Dis moi, comment tu te sens, mon ange?

\- Elle me manque, dit simplement Sev en bordant son fils. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle a disparue et elle me manque… elle nous manque à tous.

\- Elle reviendra, dit Eileen avec assurance. Quand elle aura finit de modifier ce qu'elle veut, elle reviendra.

\- J'espère qu'ils reviendront, tout les deux, murmure Seavus en entrainant sa mère dans la salon en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu parles du bébé, j'imagine.

Sev ne dit rien, mais hoche doucement de la tête. Eileen pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils en fermant les yeux d'inquiétude pour la fillette qui n'en est pas une.

Violette arrive donc dans le bureau de Gripsec et le Gobelin fait disparaître la suie de sa robe d'été violette en un claquement de doigt.

\- Ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir faire ça, soupire la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je peux toujours faire en sorte d'ensorceler vos vêtements pour que ça se fasse tout seul, propose le Gobelin en la guidant vers le salon où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de votre temps pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, rit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Nous y sommes, dit Gripsec.

\- Vous… vous pouvez rester avec moi? Demande Vie.

\- Certainement.

Ils entrent donc dans le salon privé et Violette le voit, il est juste là, debout devant une étagère, de dos. Il se tourne donc vers la porte quand il l'entend s'ouvrir.

\- Tom, murmure la fillette en regardant l'homme élégant, de pas plus de 20 ans, devant elle.

Voldemort la regarde intensément de ses yeux noirs en l'analysant. Il accroche son regard au sien et entre en douceur dans l'esprit de la fillette de 24 ans. Il est sidéré de ce qu'il y trouve : joie, soulagement, amour, appréhension et un immense sentiment de peur du rejet.

\- Miss Evans, dit l'homme devant elle, je vous ai ramené vos souvenirs. Ils m'ont énormément surpris, dit-il en s'assoyant élégamment dans un fauteuil confortable et en invitant la fillette à faire pareil en face de lui, d'un signe de la main.

\- Je m'en doute, répond t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je… je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas comment m'adresser à vous, dit Violette en fronçant des sourcils. D'où je viens, c'est Tom. Mais ici, vous ne me connaissez pas du tout alors…

\- Il est vrai que l'utilisation de mon nom est un dilemme, dit l'homme avec un sourire avenant.

Violette ne sait pas trop comment prendre l'attitude de l'homme en face d'elle. Tom lui avait expliqué que son esprit s'était trop fragmenté avec le temps à partir du deuxième Horcruxe. Mais celui qui est en face d'elle semble… tout à fait sain d'esprit. Mais elle n'ose pas aborder le sujet, ils ne se connaissent pas ici et bien qu'elle est une absolue confiance en Gripsec, elle ignore si c'est la même chose pour l'homme devant elle.

\- Pour répondre à vos interrogations, j'ai fait trempette dans la Cascade des Voleurs avec mes Horcruxes avant de venir vous rencontrer. Le souvenir que vous avez laisser à Lucius sur le sujet a été d'une grande aide. Je vous en remercie, Miss Evans.

\- Je vous en pris, dit doucement la rouquine. Mais ça ne me dit pas comment je dois m'adresser à vous.

\- Et que suggérez-vous, vous qui me connaissez, semble t-il, plus que je croyais me connaître moi-même.

\- Nous n'étions pas proches à ce point, du moins, la dernière « version » que j'ai rencontré de vous de là d'où je viens. Mais j'aime à penser que j'étais proche de Tom… du moins, le souvenir de vos 15 ans.

\- Vous pouvez donc m'appeler Tom. Mais je vous préviens, Violette, vous êtes la seule personne en ce monde que je permets de m'appeler ainsi.

Voldemort voit alors la fillette qui semble se détendre un peu et le sentiment de rejet diminuer en flèche. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, une personne aurait tant envie d'être en sa présence. Il y certes, ses fidèles, mais elle, elle semble l'apprécier pour lui, et non ce qu'il veut montrer.

\- Dans les souvenirs que vous m'avez laissés, vous aviez l'intention de m'héberger, pourquoi cela?

\- Et bien, j'ai apprise à connaître Tom et plus nous échangions et plus nous nous rapprochions. Je trouvais qu'il ressemblait tellement à mon fils adoptif, Harry. Ils avaient tout les deux vécu l'enfer par des gens qui devaient les aimer et les protéger, ils avaient tout les deux perdus leurs parents, ils étaient tout les deux puissants et brillants, avides de connaissances et d'une curiosité quasi maladive, dit Vie avec un tendre sourire alors que ses grands yeux verts s'embuaient de larmes contenues. Et comme Harry et lui échangeaient aussi beaucoup, Harry a commencé à aimer Tom comme un frère. Quand Harry m'a proposé que Tom vive avec nous, j'ai trouvé que ce serait une bonne chose, pour nous tous.

Voldemort lui dit aussi qu'il a vu l'intégralité des souvenirs qu'elle a laissé à Lucius. Qu'il était plus que surpris qu'une Moldue soit d'accord sur le fait de cacher le monde Magique à ses semblables. Qu'elle était irréprochable dans les hautes sphères de la société sorcière et qu'elle conseillait même son mari pour les projets présentés au Magenmagot.

\- Alors je me demandais ce que vous me conseilleriez pour pouvoir atteindre mes objectifs avec le moins de sang possible, dit Tom.

\- Et bien… La voix Ministérielle serait la plus sûr, à mon avis, dit Violette. De ce que votre journal m'a expliqué, votre mère était un Gaunt, cette famille fait parti des siège héritières du Magenmagot. De plus, grâce à cela, vous êtes un descendant directe de Serpentard. Vous auriez donc deux titres de Lord, deux sièges, donc deux voix pour les votes. Vous avez déjà quelques familles « nobles » qui vous suivent, donc des voix en plus. Si vous réussissez à convaincre, et je dis bien convaincre, et non soudoyer ou menacer, la famille Potter, descendante Gryffondor, la famille Longdubas, descendante Poufsoufle et la famille Lovegood, descendante Serdaigle, vous auriez au moins 80% des représentants du Magenmagot qui seront en votre faveur.

Elle prend une pose pendant que Tom se concentre sur ce qu'elle dit.

\- Et comme Lord Voldemort n'a mis aucun village à feux et à sang à cette époque et que vous passez encore sous le radar du Ministère, personne ne vous cherches, vous et vos « partenaires d'affaires », à part Dumbledore, bien sûr. Il saura qui vous êtes réellement. Mais comme il ne pourra rien prouver, ce serait un magnifique pied de nez.

\- Je vais méditer là-dessus, promet Tom. Et que voulez-vous, en échange du service que vous m'avez rendu avec vos souvenirs.

\- Et bien… si c'est possible de ne pas déclarer la guerre au monde autant magique que Moldu, ça serait apprécié, dit timidement la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Des sorciers qui se battent contre des sorciers, ça serait contre productif, vous ne pensez pas? Et moins les Moldus sont au courant de ce monde, mieux c'est.

\- Mais vous êtes une Moldue, comment est-ce possible que vous aillez atterrie dans ce monde.

\- Et bien, même si je n'avais jamais trouvé Harry, je suis l'âme sœur d'un sorcier. Notre rencontre aurait été inévitable, j'imagine. Et je suis on ne peut plus heureuse de la personne parfaite pour moi que la magie m'a choisie.

\- Un Serpentard?

\- Un Serpentard Sang-Mêlé, dit Violette avec un rictus, il n'y a pas meilleure combinaison, rajoute la jeune fille.

Tom éclate alors de rire en se reconnaissant immédiatement dans cette description.


	40. Chapter 40

De retour dans sa maison, Violette raconte tout aux autres. Severus n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu as vraiment convaincue le Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire profil bas?

\- Pas vraiment profil bas, tempère Violette. Mais plutôt de passer par les voies officielles pour mettre en place ses projets. Et qui sait, on aura peut-être le prochain Lord Serpentard comme Ministre de la Magie dans quelques années. Tant que le prochain n'est pas aussi idiot que Cornelius Fudge. Donner un Ordre de Merlin parce qu'une famille a pondus 7 enfants… Pfffff, bougonne Violette qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la chose.

\- Il a fait quoi? Demande Lys.

\- Comme je te dis, insiste Vie. Le Ministre de la Magie de mon ancienne époque, Cornélius Fudge, a donné un Ordre de Merlin 4e classe à une famille parce qu'ils ont eu 7 enfants!

\- Ça n'existe pas, un Ordre de Merlin 4e classe, dit Severus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ça existe si Dumbledore, grand commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin, le décide, Sev, dit Violette, exaspérée par le comportement débile du directeur de Poudlard. Il y a eu un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur le sujet. Rita Skeeter a été géniale! C'est la journaliste qui l'a rédigée.

\- Rita? Demande Lys. Il y a une Rita Skeeter à Poufsouffle. Elle commencera sa 7e année en septembre.

\- Ah! Si je pouvais, je la féliciterais pour l'article qu'elle a écrit dans 12 ans.

Comme il se fait tard, Eileen leur propose de manger un repas tardif et d'aller au lit d'ici une heure trente. Violette propose d'aller chercher une pizza pour tout le monde, ils n'auront pas besoin de cuisiner et Tunie propose de l'accompagner.

La fillette amène donc sa sœur dans un petit restau italien qui était là depuis déjà 20 ans à son époque. Elle commande la pizza la plus grande toute garnie sans poivron, elle sait que Severus a horreur de ça et demande plus de champignons et un extra bacon ainsi que fromage. Tunie rit des goûts de sa sœur pendant que la cadette paye la pizza avec l'avance en argent Moldu que Gripsec lui a donné. Avec ça, ils ont assez d'argent pour vivre au moins 6 mois sans travailler. Bien que Pétunia et Violette commenceront à St-Gring dès lundi. Soit dans 2 jours.

\- Il n'y a pas de poivron? Demande Severus en regardant sa pointe de pizza en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, dit Tunie. Violette m'a dit que tu détestais ça.

\- Elle a raison, dit Eileen en riant. Depuis que Severus mange de la nourriture solide, il a toujours été dégoûté de ce légume.

\- Maintenant, on sait quoi ne pas acheter quand on fera l'épicerie, dit Lys en haussant les épaules, juste avant de mordre dans sa pointe.

C'est le ventre plein que les 4 adolescents vont prendre leur douche et se changer pour la nuit. Violette redescend pour discuter un peu avec Eileen avant de dormir.

\- Merci, Mme Rogue, dit la fillette.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu?

\- Pour avoir permis d'éviter un deuil affreux à Severus. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais perdue ma mère, enfin, pas vraiment. Même si elle n'est pas là, je sais qu'elle est en vie, quelque part. Mais je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, avec Sev. Donc… Merci.

\- Appelles moi donc Eileen, dit la jeune femme. Après ce que tu as fait pour nous, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit, Eileen.

\- Bonne nuit Violette.

La rouquine retourne à l'étage en laissant une mère songeuse derrière elle. Violette passe devant la porte de la chambre de Sev. Il est en pyjama dans son lit et lit un livre de potions à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Elle sourit doucement en revoyant l'homme qu'elle a laissé derrière elle dans exactement la même position à presque chaque soir quand ils allaient se coucher. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine naissante en appuyant son épaule sur le cadre en bois de la porte pour le regarder. Finalement, Lily avait raison. Severus EST Severus, peu importe où et quand. Elle soupire en souriant, ce qui attire l'attention du sujet de ses réflexions.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Demande l'adolescent en levant les yeux de son grimoire.

\- Ça dépend, dit Violette, songeuse, faisant mine de réfléchir en posant un doigt sur son menton.

\- De quoi?

\- De toi, dit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Demande-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.

\- Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais…

\- Mais… l'encourage à poursuivre Severus.

\- Je n'ai jamais dormi sans toi, dans cette maison… Et… je n'ai pas envie de commencer ce soir.

\- Viens, lui dit le Serpentard en la prenant par la main et la guidant vers son lit avec un franc sourire.

Ils s'installent sous les couvertures et Violette se blottit contre le flanc de Sev comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce dernier la prend dans ses bras après avoir fermé la lumière et ils s'endorment quelques instants plus tard.

Une heure plus tard, Eileen fait le tour des chambres pour s'assurer que tous dorment bien. Elle s'inquiète un peu de voir que la plus jeune n'est pas dans son lit. Mais quand elle regarde dans celle de son fils, elle se détend immédiatement. Violette est blottit dans les bras de Severus, sa petite tête auburn sur son torse et le bras gauche sur son ventre plat. Les doigts de la main droite de Vie sont enlacés à ceux de la main gauche de Severus, qui a la main droite sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille. Ils dorment paisiblement, comme si c'était la position la plus confortable du monde pour eux. Eileen les laisse donc et va se coucher à son tour dans sa nouvelle chambre, dans sa nouvelle vie, loin de Tobias Rogue. Elle sait, en regardant son fils dormir, qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Jamais elle n'avait vue son fils dormir aussi paisiblement. Il a toujours eu un sommeil agité, plein de cauchemars et de mauvais souvenirs. Et un sommeil très léger, comme pour se réveiller à tout moment alerte, dans la crainte que Tobias vienne le réveiller pour se défouler. Ce qu'il a trop souvent fait. Finalement, Violette avait raison, elle était tombée sur un homme aussi horrible que son père. Brutus porte bien son nom, c'est une véritable brute. Mais Tobias, était tellement un amour quand elle l'a rencontré. Mais dès le premier éclat de magie accidentel de Severus, il s'est transformé en monstre qu'il est devenu. Eileen finit pas éteindre la lumière de chevet et se coucher pour le reste de la nuit en sachant que son mari ne la violerait pas se soir, ni aucun autre soir.

Le lendemain matin, à la surprise de Eileen, qui était la première réveillée, quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière va ouvrir et tombe sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blond, les yeux gris acier et les lèvres rouges.

\- Bonjour, dit la jeune femme de plus ou moins 20 ans. Suis-je bien chez Violette Evans? C'est l'adresse qu'on m'a donnée.

\- Oui, entrez, l'invite la mère. Je suis Eileen, puis-je vous aider? Violette dort en ce moment.

\- Et bien, j'ai été mandaté par le conseiller Gripsec pour faire des achats avec Miss Evans et sa sœur pour leur garde-robe professionnelle. Bien sûr, c'est la banque qui prend en charge les dépenses d'aujourd'hui. Je me présente, Narcissa Malefoy, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

\- Eileen Prince, répond son interlocutrice, qui avait fait le choix de reprendre son nom de jeune fille pour ne plus être identifiée à Tobias et montrer à cette jeune femme à qui elle avait à faire.

Eileen est satisfaite quand elle voit l'éclaire de compréhension passer dans le regard gris de Narcissa. La jeune femme a déjà une posture moins hautaine, comprenant qu'elle n'est pas la plus « noble » des deux. C'est avec un rictus satisfait que la mère de Severus guide Narcissa au salon en lui demandant de patienter un moment, le temps qu'elle aille chercher les deux sœurs Evans.

Eileen trouve son fils et Violette dans presque la même position qu'ils étaient quand elle était passée la veille. Elle entre discrètement dans la chambre et réveille la jeune adolescente d'un douce caresse sur la joue. La mère sourit en regardant la jeune fille papillonner des yeux en resserrant doucement ses bras autour de son fils. Il y a tellement d'amour entre ces deux là que ça rendrait n'importe qui jaloux. Mais Eileen est seulement heureuse pour son fils. Il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attaché à lui après tout ce qu'il a enduré.

\- Bonjour, Violette, murmure Eileen. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend dans le salon. Prends le temps de te réveiller et de t'habiller. Elle patientera le temps qu'il faut, je vais réveiller Pétunia.

\- Merci, Eileen, chuchote la jeune fille en prenant toutes les précautions possible pour ne pas réveiller Severus en sortant de son lit.

Eileen est très surprise de voir que Violette a réussi à se désincarcérer des bras de son fils sans le réveiller.

\- J'avais l'habitude, avant, dit doucement la jeune fille en sortant de la chambre avec sa belle-mère. Il ne s'est jamais plain que je le réveillais, au début. Mais c'était évident qu'il n'appréciait pas. Alors j'ai fini par trouver une astuce pour me sortir de là sans le déranger.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tenir? Le mot est faible pour décrire ce que je ressens, Eileen… Très faible, sourit Violette en tournant la tête vers Severus. Je vais m'habiller, je reviens. Merci de m'avoir réveillée.

Sur ce, Vie va dans sa chambre à pas de loup pour faire le moins de bruit possible en fermant la porte pour se changer. Si quelqu'un est venu pour Pétunia et elle, c'est une personne de Gringotts, elle décide donc de mettre ses vêtements qui font le moins enfant, se brosse les cheveux et les dents et descend au salon pour voir qui est venu.

Elle se stoppe net quand elle voit Narcissa Malefoy. Ou est-ce encore Black? À voir l'alliance à son doigt, c'est déjà Malefoy. Se rappelant de tout les cours de cette dernière dans son ancienne vie, elle descend les dernières marches et se présente en bonne et due frome à Narcissa.

\- Mme Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir chez moi, dit elle avec une légère révérence.

Ne pas en faire trop, elle est chez elle, après tout. Narcissa se lève donc et fait la même chose après avoir levé un sourcil surpris. Violette fait donc la conversation à Narcissa en attendant que Pétunia les rejoigne. La jeune fille prend des nouvelles de Lucius et de Tom et lui demande si elle sait si Mr Greyback va bien.

\- Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback? Demande Narcissa, prudente.

\- Mme Malefoy, sans vouloir être indiscrète, je sais pertinemment que votre époux vous a sûrement mise au courant de la partie de mon histoire qu'il connait. Et je ne lui en tiens aucunement rigueur, précise la jeune fille en inclinant doucement la tête vers son interlocutrice. Donc, je sais aussi que vous êtes au courant qu'avant d'atterrir dans cette… nouvelle vie, j'ai rencontré Mr Greyback en certaines occasions.

\- Je vois que le Lord et mon époux n'ont pas mentis en parlant de votre perspicacité et vos bonnes manières, dit doucement Narcissa avec un fin sourire. Et en effet, je suis au courant de ce que Dumbledore vous a fait et vous m'en voyez profondément désolée. Dans les souvenirs que Lucius m'a montré, nous avions l'air proches, vous et moi.

\- En effet, vous avez été une amie précieuse, pour mon époux, mon fils et moi. Vous l'êtes sûrement encore pour eux, rajoute Vie avec un regard triste.

\- Il est vrai que Lucius a toujours été attaché à Severus, dès son entrée à Poudlard. Et il était déjà ami avec Lily Evans, votre sœur aussi, je crois.

\- En effet, Lily est la seule sorcière de la famille, même si Pétunia et moi travaillerons toutes les deux pour Gringotts.

\- À ma connaissance, vous les deux seuls Moldus de l'Histoire à travailler pour les Gobelins.

\- Vraiment? Demande Violette, qui ne savait pas ça quand on l'A engagée la première fois. Ni le conseiller Gripsec, ni le conseiller Grognac ne me l'ont dit. Que se soit maintenant ou avant. C'est un honneur encore plus grand que je ne le pensais.


	41. Chapter 41

Pétunia arrive, enfin prête, et Narcissa leur explique ce qu'elle fait là. En fait, c'est Tom qui lui avait demandé de prendre en charge les deux futurs employées de St-Gring et c'est lui qui paye pour leur garde-robe.

\- Et le Lord n'accepte aucun refus, dit Narcissa en sortant un portoloin de sa robe.

\- Le Lord? Demande Pétunia.

\- Lord Voldemort ou Tom, précise Violette avec un sourire moqueur en voyant l'expression surprise de Narcissa quand elle avait osé appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par le nom que sa mère lui avait donné.

\- Finalement, tu avais raison, dit Tunie, ce n'est pas lui, le vrai méchant de l'histoire.

Les trois jeunes femmes tiennent le portoloin et elles se retrouvent dans une magnifique villa près de Paris. C'est donc le même manège que vie Violette pour sa garde-robe professionnelle avec Narcissa, mais avec Pétunia en plus. Tom avait remis à Narcissa un bijou, une fine chaîne d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de petit serpent en Onyx aux yeux émeraudes comme les siens, modifié avec la magie Gobeline, pour que quand Violette le porte, elle ait exactement la même apparence que dans les souvenirs qu'elle lui avait laissé, quand elle avait 24 ans, mais avec la vraie couleur de ses cheveux. C'est donc avec des vêtements adéquats pour une professionnelle de 24 ans que Violette et Pétunia retournent chez elles avec les sacs réduits dans la poche du pantalon de tailleur de Violette.

Vie avait été vraiment ravie de voir que Pétunia et Narcissa s'entendaient très bien. Elles avaient pas mal le même caractère, ce qui aurait pu être explosif. Mais finalement, tout c'était très bien passé. Dans le salon, Violette met les sacs bien en évidence sur la table basse et demande à Lily si elle peut redonner leur forme à ses achats avec sa baguette.

\- Vie, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, lui dit gentiment sa sœur.

\- Ici, tu peux, lui répond Vie. Les barrières des Gobelins empêchent le Ministère de mettre le nez dans nos affaires, alors profites-en, dit sa cadette avec un clin d'œil.

Lily n'a pas besoin de se faire prier et sort sa baguette de sa manche. Elle redonne aux achats leur forme d'origine et Violette prend le tout pour les ranger dans sa chambre et celle de Tunie. Cette dernière venait de partir en voiture pour aller chercher leurs parents dans le Yorkshire pour les ramener pour le reste de l'été.

Toute la journée, Lily et Severus faisaient du ménage à grands coups de récurvite, sous les rires de Violette et le sourire moqueur de Eileen. Cette dernière avait été se chercher une baguette à l'Allée des Embrumes après un argumentaire musclé avec Violette. Eileen ne voulait rien savoir de prendre l'argent de la jeune fille. Vie avait fini par la convaincre en lui disant que c'était aussi un avantage pour elle et que de toutes façons, elle n'aura qu'à la rembourser quand elle le pourra. Eileen était donc la nouvelle propriétaire d'une baguette en ébène de 29,7 centimètres avec un cœur de crin de sombral.

\- Je me demande bien quel genre de baguette j'aurais, se demande Vie à haute voix.

\- Toi? Je parierais pour un cœur de ventricule de dragon, dit Lily en venant d'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Argg, dit Vie en fronçant le nez, je ne veux pas d'une partie d'organe dans une baguette!

\- Tu veux essayer? Lui demande sa sœur en lui tendant sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi faire? Demande Vie en haussant les épaules. C'est pas comme si j'allais arriver à quelque chose. Tu sais, Lys, je n'ai aucun problème avec ma non magie. Je suis Sans-Pouvoir et je l'assume pleinement.

\- Et je te trouve parfaite comme ça, lui dit Sev en venant s'assoir de l'autre côté d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Merci Sev, dit Vie avec reconnaissance. Moi aussi, je te trouve parfait comme tu es, rajoute la jeune fille en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Vous êtes TELLEMENT mignons, soupir Lily.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle de chiots? Demande le Serpentard en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que c'est l'impression que ça donne, dit Eileen, qui venait d'enter dans la pièce dans un rire cristallin.

\- J'adore quand tu ris, maman. J'avais presque oublié ce son, dit Sev en regardant sa mère.

Eileen s'approche doucement d'eux et caresse tendrement la joue de son fils.

\- C'est grâce à vous, à vous 4, dit-elle avec un tendre sourire.

\- Je me demandais quelque chose, dit Violette en regardant sa belle-mère. Avez-vous déjà pensé à vendre des potions par correspondance? Sev m'a souvent dit, avant d'arriver ici, c'est vous qui lui avez tout appris sur les potions, avant qu'il ne commence ses études poste Poudlard. Et comme il est le Dieu des potions, je me suis dit qu'il doit bien retenir ça de quelqu'un.

\- Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait, dit Eileen en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Raison de plus pour s'y remettre, propose Violette avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Vue sous cet angle, dit Eileen, amusée par l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille qui ne peut pas faire de potions.

Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, les parents Evans arrivent avec Pétunia et tout leurs bagages.

\- Wow! Dit Lily en riant. Vous avez emmené tout ce qu'il y avait dans la maison?

\- Pas à ce point là, dit Harold avec un sourire en coin, mais presque. Ta mère ne savait pas trop ce qu'on devait emmener ou pas, vue que l'on va rester presque qu'un mois et demi. Alors on a emporté tout ce entre quoi elle hésitait. Et Eileen, merci d'avoir laissé le sort d'extension sur le coffre de la voiture. On a put tout embarquer.

\- Aucun problème, Harold, dit-elle en continuant de faire le repas avec son fils. Et quand vous aurez choisi votre chambre, je peux monter vos bagages d'un coup de baguette, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci Eileen, dit Iris avec gratitude. Ça évitera les accidents. N'est-ce pas chéri?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harold alors que ses trois filles éclataient de rire, connaissant sa maladresse légendaire.

Violette s'excuse auprès de Sev et sa mère en leur disant qu'elle allait faire visiter la maison à ses parents et les guider vers les 3 chambres qui restent pour qu'ils puissent choisir. Théoriquement, il en restait 6, mais Violette, Tunie et Eileen s'étaient entendues pour faire des 3 chambres du premier étage, les bureaux de travail de Vie et Pétunia ainsi qu'une bibliothèque dans la pièce entre les deux bureaux. Mr et Mme Evans choisissent la chambre à côté de celle de Pétunia et commencent à s'installer.

Dans les jours qui suivent, une sympathique routine s'installe dans la maison Evans/Prince. Eileen avait officiellement demandé le divorce et avait repris son nom de jeune fille sur toutes ses pièces d'identité autant Moldues que Sorcières et Severus avait pris le nom de sa mère. Il était maintenant officiellement Severus Harold Prince. Comme Mr Evans avait toujours été le seul modèle masculin positif dans sa jeune vie, Severus lui avait demandé la permission d'utiliser son prénom comme deuxième prénom pour ses pièces d'identité. Ce qui avait très ému l'homme. Il savait bien que Severus en avait vue des vertes et des pas mûres avec son père, mais il était très heureux de se faire dire par celui qui avait visiblement ravi le cœur de sa plus jeune qu'il était un modèle positif pour lui.

Au début de cette histoire, Harold était mitigé à l'idée que Violette ait autant d'affection envers un garçon de 15 ans, alors qu'elle n'en a que 12. Mais en même temps, ça faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'elle passait son temps à dire que Severus était l'être vivant de sa vie, et dans CES termes. C'est vrai qu'en vieillissant, Severus et Violette étaient plus… tactiles, l'un envers l'autre. Mais Harold avait vue grandir Severus et savait très bien qu'il ne profiterait jamais de la situation et qu'il attendrait un âge plus descend pour commencer à explorer une autre facette d'une relation de couple. Et de toutes façons, Iris et lui savent que la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Severus si il se montrait trop entreprenant avec leur fille, c'était sa mère. Le couple Evans était très heureux de voir en directe Eileen reprendre possession de sa véritable personnalité.

Depuis qu'elle n'était plus sous le joug de Tobias Rogue, elle reprenait doucement confiance en elle, elle souriait et riait souvent. Ce qui était un changement plus que positif. Au début, Harold avait eu peur que sa bonne entente avec Eileen indispose son épouse. Mais ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas. Souvent, les deux femmes de se liguaient contre lui pour des futilités, ce qui était assez comique, au final. Iris et Eileen ressemblaient plus à deux sœurs qu'a des amies, ce qui était très bien, du point de vue du père de famille. Il était très heureux de cette vie où se mélangeaient la famille Prince et Evans sous le même toit.

\- Iris, dit doucement Harold, à sa femme dans ses bras, dans leur lit conjugal.

\- Oui, mon cœur?

\- Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à habiter le Yorkshire?

\- Pas particulièrement, répond son épouse en se tournant vers lui, dans ses bras. Si c'était possible, j'aimerais qu'on reste ici. La maison sera horriblement vide, sans les filles. Lily à Poudlard 10 mois par année pour les 3 prochaines années et Violette et Pétunia ici.

\- Je me disais exactement la même chose.

\- Mais, ton travail, Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais?

\- Je suis contremaître, ma chérie, il y plus d'emploi dans ce domaine ici qu'à la maison. Et avec tout les édifices qui se construisent ici, ça ne sera pas trop difficile de trouver autre chose. Mais il faudrait en parler aux filles avant de décider quoi que se soit.

Iris approuve avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.


	42. Chapter 42

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que Violette et Pétunia travaillaient ensemble à St-Gring. Tunie avait reçue une formation adéquate avec Gripsec dans la salle temporelle, comme sa sœur à son autre époque, pour être, officiellement, la première personne que l'on voit quand on entre dans la banque la plus en vue du monde Moldu, aux heures d'ouvertures publiques, c'est-à-dire du lundi au vendredi de 9h00 à 17h00. Eileen avait donné des cours à Pétunia sur la bienséance et les coutumes de la haute société sorcière que Lily et Iris c'étaient faite une joie de suivre aussi.

En cet avant-midi du 7 août 1975, un homme particulièrement élégant, entre dans la banque d'un pas conquérant. Pétunia le regarde comme elle fait avec n'importe qui depuis qu'elle est à l'accueille.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit le jeune homme de son âge.

Pétunia doit bien s'avouer qu'il est particulièrement séduisant, mais avec l'épisode Vernon, même si il ne l'était pas du tout, elle se méfit des apparences.

\- Bienvenu à St-Gring, Mr? demande Tunie avec un sourire avenant, comme sa profession l'exige.

\- Gaunt, Lord Gaunt. _Moldue_, j'imagine, dit l'homme avec un léger tique à l'œil gauche.

Pétunia hausse un sourcil circonspect avec un regard hautain.

\- Je suis peut-être Sans-Pouvoir, _Lord_ Gaunt, mais avec les limites Anti-Magie sorcière qu'il y a ici, vous êtes aussi magique que moi. Et avec le poste que j'occupe, malgré vos titres plus qu'enviables, je suis celle qui a le plus de pouvoirs, de nous deux, entre ces murs, dit la jeune femme d'un visage de marbre.

\- Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle, dit-il avec une révérence de la tête. Mon but n'était en rien de vous froisser. Je me posais simplement la question.

\- Avez-vous un rendez-vous, Lord Gaunt? Demande la jeune femme qui commence à s'impatienter.

\- En effet, je dois me rendre au bureau de ma conseillère, concernant mes avoirs dans le monde Sans-Pouvoir. Je dois être dans 5 minutes dans le bureau de Miss Evans. Pourriez-vous l'aviser que je l'attends, s'il-vous plait?

\- Biens sûr, dit Pétunia en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Veuillez vous assoir, elle viendra vous chercher dans un instant.

\- Merci, mademoiselle, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement avant d'aller s'assoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de luxe en velours vert forêt du Hall richement décoré de marbre blanc, de jade et de feuilles d'or.

Pétunia prend donc le téléphone et compose le numéro de poste de sa sœur qui répond après 2 sonneries.

\- Mme la directrice, dit Tunie, _Lord_ Gaunt est arrivé et vous attend dans le Hall.

\- Merci Tunie, j'arrive. Et s'il te plait, si il est condescendant, essaye de ne pas l'émasculer, tu veux? Le sang est assez difficile à nettoyer, ricane Violette dans le combiné.

Le Lord entend le rire cristallin de la réceptionniste juste avant qu'elle ne raccroche le téléphone.

\- Elle arrive dans un instant, l'avise la jeune femme au caractère bouillant.

Il se demande bien ce que Violette a bien pu dire de si drôle.

\- Lord Gaunt, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Violette sous l'illusion de ses 24 ans.

\- Bien sûr, répond le jeune homme. Mademoiselle, c'était un plaisir, dit-il à Pétunia en penchant la tête vers elle en guise d'au revoir.

Violette guide son client dans le labyrinthe qu'est la banque de St-Gring, jusqu'à son bureau, qu'elle a aménagé exactement comme il était avant. Eileen avait réussi à prendre une photo de l'un de ses souvenirs pour qu'elle puisse avoir une photo de Sev, Harry et elle sur son bureau.

\- C'est Harry et Severus, j'imagine, dit le Lord en regardant la famille statique dans le cadre.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Tom, dit-elle en regardant elle aussi l'image avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- Ils vous manquent?

\- Sev est ici, avec moi, d'une certaine façon. Mais Harry, je dois en faire mon deuil, soupir la jeune femme devant lui qui s'installe dans son fauteuil, derrière le bureau.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Parce que si je réussis à sauver ses parents, il ne sera jamais mon fils, au mieux, il sera mon adorable neveu. Et jamais je ne laisserai ce qui lui ait arrivé, se passer de nouveau. Donc, il sera complètement différent. Ce que je lui souhaite ardemment.

\- Et Violette, je me demandais, qui est cette magnifique jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, à l'accueil?

La jeune femme lève un sourcil en regardant Tom. Alors, le grand Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Vous-Savez-Qui, a de l'intérêt pour Pétunia Evans? Qui aurait cru ça!?

\- Et pourquoi cette question? Demande la jeune femme. Cette personne a-t-elle… piquée votre intérêt, Mr le futur Ministre?

\- On pourrait le dire ainsi, dit Tom en riant doucement. Jamais on ne m'avait parlé de cette manière. Jamais on ne m'avait tenu tête et remis à ma place de cette façon. Et je dois avouer que je trouve ça… rafraîchissant. Et cette jeune femme est, en un mot, magnifique! Elle semble avoir tout pour elle.

\- Vous savez qu'elle est dépourvu de Magie, Tom? Demande Vie, d'un regard lourd de sens.

\- Et alors? Demande t-il.

\- Écoutez, cette jeune femme a une place particulière dans mon cœur. C'est Pétunia, ma sœur aînée. Alors Tom, s'il vous plait, ne jouez pas avec elle.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Violette. Je vous l'assure. Et si c'est une Evans, ça explique beaucoup de choses, dit Tom avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ce qui veut dire? Demande Vie avec un sourire en coin.

\- Lucius m'a parlé de votre sœur, Lily. Une jeune fille avec un puissant caractère, au tempérament bouillant qui n'hésite pas à lancer des sorts cuisants au visage de James Potter et Sirius Black quand soit, ils s'en prennent à votre compagnon, ou que Potter harcèle cette dernière de ses avances plus que maladroites.

Violette éclate alors d'un grand rire joyeux. C'est vrai que toutes les filles Evans n'étaient pas des plus facile à vivre, ce qu'elle confirme à Tom.

\- Père devrait recevoir un Ordre de Merlin première classe juste pour ça, dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux yeux. Si vous voulez courtisez Pétunia, je vous donne ma bénédiction, Tom. Mais si vous lui faites du mal, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas, c'est 3 Evans que vous aurez sur le dos. Je me suis bien faite comprendre? Demande t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Tout à fait, lui répond Tom avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Tom, gronde la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Ce petit air ne marche pas avec moi et vous le savez très bien.

Ils changent donc de sujet pour les avoirs Gaunt et Serpentard dans le monde Sans-Pouvoir. À la surprise de la jeune femme, Tom avait imposé le terme Sans-Pouvoir à ses troupes et complètement supprimé le terme Moldu de leur vocabulaire. Une fois le côté financier abordé de long en large et en travers, Violette parle à Tom de ce qu'elle a découvert pendant ses recherches.

\- Tom, j'ai trouvé un lien de parenté entre vous et la famille Potter, dit Violette en sortant des documents. Ça remonte bien avant les fondateurs de Poudlard. Ce qui veut dire que Salazar Serpentard et Godrick Gryffondor ont le même ancêtre.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, connaissez-vous le conte des trois frères?

\- Lucius m'en a déjà parlé, il me semble, pourquoi?

Violette lui explique que ce conte est basé sur un fait réel. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment que c'était la mort elle-même qui avait offert ces artéfacts aux trois sorciers, mais pour le reste. Elle lui parle donc de Cadmus Peverell, celui qui aurait reçu la pierre de résurrection et le frère du milieu, dans l'histoire. Il y a Ignotus Peverell, le cadet des trois frères qui a reçu la cape d'invisibilité et l'ancêtre de la famille Potter. Et finalement Antioche, l'aîné, qui est mort avant d'avoir une descendance. Tom garde le silence un très long moment, perdu dans ses réflexions, avant de lever la tête vers son interlocutrice.

\- J'ai… j'ai de la famille?

\- Oui, Tom, dit doucement Vie. Tu as de la famille, dit-elle en se levant, contournant son bureau et posant un main rassurante sur son épaule. De la famille très éloignée, mais de la famille tout de même.

Tom se lève et prend fermement Violette dans ses bras puissants. La jeune femme le sent trembler contre elle. Elle se rappelle très bien ce que le Tom du journal lui a dit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une famille, des gens qui le comprennent et qui l'aiment. Violette se dégage doucement de l'étreinte d'ours de Tom et le regarde dans les yeux. Tom est heureux de voir qu'il n'y a aucune pitié dans son regard, que de la compréhension et de l'amour. Il a avait bien vue que le Tom de l'autre époque avait l'espoir de trouver une mère en Violette. À sa surprise, en réapprenant à la connaître, il avait l'impression de retrouver ça, même si il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Violette avait une maturité émotionnelle particulièrement impressionnante.

\- La bague que tu as utilisé comme 2e Horcruxe a, comme pierre, la pierre de résurrection, Tom. C'est un trésor de famille précieux, ne le perds pas, dit gentiment la jeune femme.

\- Oui, maman, dit le Lord avec un sourire en coin en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et tu es le Lord régnant de la famille Peverell, Tom. Comme l'aîné est mort sans héritier, c'est Cadmus qui a hérité de ce titre. Je peux faire les papiers avec Gripsec pour officialiser le tout, si tu le souhaites. Ça pourrait être l'excuse parfaite pour demander une rencontre avec les Potter, suggère Vie en se rassoyant dans son fauteuil.

\- Crois-tu pouvoir organiser une rencontre avec eux, ici? J'aimerais que tu sois présente, si c'est possible pour toi.

\- Ça sera un honneur pour moi de te soutenir en cette occasion, dit doucement la directrice de St-Gring en inclinant la tête avec un tendre sourire.

Les deux se lèvent et Violette raccompagne Tom vers le Hall.

\- En passant, Tunie a sa pause déjeuner dans 10 minutes, dit Violette. On va toujours déjeuner ensemble, tu veux nous accompagner?

\- Ça serait avec plaisir, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.


	43. Chapter 43

Pétunia hausse un sourcil quand sa sœur lui dit qu'elle a invité Lord Gaunt a venir déjeuner avec eux. Ce dernier insiste pour qu'elles soient ses invitées et ils prennent la cheminée du bureau de Violette pour le Dragon Blanc, le restaurant le plus chic de l'Allée des Merveilles, la rue marchande de luxe du chemin de Traverse, juste derrière Gringotts. L'hôte du restaurant semble reconnaître immédiatement Tom et les rejoint dans la seconde.

\- Mon Seigneur, dit l'employé en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Bonjour, Seth, auriez-vous une table, pour ces charmantes jeunes femmes et moi? Dans un endroit discret, s'il vous plait. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on vienne nous aborder à chaque instant.

\- Bien sûr, Milord, veuillez me suivre.

Pétunia ne manque pas les regards d'admiration que reçoit Lord Gaunt, sur leur passage et les regards dégoulinant de luxure ou de convoitise sur le visage de certaines femmes et quelques hommes. Cette attitude dégoûte complètement la jeune Sans-Pouvoir. Même si Lord Gaunt est un individu important, il reste un être vivant avec ses faiblesses, comme tout le monde. Tout ces gens le regardaient comme si il était le nouveau Merlin mélanger à une super star de cinéma. Elle se jure alors de se comporter avec lui comme si il était n'importe qui.

Pétunia est tout de même agréablement surprise quand Lord Gaunt lui tire sa chaise pour l'inviter à s'assoir et fait la même chose avec Violette. Tunie regarde les plats les plus inattendus les uns que les autres et est secrètement reconnaissante à l'homme qui les accompagne de lui expliquer le menu sans aucune condescendance.

\- Avez-vous fait votre choix? Demande un serveur avec une serviette blanche à son bras gauche sur sa tenue impeccable.

\- Je vous demanderais de nous accorder encore quelques instants, s'il vous plait, dit Gaunt.

\- Parfait, monsieur, mesdames, je reviens dans un moment. Prenez votre temps.

Le serveur s'incline et repart comme il était venu. Pétunia est très heureuse que cet homme n'ait pas choisit pour elle, même si elle hésite. Elle s'est sentie obligé d'accepté un rendez-vous avec Vernon, une fois, et il avait tout choisi pour elle et ça l'avait vraiment énervée.

\- Tunie, je te suggère le Saint-Pierre en bouillon au galanga, en entrée, lui dit sa sœur. Je sais que tu adores le poisson. Le plat principal est le Saint-Jacques Rossini : foie gras, brisures de truffe, noix de Saint-Jacques et des pétoncles. Personnellement, c'est ce que je préfère ici, lui avoue Vie.

\- Il est vrai que ça semble très tentant, dit Tunie en inclinant la tête pour remercier sa sœur de la suggestion.

Ils passent donc commande, trois tables d'hôte Saint-Pierre et Lord Gaunt commande la meilleure bouteille de vin blanc de la maison. Violette garde le silence la plus part du temps et laisse Pétunia découvrir Tom. Les conversation sont aussi passionnantes que variées et Lord Gaunt se garde de faire sa propre éloge. Il a bien remarqué que ça ne servirait à rien avec la sœur aînée de Violette, ce qui le change des ses groupies insipides qui le collent, soit parce qu'il était Lord Voldemort, soit parce qu'il est l'héritier Gaunt-Serpentard et a une richesse à faire pâlir d'envie les Sang-Pur en général.

Quand le repas est terminé, Lord Gaunt raccompagne les deux jeunes femmes à St-Gring, s'incline devant Violette et fait un baisemain parfait à Pétunia en lui disant clairement qu'il espère la revoir.

\- Merci pour ce délicieux moment, Tom, dit Vie en le laissant partir.

\- Tom? Demande Tunie en se tournant vers sa sœur, une fois la porte fermée. Tu veux dire… LE Tom? TON Tom?

\- Oui, Tom, dit Violette en riant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Lui reproche Tunie.

\- Parce qu'il est tombé sous ton charme et je voulais que tu apprennes à le connaître, lui. Sans aucune idée préconçue. Que tu te fasses ta propre opinion de lui sans te baser sur ce que je t'ai déjà dit le concernant.

\- Merci, dit sa sœur avec un sourire en coin après un moment de réflexion. Attends, tu veux dire que le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » vient de flirter avec moi?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Vie en riant. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Il… il savait que j'étais Sans-Pouvoir, n'est-ce pas? Parce que quand il est arrivé, ça avait l'air de le dégoûter.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt le terme Moldu, qui lui cause problème, maintenant. Je crois qu'il a compris mon point de vue sur la chose et est d'accord avec moi que ça sonne plus comme une insulte qu'autre chose.

\- Oh mon Dieu! S'exclame Tunie en ouvrant les yeux d'horreur. Je l'ai complètement envoyé balader quand il m'a demandé si j'étais une Moldue.

\- Je crois que c'est exactement ça qui l'a fait s'intéresser à toi, dit gentiment sa sœur. Alors ne te flagelles pas pour si peu. Je dois retourner travailler, j'ai une rencontre Potter/Gaunt à organiser. Je t'aime Tunie, à plus tard.

Elle embrasse sa sœur sur la joue et retourne à son bureau pour contacter Gripsec et le mettre au courant de l'avancement du dossier Peverell. Si les voûtes Peverell sont réactivées, autant des descendant Potter que Gaunt, ça serait un coup de Maître pour sa carrière et la renommée de Gringotts. Et elle n'a pas l'intention de s'octroyer toute la gloire de cette situation. Gripsec entre donc dans son bureau par la cheminée avec des yeux plein d'étoiles.

\- Vous êtes définitivement le meilleur atout de Gringotts, dit le Gobelin en venant s'assoir devant la jeune femme.

\- C'est vous, qui avez insisté pour m'engager, lui rappelle la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Et accepter a été l'une des meilleures décisions de mes vies. Bon! Se reprend Violette. Je sais que vous êtes le gestionnaire des comptes sorciers Potter, puis-je vous laisser contacter Lord Potter pour une rencontre avec Lord Gaunt?

\- Bien entendu, dit Gripsec avec un sourire de prédateur. Je me fais une joie de collaborer avec vous sur ce projet, Violette.

À la fin de la journée, les deux sœurs se retrouvent pour retourner à la maison Evans/Prince. Comme le nom de Violette sera sûrement dans la Gazette du Sorcier dans quelques temps, elle avait décidé de dire à ses parents la vérité sur son travail et Gripsec avait été d'accord pour l'appuyer dans cette conversation houleuse.

\- Maman, papa, est-ce que je peux vous parler, un moment? Demande la gamine qui avait retiré le bijoux avant de revenir, comme à tout les jours de semaine.

\- Bien sûr, bébé fleur, dit doucement son père en la suivant dans le bureau.

Les trois s'installent devant la cheminée, Mr et Mme Evans sur une causeuse et Violette dans le fauteuil en face. Elle respire un bon coup et se lance.

\- Le conseiller Gripsec m'a proposé quelque chose et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'appuyez dans cette nouvelle aventure, dit Vie, nerveuse.

\- On écoute, ma chérie, dit sa mère.

\- Ma formation est terminée, dit leur fille. Les Gobelins ont une salle spéciale où le temps passe beaucoup plus lentement et Pétunia et moi avons apprises tout ce que nous avions à apprendre.

\- Vraiment? Demande Mr Evans. Donc, tu as toutes les connaissances pour être comptable?

À ce moment, Tunie frappe à la porte pour introduire Gripsec dans le bureau de Vie.

\- Bonsoir, conseiller, dit Mme Evans en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

\- Mr et Mme Evans, dit-il en faisant pareil. Violette m'a demandé de venir vous expliquer l'opportunité qui lui était offerte, comment le Gobelin.

Il leur dit donc que Violette est une véritable surdouée, elle en connait plus sur les lois fiscales, autant sorcières que Sans-Pouvoir, que la plus part des Gobelins et qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit en charge de St-Gring, sans préciser qu'elle est déjà.

\- Pour tester ses compétences, je lui ai donné un dossier particulièrement compliqué, reprend le Gobelin que les parents de sa protégée écoutaient avec attention. Et elle l'a réglé en moins de 3 jours d'une main de Maître. Votre fille a littéralement un don pour ce qu'elle fait. Donc, avec votre permission, j'aimerais la mettre en charge de la banque de St-Gring.

\- Mais, même si elle est très douée, ce que nous ne mettons pas en doute, personne ne la prendra au sérieux, dans ce milieu. Elle n'a que 12 ans, leur rappelle Iris.

\- Violette, pouvez-vous mettre le bijou que Mme Malefoy vous a donné de notre part?

\- Bien sûr.

Sous les yeux émerveillés de ses parents, Violette devient la jeune femme de 24 ans qu'elle a été.

\- C'est un charme qui fait en sorte qu'elle ait non seulement l'apparence, mais aussi la « consistance » qu'elle aura quand elle aura 25 ans, explique Gripsec. Ce n'est en rien dangereux et ça ne la fera pas vieillir prématurément, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en comprenant les craintes que peuvent avoir des parents, il a des enfants lui aussi, après tout. Comme le dossier que je lui ai confié a abouti, ça fera beaucoup de vagues, dans le monde sorcier et il est fort possible que les médias glisse le nom de votre fille. Donc nous avons convenu de vous l'annoncer de cette façon. J'ai amené le contrat de travail que Violette et moi avons mis au point. Sans le signer, bien sûr. Il n'attend que votre approbation.

Iris et Harold se penchent sur le contrat et le trouve très avantageux pour leur fille. Ils n'ont rien à dire sur le sujet. Mais un point chiffonne Harold.

\- Vous lui offrez la maison?

\- À la base, c'était supposé être un indemnité de logement de 350 000£, mais nous avons convenu d'y ajouter le bonus de 2,5% du dossier que Violette vient de régler pour couvrir le reste du montant de la maison. Donc, si vous signez ce contrat, la maison ne sera plus la propriété de Gringotts que vous occupez en location, mais la propriété de Violette, en intégralité.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux? Demande Harold à sa cadette.

\- Oui, papa, c'est ce que je veux. Mais je vous promet de passer tout les diplômes équivalent dans le monde Sans-Pouvoir quand j'en aurai l'âge. Même si, techniquement, j'ai déjà les compétences pour le faire.

\- Alors donne nous un engagement écrit que tu iras chercher les diplômes qui tu peux aller chercher avec ce que tu as apprise et ta mère et moi signerons ce contrat, confirme Harold.

\- C'est vrai, demande la gamine avec des yeux plein d'étoiles. Vous acceptez vraiment?

\- Oui, ma chérie, on accepte vraiment, confirme sa mère.

Violette leur saute alors dans les bras et les parents étreignent leur fille qui avait retrouvé son corps de 12 ans quelques minutes plus tôt.


	44. Chapter 44

Violette écrit donc son engagement envers ses parents, le signe, ses parents font la même chose et Gripsec leur sert de témoin. Une fois fait, c'est le contrat de travail de Violette qui est signé par tout le monde dans la pièce et Vie demande à Eileen si elle accepte de signer comme témoin. Quand tout est signé, le contrat s'illumine, se divise en 4 copies et l'original disparait.

\- Où est-il? Demande Harold.

\- Il est maintenant dans les archives de Gringotts, leur explique Gripsec.

\- Et vous nous assurez qu'aucun client ne peut faire de mal à notre fille, demande Iris.

\- Aucun être humain ne peut faire de magie dans nos succursales, lui explique patiemment le conseiller. Et Grognac est toujours avec Violette quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Grognac est l'assistant de votre fille.

\- Et… il n'a pas de problème à être le subordonné d'une humaine? Demande Eileen, septique.

\- Miss Evans ne l'a jamais fait se sentir inférieur à elle et pour nous autres, Gobelin, la compétence, l'or et surtout, le respect, passent avant l'espèce de notre interlocuteur. Grognac et moi avons beaucoup plus de respect envers Miss Evans que l'intégralité des sorciers, et même certains Gobelins, je dois l'avouer.

\- Merci, Mr le conseiller, dit la jeune fille. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je vais vous laisser, on se voit demain pour confirmer la rencontre? Demande t-elle sans préciser qui, question de confidentialité.

\- Bien sûr, Violette. Passez une excellente soirée et bienvenue dans la famille Gringotts, officiellement.

La fillette sert avec joie et reconnaissance la main tendue et va annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Dans le salon, Lily joue dans les cheveux de Vie pendant qu'elle explique aux trois autres comment c'est passé l'entretien.

\- Wow! Soupir Severus en laissant tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, impressionné. À 12 ans, directrice de St-Gring de façon officielle. J'ai du travail à faire si je veux être à la hauteur.

\- Relax, Sev, dit doucement Violette. Tu l'es déjà. J'ai plus d'expérience de vie que toi. Laisse toi le temps. Je sais que tu feras de grandes choses, si c'est ce que tu veux. Et j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Quoi?

\- Arrêtes de te comparer au Severus de mon ancienne vie. S'il te plait. Vous êtes tout les deux la même personne. Mon mari était seulement une possibilité de ce que tu peux devenir. Et j'ai déjà changé trop de choses pour le retrouver exactement comme il était. Mais je peux t'assurer, dit-elle en se glissant dans ses bras, que peut importe la personne que TU choisiras de devenir, je serai là pour toi. Les feuilles des arbres changent de couleurs avec le temps, mais le tronc reste le même. C'est la même chose pour toi, Sev. J'aime le tronc que tu es, les feuilles ne sont que des détails.

Sev serre un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de feu de son âme sœur qui le comprend toujours à la perfection.

Le téléphone sonne et Lily se lève pour répondre.

\- Maison Evans/Prince, dit la jeune sorcière.

\- Bon soir, mademoiselle, puis-je parler à Miss Violette Evans, s'il vous plait?

\- C'est de la part de qui?

\- Tom.

\- Oh! S'exclame Lily dans le combiner. Je vais la chercher, juste un moment, s'il vous plait.

\- Je patiente.

Lily revient dans le salon, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Elle dit à sa cadette que l'appel est pour elle.

\- Bon soir, dit la jeune fille.

\- Violette?

\- Tom! Bon soir! Que puis-je faire pour toi?

\- J'ai reçu une réponse de Lord Potter. Il veut qu'on se rencontre demain à ton bureau.

\- Je sais, dit doucement la jeune fille. Je t'avais prévenu, non?

\- Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à le voir aussi tôt.

\- Veux-tu reporter? C'est possible, tu sais.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut se voir, maintenant?

\- Bien sûr, laisse moi juste le temps d'aviser mes parents. Tu veux venir par cheminette ou tu vas frapper à la porte?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de marcher pour m'aérer l'esprit. Je vais transplaner dans ton quartier et frapper à ta porte d'ici une heure. Ça te va?

\- C'est parfait. Je t'attends.

Une fois la conversation terminée, elle va demander à sa mère si un client, qui est aussi un ami, peut passer dans plus ou moins une heure. Il vit une situation très stressante et ressent le besoin d'en parler.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux l'inviter à dîner, si tu veux.

\- Je vais d'abord en parler à Tunie avant. Comme Tom a flashé sur elle et ça semble réciproque, je ne veux pas les mettre dans l'embarras.

\- C'est très attentionné de ta part ma chérie, dit sa mère.

Violette retourne donc dans le salon et explique la situation aux autres. Lily met ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier quand elle apprend que le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » fait du charme à sa sœur aînée. Severus ne sait pas trop comment prendre la chose, mais comme à son habitude, il garde un calme olympien pendant que Tunie se précipite dans sa chambre pour se calmer.

\- Lily, lui dit Vie en levant les yeux au ciel, calme toi. Tom ne va pas te manger! Je te jure qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Né-Sans-Pouvoir dans son assiette. Il est plus du genre poisson et fruits de mer, avec ce que j'ai vue aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un rictus amusé.

Sous la nervosité, Lys éclate alors d'un rire hystérique, Violette se précipite à ses côtés et la prend fermement dans ses bras.

\- Lys, calme toi, dit Vie doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Il n'est pas et n'a jamais été l'être horrible et sanguinaire que Dumbledore dépeint. Laisse lui une chance de te prouver qui il est vraiment.

\- Je… je vais essayer, dit-elle. Mais il voulait quand même nous tuer, dans ton époque, mon mari, Harry et moi.

\- Il n'est plus cette personne, répond sa cadette. Il a récupéré son âme et sa raison. Il ne fera plus jamais ce genre de chose. Laisse lui une chance, s'il te plait.

Lily acquiesce alors doucement en reprenant contenance.

\- Je vais voir de me propres yeux qui il est, accorde la jeune Gryffondor. De toutes façon, il est bien moins horrible que Vernon, avec ce que tu m'en as dit. J'espère que si ça marche, entre Tom et Tunie, il sera gentil avec elle.

\- T'inquiètes, je lui ai dit que si il lui faisait su mal, il allait avoir 3 Evans sur le dos, dit doucement Violette.

\- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre? Demande Sev avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Pas du tout, Severus. On te laissera les restes, dit Lys en riant.

\- J'aime mieux ça, dit le Serpentard en souriant franchement.

Un peu plus d'une demi heure plus tard, on frappe à la porte.

\- J'y vais! Dit Violette en se levant.

Elle ouvre alors la porte et lève un sourcil en voyant Tom sur le pas de la porte. Malgré son visage aristocratique et aussi séduisant et charismatique soit-il, il a l'air d'un adolescent apeuré. Il est droit comme un i, dans un jean droit, des souliers de ville noirs, une chemise blanche sur mesure et un manteau aviateur en suède.

\- Tu veux bien marcher avec moi, s'il te plait? Demande Tom.

\- Bien sûr, je prend mon manteau et j'arrive.

Violette prend son manteau d'automne vert forêt en feutre et une écharpe violette et les enfile rapidement avant de sortir de la maison après avoir prévenu sa mère. Elle l'emmène au parc où elle avait l'habitude d'emmener Harry quand ils ont emménagés. Violette s'assoit sur un banc de bois et Tom s'assoit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille garde le silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se décide à parler.

\- Je… je suis terrorisé, Vie, dit doucement l'ancien Lord Voldemort. Me battre, je sais, étudier, je sais, mener, exiger, blesser ou même tuer, je sais. Mais rencontrer des gens qui sont supposé être ma famille… Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à gérer. Les deux fois où s'est arrivé, ça a été une horreur. Mon… mon père et ses parents, mon grand-père maternel et mon oncle. À chaque fois, ça a été la même chose, je me suis fait cracher au visage et je me suis fait jeter. Mon père parce que je suis un sorcier et mon grand-père parce que pour lui, si j'était Sang-Mêlé, j'étais un Sans-Pouvoir.

Tom se tourne vers la jeune fille en la regardant dans les yeux avec désespoir.

\- Tom, dit lentement Violette en prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ta rencontre avec Lord Potter sera comme tu le souhaites. Mais je peux te promettre une chose. C'est que peut importe ce qui se passera, ou pas, demain, moi je serai là. D'où je viens, je t'aimais comme un fils, et je te jure que ça n'a pas changé. Et je serais vraiment heureuse que tu acceptes de faire partie de ma famille à moi.

Tom la dévisage un instant et la prend doucement dans ses bras, comme plus tôt dans la journée. Mais elle sent quelques chose de mouillé dans ses cheveux. Elle croit qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Tout à coup, elle comprend, Tom pleur. Il pleur en silence contre elle. Vie le sert un peu plus fort contre elle en lui caressant le dos.

\- Je suis là, Tom. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais, je te promets. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour être là, à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin.

Elle continue à lui dire des mots de réconfort en le berçant doucement. Il ressemble tant à Harry que ça lui fait mal. Son fils lui manque tellement qu'elle a l'impression de suffoquer.

Elle se met donc à lui chanter quelque chose que maman Bea lui chantait toujours quand elle avait de la peine.

\- En nous réveillant demain matin

Suppose que nous n'ayons plus rien

Suppose que l'ouragan ou le typhon

Ait emporté loin notre maison

Il y aurait pas de quoi pleurer

A voir le lit emporté

Les souvenirs n'ont que des reflets

Sur un tapis de fougères

\- Même si je n'ai plus de voix pour t'appeler

J'aurais encore mes mains pour te chercher

Et si je n'ai plus de mains pour te guider

J'aurais toujours mon cœur pour te garder

\- En nous réveillant demain matin

Suppose que nous n'ayons plus rien

Ne souries pas cela pourrait nous arriver

Et nous ne serions pas les premiers

Regarde un peu l'envers du décor

Je t'en prie sois le plus fort

Quand le passé tombe au fond de l'eau

L'amour repart à zéro

\- Même si je n'ai plus mes yeux pour voir l'azur

J'aurais toujours mon cœur pour l'aventure

Mais si je n'ai plus de cœur je n'ai plus rien

Car il est le seul appui dont j'ai besoin

\- Même si je n'ai plus de voix pour t'appeler

J'aurais encore mes mains pour te chercher

Et si je n'ai plus de mains pour te guider

J'aurais toujours mon cœur pour te garder

\- Même si je n'ai plus mes yeux pour voir l'azur

J'aurais toujours mon cœur pour l'aventure

Mais si je n'ai plus de cœur je n'ai plus rien

Car il est le seul appui dont j'ai besoin

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison des Prince, en 1987, Tom se réveille en haletant dans son lit. Il regarde partout autour de lui et se calme en voyant Pétunia et entend sa douce respiration à côté de lui. Ce rêve était une réalité surprenante. Mais si Pétunia est à côté de lui dans ce lit et qu'il se sent rassuré qu'elle y soit, alors c'était vrai? Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et réalise qu'il en a. Mais quand il s'est endormi, il était une petite chose faible et repoussante. Tom se lève avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller la superbe blonde de 30 ans dans son lit et va dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Mais il fronce des sourcils quand il voit le petit garçon de 7 ans dans son pyjama, recroquevillé dans un coin, sur le carrelage froid du plancher.

\- Harry?

\- Qui… qui êtes vous?

\- Harry, c'est moi, Tom. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je… je m'ennuis de maman, et je ne voulais pas réveiller papa. C'est tellement rare qu'il arrive à dormir. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Shhhhhh, viens là, dit-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmenant dans le salon où ronronne un bon feu.

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installe sur un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. Il se met alors à chanter doucement une chanson en français qu'il sort d'il ne sait où.

\- En nous réveillant demain matin

Suppose que nous n'ayons plus rien

Suppose que l'ouragan ou le typhon

Ait emporté loin notre maison…

Tom sourit en voyant que Harry a réussi à se rendormir avant la fin de la chanson.

\- Je me doutais bien que j'avais entendu quelque chose ici, dit doucement Eileen.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé, Mme Prince, chuchote Tom.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dormais pas.

\- Je peux vous poser une question? Tom voit Eileen hocher la tête, il reprend donc. Comment vous faites? Comment vous faites tous pour distinguer le vrai du faut, dans vos souvenirs?

\- Il est vrai que c'est parfois difficile, soupir Eileen. Mais je sais que Violette essaye de faire au mieux. Tous les changements que j'ai vue, pour l'instant, sont positifs. Tu n'est pas d'accord?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est tellement…

\- Bizarre, propose Eileen.

\- Oui, souffle Tom en resserrant ses bras autour de Harry.

\- Tu devrais reconduire ton filleul dans sa chambre, dit la mère du Dr en Potions.

\- Mon quoi?

\- Tu verras, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique avant de se lever avec grâce et de retourner dans sa propre chambre

Tom lève doucement la tête en s'excusant à Violette. Elle lui sourit doucement en lui disant que le plus valeureux des hommes est tout de même juste ça, un homme. Et que c'est tout à fait normal de craquer une fois de temps en temps.

\- Ton mari et ton fils ont de la chance de t'avoir, dit Tom.

Mais les yeux de Violette s'embuent de larmes contenues et c'est elle qui se retrouve entre les bras de l'ex Lord Voldemort. Elle laisse couler toute sa peine dû à l'absence de ces deux personnes si importante pour elle.

Quand leurs angoisses et leurs larmes se sont enfin calmées, Vie invite Tom à dîner à la maison

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- C'est dommage, dit Vie en haussant les épaules. Pétunia était ravie que tu viennes.

\- Elle a dit ça?

Violette ne fait que lui sourire sans répondre à la question. Elle se lève doucement du banc et le jeune homme la raccompagne chez elle. Quand Vie ouvre la porte de la maison, Pétunia est là et venait juste de rentrer avec le courrier. Tunie se tourne vers sa sœur et voit Tom derrière elle.

\- Bonsoir, Lord Gaunt, dit Tunie en levant un sourcil. Vous attendez qu'il neige pour entrer?

\- Je ne pense pas rester, dit Tom, mal à l'aise.

\- Dommage, dit Pétunia, joueuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mère a fait son excellente recette de filet de doré aux champignons et fines herbes quand Violette lui a dit que vous sembliez aimer les produits de la mer. Elle serait terriblement déçue… et moi aussi, rajoute Tunie avec un léger sourire en le regardant hésiter.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de vous décevoir, Miss Evans.

\- Alors vous allez rester? Demande Tunie en levant un sourcil.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, lui répond Tom avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Pétunia s'enlève donc du chemin pour l'emmener vers le salon. Elle demande à Violette si elle souhaite faire les présentation. La fillette se lève donc et présente Tom à tout le monde en présentement tout le monde à Tom.

\- Et pas d'Avada sur qui que ce soit, lui murmure Vi à l'oreille. Tu es en famille ici. Tu n'es pas Lord Gaunt-Serpentard ou Voldemort, mais Tom. Ça te va?

\- Si ça marche avec les Potter, il faut bien que j'apprenne les familiarités quelque part, lui répond Tom en haussant des épaules.

\- Très bien, viens, dit la jeune fille en lui prenant la main en l'entrainant vers un fauteuil.

Tom discute avec les adolescents et est surpris d'accrocher aussi rapidement avec le jeune Severus. C'est un garçon, brillant, réfléchi, discret, logique, observateur, avec un langage soutenu et une vraie langue de vipère quand il s'y met, apparemment et qui semble garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Bref, une personne assez forte pour soutenir Violette.

\- Alors c'est vous, jeune homme, qui fait battre le cœur de notre jeune voyageuse temporelle, dit doucement Tom.

\- Vous êtes au courant? Demande prudemment le garçon.

\- Tu étais dans pas mal tout mes souvenirs, Severus, s'explique son âme sœur. J'aurais dû t'en parler, je suis désolée.

\- Ça va, la rassure le jeune Serpentard, il fallait bien que tu lui expliques ce qui se passe, dit-il en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Je me demandais, dit Severus en se tournant vers Tom, est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose pour Dumbledore? Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop rassuré de retourner à Poudlard après que Vie m'ait dit qu'il me volait ma magie, dans son autre vie.

\- Je suis en train de préparer quelque chose, en effet. Je rencontre Lord Potter, demain matin, en partie pour discuter avec lui de certaines choses en ce sens.

\- Potter fils idolâtre Dumbledore comme si il était le messie, dit Sev avec une grimace. Il crache sur tout ce qui est Serpentard alors que le plus grand danger et le Gryffondor le plus connu après Godrick, grince le plus jeune.

\- Je vais devoir convaincre son père du contraire. J'aimerais rencontrer les famille Lovegood et Longdubas, aussi. À nous 4, nous sommes les descendants des fondateurs.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un descendant de Salazar Serpentard? Demande Lily, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis que Tom était entré.

\- En effet, de par ma mère, Mérope Gaunt, qui descend du fils aîné de Serpentard.

\- Donc, vous pouvez nous dire si les talent sont héréditaire, dit Lys avec un sourire malicieux. Frank dit toujours qu'il est nul en potions parce que c'est parents l'étaient. Potter et Black se servent de la même excuse quand ils faisaient exploser un chaudron alors que Severus est le meilleur de tout le château dans cette matière. Et comme sa mère est excellente aussi en potions, je me demandais.

Tom rit doucement à la question de la jeune fille. Il lui explique qu'il était doué dans le plus de matière possible, le temps de ses études. Il était soucieux de montrer qu'il méritait sa place dans le monde magique. Il avait grandit parmi les Sans-Pouvoir et atterrir à Serpentard quand on est un Sang-Mêlé n'est pas de tout repos.

\- À qui le dites-vous, soupir Sev de découragement.

\- Tiens bon, lui dit Tom, tu as fait plus que la moitié du chemin. Et crois moi, quand le descendant de Serpentard dira sans aucun complexe que la pureté du sang n'est qu'une hérésie, ça fera un de ces effets!

\- Je suis impatiente de voir ça, dit Lys en ce callant dans le canapé.

Le reste de la soirée se passe à merveille et Tom laisse de côté son masque social, ce qui enchante autant Vie, qui est fière de lui, que Tunie, qui tombe un peu plus sous le charme du jeune homme. Mais au moment du dessert, on sonne à la porte et c'est Severus qui va ouvrir. Il lève un sourcil en regardant la personne sur le pas de la porte, seul signe de sa surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demande sèchement l'adolescent.

\- Je viens voir Pet! Dit le mastodonte en face de lui.

Severus allait lui refermer la porte au nez quand l'autre met son pied dans la porte pour l'empêcher de la fermer.

\- Mr Evans, dit Sev, très fort, je pense qu'on a un problème.

\- Que se passe t-il mon grand?... Vernon? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je viens voir votre fille, Mr Evans.

\- Je ne pense pas que Pétunia t'es demandé de venir ici, Vernon. Elle ne veut pas te voir. Alors vas-t-en!

\- Mais… on s'entendait pourtant très bien. Je ne comprends pas, dit Vernon de déni.

\- Papa, maman veut savoir… Pétunia s'arrête immédiatement en reconnaissant celui qui la harcelait dans le Yorkshire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vernon?

\- Mais, toi, Pet! Je suis venu te retrouver.

\- Non… non, non, non, murmure la jeune femme en reculant lentement pour mettre plus de distance entre elle et cet homme.

\- Pétunia? Demande Tom, qui les avait rejoint.

Il est plus que surpris quand la jeune femme se réfugie dans ses bras en tremblant de tout son corps.

\- Pétunia, demande t-il avec inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Il… il est là, dit-elle, aillant de la difficulté à mettre ses idées en place.

\- Qui est là, demande doucement Tom en posant un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour la regarder dans les yeux.

L'esprit de Tom est aspirer dans celui de la jeune femme. Il la voit, dans un entrepôt rempli de perceuses et un homme immense qui l'emprisonne dans un coin reculé où personne ne va. Il la plaque contre le mur et relève sèchement la jupe de Pétunia. Il déchire ses bas collants et écarte sa petite culotte pour la pénétrer violemment. Il a une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris pour que personne n'entende. La jeune femme a de la difficulté à respirer avec la main de ce monstre sur sa bouche alors que son gros corps l'écrase contre le mur de béton de l'entrepôt. Le monstre jouie dans un grognement roque et s'écarte pour remettre son pantalon et part de là comme si de rien n'était. Laissant Pétunia glisser le long du mur, pousseuse de sperme et de sang. Tom voit la jeune femme se précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches pour se nettoyer, se remaquiller, retirer ses bas collants fichus et ressortir comme si de rien n'était. Comme si faire comme si rien ne s'était passé allait faire en sorte de l'effacer de son esprit.

Tom reprend ses esprits et sert fort Pétunia contre lui en la guidant vers sa mère.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, s'il vous plait. J'ai quelque chose à régler.

Pétunia passe des bras de Tom à ceux de Iris et le jeune homme repart à grands pas vers l'entrée de la maison. Il prend l'obèse par le col de sa chemise et le rentre dans la maison.

\- Violette, où est-ce que je peux être tranquille avec mon invité?

\- La bibliothèque, dit la jeune fille en lui pointant la pièce du doigt. Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Pour le moment, Tunie a besoin de soutien.

Sans un mot de plus, Tom s'enferme dans la bibliothèque avec Vernon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demande Sev.

\- On va le savoir quand il aura fini.

Après plus de 2 heures, Tom sort enfin de la bibliothèque, sans Vernon.

\- Tom, où est Dursley? Demande Violette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vie, tu peux appeler la police, s'il te plait? Il y a un violeur en série dans ta bibliothèque qui veut faire des aveux.

\- Quoi? Comment t'as réussi à faire ça? Lui demande la jeune fille, les yeux exorbités.

\- Tu connais la Legilimancie?

\- Oui, Severus était Legilimen. Tu… tu as regardé dans son esprit et tu as vue…

Violette déglutit avec difficulté. Si Tom est aussi enragé, même si il se contrôle, c'est que cette enflure avait…

\- Non, souffle Violette qui venait de comprendre, Tunie.

D'un air grave, Tom acquiesce en lui redemandant d'appeler la police.


	45. Chapter 45

Deux policiers entrent dans la maison des Evans/Prince après l'appel d'une enfant qui disait que le violeur de sa sœur était dans leur maison. Ils avaient cru à une blague au début, mais quand ils sont arrivés, un homme large comme trois était avachi sur le plancher de la bibliothèque de la maison où deux familles habitaient. L'homme obèse avait tout déballé en tremblant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son gros corps flasque et imposant. Le viol de toutes les assistantes ou secrétaires de son oncle, propriétaire d'une entreprise de perceuses dans le Yorkshire du nom de la Growning depuis les 7 dernières années. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de jeune femme entre 17 et 30 ans qui avaient vécu le calvaire d'un viol de cette ordure. Ils avaient noté tout les noms que cette enflure avait donnés et les dates. Ils prirent la déposition de Pétunia Evans, l'avant dernière victime de cette bête.

Quand les policiers allaient partir avec Vernon Dursley, menotté, Tom allait suivre la tangente.

\- Tom, dit timidement Tunie.

\- Oui, Pétunia?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux rester?

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

\- Oui, dit la jeune femme avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Lord Gaunt lui sourit doucement en remettant le manteau qu'il avait pris sur un crochet près de l'entrée. Pétunia passe timidement sa main dans la sienne et l'entraine au salon où il ne reste plus personne. Violette a réussi à s'endormir dans les bras de Sev dans sa chambre, Lily s'était endormi contre Eileen dans le fauteuil de lecture dans sa chambre et les parents Evans dans leur lit.

\- C'est surprenant que vos parents laissent Violette et Severus dormir dans le même lit, dit Tom, pour faire penser à autre chose Pétunia.

\- C'est parce que tu ne connais pas encore Eileen, dit doucement la jeune femme. Elle a enchanté toutes les portes de la maison pour que quand Vie et Severus se retrouvent seuls dans une pièce, la porte disparait.

\- Bonjour l'intimité.

\- C'est le but, dit Tunie en souriant doucement. Eileen a promis à Violette de retirer ce charme le jour de ses 15 ans.

\- C'est très Serpentard, répond Tom avec amusement.

\- Et où crois-tu qu'elle a fait ses études?

\- Donc, dans cette maison, il y a : un Sang-Mêlé Serpentard, une Sang-Pur Serpentard, une Né-Sans-Pouvoir Gryffondor, une voyageuse temporelle Sans-Pouvoir et trois personnes Sans-Pouvoir.

\- Exacte, en fait, il y a deux Sang-Mêlé Serpentard, dit doucement Tunie. Et j'espère que ça ne changera pas.

Tom soupire de soulagement en resserrant doucement ses bras autour du corps frêle de la blonde en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils finissent par s'endormir dans le salon un peu après que Tom ait fait venir à eux, d'un mouvement négligeant de la main droite, un plaide en laine turquoise pour en recouvrir Pétunia qui le remercie en haussant un sourcil de surprise, mais ne dit rien sur le sujet.

Le lendemain matin, Violette sourit tendrement en voyant sa sœur endormit dans les bras de Tom. Il apprend vite, ce garçon, se dit la jeune fille.

Violette réveille sa sœur d'une légère caresse sur la joue et Tunie papillonne des yeux en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Je vais me préparer, dit-elle en quittant doucement les bras de Tom.

\- Tu es certaine que tu te sens assez bien pour travailler aujourd'hui? Grognac peut te trouver un remplaçant pour la journée, si tu ne te sens pas bien, lui assure la jeune fille.

\- Non, Vie, je veux y aller. Ça va aller. Je veux faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je ne veux pas que Vernon Dursley ait de pouvoir sur moi et sur ma vie.

\- En parlant de ça, demande la gamine, est-ce que tu sais ce que Tom a fait pendant les 2 heures enfermé avec Dursley?

\- Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Il a consciencieusement évité le sujet et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- D'accord, n'en parlons plus pour le moment. Tu veux réveiller Tom?

Tunie hoche de la tête et rejoint l'ex Mage Noir pendant que Violette faisait les petit-déjeuner.

Tom sort de la maison pour transplaner au Manoir Jedusor pour se préparer à son entretien avec Lord Potter. Il est un peu moins nerveux que la veille. Cette soirée avait été fantastique, sauf l'épisode Dursley, bien sûr. Il sait très bien que Violette voudra savoir ce qu'il lui a fait. Il lui expliquera après son entretien. Pour l'instant, il a trop besoin de la présence de Violette pour qu'elle le rejette à cause de ce qu'il a fait à cet infecte personnage.

À 9h00, il arrive à St-Gring et se présente à Tunie pour son rendez-vous. Un autre homme est présent dans le Hall, patientant dans l'un des fauteuils plus que confortable. Il a un début de calvitie au niveau du front, les cheveux poivre et sel en bataille, des lunettes rondes sur le nez et semble dans la soixantaine. Il a l'air serein et son regard est doux et patient. L'homme inconnu lève un sourcil étonné quand il voit le jeune homme de plus ou moins 20 ans entrer dans la banque et se diriger doit vers la réceptionniste avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Il se doute que c'est le fameux Lord Gaunt-Serpentard, héritier de l'illustre fondateur des 4 de Poudlard. Ce jeune homme discute un moment avec la jeune femme et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant d'aller s'assoir pour attendre la venue de Miss Evans. Il sait très bien que la réceptionniste est une Moldue. Alors le descendant de Serpentard avait une Moldue comme petite-copine, intéressant…

\- Lord Gaunt, Lord Potter, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, messieurs, propose une jeune femme de 24 ans qui a des airs de famille avec la réceptionniste.

Les deux Lord se lèvent donc pour suivre la jeune femme et le conseiller Gripsec dans le bureau de cette dernière. Une fois tous confortablement installé, Violette prend la parole.

\- Cette rencontre a plusieurs objectifs, commence la jeune femme. Le premier est de vous permettre un premier contacte, messieurs, et vous expliquer les liens familiaux qu'il y a entre vous. Lord Potter, comme vous le savez depuis toujours, l'un de vos ancêtres est Ignotus Peverell. Mon client n'a été mis au courant qu'hier que l'un des siens était Cadmus Peverell. Ignotus Peverell s'est fait assassiné avant d'avoir un enfant. Vous êtes donc, messieurs, et votre famille, Lord Potter, les derniers descendants de cette famille si importante pour le monde magique. Lord Gaunt-Serpentard hérite du titre de Lord de cette famille. Mais il a témoigné l'envie de vous connaître pour ne prendre aucune décision, au nom des Peverell, sans vous consulter au préalable.

\- C'est très apprécié, jeune homme, dit Lord Potter en se tournant vers son voisin.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tom, si vous le souhaitez, dit le jeune homme en inclinant doucement la tête avec une légère raideur, seul signe de sa nervosité.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir, appelez donc Charlus, dans ce cas, lui répond son cousin plus qu'éloigné.

\- Bien sûr, Charlus, dit Tom avec un fin sourire.

Lord Potter se lève de son siège et tend la main au jeune homme à ses côtés. Un peu hésitant, Tom se lève à son tour et la sert sans trop savoir quoi dire, mais Lord Potter parle avant lui.

\- Bienvenu dans la famille, Tom.

\- Bienvenu dans la mienne aussi, Charlus.

Violette et Gripsec laissent les deux sorciers discuter un moment de leur famille respective et Vie est aux anges de voir Tom parler des Evans/Prince comme sa famille.

\- Donc, un jeune Serpentard et une jeune Gryffondor dans la même famille, dit Charlus. C'est rafraîchissant. De mon côté, tous sont Gryffondor de père en fils. Étrangement, les Potter n'arrivent pas à faire de filles. Ma femme m'a toujours dit que c'était parce qu'elles sont trop compliquées pour notre impulsivité, dit Charlus avec un rire tonitruant. Je vous présenterai mon fils, James, si vous en avez envie.

\- James Potter, dit Tom en se frottant le menton d'un doigt. J'en ai entendu parlé récemment.

\- En bien, j'espère, demande Charlus.

\- Plus ou moins, avoue le jeune homme.

Tom lui explique donc ce que Lucius, Severus et Lily lui avaient confié sur le comportement de son fils à Poudlard.

\- Il fait quoi? Demande Charlus , plus que contrarié du comportement de son rejeton.

\- Écoutez, Charlus, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à Poudlard, explique Tom. Ça fait un bon moment que je n'y suis plus. Mais il y a toujours deux versions d'une histoire. Et comme Severus et Lily sont les « victimes » dans les situations qu'ils m'ont raconté, il est clair que votre fils n'a pas le beau rôle. Mais leur version n'est pas la plus objective non plus.

\- Vous avez raison, Tom, dit Lord Potter en se calmant un peu. Moi qui voulais présenter ma famille à la vôtre, si tout le monde acceptait.

Violette lève les yeux au ciel. Mettre Lily et Sev dans la même pièce que Potter Jr n'est, pour le moment, pas la meilleure idée du monde, en effet.

\- Et pour l'ouverture des voûtes Peverell, dit Violette, quand ils en étaient à ce sujet, j'aimerais savoir si c'est possible d'attendre la rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande Lord Potter.

\- Et bien, commence Violette, mal à l'aise, j'aimerais que mon compagnon ait déjà commencé l'année scolaire avant. Pour que le directeur ne fasse pas le lien entre lui et moi. Comme mon nom sera sûrement cité dans la découverte de la réactivation des voûtes. Comme vous le savez, se sont des voûtes familiales connectées, il faut que vous fassiez la demande pour les trois voûtes Peverell en même temps et vous vous séparerez ce qu'il y a dans celle de Antioche Peverell.

\- Attendez un instant, votre compagnon? Demande le sexagénaire.

\- Severus et moi sommes âmes sœurs, Lord Potter. Donc notre âge, notre sexe et notre condition d'être magique ou pas n'entrent pas en ligne de compte.

\- Et vous réussissez à garder votre calme avec moi, malgré ce que mon fils semble lui avoir fait?

\- Il est vrai que je déplore son attitude vis-à-vis de Severus et de ma sœur Lily, mais je sais qu'ils savent se défendre et même si ils n'attaquent pas les premiers, ils donnent du fil à retordre à James et son petit groupe.

Lord Potter semble soulagé qu'une jeune femme aussi puissante dans le monde de la finance ne semble pas lui tenir rigueur du comportement exécrable de son fils à Poudlard. Mais il se demande bien ce que le directeur de Poudlard a à voir là dedans. Quand il pose la question à la jeune femme, elle se tourne vers Tom, comme pour lui demander la permission de quelque chose. Le jeune homme hoche la tête, en signe d'approbation et Violette se tourne vers le Gobelin.

\- Conseiller, puis-je avoir la pierre de vérité, s'il vous plait, demande la rouquine.

Lord Potter se raidit sur son fauteuil. Une pierre de vérité est un artéfact magique qui fait en sorte que la personne qui la tient dit la vérité sans pouvoir faire autrement. Elle agit même sur les êtres non magique.

\- Comme je ne peux faire de serment sorcier, explique la directrice en face de lui, j'ai demandé au Conseiller Gripsec s'il y avait un moyen de vous prouver ma bonne foi sans qu'aucun doute soit possible. Il m'a alors suggéré la pierre de vérité. Je suis certaine que vous connaissez ses propriétés.

\- En effet, répond le sexagénaire.

\- Donc, elle prend la pierre dans sa main et poursuite, je vous donne ma parole que tout ce que vous entendrez de ma bouche et les souvenirs que vous verrez sont la stricte vérité.

Violette lui explique donc sa vie, ses vies, avec le plus de détails possibles. Elle demande ensuite la permission à Tom de montrer le souvenir qu'elle a de Samain 1981 à Godric's Hollow. Quand Tom accepte, Gripsec pose un doigt sur la tempe de Vie et retire en douceur le souvenir de son esprit.

\- Si vous décidez de visionner ce souvenir, je dois vous prévenir que ce sera dur… très dur. Je peux vous accompagnez, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Avant, j'aimerais voir votre véritable apparence actuelle. Je pense que je me sentirais mieux de discuter d'une chose aussi importante avec une illusion.

Violette respire donc un bon coup avant de retirer la chaîne en argent de son cou. Elle voit l'expression de Lord Potter changée et Tom a un petit sourire fier en la regardant.

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler que le souvenir que vous verrez ne se passe qu'à la fin de l'année 1981 et que je fais tout mon possible pour que jamais ça ne se produise.

\- J'aimerais, en effet, que vous m'accompagnez, Lady Prince, dit Lord Potter en se levant, à la gamine de 12 ans devant lui.

Violette hoche la tête et ils se retrouvent dans le souvenir de Violette de 24 ans, en 1987, qui visionne le souvenir du journal de Tom. Quand la maison apparait, Violette prend la main de Charlus dans la sienne. L'homme ne comprend pas ce geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le cadavre de l'homme dans l'entrée de la maison.

\- C'est… c'est James?

\- Oui, murmure Violette en resserrant ses doigts fins à la main du Lord.

Ils suivent Voldemort dans la maison et voit le corps d'une jeune femme qui ressemble trait pour trait à l'illusion de la Violette de 24 ans.

\- Harry, souffle la jeune fille avec les yeux emplies de larmes.

Charlus suit le regard de l'enfant à ses côtés et voit Dumbledore au dessus d'un bébé en pleur dans un berceau. Alors Harry est son petit-fils. Il se concentre et écoute attentivement ce que Dumbledore dit à cette version peu reluisante de Tom. Juste avant de sortir, ils voient un homme, tout habillé de noir, entrer dans la pièce et se précipiter vers Lily.

\- Severus, tu me manques, murmure douloureusement la fillette qui tient encore sa main.

C'est au tour de Charlus de serrer la main de l'enfant à ses côtés en soutien silencieux.

\- Donc, dit le Lord en ressortant de la Pensine avec encore la main de Violette dans la sienne, c'est comme ça que vous auriez pu tourné si Violette n'était jamais intervenu? Pourquoi?

\- Pour ça, dit Tom, il faut que je vous explique un peu mon histoire.

Violette va s'assoir à côté de Tom et Charlus prend place en face d'eux, déjà concentré sur Tom. Ce dernier lui raconte sa mère, sorcière, amoureuse d'un Sans-Pouvoir qui ne la regardait même pas, l'utilisation d'un filtre d'amour, sa grossesse et l'abandon de son époux. Sa mort et la naissance de Tom Jr, son enfance dans un orphelinat Moldu où il a été battu, négligé et méprisé par les autres enfants et les responsables de l'établissement. L'arrivée de Dumbledore, qui, selon lui, allait tout changer. L'annonce qu'il était un sorcier, le soulagement de savoir qu'il n'était pas fou, ou un monstre, mais juste un sorcier, et qu'il y avait d'autres personnes comme lui. Son arrivée à Poudlard, la répartition qui scella son destin, Serpentard, comme un couperet. Les souvenirs flous de Dumbledore, au dessus de son lit, à lui voler sa magie, à l'infirmerie, à sa première année quand des grands de 6e année de Gryffondor l'avaient poussé dans les escaliers, parce que sa cravate était verte. Son désir de ce démarquer et d'être le meilleur en tout et être le préféré de tous, pour fermer le clapet de tout ceux qui disaient qu'il ne ferait rien de bon dans la vie parce qu'il était à Serpentard, donc, de facto, un Mage Noir en puissance. Le découverte de ses origines, Moldues ET sorcières. Le livre sur les Horcruxes, trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Abraxas Malefoy, et qui si il séparait son âme, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus jamais aspirer sa magie, ce qu'il avait continué à faire. Mais il fallait un meurtre pour faire ça, mais Tom ne voulait rien savoir de commettre ce crime. Mais quand il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard, pour faire renvoyer Dumbledore, une jeune Serdaigle est morte. Alors Tom s'en est servie pour faire un Horcruxe. Il déballe le reste de sa vie sans aucune interruption pendant encore un bon deux heures. Quand il finit par se taire, Violette se glisse dans ses bras et le sert contre elle pour lui donner le plus de réconfort possible.

\- Vie, tu ne me détestes pas?

\- Non Tom, ce n'est pas toi que je déteste, c'est l'homme horrible qui a fait de toi ce que tu aurais pu devenir. Toi, tu n'as fait que ce que tu devais faire pour te défendre.

\- Tom, dit doucement Charlus, tu n'étais qu'un gosse de 14 ans qui avait trouvé un solution pour qu'on ne s'en prenne plus à lui. Je suis très content que tu ais fini par changer d'avis sur ces Horcruxes et que tu les ais décidé de choisir qui tu voulais être. De ne pas laissé Dumbledore avoir ce pouvoir sur toi et je suis fier d'avoir une personne aussi courageuse dans ma famille.


	46. Chapter 46

Une fois que Lord Potter leur promet de contacter la Confédération Internationale des Mage et Sorciers pour leur parler de leurs « soupçons » sur Dumbledore, Violette et Tom s'engagent à contacter Lady Longdubas et Lord Lovegood pour officiellement prendre l'héritage des fondateurs de Poudlard et mettre le directeur dehors.

\- Tom?

\- Oui, Vie.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait à Dursley, hier soir dans ma bibliothèque.

\- Je… je l'ai Legilimancié, dit Tom, le regard fuyant.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas fait que ça, dit la jeune femme d'un regard lourd de sens.

\- Tu as raison, souffle le jeune homme. Tu… tu vas me détester, mais il m'a mis hors de moi. Il… il pensait qu'il était dans son bon droit de faire ces horreurs. Alors je lui ai jeté un Imperium pour qu'il avoue tout. C'est un sortilège qui…

\- Je sais ce que c'est, Tom, dit doucement Violette, continues, s'il te plait.

\- Et ensuite, j'ai utilisé un maléfice de Magie Noire, très Noire. Ce sort s'appelle Mentis Dementor, ce qui veut dire, en latin, Détraqueur mental. Je l'ai mis en dormance dans son esprit. Quand il sera jugé et officiellement emprisonné, je l'activerai et il va vivre comme si il avait un Détraqueur en permanence avec lui. Et ça, pour la période de temps où il a violé des femmes sans aucun remord, donc 7 ans. J'ai aussi posé un sort d'appel qui s'activera à la seconde ou les 7 ans se termineront.

\- Et ce sort d'appel fait quoi, exactement?

\- Il s'appel Vocationem Dementor, explique Tom. Il appelle le Détraqueur le plus près et il viendra aspirer l'âme de Dursley en ne touchant à personne d'autre dans les parages.

\- Tu… tu as vraiment fait ça? Demande Vie, les yeux exorbités.

Tom hoche lentement la tête, le visage grave. Violette lui saute alors au cou et le sert fort contre elle.

\- Merci, merci, merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissante, murmure la jeune femme contre lui.

\- Tu… tu n'es pas en colère contre moi? Demande Tom, incrédule.

\- Absolument pas! Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait endurer à Harry quand ce pauvre enfant a été mis là par les soins de Dumbledore. Il l'a battu, il l'a affamé, il l'a séquestré, il l'a insulté, humilié, l'a réduit en esclavage et l'a violé à plusieurs reprises. Et tout ça avant qu'il ait 6 ans. Harry était presque mort quand je l'ai trouvé. Il était tellement traumatisé qu'il n'a pas dit un mot pendant plus d'un mois après les opérations qu'il a dû subir pour ravoir une vie relativement normale. D'où je viens, Pétunia était son épouse et je ne pense pas que c'était un choix délibéré de sa part et je n'ose penser à ce qui lui a fait à elle aussi. Tom, tu es le beau-frère le plus génial du monde! Merci!

\- Violette, je ne suis pas ton beau-frère, dit Tom avec un sourire mi soulagé mi amusé.

\- Tu as raison, tu ne l'es pas encore, dit malicieusement la jeune femme.

Les jours passent lentement et c'est le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard pour Severus et Lily. La famille Evans/Prince est sur le quai 9 ¾ et Violette est impressionnée de tout ce qu'elle voit. Elle aurait tant aimé accompagner Harry sur le quai pour son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express avec Drago et Neville. Mais ça ne sera pas possible, enfin, pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Mais accompagner sa sœur et Sev est génial aussi.

\- Soyez prudents, je vous en supplie, dit Violette à Lily et Severus pendant qu'elle est dans les bras de ce dernier. Et Severus, fais tout ton possible pour rester loin de Dumbledore. Et si il te convoque dans son bureau, tu as le droit de demander à ton directeur de Maison de t'y accompagner. Ça fait partie de ses devoirs de responsable de maison.

\- Et comment tu sais ça? Lui demande Lily.

\- J'ai épousé le directeur de Serpentard, dit malicieusement la jeune fille.

\- Que suis-je bête, dit Lys en riant.

\- Toi? Bête? Même pas en rêve, dit Vie en riant.

Quand Severus et Lily sont monté dans le train et que la locomotive rouge pompier crache une volute dense de fumé blanche avant de se mettre en branle, Violette sent comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Ne pas voir Lys et Sev jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, quelle horreur. Si au moins ils pouvaient revenir les week-end. Elle garde cette suggestion dans un coin de sa tête pour la prochaine fois que Tom viendra à la maison.

En 1987, un groupe assez hétéroclite se présente à la porte de la famille Prince.

\- Severus, il faut qu'on parle, dit Remus avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier d'il y a trois jours dans les mains.

\- Bon jour à toi aussi, Lupin, grogne Seavus en les faisant entrer.

\- Nos souvenirs se modifient aussi, annonce Augusta.

Lucius, Narcissa, Remus et Fenrir approuvent de la tête en s'installant dans le salon. Drago et Neville vont rejoindre Harry à l'étage.

\- Regarde ça, dit Remus en jetant le journal sur la table basse. Avec la disparition de Violette, on est complètement passé à côté.

En levant un sourcil, le scientifique sorcier prend le journal et lit la une.

**_SIRIUS BLACK S'EST ÉCHAPÉ D'AZKABAN, LE MINISTRE FUDGE EST INQUIET_**

_Hier soir, à 19h00, les geôliers de la célèbre prison sorcière ont remarqué l'absence de Sirius Black. C'est bien la première fois que qui que se soit arrive à s'échapper de cette prison qui, je vous le rappelle, est en plein milieu de nulle part sur une petit île de pierre, gardée par des Détraqueurs. Nous conseillons à la population sorcière de ne prendre aucun risque et de ne pas appréhender vous-même cet homme. _

_Je reste tout de même septique, face à cette évasion. Tous connaissent les ravages que causent les Détraqueurs sur l'esprit humain. Comment ce fait-il que Sirius Black ait réussi l'exploit de s'échapper? A-t-il eu une aide extérieur? Serait-il plus innocent qu'on le croit, dans ce cas, les Détraqueurs n'auraient pu le rendre fou?_

_Pour répondre à certaines de mes questions, je suis allé aux archives du Magenmagot pour voire le compte rendu et le procès verbal du procès de Sirius Black. Et vous savez quoi? Je n'ai rien trouvé… RIEN! Ce qui veut dire que cet homme n'a eu AUCUN procès. _

_Est-ce normal? Je ne crois pas. Mais qui étaient responsables de l'enfermement de Sirius Black en 1981? Et bien, mes chers concitoyens, l'emprisonnement sans procès de Lord Black (je me dois de l'appeler ainsi, comme l'absence de procès ne lui a pas retirer ses titres) a propulsé la carrière de notre cher directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, Barthelemius Croupton et c'est après cet emprisonnement que Albus Dumbledore est devenu le Président du Magenmagot. _

_Personnellement, si je voulais faire un exemple avec un meurtrier tel que l'est dépeint Lord Black, j'aurais fait un procès public et en grandes pompes._

_Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il y a strangulot sous roche? Moi, oui._

_Votre journaliste dévouée et toujours à la recherche de la vérité, Rita Skeeter. _

\- Depuis quand Rita Skeeter fait des article de fond de ce genre? Demande Fenrir en regardant le journal que Seavus venait de reposer sur la table.

\- Violette, dirent Lucius et Narcissa en même temps.

\- Quoi? Demande Remus et Sev d'une même voix.

\- Je me souviens que pendant l'été 1975, elle a tenue à rencontrer Rita Skeeter. Alors j'ai pris rendez-vous pour elle avec la jeune femme de Poufsouffle qui allait commencer sa 7e année. Elle avait fait un marché avec Skeeter.

\- Quel marché? Demande Fenrir, intéressé malgré lui.

\- Elle lui donnait l'exclusivité pour un événement qui ébranlerait le monde magique, ce qui ferait en sorte que la Gazette du Sorcier l'engagerait sur le champ dès qu'elle aurait ses ASPIC en poche. Et en échange, Rita Skeeter s'engageait à lui fournir tout les renseignements possible sur Albus Dumbledore. Violette m'avait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance sur le sujet. Elle avait adoré comment elle avait traité la nouvelle de l'Ordre de Merlin 4e classe de la famille Weasley.

\- Il est vrai que Vie l'a eu au travers de la gorge longtemps celle-là, dit Sev avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Nev et Dray avaient réussi à convaincre Jay de sortir dehors, dans le jardin de la maison Prince, pour lui changer les idées. Les deux héritiers avaient bien vue que Jay sombrait un peu plus dans la dépression depuis la disparition de sa mère. Il ne mangeait presque plus, même si Seavus avait inventé un parfum qui donnait à tout les aliments possible un goût de miel, le préféré de Harry, il ne dormait presque plus, comme son père. Harry ne sortait presque plus non plus, c'est pourquoi Nev et Dray avaient fait tout leur possible pour le convaincre d'au moins sortir dans le jardin.

Ça faisait seulement 10 minutes que les trois enfants étaient dehors à jouer dans les feuilles mortes, que Harry relève brusquement la tête et s'élance vers la porte du jardin qui mène à la ruelle derrière. En l'ouvrant, il voit un grand chien noir, presque squelettique, qui fouille dans les poubelles du restaurant italien de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

\- Hey, dit doucement Harry, tu as faim? Restes là, ne bouge pas, je vais te ramener quelque chose à manger.

Sans plus attendre, Harry se précipite dans la cuisine et fouille dans le frigo un moment. Il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait, un reste de poulet rôti assez conséquent, comme presque personne dans la maison n'a d'appétit. Il prend le grand plat, referme le frigo et retourne dans la ruelle avec le poulet dans les mains. Il sourit en voyant le grand chien, assis sur son arrière-train a faire secouer sa queue dans tout les sens à sa vue. Harry désosse le poulet le plus possible pour que le chien ne s'étouffe pas et met le plat par terre pour que le chien puisse enfin manger à sa faim.

Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore se prépare à transplaner. Maugrey avait enfin réussi à trouver l'adresse des foutus Prince. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une façon de ramener cette emmerdeuse à leur époque pour qu'elle ne change rien en sa défaveur.

\- Son fils va pouvoir me servir, dit Albus, perdu dans ses réflexions. Les enfants d'âmes sœurs sont toujours immensément puissants. De plus, je commence à être en manque. Comme Harry a besoin de sa magie pour survivre à Vernon, je ne peux pas vraiment y aller. Quel dommage, il était si délicieux… Boff, les Weasley sont au moins pratiquent à quelques chose. Avec leur enfants assez nombreux pour constituer une équipe de Quidditch.

Le manipulateur rit à sa propre blague et regarde le papier que Maugrey lui a apporté.

\- Une chance que même les sorciers doivent payer des impôts! Si non il n'aurait jamais trouvé. Sales Gobelins qui cachent si bien leurs intérêts. On devrait les exterminer!

Sur ce, il transplane dans une petite ruelle derrière l'adresse qu'il a eu. Mais en arrivant, il ne voit rien. Il y a un terrain vague entre les maisons qui devraient être les maisons voisines de celle des Prince.

\- Fidelitas, peut-être? Se demande le directeur.

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'il voit un gamin de plus ou moins 6 ans qui nourrit un grand chien noir. Il s'approche un peu et est plus que surpris de voir deux autres garçons de son âge, sortir du vide pour le rejoindre.

\- Jay, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu sais que ta grand-mère va nous tuer si elle sait qu'on est sorti des limites de la maison, dit un gamin blond qui a l'air d'être un Malefoy.

\- Je voulais juste le nourrir un peu, se justifie le Jay en question.

\- Et bien ramène ce chien dans le jardin avant que ton père ne nous égorge vivant en sachant qu'on est sortie, dit le 3e gamin, un peu plus costaud que les 2 autres.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous, le chien? On a plein d'autres choses à manger et on pourra s'occuper de toi. Maman a toujours voulu avoir un chien quand elle était petite. Elle sera heureuse de te voir, quand elle reviendra.

Albus sait maintenant qui est le rejeton de cette emmerdeuse, le plus petit des trois. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble énormément à Lord Prince, pour les fois qu'il l'a vu au Magenmagot.

\- Ah! Les enfants, vous avez trouvé mon chien, dit Albus en s'approchant du petit groupe.

\- Quoi! S'exclame le plus petit avec des éclairs dans les yeux. C'est vous qui l'avez rendu comme ça!

\- Bien sûr que non, jeune homme, dit le vieillard avec un sourire affable, qui ne dupe aucun des enfants.

Le petit passe un bras protecteur sur le dos du chien qui lève la tête et regarde le vieille homme. Harry entend le chien grogner contre le vieillard. Visiblement, le chien ne l'aime pas, et Harry non plus.

\- Et qui êtes-vous, Mr? Demande Nev en fronçant des sourcils, il l'a déjà vue quelque part.

\- Jay! Cours! Crie Drago, c'est Dumbledore!

Le vieux sort alors sa baguette magique de sa manche et les menace sans envoyer de sort. Albus voit le plus petit porter la main à son cou avant de lui adresser la parole.

\- Alors c'était vous, le patron de Severus Tobias Rogue, le cousin de mon père? Demande Harry en souhaitant ardemment que le pendentif d'appel de son père fonctionne encore.

\- En effet, c'était moi.

Dans le salon, Seavus sent son pendentif en forme de chaudron chauffer et il se précipite dans le jardin.

\- Harry, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sans se concerter, tout les adultes le suivent vers la ruelle derrière la maison.


	47. Chapter 47

C'est avec horreur que Seavus voit son fils sous la menace de la baguette de Dumbledore. Remus, Fenrir et Lucius sortent la leur pour la pointer vers le directeur pendant que Augusta et Narcissa s'approchent doucement des enfants pour les faire rentrer dans les limites de la maison Prince. Mais comme Harry est le plus éloigné, Narcissa n'arrive pas à le rejoindre avant qu'un sort ne sorte de la baguette du directeur de Poudlard en direction de l'enfant. Le chien noir se met alors entre le sort et l'enfant et se prend le sort de plein fouet et s'écroule sur le sol avant de se relever difficilement. Harry voit la bête qui lui a sauver la vie se relever péniblement et avec les dernières forces qui lui reste, sauter à la gorge du sorcier à la barbe blanche et planter ses crocs au niveau de sa clavicule. Le bouclier que Dumbledore avait invoqué pour se protéger des sorts des adultes présent empêchaient les sorts de l'atteindre, mais pas les choses physiques. Albus lance un puissant Expelliarmus sur le chien pour se dégager de sa mâchoire et le chien est propulsé aux pieds de Remus Lupin qui reconnait enfin son ami Sirius Black dans la peau de son animagus.

\- Siri, murmure l'homme habituellement doux, qui sent une rage dévastatrice l'envahir face à Dumbledore.

Sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, des sons horribles d'os brisés et de peau déchirée se fait entendre et en moins de quelques secondes, Remus est remplacé par un immense loup brun clair aux yeux dorés. L'immense bête grogne de menace et sorts les crocs en se tournant vers Dumbledore après avoir enfouie sa truffe dans le flan du chien pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore. Le loup s'élance alors en direction du directeur, mais ce dernier transplane juste avant qu'une immense mâchoire se referme sur son bras droit.

\- Comment c'est possible? Demande Lucius en voyant le loup retourner prêt du chien noir et de se coucher contre lui en gémissant de tristesse.

\- Il n'y a qu'une explication, dit Fenrir, ce chien fait partie de la meute de Remus. Si pour Remus, l'uns de ses louveteaux est en danger, ça peut provoquer la transformation, pleine lune ou pas.

\- Mais fais quelque chose, bon sens! S'énerve Seavus. Tu es son Alfa ou pas?

Fenrir siffle de contrariété avant de se transformer aussi et de rejoindre Lunard. Lunard reconnait immédiatement son Alfa et baisse les oreilles de soumission, sans pour autant quitter le chien. Il laisse sa grosses tête sur le flan du chien noir, autant pour le protéger que pour se rassurer qu'il est toujours vivant. Fenrir, dans sa forme de loup, pousse un peu Lunard de son museau, traversé d'une vieille cicatrice, pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

Harry regarde la scène, complètement médusé. Il s'approche doucement de Lunard et lui gratte le derrière de l'oreille gauche en lui disant que son père allait faire tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver son ami chien. Harry, l'uns des louveteaux de Lupin, sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de Lunard. Que le loup-garou aimerait mieux mourir que de faire du mal à l'un de ses petits.

Fenrir reprend douloureusement forme humaine et explique la situation aux autres.

\- C'est un animagus, son odeur est moitié humaine, moitié canine, explique-t-il.

\- Bon sens, c'est Black, souffle Seavus en regardant le tas de poils noirs sur le sol, à 2 mètres de l'entrée du jardin.

\- Il faut l'amener à l'intérieur le plus vite possible, dit Lucius. Le soigner comme on peut et l'amener à Gringotts quand les heures d'ouverture publique seront terminées.

Fenrir s'avance vers Lupin et Black et parle avec douceur au Loup-garou qui reprend forme humaine pour prendre délicatement le corps canin dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, pour qu'il reprenne forme humaine, oncle Fenrir, demande Harry, suivit de Nev et Dray.

\- Je lui ai dit que si il ne prenait pas son compagnon, c'est moi qui devrai le faire.

\- Son compagnon? Demande Neville.

\- Chaque créature magique ont un compagnon, ou une compagne, pré choisit pour eux par la magie, explique l'Alfa. Il semble que Sirius Black soit cette personne pour Remus.

\- Et toi? Demande Dray.

\- Ma… ma femme c'est fait tuer par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il y a quelques années. Elle a quand même réussi à bien l'amocher avant de rendre l'âme, dit douloureusement le loup-garou. C'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint Tom. Maugrey était venu sur le territoire de ma meute pour tous nous exterminer. Lidia a alors sentit le danger et même si je lui avait dit de me laisser faire, ses instincts ont été plus forts. On ne menace pas une louve enceinte. C'est la pire chose à faire, sauf si c'est la mort que l'on souhaite.

\- Maugrey a tué ta femme? Demande Sev en posant une main sur l'épaule de Fenrir, en soutien.

\- Ma femme, les bébés et trois autres de ma meute. Elle… nous attendions des triplés.

Le loup-garou se retrouvent ensuite pris dans l'étreinte de trois de ses louveteaux. Il passe donc ses bras puissants autour des enfants et les guide vers les limites de la demeure Prince.

Albus Dumbledore atterrit avec difficulté dans son bureau. Il passe de l'essence de Dictame sur la morsure et la plaie se referme en quelques secondes. Son niveau de magie n'a jamais été aussi bas. Albus siffle de contrariété en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge de son bureau. Il va devoir attendre encore 3 heures avant de se glisser dans la tour de Gryffondor pour se nourrir des trois aînés des Weasley. Une chance que les commendes qu'il a implanté dans leur esprit sont encore actives. Il n'aura qu'à les appeler et ils le rejoindront dans la salle commune. Il pourra alors se nourrir des trois étudiants. Le petit Percy est particulièrement puissant, comparé à ses deux frères. Quel gâchis qu'il ait déjà l'ambition de travailler au Ministère, comme son père. Il pourrait faire tellement plus!

À minuit pile, le vieux sorcier entre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qu'il sait vide et appelle les 3 Weasley. Dans le dortoir des garçons de première année, un rat gris sent son maître s'assoir pour se lever. Le rat se glisse donc dans la poche de pyjama de Percy Weasley pour savoir où il va.

Une fois que Bill, Charlie et Percy Weasley sont devant lui, comme des somnambules, Albus les emmène dans son bureau par la cheminée qu'il avait activée juste pour ça. Quand les trois étudiants sont couchés, sur le dos, sur le tapis moelleux de son bureau. Albus se penche vers les enfants, l'un après l'autre, pour aspirer leur magie sous les yeux du rat qui s'était caché sous son bureau pour voir ce qui se passe. Les 3 roux ont atteint la limite de ce qui était sécuritaire de prendre, mais Dumbledore en voulait encore plus.

\- Maudits Gobelins! S'exclame le vieux sorcier. Si ils n'avaient pas autant protégé la maison Prince, c'est de Jay Prince que je me serait nourrit. Au Diable la survie de Potter, se décide Albus. J'en ai besoin, là tout de suite. Même si Harry meurt, c'est pas la fin du monde, avec la vie de merde que je me suis arranger qu'il ait, ça ne serait que de la charité de le tuer.

Il transplane donc dans un crac sonore en laissant les trois pauvres victimes et le rat dans son bureau.

Dès que le vieil homme a disparu, le rat sort de sa cachette et devient un jeune homme de 27 ans avec des traits de rongeur. Il fouille partout dans le bureau et trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait, une baguette. Il la pointe sur chacun des enfants et les transforme en petits chattons roux avant de les mettre dans un plaide trouvé sur un fauteuil et de se précipiter dans la cheminée avec son précieux fardeau blottit contre sa poitrine grasse. De la main droite, il laisse tomber une poignée de poudre brillante et dit clairement Gringotts avant que des flammes vertes ne l'emportent avec les trois petits chats.

\- AU SECOURS! Hurle l'homme rat en entrant dans le Hall presque vide de la banque. Je dois parler à quelqu'un qui connait les Prince, dit-il au premier Gobelin venu.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Dumbledore… dit l'homme rat avec difficulté. Il a aspiré la magie de ces trois garçons et a dit ensuite qu'il allait prendre en entier celle de Harry Potter et qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire si il avait réussi à enlever le fils Prince.

\- Gripsec! Dit sèchement le Gobelin devant lui.

Un instant plus tard, un autre Gobelin, visiblement plus haut dans l'échelle sociale, apparait devant lui. Le premier Gobelin lui dit ce que cet homme étrange lui a dit et l'homme rat a un frisson d'horreur en voyant le sourire du dit Gripsec.

\- Mr Potter ne court aucun danger, monsieur. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas de ces chats.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour tous vous les amener en même temps. Je voulais qu'ils soient en sécurité, loin du directeur, se justifie l'homme rat.

\- Et vous êtes? Demande Gripsec pendant que son collègue partait.

\- Peter… Peter Pettigrow, se présente l'homme rat.

\- Venez avec moi, dit simplement le Gobelin avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir.

Peter le suit donc en resserrant ses bras potelés autour de la couverture où dorment les trois chattons. Après presque une demi heure de transport, autant à pieds qu'en wagon, dans les profondeurs de la banque, Gripsec ouvre une porte et fait entrer Pettigrow. L'homme est surpris en voyant que ça ressemble à une suite d'hôtel de luxe. Le Gobelin claque des trois et trois lit confortables apparaissent au milieu de la pièce.

\- Redonnez leur forme à ces enfants et allez dormir, vous en avez aussi besoin, c'est évident. Je vais contacter la famille Prince pour vous.

Le Gobelin claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et un plateau remplie de nourriture apparait sur la table de chevet d'un grand lit moelleux un peu plus loin des trois qui venaient d'apparaitre.

\- Mangez et dormez, Mr Pettigrow. Personne ne s'en prendra aux enfants ici.

Peter dépose doucement les trois chattons, un sur chaque lit et leur redonne leur véritable forme. Il les borde avec attention en passant un main légère, où manque un doigt, dans leur chevelure flamboyants des enfants avant d'aller s'écrouler dans le lit sans même toucher à la nourriture à côté de lui.


	48. Chapter 48

Pendant ce temps, en 1975, les cours à Poudlard avaient commencés il y a une semaine. Severus voit la corneille de Violette entrer dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner et se diriger droit vers lui avec une lettre à la patte. Le Serpentard prend délicatement la lettre sur la patte que lui tend l'oiseau et le remercie d'une caresse sur la poitrine et d'un morceau de bacon. Il sait que Violette n'aime pas que l'oiseau mange ce genre de choses, mais Ébène semble apprécier, elle. La corneille le remercie d'un croissement rauque après que Sev ait accroché une lettre là où celle qu'il avait reçue était. Il l'avait écrit avec Lily pour rassurer toute la maisonnée qu'ils allaient bien. Et il avait écrit un petit message juste pour son âme sœur. Il finit donc rapidement son repas et rejoint Lily à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour lire la lettre avec elle. Mais quand il la déplie pour la lire, une main rapide la lui prend avec un rire moqueur.

\- Alors, Servilus, une personne t'aime assez pour t'écrire, maintenant? C'est nouveau ça? Dit Sirius Black en passant la lettre à James Potter pour qu'elle ne soit plus à la portée du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor.

\- Siri, dit la voix de Lupin, arrêtes ça!

\- Et depuis quand tu le défends? Demande Potter en se tournant vers le loup-garou.

\- Je t'expliquerai, mais rends lui ça, maintenant!

\- Mumus t'es pas drôle, dit Sirius d'un air boudeur en reprenant la lettre des mains de Potter, mais sans la rendre à son propriétaire. Voyons voir ça, dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Chers Lys et Sev,

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous à Poudlard. Vous me manquez terriblement, mais je sais aussi que toute personne souhaitant choisir sa vie et non vivre la vie qu'on lui choisit, se doit d'apprendre le plus possible. J'ai confiance en vous pour faire ce qu'il faut pour être la meilleure version de vous-même. Et Lily, essaye de ne pas tuer Potter avant les vacances de Yule, j'apprécie beaucoup son père et ça jetterait un froid entre nous si ma chère et tendre sœur était la meurtrière de son fils unique.

Pour ce qui est de ce qui se passe à la maison, et bien croyez le ou non, on a ENFIN retrouvé « tante » Bea! Tante Eileen est sur un gros nuage rose depuis que Beatrice a confirmé son arrivée pour le 1er octobre. Maman et papa sont toujours aussi heureux d'habiter ici, à Londres et papa a passé plusieurs entretien d'embauche. Mais je reste persuadée que l'offre des Gobelins le titille plus qu'il ne le montre. La maison du Yorkshire a enfin trouvé preneur et je me suis occupé de la paperasse. La relation de Tom et Tunie évolue bien et Tunie semble oublier de plus en plus Dursley. Ce qui est une excellente chose. Il a été jugé coupable et condamné à 20 ans de prison ferme pour tout ce qu'il a fait à toutes ces jeunes femmes.

On espère tous avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt et n'oubliez pas de vous tenir loin du citron frappé.

Je vous aime de tout mon cœur

Violette

P.S. Severus, mes nuits avec toi me manquent terriblement. J'attends ton retour avec impatience. Je t'aime. Vie.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec mon père? Demande Potter en regardant Lily.

\- Oh! Tu n'es pas au courant, Potter? Ma sœur est la présidente de la banque St-Gring, dit malicieusement l'adolescente.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est ta sœur qui a retrouvé Tom? Demande James.

\- Oui, Violette et Tom sont très proches, dit Lys. Bon, c'est pas que ce n'est pas intéressant, mais on a autre chose à faire.

Lily prend sèchement la lettre des mains de Black et la met dans son sac de cours avant de passer son bras à celui de Severus pour partir vers leur cours de potions la tête haute, fière d'avoir fermé le clapet de cet imbécile de Potter.

\- Bin merde, soupir James. Si mon père apprend que je m'en pends au petit copain de celle qui lui a présenter notre cousin éloigné, je vais y passer.

\- T'es pas sérieux? Demande Sirius. Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que cet imbécile sort avec la directrice de LA banque Moldue fondée par les Gobelins. Impossible. Et Rem, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu l'as défendu, tout à l'heure?

\- Pas ici, dit simplement Remus en se dirigeant vers les cachots pour le cours de potions commun avec les Serpentard.

Comme d'habitude, Lily et Severus sont en équipe pour le cours. Sev remarque bien que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, plus aucun Serpentard ne le harcèle concernant son amitié avec Lily, Né-Moldu de Gryffondor. Il faudra qu'il se rappelle de remercier Tom pour ça. C'est fou ce qu'en un été, tout peut changer. Sa mère va de mieux en mieux sans Tobias, la famille Evans et Prince semblent désormais n'en faire qu'une. Tom est passé de Seigneur des Ténèbres à Tom, pour lui. Ils ont presque une complicité de frères, ce qu'apprécie énormément le jeune adolescent.

La journée passe rapidement et à l'heure du repas du soir, Sev et Lys sont surpris de voir Tom entrer d'un pas royal dans la Grande Salle avec Lord Potter, Lady Longdubas et Lord Lovegood.

Albus voit les intrus entrer dans le réfectoire et fronce des sourcils. Pourquoi il ne les avait pas sentit entrer dans le domaine du château? Et que fait Tom là? Il devrait se terrer quelque part pour préparer un raid sur des villages Moldus. Quand il voit ceux qui l'accompagnent, le vieux sorcier perd ses couleurs. Les descendants des fondateurs… C'est pas bon pour lui ça…

\- Madame, messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demande le directeur.

\- C'est Lord et Lady pour vous, Dumbledore, dit Augusta Longdubas avec arrogance et sévérité.

\- Donc, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Les 4 sorciers regardent intensément le directeur avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire d'une seule voix :

\- Moi, héritier (ère) de Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godrick Gryffondor, Elga Poufsouffle, démet de ses fonctions de directeur de Poudlard Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, pour mise en danger des étudiants en leur volant leur magie, en attisant les rivalités inutiles et malsaines entre les maisons, en effaçant la mémoire des étudiants et de ses collègues quand il le juge approprié, pour la manipulation des élèves pour s'attaquer les uns les autres et pour avoir manipuler un étudiant afin qu'il devienne un Mage Noir pour qu'éventuellement, il le vainque et s'approprie la gloire du meurtre qu'il aurait commis.

\- Mais c'est complètement absurde, s'écrit Albus en se levant de son trône, au milieu de la table des professeurs.

\- En effet, ça l'est, dit Tom en s'avançant. C'est absurde qu'un homme aussi dangereux que vous ait pu être en contacte aussi longtemps avec des enfants. Absurde que personne n'ait réussi à vous arrêter. Absurde que vous niez encore après tout le mal que vous avez fait!

Albus sent alors la soupe chaude et essaye de transplaner pour se sortir de là. Mais à sa surprise, rien ne se passe. Tom éclate alors d'un rire sinistre tonitruant.

\- Et vous pensiez vous en tirer avec ça, vieil homme? Demande Tom. Ça fait déjà 6 heures que vous n'avez plus aucun des pouvoirs que vous accorde le poste de directeur de cette école.

\- Mage Noir, hurle alors Dumbledore en pointant Tom du doigt. J'avais raison! Lord Voldemort a réussi à entrer dans le château pour tuer tout les enfants de Moldus!

Lily et Severus échangent un regard, chacun à leur table, à l'opposé de la Grande Salle et se lèvent d'un seul mouvement pour se positionner de chaque côté de l'héritier de Serpentard.

\- Taisez-vous! Crie Lily au visage de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Le seul véritable Mage Noir qui se trouve dans cette pièce, je le regarde dans les yeux! Vous êtes un monstre, voilà ce que vous êtes! Voler la magie des gens pour renflouer la vôtre, tuer des innocents et mettre leur mort sur le dos d'une autre victime de vos manigances. Vous êtes l'être vivant le plus vile et le plus déshonorable qui existe en ce monde. J'ai honte d'être dans la maison par laquelle vous êtes passé! Si c'est ça, le courage des Gryffondor, je n'en veux pas!

Lily dénoue alors sa cravate rouge et or, la retire et la balance au visage de Dumbledore avant de reprendre sa place à côté de Tom qui passe un bras protecteur autour des épaules des deux étudiants qui l'entourent.

À la surprise de tous, Peter Pettigrow se lève de la table des Gryffondor, dénoue sa cravate, qui va rejoindre celle de Lily et il se met debout à côté de Lord Potter.

\- Je vous ai vue, l'accuse Pettigrow. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que c'était des cauchemars, mais je vous ai vue voler la magie de Sirius et de James! Vous glisser comme une ombre dans notre dortoir et vous pencher sur eux tel un Détraqueur avec une barbe blanche et des robes ridicules! J'ai toujours pensé que j'hallucinais, que le grand et bon Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareil! Mais c'était vous! Je le jure sur ma magie!

À la surprise de tous, un filet de fumée blanche sort de la poitrine de Pettigrow, fait le tour de lui-même et retourne d'où elle vient. Remus se lève aussi, suivie par Franck Longdubas, 7e année, qui dénoue aussi sa cravate et la lance à côté de celle de Remus et va se tenir droit et fier à côté de sa mère. Alors que Remus est à côté de Severus. Tout les Serpentard se lèvent d'un même mouvement et retirent leur cravate, la laisse sur le tas de tissus rouge et or et vont se positionner derrière l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Poufsouffle font la même chose, derrière Lady Longdubas, les Serdaigle suivent la tangente et se place derrière Lord Lovegood, mené par son fils, Xenophilius, 6e année. James regarde tout autour de lui et se lève à son tour avec Sirius et toute la table des Gryffondor fait la même chose et se positionnent derrière Charlus.

Les 4 héritiers se concertent du regard un long moment avant que Tom ne prenne la parole.

\- Nous, héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard, abolissons le principe de maison dans l'enceinte de cette école. Les étudiants seront divisés par année, et non en « maison ».

Les 4 Lord tapent dans leurs mains et les 4 tables disparaissent pour être remplacées par des dizaines de tables rondes pouvant accueillir une dizaine d'élèves par table. Les uniformes perdent leur couleur et leur écusson. Le rouge, le vert, le bleu et le jaune sont remplacés par un violet profond et Lily laisse fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant l'hommage à sa sœur. Tous entendent des bruits de grondement qui se répercutent partout dans l'immense château gris en pierres.

\- Il y a maintenant une salle commune, le deuxième étage est exclusivement réservé au milieu de vie des étudiants. Vous serez 4 par chambre. Les chambres ne sont pas mixte, la salle commune principale se trouve au dessus de la Grande Salle et en a les mêmes dimensions. Chaque année aura son enseignant de référence, celui qui l'était pour les 7e année l'année précédente sera celui des première année l'année suivante et les suivra jusqu'à la fin de leur ASPIC.

\- Je vous invite à continuer votre repas, dit Augusta en frappant des mains et les tables se remplir de mets plus qu'alléchants les uns que les autres. Et vous pouvez vous installer avec qui vous le souhaitez à votre table. Il n'y a plus de maisons et les années peuvent se mélanger comme bon leur semble en dehors des cours.

Après toutes ces modifications, un groupe d'une dizaine d'aurores entrent dans la Grande Salle et appréhendent Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier dégaine sa baguette, mais rien n'en sort malgré les sorts qu'il lance. Il remarque donc des runes de restrictions à ses pieds. Quand il veut se déplacer, il réalise qu'il ne peut plus bouger.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison, terrorisme, abus de pouvoir, négligence et mise en danger de mineurs et d'étudiants…

L'aurore, mandaté par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers continu sur sa lancée en menottant le vieil homme avec des menottes qui confine sa magie.

Une semaine plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier parait et c'est l'article de Rita Skeeter, étudiante de 7e année, qui fait la une.

**_DAMNATIO MEMORIAE POUR LE PRISONNIER #2_**

_Hier soir, après plus de 8 heures de délibération, le Magenmagot a enfin choisit le châtiment au quel il condamne Albus Dumbledore, la Damnatio Memoriae. C'est la première fois de l'histoire, autant Moldue que Sorcière, que ce châtiment est appliqué __avant__ la mort du condamné. Le principe du Damnatio Memoriae est d'effacer toute trace du condamné de l'histoire. Retirer son nom des édifices, des livres d'histoire, des articles de journaux… Bref, faire en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais existé. C'est à quoi est condamné le désormais connu sous le nom de prisonnier #2. _

_Le Magenmagot a choisit de garder une seule et unique trace de cet homme, dans les dédales du Département des Mystères pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas. Le prisonnier #2 a été transféré dans une prison que personne ne connait à par les deux Langues de Plomb qui étaient chargé de l'emmener. _

_Espérons que cette sordide histoire ne se répètera plus et que le prisonnier #2 vive encore longtemps pour souffrir de sa condamnation à vie et à l'oublie._

_Cahier complet et spécial aux pages 2 à 7._

_Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita S._


	49. Chapter 49

Violette se réveille dans un lit confortable et au chaud. Elle sent un bras autour d'elle et elle fronce les sourcils. Sev est à Poudlard jusqu'au 21 décembre, pourquoi elle dormirait avec quelqu'un d'autre? Elle lève précipitamment la tête pour voir elle est dans les bras de qui et reconnait le Maître des Potions qu'elle a épousé. Le même nez busqué, les mêmes lèvres fines, les mêmes mains longues et élégantes. Ce n'est pas Seavus Prince, mais Severus Rogue.

\- Sev? Comment… comment c'est possible?

\- Maman! Entend la jeune femme et un petit bonhomme de 7 ans se précipite dans ses bras.

\- Harry? Harry, mon ange, c'est vraiment toi?

\- Qui veux-tu que se soit? Je suis ton seul enfant, pour l'instant, dit le gamin.

\- Je… je suis revenue? Je suis revenue!

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit la jeune femme avant de s'évanouir aussi rapidement. Elle se met alors à hyperventiler et voit floue autour d'elle.

\- Je… j'ai échouée, dit difficilement Violette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as échoué, lui demande son mari.

\- Si… si Harry m'a appelé maman… c'est que… Lily…

Violette se met alors à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle sent ensuite les mains chaudes et rassurantes de Severus prendre son visage en coupe et la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vie, regardes moi, dit Sev. Tu n'as rien échoué. Respire, concentre toi et rappelles toi de ce qui c'est passé, le 31 juillet 1980.

Violette fait ce qu'il dit. Elle tente de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et vide son esprit pour se concentrer sur la date que lui a donné Severus.

Elle se revoit, enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles avec un ventre immense et elle a mal aux pieds.

\- Sev! Lily va accoucher, dit une voix paniquée que Violette ne reconnait pas.

\- Bien que je compatisse à tes problèmes, Potter, j'ai aussi une femme enceinte à gérer, je te signale, dit la voix coupante de Severus.

\- Hey! Vous deux, c'est pas le moment, dirent d'une même voix deux rousses qui semblaient jumelles avec le même ventre rond.

\- James, St-Mangouste, MAINTENANT! Dit Lily d'une voix autoritaire en soufflant comme un bœuf pour gérer la douleur passagère d'une contraction.

\- Tom, on vous attend là-bas avec Tunie, tu peux t'occuper des valises? Demande Violette.

\- Bien sûr, je veille au grain. Et Sev, grouille avant que ta mère ne débarque, dit Tom avec un sourire moqueur.

Severus hoche sèchement de la tête, prend sa femme dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et l'amène à St-Mangouste par le réseau de cheminette. James décide de faire la même chose que son beau-frère et amène Lily de la même façon.

\- On a pas le temps de préparer une autre chambre, dit une infirmière. Les deux dans la même, ça vous va?

\- Oui, dit James, sans demander à sa femme, trop nerveux pour penser à quoi que se soit.

Les deux couples se retrouvent donc dans la même chambre et les sœurs menacent leur mari respectif de se tenir tranquille ou ils dormiront sur le canapé.

C'est presque 6 heures plus tard que les deux mères peuvent enfin avoir leur enfant dans leurs bras. Violette regarde le petit garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Severus, son petit nez qui ressemble aux siens et ses petites mains potelées. La jeune femme de 18 ans ressent alors une vague de compréhension la submergée.

\- Oh! Morgane! Harry, mon bébé. Je te retrouve enfin, murmure la jeune mère en pleurant de gratitude en remerciant tout les dieux à qui elle peut penser. Mon bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- C'est une fille! Retentie la voix de James, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Siri, Remus! Venez voir votre filleule?

Lily rit doucement en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir échangé un regard complice avec sa sœur.

\- Tunie, Tom, dit Severus avec calme, je vous présente votre filleul, Harry Severus Thomas Prince.

\- Vous… vous lui avez donné mon nom? Demande Tom, incrédule.

\- Sans toi, il n'aurait jamais été dans mes bras, dit doucement Violette avec un doux sourire.

Violette revient à elle, dans sa chambre avec son mari et son fils.

\- Harry! Mon bébé! Soupire Vie de soulagement en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, entourée de ceux de son époux.

\- Tu as réussie, maman. On est tous là, grâce à toi.

Quelques mois plus tard, l'immense famille s'est retrouvé pour un BBQ dans le grand jardin de la maison Prince. Violette avait laissé sa fille, Marguerite Iris Prince, de un mois, aux bons soins de Eileen, Iris et Beatrice qui roucoulaient devant le bébé miniature qu'Eileen tenait dans ses bras. Tunie et Tom n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfant, la séparation de son âme en plusieurs Horcruxes avait rendu le sorcier stérile, mais à l'époque, jamais Tom n'aurait pensé avoir envie de fonder une famille avec qui que se soit.

Après que Thomas Gaunt-Serpentard ait été élu Ministre du Ministère de la Magie, en 1979, les lois avaient été étudiées en profondeur, annulées pour certaines, modifiées pour d'autres et d'autres encore avaient vue le jour. Les enfants magiques de parents Sans-Pouvoir étaient immédiatement placés dans une famille magique et les parents étaient oubliettés dans la seconde pour oublier l'existence de l'enfant. Beaucoup s'étaient insurgés de cette façon de faire, mais quand un petit sorcier, Né de Sans-Pouvoir, de 5 ans avait été tué pendant un exorcisme dans l'église de son quartier, les sorciers avaient fini par plier et tout le monde se rendait compte que ça marchait très bien comme ça. Il n'y avait plus de distinction entre les Né de Sans-Pouvoir, les Sang-Mêlé et les Sang-Pur. La campagne des héritiers des fondateurs avait portée fruits. Il restait tout de même la « noblesse » sorcière, dont les 28 Sacrées, les Lord et Lady, mais plus personne n'insulte qui que se soit sur la supposé valeur de son sang.

\- Tantine Vie? Demande une petite rouquine aux yeux bleus avec de petites lunettes rondes sur son nez retroussé.

\- Oui, ma chérie?

\- Pourquoi Harry peut parler à Basil et pas moi? Demande la gamine de 7 ans.

\- Camélia, soupire Vie, je te l'avais déjà expliqué il y a moins de 2 mois de ça. C'est parce que Tom est le parrain de Harry et qu'avait leur lien de parrainage, Harry a hérité de son don de Fourchelang.

\- Mais c'est pas juste, boude la cousine de Harry. Moi aussi je veux parler avec Basil!

\- Et bien, demande à oncle Sev d'inventer une potion pour ça, dit nonchalamment Violette pour renvoyer le problème à son mari en se demandant comment il allait se dépêtrer de ça.

\- Oui! Oncle Sev! Crie la gamine en s'élançant vers le Dr en Potions.

Violette rit doucement en voyant son époux écouter attentivement sa nièce lui parler d'une potion pour pouvoir parler aux serpents.

\- Je suis certaine que tu aurais été une redoutable Serpentard, dit Tom derrière elle.

\- Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Vie en regardant sa famille dans le jardin.

Lord et Lady Potter discutaient avec animation avec Peter Pettigrow de sa dernière découverte en tant qu'archéomage, en Égypte. Gripsec et Grognac discutaient avec Lucius, sous le regard concentré de Drago, qui voulait déjà faire la même chose dans la vie que Violette. Narcissa et Augusta discutaient en riant des crises d'angoisse de Lucius concernant la venue de son 2e enfant à venir. Sirius avait décidé de faire trempette dans la piscine avec Remus, Nev et Harry, sous sa forme de chien.

Bref, Violette trouvait que sa vie était maintenant parfaite. Et elle ne la rechangerait pour rien au monde.


End file.
